The New Kunoichi
by naruto-uzamaki-hokage
Summary: Naruto completed the mission and was successfully brought back Sasuke Uchiha. He also saved another unexpected person while retracing his steps. How will both of their lives change by the decisions that they both make?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter**

Naruto walked too the gate of Konohagakure, the body of a very angry Sasuke Uchiha on his shoulder. Sasuke had his hands tied behind his back too restrain him from hitting Naruto.. again that is. Naruto stumbled through the gates, the battle he had endured had exhausted him. His stumbling body was steadied by the hands of Tsunade, the current Hokage and someone he was growing close too quickly.

Tsunade smiled at the blond teen, "You did a good job Naruto."

Kakashi and Sakura came over too see Naruto with Sasuke on his shoulder. Naruto instantly smiled at his sensei and pink haired teammate. Sakura smiled, but it wasn't at him, it was at the still irritated Uchiha. Sakura let out a high pitch yell, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Kakashi lifted Sasuke off of Narutos shoulder and went to stand him up but stopped, noticing the broken knee caps he currently had. Kakashis eye quickly fell on Naruto, "Naruto, did you break his knee caps on purpose?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Um.. well.. yeah. It wasn't my fault though! He wouldn't cooperate, so I made him incapable of running away. I had his arms free at one time and he punched me then tried to choke me so I tied him up too.."

Sakura glared at Naruto, "HOW CRUEL NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!?"

Naruto looked at her with a growl coming from his throat, "Hey.. he is the one who tried too kill me here! He is the asshole who put a fucking chidori through my chest!"

Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise, he had risen his voice at her before but it was always out of happiness. This was possibly the first time the blond boy ever rose his voice at her in anger and irritation.

Naruto looked at his shocked pink haired teammate and sighed, "Sorry.. long day."

Kakashi was looking at Naruto, he saw that though Naruto said he was sorry that he honestly didn't mean it. Kakashi stared at his blond haired student, "Is he finally getting over his crush for Sakura.. has he finally realized its a dream he won't achieve?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade as she went to start healing Sasukes knee caps, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, not until you have him locked up somewhere. You do that here he will just make another break for it."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, the chakra fading from her hand, taking his advice. Sakura watched as the chakra faded from Tsunades hand then glared at Naruto, "IDIOT! SHE WAS GOING TO HELP SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto glared at her, "I didn't say she couldn't help him, I said not here!"

Naruto was tired of dealing with this all the time, the perfect Sasuke who ran away still the saint in her eyes. It irritated him beyond belief by this time, Naruto walked past them all muttering loud enough for them all to her. Whether he did intentionally or not, only he knew, ".. annoying ass fan girl bullshit is getting so fucking irritating."

Sakuras eyes went wide, she never expected to hear that from Naruto of all people. Kakashi took it as a sign that his previous assumption too be correct while Tsunade smiled that the boy that was like a son to her was growing up it seemed.

Naruto went home, waiting for news from Tsunade too report too the Hokage Tower with the rest of his team. He had run into Shikamaru on the way home and learned everyone was okay, though some were seriously injured. Eventually, those who could still move, were summoned too her for a report. Only Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were there though for the report. Choji and Neji were both still in intensive care while they recovered from their injuries they sustained in battle.

Naruto was still irritated from Sakura a couple of hours prior and it showed on his face. He had asked Kiba how he felt, after hearing that he was fine. Kiba boasted that he was far too powerful for that sound nin too hurt him. Naruto turned his attention to why they were really there. Tsunade looked at all three of them, "Well we need reports from you all, we will just do them verbally."

The two Genin and Chunin nodded as they all went one by one through their reports. Kiba went first, then Shikamaru followed by Naruto. When Naruto went through his story, the accounts were being recorded by a third party, getting all the details just like they did with the other twos stories. Naruto told them how Sasuke refused too come back, attacking Naruto first with the intent to kill.

Naruto told them how Sasuke had put a chidori through his chest, moving his shirt too show a spiral scar from where the Kyuubi had healed him. Then he told them how Sasuke activated his curse mark on both levels and Naruto fought back by accessing some of the Kyuubi Chakra. The reports were finished then delivered too the council so they could accurately judge what too do with the traitorous Uchiha.

When dismissed Naruto walked through the forest recounting everything that had happened on their trip. He first stopped where Choji had fought that guy who tried to steal their chakra from them. He continued too where Neji fought that guy that used chakra infused webs too capture and restrain his enemies. Then he got to the destroyed trees where their trap had failed, resulting in the separation from Kiba and Akumaru who fought the two people they thought was one.

Naruto sighed, it was unfortunate that so many of his friends had been hurt during this A Ranked Mission. Though that was the risk of an A Ranked Mission, you had to face the risk you may die. Naruto knew that well already from their mission in Wave. Naruto continued too where Shikamaru had fought that red haired teen. Shikamarus details of the fight were interesting, Naruto had also made a mental note too not piss of Temari.

Naruto leapt up onto a tree as he walked on it, then looked around the destroyed clearing. As he walked along the log her heard a shuffling sound. His ninja reflexes instantly kicked in and he quickly pulled out a kunai. Naruto moved silently towards where the sound came from and found that girl that Shikamaru had fought, "Guess she isn't dead.. she is tough after hearing what Temaris attack did."

Naruto sat on a tree next to the girl and looked at her, debating on what too do. He knew that he should kill the girl or take her back too Konohagakure too try and extract information from her. Naruto sighed, he knew what that would entail for the red headed girl, torture then death. The torture would be extremely painful, they would want the information that she could give them about Orochimaru.

Naruto sighed, he wouldn't feel right killing her like this or leaving her too die. Her breathing was shallow, the tree looked too have crushed her legs. Naruto just stared at her for a moment then put the kunai away putting his hands under the log and started too lift it off of her. The feeling of the log being lifted woke her as her brown eyes shot open and looked at the blond haired boy, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Her sudden outburst startled the young ninja who was trying to help her, making him almost lose his grip on the log. Naruto looked at her as he held the log above her a little, though she wasn't entirely free yet, "I am trying too help you, what does it look like?"

Tayuya examined him more closely then realized who he was, "Aren't you that shithead that kept yelling about giving Sasuke back? So did he get away, I bet he did, you seemed like a failure."

Naruto just looked at her, "No he didn't get away, I brought him back.. though I didn't expect the reactions I got for it."

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "Aw is the little fucker not okay with being a hero?"

Narutos gaze hardened a little, "I will never be a hero in my village.. do you want help or not? I can simply leave you hear for the ANBU, they shouldn't be too far behind me."

Tayuya looked at the blond haired boy, groaning from the irritation that he was being. She really didn't have much choices, got out and somehow get back to Oto and die. Go to Konohagakure and be tortured then die. Somehow escape with legs she can't fix and he curse seal taking its sweet ass time to heal them that way. Tayuya looked at Naruto, "What are you planning to do fucker?"

Naruto looked at her, "I will take you too Konohagakure, try and talk to Baa-chan about giving you a lighter sentence if you give up the information willingly. Your choice, either way you'll give up the information on Orochimaru. One way is less painful without dying.. hopefully. The other side is that you get put in an ANBU Prison, tortured for information and then executed. Maybe it will be public since you helped the precious Uchiha escape."

Tayuya picked up on the venom that laced his words as he said 'precious Uchiha.' Tayuya smirked at this, "Stupid little fucker, if you hate the Uchiha so much why did you try so hard to save him?"

Naruto continued too look at her, "That was before he tried too kill me by putting a A Ranked jutsu through my chest. Now, you want my help or not? I can smell the ANBU coming this way, only got about 3 minutes til they are here. Time is running out."

Tayuya looked at him then weighed her options again, the blond teen was probably correct in his assumptions. She would give up the information if she wanted too or not, though he might be able too make it so she lives. Probably be forced too work at some crappy ass brothel.. was that really a life worth having though?

Naruto looked at her, "1 Minute left, I have to have time to react here as well."

Tayuya looked at him then nodded her head and he tossed the log aside, "Can you stand?"

Tayuya just gave him an irritated look, "Fucker are you stupider then you look in that shitty jumpsuit? My legs are fucking destroyed!"

Naruto sighed as he picked her up bridal style making her blush, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FUCKER!"

Naruto flashed over into the cover of the trees, finding her broken flute as well. Naruto put it in his pouch as he jumped from branch to branch back towards Konohagakure. Tayuya hit him, she had issues with being ignored it seemed, "Fucker are you going to answer me!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "You can't walk right? I don't really trust letting you rest on my back.. something about how you keep insulting me makes me feel you just might try and kill me. So I have too carry you like this."

Tayuya groaned as she saw the Hokage Monument in the distance, "Don't get any funny ideas fucker, I may not have legs but I will still beat the fuck out of you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I have enough girl issues without you adding onto them alright, I'm not going to try and cop a feel on you or anything."

Tayuya stared at the blond haired boy, his thoughts seemed distant. He seemed depressed and irritated, something similar to her. Naruto looked at her, "Oh.. so you know.. people are going to be glaring in your direction.. they aren't glaring at you so try too keep quiet until I can talk to Baa-chan. They are looking at me. That are your.. colorful vocabulary.. really won't serve you any good."

Tayuya looked a the blond haired boy in confusion as they landed in front of the Konohagakure gate. His comment about her 'colorful vocabulary' didn't go unnoticed, she growled mumbling under her breath about it.

As he walked with her in his arms towards the Hokage Tower she saw he was right, people were staring in their direction. She saw how the blond haired teen was just ignoring it as if it wasn't happening. Tayuya watched as he was hit in the cheek by a rock, she figured him to do what any sensible person to do, blow.

Naruto just moved his jaw around and kept walking ignoring the people. Tayuya looked back at the man who threw the rock seeing what he looked like. He was obviously a civilian, heavy set and looked to be in his thirties. The man looked at them then yelled at them, "Hurt someone else did you demon? Why won't you just leave!"

She looked back at the teen who just kept the same monotone expression, "Hey fucker, why don't you kick his pussy ass? You moved a tree without much problem, you stopped the Uchiha, how much of a fucking problem could he be? Don't you fucking got anything between your legs?"

Naruto just kept walking, "Last time I fought back they tried too burn down my apartment. Its easier too just take the abuse.. and I have plenty between my legs, pervert."

Tayuya blushed a little, "THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT FUCKER!"

Naruto smirked a little as he looked at her, "I just meet you, for all I know your trying to get me into bed. Maybe I am the one who should have worried about you copping a feel huh?"

Tayuya let out a small growl then turned away from him. Naruto just smiled at the reaction, it was the first time he really smiled in awhile, it was kind of nice. Narutos expression returned to the monotone look as the Hokage Tower was now within sight.

They arrived at the Hokage Tower and he pushed all the doors open with his back as he entered Tsunades office. Tsunade saw the back of Narutos head and smiled, she was a little worried about him lately with his current attitude towards.. everything. As he turned she saw who he was carrying and she quickly hardened her gaze, "Naruto what idiotic thing did you do this time?"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know One Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 2: Getting To Know One Another**

Naruto ignored the question momentarily as he walked too the seats in front of Tsunades desk. Tsunade watched as he put down the red haired girl carefully and gently. Naruto was trying to make sure he was gentle with her legs, not wanting to hurt them more.

He turned his eyes from her to Tsunade, "She will willingly give us information on Orochimaru for a sentencing that doesn't involve death. I think that is a fair deal, so I brought her too you."

Tsunade stared at the blond haired teen, "Naruto.. she almost killed Shikamaru, she helped kidnap Sasuke?"

Naruto scoffed at the second comment, "I know she almost killed Shikamaru.. but really she was just following her orders. Ninja kill other ninja in the line of duty all the time, it is a hazard of our work. As for 'kidnapping' Sasuke, he willingly left. They just had to carry him in that coffin thing for his curse mark activation. All in all, she is a defecting Ninja that wants too help us with Orochimaru."

Tayuya and Tsunade were both staring at Naruto, "Oh.. she also wants her legs fixed."

Tayuya had actually forgotten to ask about that, she figured the teen was just throwing it in too help her out some more. She couldn't figure out why he was helping her though, she had tried too kill his friend and almost succeeded in it.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, that battle at Valley of the End had changed him somehow it seemed. Tsunade figured that almost being killed by someone he thought of as his closest friend affected him. Sakura defending that teen no matter what just pushed him over the edge in that aspect.

Tsunade then noticed the healing bruise on his cheek, she was only slightly aware of what the villagers do to him. She saw it happening once and put a couple people in the hospital herself, "What happened too your cheek Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed it then looked at her and gave a fake smile, "Nothing, I fell."

Tayuya knew his smile was fake, she hadn't seen him smile much but she knew he wouldn't smile about what happened. Tayuya figured she would speak up if he wouldn't, "The little fucker got pegged by a rock by some old bastard in this place. Called him a demon or some shit like that, telling him to leave. Stupid little fucker wouldn't do anything about it though, just kept walking along like he was too fucking cool."

Tsunade rose her eyebrow at the red haired girl, "Do you normally swear that much?"

Tayuya was confused, she thought that she had toned it down a bit. Naruto just rubbed his forehead, "I told you not too talk until I worked things out.. you swear too much as if its your main vocabulary."

Tayuyas eyes started to glare at Naruto, "Hey fuck you asshole! I didn't ask you too do this for me you little fucker, you volunteered! Fuck you!"

Naruto just sighed as he drug his hand down his face, "Your so loud!"

Tsunade rose her eyebrow at the teen, "Really Naruto? Your complaining about someone being loud?"

Naruto looked over at Tsunade and sighed, "Look Baa-chan.. if she gives up the information willingly can she live or not? You can place her wherever you want, find her a job at a grocery store or something. I just wasn't okay with leaving her pinned under that tree too die like some kind of animal."

Tsunade sighed, "IF she gives up the information willingly, answering ALL of my questions then she can live. Although it is against my better judgment to do this, she seems to bring a little of you back since you have been so different since that battle with Sasuke the other day."

Naruto nodded his head at her then turned too leave, "Good luck.. whoever you are. Hope your legs work good, don't do something stupid and don't swear too much. Ibiki or Anko will get pissed.. though if I were you.. I would hope for Anko. You two might get along."

Naruto went too leave the office at that point. Tsunade looked at the red haired girl, "Your not able to walk so someone will have to carry you to the interrogation area."

Tayuya nodded, "Hey fucker get back here!"

Naruto was almost out the door as he sighed, he wasn't quick enough it seemed. Naruto came back over and looked at the girl, "Yes?"

Tayuya lifted up her arms, "Carry me too where she said too go, I can't walk yet remember dumb ass."

Naruto sighed as he picked her up bridal style again, "You realize I have a name right? Its Naruto, come on say it with me, Na.. ru.. to."

Tayuya glared at him, "Your name is Fu.. ck.. er!'

She smirked at him as he groaned, "I should have left you under the tree."

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "Don't act like I am not amusing fucker."

Naruto sighed as he looked at Tsunade, "Where do I take her?"

Tsunade stood as she put on her coat, "Follow me Naruto, don't drop her either. I still have to repair her legs and they are probably already in a lot of fragile pieces."

Naruto nodded as he mumbled too himself, only him and Tayuya hearing what he said, "Yeah, I only carried her multiple miles at a high speed jumping from branch to branch. Walking around the village will be so hard."

Tayuya let out a small yet loud laugh at his comment, making Tsunade look back at them. Naruto just shrugged at her, as she turned back around Naruto looked at Tayuya, "Don't laugh so loud."

Tayuya glared at him, "Stop telling me what to do fucker!"

Naruto just shook his head as they approached the Interrogation Division. Tayuya looked at the large building and started to feel nervous, her grip tightening around Narutos neck. Naruto figured she was getting nervous, but she seemed too enjoy yelling at him like everyone else so he made a stupid joke, "Now you try too choke me? Should have done that in the forest."

Tayuya glared at him as he carried her into the room Tsunade ordered and sat her down in the chair. Naruto went to leave until Anko came in and closed the door on them all. Naruto went over to it and tried to open in but it wouldn't budge, "The door only opens from outside blondie, sit your ass down next to the red head."

Naruto groaned, "Why.. why do I have too deal with the crazy lady today?"

Ankos eyes darted over to Naruto and narrowed, "What was that blondie?"

Naruto shook his head as he pulled a chair up next to Tayuya and laid his head on his hands. Tsunade was standing behind a glass mirror with a speaker, "Okay Anko, proceed with the questions."

Anko nodded and opened a file, "Lets start with some more basic questions too start with. What is your Name, Birthday and Age?"

Tayuya looked at the purple haired woman, "Tayuya, February 15 and 14."

Anko turned her head to Naruto, "What about you blondie?"

Naruto looked over at the glass, "This is your part of your punishment for making deals without my permission Naruto. Answer every question as well, consider it training for questions you may be asked if captured some day."

Naruto sighed, "Naruto Uzumaki, October 10 and 13."

Anko nodded her head as she looked over at Tayuya, "Why were you in the forest?"

Tayuya looked at the purple haired shinobi, "I was ordered too retrieve Sasuke Uchiha who willingly wanted to go to Orochimaru for more power. I engaged in a battle with some black haired bastard, I almost had him beat when some blond haired skank showed up. I was pinned under a fucking tree until this fucker found me."

Naruto sighed, "My name is NARUTO!"

Tayuya glared at him, "Your name is FUCKER!"

Anko looked at the two of them, "Your both fuckers now SHUT UP! You blondie answer!"

Naruto sighed, "I was in the forest going through my memories of the mission when I found her and saved her. Brought her back her too get the village information and it has all been one giant headache for me."

Anko nodded her head, "Well blondie is done since all of the questions now pertain too Orochimaru, but I am going too keep you here. Just because you don't want too be here so I find it amusing."

Naruto slammed his head down on the desk and mumbled too himself, "I hate you Anko-sensei.. so much."

Anko and Tayuya talked, getting all information asked for without a issue. Tayuya even gave up locations of Orochimaru bases, something that wasn't asked for. Anko nodded at the glass window and the door opened as Tsunade entered with ANBU members.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why are they here Baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "They aren't here for what you are thinking, they are here because they don't think that she can be trusted while I heal her legs."

Naruto slowly relaxed, though he didn't fully trust the ANBU members that were there. Tsunades hands pooled the chakra and the bones started to reconstruct in her legs. After about an hour both legs were fixed and Tsunade checked for any other possible damages that Tayuya may have sustained.

When she was finished Tsunade stood and nodded, "Okay, her legs are fixed as much as I can do."

The ANBU on her right spoke up, proving why Naruto didn't trust them, "Hokage-sama, we should kill her since we have the information that we want."

Naruto slowly reached for his pouch too pull out his kunai too block any bladed attacks. Tsunade looked over at the ANBU then back at Naruto, "No.. I promised Naruto that she would live, so she lives. She can't use her legs for a couple of days, understand Naruto? I realigned the bones, reattached nerves, muscles and so on but they need time to adjust again."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, "Why do I have too know that?"

Tsunade smiled evilly at the teen, "Well you said I got to place her wherever I wanted, so she is staying with you. As for her job, she will be placed as a temporary shinobi on a two man team with you. If she proves that she is trustworthy then she lives, betray our trust and she dies. Basically, your her babysitter until she proves herself to me. Agreed?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade, "Why does she have too live with me!?"

Tsunade smiled at him, "Because you made deals without my permission.. plus she seems to somewhat trust you. So deal with it brat."

Naruto went to protest but Tsunades glare made him stop, "... fine."

Naruto sighed as he picked up the red haired girl and Tsunade handed a forehead protector to Tayuya. Tayuya grabbed it as she looked at Tsunade, "Remember, you betray me and you die. Your only getting this chance because of him."

Naruto just carried her out of the Interrogation Divisions building and they walked for a good 5 minutes. Tayuya watched as they entered the poor district of the village, "You live in this area fucker?"

Naruto didn't say anything for a minute, debating on if too answer her. He decided that since they would be temporarily roommates she should know some things. Naruto sighed as he walked, "I am not allowed too live in the better districts. Which means, while you are forced too live with me neither can you. When you prove yourself too Baa-chan then I am sure you can move into the better districts, just have to bear with it for a little while."

Tayuya looked at him, quite confused by what he said, "Hey if your a ninja then why do they force you too live here fucker?"

Naruto sighed some more, "Because of something that I have inside of me."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him waiting for elaboration on the subject. When she saw that there was going to be none she groaned, "Well.. what the fuck is it that you have inside of you fucker?"

Naruto had grown tired of her nickname for him, "You want too know Tayuya, you use my real name."

Tayuya glared at him, "Your name is fucker, how many times do we have too go over this for Kami fucking sake."

Naruto just walked without speaking. The silence quickly getting to her, especially since her interest was peaked by the conversation that they had been having. Tayuya let out a sigh, "Fine.. what do you have inside of you.. Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her a little, "See that wasn't so hard now was it.. I um.. well.. have you ever heard of the Kyuubi?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him as she nodded her head at him, "Who hasn't heard of the Kyuubi and how the Fourth Hokage killed it?"

Naruto got to his apartment complex and started up the stairs with her in his arms until they got to the green door with the words 'Die Demon' carved into it. Naruto handed Tayuya a key and she unlocked the door since he couldn't while holding her. Naruto carefully entered the doorway as he carried her in, she had started piecing everything together.

Naruto sat her down on the couch as he got her a drink, "The Kyuubi didn't die, did it?"

Naruto looked at her and shook his head no, "The Kyuubi was sealed into a newborn child. That lucky kid was me, so.. everyone treats me poorly for something that was out of my control."

Tayuya looked at him as she took a drink of the water he had given her. As she brought it down she felt a little bad for the blond teen, "Thats fucked up, I'm sorry fuc.. er Naruto."

Naruto gave her small smile, she noticed it was real though it didn't have much emotion behind it. Honestly, Naruto just liked that someone his age new and didn't hate him for it or call him a monster, demon, abomination or any of the nice names the villagers had given him.

Naruto looked in his cupboards, noticing the lack of materials, "I am almost out of food.. I will have to have Baa-chan buy me more, especially since there are two of us now."

Tayuya looked at him, "What you can't shop for yourself shithead, how fucking useless are you?"

Naruto closed the cupboard as he got out a couple things of ramen, "No I can.. just.. shop owners like too charge me around triple the amount.. and the food is usually expired."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at the blond teen, "Why do you stay in this village, they treat you like horse shit obviously."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he tried too light the pilot on his stove and groaned. Naruto looked around, "Fuckers cut my gas line again."

Naruto took out a pan and a stand then lit a small fire in the pan below while placing the pan with water in it on the stand to boil. Naruto looked over at his new roommate, "I know how they treat me here.. I have no where else though. I don't have a family, I have some friends here. I have Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Shizune and Ero-sennin. There are people here I have to protect."

Tayuya watched as he made them food in a more primitive way, obviously not the first time he had done this. They stayed relatively quiet while the food cooked and they ate. Tayuya was finding the silence uncomfortable.

She was in what was a hostile village yesterday, sitting in what use to be an enemies apartment eating food with him. She needed to break the awkwardness before she lost it, "So.. Naruto.. why did you do all this for me? You got the hots for me don't you? Little perverted shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "I helped you because you needed help, its as simple as that. There is also the fact that I don't have to pretend to be someone else with you.. plus I like to think if I was ever in the same position someone would save me. As for your second part..."

Naruto looked her up and down, "Your alright I guess, sure your attractive but you swear at me way too much. Stop swearing at me so much and we will see since your trying so hard."

Tayuya glared at him, "NOT WHAT I MEANT FUCKER!"

Naruto smirked, "Sure it wasn't.. sure it wasn't."

Tayuya huffed as she took a bite of her ramen, _"_ _He said he thinks I am attractive.. wait.. why do I care. Why am I having this conversation with myself!? OH MY GOD I AM GOING INSANE!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 3: Friends?**

After a couple of days Tayuya was slowly beginning to be able to use her legs like normal again. By a weeks time they felt as good as new, _"_ _Old hag is a good fucking medic, thats for fucking sure."_

She sat there in what was temporarily 'their' apartment, Tayuya shivered at the thought. She leaned her head back on the couch, _"_ _Why couldn't I get my own apartment.. or be placed with a kunoichi.. why did it have to be the same place as the fucker that saved me?"_

Tayuya let out a sigh as she sat there waiting for Naruto to return from the hardware store, one of the few places he said didn't overcharge him. He had a couple of things to fix, the door for one as well as the window in the bedroom and the pipes for the water line. Tayuya was growing impatient quickly, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT PIECE OF CRAP!"

Naruto was unlocking the door as she screamed that and he sighed, "Your so loud Tayuya."

Naruto had given up his quest to get her to use his name, she used it now and then but only when it was a question that was more personal. She had realized quickly that if he was uncomfortable about the question she needed to use his real name to get an answer. Tayuya looked at him as he carried in a bag and was followed by clones carrying wood and glass.

They put it down and Naruto took things out of the bag before grabbing a screw drive and taking the hinges out of the old door. Tayuya watched as he did it, obviously having done it before, "So shithead, do you have to do repairs like this often?"

Naruto looked at her then back at the door, "Yeah.. living in the poor district and being hated makes it so you learn these kinds of things."

Naruto finished putting the hinges on the new door then screwed it back into the door frame. He made sure that it had a good swing on it then moved into 'Tayuyas' bedroom, the only bedroom in the apartment unfortunately. Someone had thrown a kunai with an explosive tag through it this morning, Tayuya barely reacted quickly enough to throw it back out the window before it exploded otherwise who knows what would have happened.

Naruto took out the old window, measuring it then went to work on making a new one. About thirty minutes later he came out of the room, "Window is fixed for you Tayuya."

Tayuya nodded, "Hey shithead, how come none of your friends have come by?"

Naruto looked at her, "My friends? Oh well.. only a couple know where I actually live and that would be my ex-teammates and Shikamaru. Shikamaru probably wants to avoid you, lest we have another fight like in the forest while my ex-team would be more concerned about Sasuke."

Tayuya looked at him, "So what you only have 3 friends?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "No I have more.. just.. I don't really see them unless its ninja related."

Tayuya shook her head as she looked at the blond teen, "Stupid ass fucker, they aren't good fucking friends then are they?"

Naruto looked at her with a confused look, "What would a good friend be then?"

Tayuya looked at him blankly, _"_ _Well.. with what he has told me its not a surprise he wouldn't know."_

Tayuya sighed as she rubbed her temples, "A good friend checks on you just to check on you, they spend time with you because they enjoy it not because they have to. They genuinely enjoy that time they spend with you.. typically."

Naruto looked at her, his face growing more depressed then it usually looked after her explanation. Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "Whats with the look shithead?"

Naruto just shook his head, "Nothing.. what do you want for lunch?"

Tayuya glared at him, she knew that there was something, "Tell me what it is fucker!"

Naruto sighed, _"_ _Why did she have to live here, she is pushy, loud and doesn't use my name."_

Naruto ignored her, not really wanting to say what he had realized. Tayuyas eyes narrowed at him some more, "Tell. Me. Naruto!"

Naruto just looked at her as he made them some lunch, "Why does it matter?"

Tayuya continued to glare at him, "Because your even more irritating when your more depressed then normal shi.. Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his temples, he knew what would happen if he didn't answer her. She would pester him more and more, her comments getting more vulgar each time until he eventually replied. He knew it was easier to just get it out of the way now, "Because.. according to your explanation I don't have any friends really.. except for maybe Shikamaru."

Naruto finished making her a sandwich and brought it over to her before getting to work and putting in better pipes for winter. Tayuya watched from the kitchen table as he worked, looking at him in wonder, "Why do you stay in this Village?"

Naruto shrugged as he continued to work, "Its not much but its home, I got important people here."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes some more, "You so called 'friends?'"

Naruto got out from under the sink as he looked over at her, "No.. I have Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Shizune and Jiraiya-sensei. They are my family figures.. I know they aren't really my family.. but its the best I have. Most of time they seem typically happy when they see me, so I don't want to leave them. I also like to watch them be happy, it makes me wonder if I will ever be as happy as Iruka-sensei is with Shizune. Or how happy Jiraiya is every time he sees Baa-chan, it isn't a dream that wont be happening though."

Tayuya looked at her from where she was sitting, "Why won't it happen Shithead?"

Naruto looked over at her, "Everyone our age is obsessed with Sasuke. Every time I would ask Sakura out of a date she instantly shot me down to beg Sasuke for one. I even tried asking other girls like Ino and TenTen but they both declined as well. Besides that.. even if someone did actually agree I would have to find somewhere to take them that wouldn't bankrupt me as well as the fact that their parents would have to approve.. that is just to get a girlfriend. Imagine being engaged like Iruka-sensei and Shizune are, the parents would have a heart attack from their daughter marrying the 'demon.'"

Naruto thought about it, _"_ _They actually are getting married next week.. I should give Baa-chan money to buy a gift from them from me."_

Tayuya took a bit of her sandwich, "Such a stupid shithead aren't you?"

Naruto just went back under the since, "According to you everyone is a stupid shithead Tayuya."

Tayuya smirked proudly at that, it was true in her mind, everyone was a stupid shithead it seemed. Though, at times Naruto had his moments where he was more tolerable then others. Especially when they were at the apartment, when they would walk around and he would talk to his 'friends' he always seemed so fake to her. She had started to wonder if any of his friends knew the real Naruto and not the fraud that he put on for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Naruto hadn't heard it, "HEY SHITHEAD! Someone is at the door!"

Naruto groaned as he came out from under the sink looking at her, "You realize that you can walk now right?"

Tayuya rose her left eyebrow at him, "You realize that since I can walk I can kick your ass right?"

Naruto sighed then pushed himself off of the ground, muttering to himself, _'Irritating pain in the ass girl.. to damn lazy to answer the damn door.'_

Naruto opened the door and saw Iruka standing there, he instantly started to smile at the man, "Hey Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled at him, "Hey Naruto, may I come in and talk to you for a minute?"

Naruto nodded as he moved out of the way. Iruka came in and said hello to Tayuya who was still enjoying her sandwich, "Hello again Tayuya."

Tayuya swallowed the piece of her sandwich then nodded, "Hey shithead."

Iruka rubbed his forehead, "You shouldn't call your elders 'shithead' Tayuya, it isn't polite."

Naruto just shook his head while Tayuya smirked, "Alright then fucker."

Iruka groaned then sat down at the table while Naruto went back to working on the pipes. Iruka looked over at Naruto, "How have you two been getting along?"

Tayuya rose her eyebrow and looked over at Naruto, waiting to here his answer. Naruto thought about it, a bad answer would more then likely get him hit. Of course, a good answer ran the same risk with Tayuya, "Um.. fine I guess, as long as she is right and gets to swear she usually is pretty calm."

Tayuya looked back at her sandwich with a smirk before taking a bite, _"_ _Stupid blond shithead is learning it seems."_

Iruka nodded as he looked over at Naruto who came out from under the sink now that he was finished. Naruto came over by them as he had some ramen heating up, "So what bring you here Iruka-sensei? Did you miss me? Don't say you missed her, she will get angry..."

All that was heard was the sound of Narutos head bouncing off of the table. Iruka shook his head, "Naruto.. when are you going to learn about girls?"

Narutos rubbed the front and back of his head, he wasn't sure which part hurt him more, where Tayuya had hit him or where his head bounced. Naruto just sighed as he looked over at Iruka, "I am learning slowly, if not I would probably be dead thanks to Tayuya right?"

Tayuya looked at him, "The option is still on the table fucker."

Naruto rolled his eyes then looked back over at Iruka, "So what was it that brought you by Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled, "Well you know that Shizune and I are getting married soon."

Naruto nodded his head, "Next week right?"

Iruka nodded his head, "Well Naruto, since you have always meant a lot to both of us I wanted to see if you would stand up at the alter with me."

Narutos eyes widened as Tayuya watched with amusement at the shock the blond teen had been put into. Naruto thought about it, he honestly wasn't sure he was even going to go.. he didn't want to disrupt two of his most important peoples wedding by upsetting people. Naruto looked over at Iruka, "I am honored Iruka-sensei but.. I don't know if others would like that."

Iruka looked at Naruto, he was one of the few people that Naruto didn't put his mask up around. Iruka gave him a kind smile, "Naruto, Shizune and I both want you up there. If others don't like it then they can leave the wedding. Why don't you ask Sakura and make a date out of it, girls are suckers for weddings."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, Sakura and him weren't on the best of terms at the current moment. Naruto looked at his father figure, "She isn't speaking to me right now, she is still angry about the condition Sasuke came back in."

Iruka looked over at Tayuya, "Maybe Tayuya would like to go with you then?"

Naruto and Tayuya both blushed then looked at Iruka, "Tayuya wouldn't want to go with me.. I'll go and stand at the alter, I will just go alone."

Tayuya was about to start yelling that no one would want to go with the blond shithead then looked at him after his response. Iruka looked at the saddened Naruto, his solitude and lonliness was slowly becoming worse as time progressed it seemed. For a while he was getting better with having Team 7 though that all came crashing down. Tayuya seemed to be slowing down the process for Naruto, though it was still happening regardless.

Tayuya watched as he went and got his ramen then came back to the table to start eating. She remembered what he said earlier about his issues with ever finding someone. The expression on his face showed that was weighing heavy on his mind right now, it would probably be worse at the wedding. She groaned, "Fine.. I'll go.. BUT ITS NOT A DATE!"

Naruto looked at her in surprise, "Really? You actually want to go? With me?"

Tayuya looked at him, for the first time she saw a hint of true happiness in his eyes. She gave him a small smile, something that was rare from her, "Yeah.. if I don't you'll just mope around here for days anyways shithead. Remember, It. Is. Not. A. Date!"

Naruto nodded his head at her as Iruka smiled and stood up, "Well.. I am off to go and tell Shizune that you accepted and to have a plate set at the head table for you both. See you both in a week."

Naruto nodded as he looked at the door closing leaving the two alone in 'their' apartment again. Naruto looked at his ramen then over at Tayuya, "Hey.. um.. if you don't want to.. you don't have to go Tayuya."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him again, "What are you saying that the great Naruto Uzumaki is to good to go to a wedding with me? Jackass."

Naruto waved his arms, "NO! THATS NOT WHAT I AM SAYING! YOUR TWISTING ME WORDS!"

Tayuya smirked, "Yeah its annoying when the other one does that isn't it."

Naruto looked at her with a confused face making her sigh, "Remember.. a couple days ago you twisted my words around to make it sound like I was hitting on you and wanted to be.. like that with you."

Naruto looked at her then remembered, "Oh yeah.. you wanted to date me but I said maybe if you stop swearing so much.. hmm. I think your swearing has gone down a little as well, guess that means you really do like me huh?"

Tayuya looked at him, her face turning red from a mix of anger and embarassment, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOUR ASS DOESN'T STOP TWISTING MY FUCKING WORDS AROUND!"

Naruto smirked as he looked at her, "Honestly, sometimes you are just to easy to get to Tayuya-chan."

Her eyes went wide when he added the 'chan' honorific then gave a typical Tayuya reaction. She hit him in the back of the head again, this time his head going straight into his ramen, "DON'T CALL ME THAT ASSHOLE!"

Naruto looked at her, "Sorry.. didn't know you would hate it so much.." he looked down, "YOU RUINED MY RAMEN!"

Tayuya smiled, "Serves you right shithead."

Naruto growled, "Oh yeah Tayuya-chan, well maybe I will tell people we are going on a date for the wedding. Lets see you deal with explaining that to everyone."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't if you want to live."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I am stupid enough too, you tell me that constantly."

The two stared at one another and then slowly looked away, both hiding a small blush. Tayuya looked at him out of the corner of her eye, _"_ _Its like he wants to go on a date with me.. what if he does? What if he has developed feelings for me? I guess he couldn't resist this awesome fucking body."_

Naruto looked over at the door, _"_ _She really seems repulsed by the idea of going on a date with me. Maybe I should leave early on that day, that way she doesn't have to go. She doesn't seem like she really wants to go anyways."_


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 4: Wedding Party**

The week before the wedding Naruto had given Tayuya money to go and buy the dress that she wanted to wear. He still hadn't decided if he was going to leave early that day and leave her there or not, he had a feeling she would hurt him if he did. Tayuya made them some dinner the night before the wedding and as they were eating Naruto looked at her, "Tayuya, are you sure you want to go tomorrow.. you really don't seem like you want to go?"

Tayuya looked at him with an irritated look, "I swear to Kami shithead, you need to stop asking me that or I will fucking kill you in your sleep."

Naruto looked at her and sighed, "So.. what would you do if I left without you? Purely theoretical of course though.."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "Well shithead, theoretically I would show up at that wedding, make a giant scene, kick your ass then make sure no girl ever wanted to date you. Purely theoretical of course shithead."

Naruto sighed, _"_ _So much for leaving her here.. would ruin Iruka and Shizunes day."_

Tayuya knew he had some sort of plan on leaving her behind, she wasn't going to have any of that. She didn't exactly feel thrilled about going to the wedding but the idea had grown on her over the week. When they finished eating Tayuya went to bed while Naruto laid down on the couch to go to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up and took his shower before Tayuya was even awake. She was very against the idea of waking up early, preferring to wake up somewhere around 10. When he finished in the shower Tayuya was just waking up, setting an alarm clock to get her up before the blond haired bastard could leave her behind. She walked out to see that the couch was empty and started to growl, "THAT SHITHEAD FUCKING LEFT ME HERE! WHAT AN ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T HE WANT TO GO WITH ME!?"

Naruto came out of the bathroom after she finished yelling, "Your so loud Tayuya, plus I didn't leave you here, I am not an asshole and I never said I didn't want to go with you."

Naruto closed the door to the bedroom, "I am going to get dressed now, so eat breakfast or something."

Tayuya growled at him, "Don't boss me around shithead!"

Naruto sighed as he slipped on all of his pieces that he wanted to wear at the moment. He had on black slacks, a white button up shirt, black dress socks, black shoes and a black tie hanging loosely from his neck. His jacket draped on his shoulder, he would wear it at the wedding but that was about it."

Tayuya dropped her spoon as she looked at him, _"_ _Holy shit, the shithead cleans up good! Wait.. what did I just think?"_

Naruto looked at her as she dropped the spoon, "What?"

Tayuya blushed then looked away, "You look absolutely terrible shithead, is that how you are going?"

Naruto looked at her then at his clothes, "Really? Iruka-sensei said that I look very presentable in these clothes."'

Tayuya just kept looking away as he sat down at the table and made himself a bowl of cereal, "We have to leave in about 2 hours Tayuya, will you have enough time to get ready?"

Tayuya nodded her head as she finally got control of her blush and started to eat her breakfast again. Occasionally she would steal glances at Naruto, when she finished her breakfast she went and started to get ready. She wore a black dress, heels, her hair down and little makeup. Naruto had a similar reaction to Tayuya, when she came out of the room his eyes widened and he was speechless for a moment.

Tayuya looked at him, "What are you staring at shithead?"

Naruto blushed and looked away, "Nothing.. I just thought.. you looked.. um.. nice."

Tayuyas eyes went wide as she hit Naruto on the head, "STOP BEING A PERVERT SHITHEAD!"

Naruto rubbed his head, "Fine you look terrible, absolutely revolting! Is that better?"

Tayuya hit him on the head again, "ASSHOLE YOU DO NOT SAY THAT TO A GIRL!"

Naruto groaned as he sunk into his couch, "Why are you so confusing..."

Tayuya ignored him as she grabbed a small black purse, "Are you ready to go shithead?"

Naruto got off of the couch, grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys then walked over to the door to join her, "Yeah Tayuya, lets go."

Tayuya nodded as she opened the door and they walked down the street to the Hokage Monument to where the wedding was taking place. When they got there Naruto saw a lot of the people he knew and Iruka came walking over to him. Naruto gave him his fake expression, Tayuya still hated when he did that. Iruka looked at Naruto, "Naruto.. I want you to not put on your fake smiles today. If you smile I want it to be a real smile, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head, not really understanding what Iruka was getting at but he wouldn't deny his father figure on his wedding day. Naruto looked around at some of his 'friends' then walked with Tayuya over to the head table and sat down while they waited for the ceremony to begin.

As they sat there Tayuya noticed that she was getting glared at by a pink haired girl. Tayuya nudged Naruto, "Hey shithead, who is the pink haired girl that is staring at me?"

Naruto looked over and saw that it was Sakura, "Thats Sakura, she is probably glaring at me so just ignore her."

Tayuya nodded her head as she looked back at the pink haired girl, _"_ _Sure looks like that bitch is staring at me."_

Sakura sat at a table with Shikamaru and Ino, "Hey Shikamaru, do you know who that is with Naruto?"

Shikamaru looked over and his eyes narrowed, "That can't be.."

Sakura looked at him, "What is it? Do you know who that is?"

Shikamaru quickly stood up and walked over to them, telling both of the kunoichi to stay there. When he got to the table he looked at Naruto and Tayuya, "Why is she here Naruto, shouldn't she be dead?"

Tayuya looked at him, "Shut the fuck up pineapple head."

Naruto rubbed his temples, "Please Tayuya, don't swear so much at the wedding. I will let you hit me 3 times if you keep it to a low."

Tayuya had a menacing grin that worried Naruto a bit but redirected his attention to Shikamaru, "She accompanied me here since no one else would. She isn't dead because I saved her and she cut a deal with Baa-chan to become a Konohagakure Kunoichi for information on Orochimaru."

Shikamaru looked from Naruto to Tayuya then back to Naruto, "Are you sure she can be trusted Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, "She has lived with me a little over two weeks and I am still here."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "I didn't know that she was living with you Naruto."

Tayuya spoke up this time, "That is because you all are shitty friends to him. Not one of you so called 'friends' have visited him once in the last two weeks."

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto as he looked around the wedding, observing all the glares he was getting the sighing. Shikamaru continued to look at him, "Is there something else that you need Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shook his head no then returned to the table he was sitting at just moments ago. Sakura instantly started to pry for more information, "She was apart of the Sound Four that helped Sasuke escape. Apparently Naruto saved her and she cut a deal with Tsunade-sama for citizenship and a kunoichi status here in Konohagakure by giving up information on Orochimaru. She lives with Naruto from the sound of it."

Sakura and Ino both got up and went marching over to them and Naruto sighed, "Dammit, he told them."

Tayuya looked at Naruto then over at the two kunoichi standing in front of them as Sakura started to yell, "NARUTO! IS IT TRUE! DID SHE HELP KIDNAP SASUKE!"

Naruto sighed, "No, she didn't. She helped Sasuke run away, you can not call it kidnapping if he willingly went with them on his own accord."

Ino then started to yell, "ARE YOU REALLY SO STUPID TO BRING HER HERE!"

Naruto rubbed his temples, "Why do all the kunoichi I know have to be so loud.. she offered to come here with me since it would have been pointless to ask anyone my age."

Both the kunoichi gave him a confused look, Tayuya then spoke up, "He has told me all about how pinky constantly turns him down just to ask out that emo bitch a second afterwords right in front of him. Who is the blond girl?"

Naruto looked at her, "Thats Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka Clan."

Tayuya looked at her, "Oh, she is another one of the girls that told you no to a date then."

Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise, "You asked out other girls Naruto?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, "Why shouldn't I? You obviously didn't want to even give me a chance."

Sakura looked a little upset by the answer, Naruto didn't understand why. She always insulted him, denied his advances then asked out Sasuke moments later. Why would he stay loyal to someone who did that to him, he decided to push the thought from his head.

Ino looked over at Naruto, "Still Naruto.. why would you bring her here?"

Naruto sighed, "I already told you, she offered to come with me since no one else would even take my asking seriously. What was I suppose to do, sit here alone all night?"

Ino went to answer but Tayuya interrupted again, "You should just leave before I kick both your stuck up asses so hard Sasuke will think you got fucked by every man in the village."

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, "Language please Tayuya."

Tayuya rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Kami.. your no fun Naruto."

Naruto just shook his head and watched as the two other kunoichi walked away, but suddenly Sakura stopped. She came marching back over to the table and stood there before yelling at the blond teen, "I HOPE YOU GET SOME KIND OF DISEASE FROM YOUR SOUND SKANK YOU ASSHOLE!"

Naruto just stared at her with an emotionless expression, "Anything else?"

Sakura nodded then slapped him across the cheek. He readjusted so that he was looking at her again, "Anything else Sakura?"

Sakura just groaned as she walked away and left the wedding all together, that was when Tayuya spoke up, "Hey did that pink haired whore call me a skank!? I'll kill her!"

Naruto grabbed Tayuyas arm as she stood up, "Sit back down Tayuya."

Tayuya went to yell at him but he looked at her with crimson eyes, "Sit. Back. Down."

Tayuya looked at his eyes then sat down next to him and watched as they turned back to blue and he released her arm. Iruka came over and had Naruto come stand with him at the alter as Shizune was about to walk down the aisle, making Iruka smile.

Naruto again started to wonder if someone would even make him smile like that, or if he could ever make someone else smile the same way. He was sure that someday, someone would make him smile like that but his mind weighed heavily on it never being returned. He stood there the whole time, his emotionless look. When the ceremony was over Naruto went back to his seat next to Tayuya as Shizune and Iruka came to sit down as well.

Shizune smiled at Tayuya, they were somewhat close which Naruto liked since he didn't want her to become someone who lived a solitary life like him. Eventually they would start getting missions and she would be able to afford her own place. Naruto figured when that happened he would become an after thought to her, just some blond haired guy that you occasionally say 'Hi' to on the street.

Shizune held her kind smile, "Thank you so much for coming Tayuya, it means a lot to Iruka, myself and I am sure Naruto appreciates it as well."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Well shi.. Naruto wouldn't have had anyone to come with if I didn't come."

Naruto just kept being wrapped up in his own thoughts, _"_ _I wonder when that will happen.. sure she is loud and annoying at times but it is nice to not be alone all the time."_

Naruto looked over at the three sets of eyes that were on him, "What?"

Iruka shook his head, "I asked if you agreed that Tayuya looked nice tonight?"

Narutos eyes widened as the pain from the hits earlier suddenly came back, "Um.. well you see.. I don't know the right answer to that.. I said she did earlier and she hit me. So I said she didn't and she hit me."

Tayuya blushed a little and looked away from Naruto back towards everyone who seemed to be glaring in their direction. Iruka and Shizune both smiled as they looked at the two then Naruto gave a small smile, "I am happy that you both are so happy, that you found each other. I gave Baa-chan money to buy our gift for you but I am not sure she will show up."

Tsunade stood behind Naruto, "Hey brat, don't speak for other people or did you not learn your lesson last time?"

Naruto looked up and smiled as he stood up and grabbed the gift from Tsunade. He carefully put it on the table for the two of them then there was a low whistling sound, Naruto knew the sound but it was to late to react. The next thing they knew he took a kunai into his shoulder sending him stumbling backwards. He saw that an explosive tag ignited and he quickly pulled it out then threw it up into the air where it exploded.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his now ruined suit, "... this is why I can't have nice clothes."

Naruto looked over at the direction that the kunai came from and saw a man wearing a black mask. Iruka went to get him but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "A clone, Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto adjusted his shoulder after it finished healing, "Yeah I am fine."

Iruka looked at him with concern and Naruto looked over at the other people who seemed happy that someone threw a kunai that hit him. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I am going to go Iruka-sensei, Shizune, I hope you have a good rest of the night. Tayuya I will see you when you come home tonight."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the wedding, still being glared at from the other people at the wedding. Iruka had a concerned look on his face though, "I hope he will be alright.."

Shizune had a worried look as well then Tayuya stood, "Thank you for having me but I better make sure shithead is okay."

Iruka nodded his head as Tayuya walked off after Naruto, finally catching up to him at the end of the stairs, "Hey shithead wait up."

Naruto stopped and turned to look up at her, "Why didn't you stay for the rest of the party Tayuya?"

Tayuya came and stood next to him, "It would be boring without you, bunch of stuck up bitches other then Iruka and Shizune. Is your shoulder alright?"

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at her then looked over at the setting sun, "Well we never got to eat dinner, would you like to eat out tonight? Since we are already dressed for it."

Tayuya just nodded, with a hint of a blush, at him and they walked to a small restaurant called 'The Black BBQ.' They were seated and the waitress took their order of an all you can eat meal. While they ate Naruto looked over at Tayuya who seemed to be staring at him, "Why are you staring at me like that Tayuya? Is there something on my face?"

Tayuya just kept looking at him, "I don't understand how you stay so calm with these people. I get that when you retaliate things get worse but it never seems to affect you."

Naruto just rubbed his neck, "No it does affect me, I just keep it suppressed is all. I can't let it affect me to much or I could lose control of myself or Kyuubi."

Tayuya continued to look at him, "Well.. I wouldn't be able to do it."

Naruto gave a small smile, "No offense Tayuya, but I know that, you can't take someone looking at you the wrong way without getting angry. You get mad at.. basically everything."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "I do not shithead."

Naruto just continued to look at her, "Your getting mad right now, you get mad when I compliment you, you get mad when I add the 'chan' to your name."

Tayuya continued to glare at him, "Fine.. I will prove you wrong. I won't get mad when you call me Tayuya-chan anymore."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, "That seems unlikely Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya didn't react surprising the blond teen as he took a drink of his water. When they finished Naruto asked for the bill and saw it was double what it should have been. Naruto looked at the waitress and sighed, placing the amount with no tip.

The waitress looked offended, "What the hell no tip?"

Naruto shrugged, "You charged me double the amount that it should have been, I didn't have the money left for a tip."

The waitress walked away muttering about being the worst day of her life having to serve him. Naruto just turned and opened the door for Tayuya and as they stepped out the cold wind hit her making her shiver.

Naruto noticed and removed his jacket and put it on her shoulders making her look at him. He gave her a small soft smile, "Don't want you to get sick, you are already enough of a pain in my ass."

Tayuya was blushing until his comment then narrowed her eyes at him, "Asshole."

Naruto smiled as he walked with her, Tayuya wondering why he wasn't seeming to be cold, "Aren't you cold shithead?"

Naruto looked over at her, "No, I don't get cold. Kyuubi doesn't let me, was very useful for a amount of time."

Tayuya looked at him, "You mean on one of your missions?"

Naruto shook his head, "No when I was to young to be a ninja still.."

Tayuya waited for him to elaborate but naturally he didn't, "What happened Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well.. I never meet my parents so I had to live in a orphanage. On my sixth birthday though, I was kicked out of the orphanage and I didn't have anywhere to live. No one wanted to take me in so for about a year I had to live on the streets. I would have died if I hadn't had this ability to never get cold, I have a figured that it is Kyuubis doing."

Tayuya looked at him, "I was a orphan before Orochimaru took me in as well."

Naruto looked over at her as she had a more depressed look on her face, "I was from a small village in Rock Country, but my father died from fever. My mother instantly remarried but her new husband didn't want anything to do with me because I wasn't his child. He gave my mother a choice, either me or him and she picked him without telling me. She took my into Otogakure, saying that we were leaving him but had me keep my eyes closed the whole way there. When we got there she had me exit then rode off in the carriage and I couldn't catch up to her."

Tayuya had a small tear run down her cheek, ".. that was when he found me, he took me in and gave me a purpose. I wanted to prove myself to him as well as get strong enough to find her and that bastard to kill them."

Naruto looked at her with concern, "I can't honestly say I understand since I never knew what it was like to have parents but I am sorry Tayuya-chan."

Naruto wiped the the tear that was going down her cheek, making her look at him, "Don't cry, your to pretty to cry."

Tayuya blushed then hit him on the head as hard as she could, "STOP BEING A PERVERT YOU FUCKER!"

Naruto groaned, _"_ _I thought girls liked being commented.. you lied to me Jiraiya-sensei.."_


	5. Chapter 5: Their First Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 5: Their First Mission**

Naruto and Tayuya stood in Tsunades office waiting for their mission orders. Tayuya was looking at Naruto and his orange jumpsuit, "Are you seriously going to wear that shithead?"

Naruto looked at his clothes then over at her, "Whats wrong with my clothes?"

Tayuya looked at him, "Their.. absolutely terrible you idiot. What the hell were you thinking wearing all one color? On top of that why the hell would you pick orange? Stupid shithead."

Naruto looked at her some more and then down at his clothes, "Well.. I guess I should get more clothes soon anyways. What colors should I get Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked over at him, "I don't know.. colors that can blend in with their surrounding and crap. Black, blue, green and so on. Get it shithead?"

Naruto looked at her and scratched the back of his head as Tsunade walked in, "Good your both here."

Naruto watched as Tsunade want and sat down, "I think that it is time we give you both a mission and test where Tayuyas allegiances truly lie."

They nodded their heads as Tsunade went through the missions that she had at her disposal. Tsunade looked at the two of them, _"_ _C Rank would be to easy for their skill level.. A Rank would give Naruto to many problems if she did betray him. B Rank is the best choice it seems."_

She looked at her B Rank scroll and selected an escort mission for the two of them. Tsunade grabbed the scroll and tossed it over to Naruto, "Protection and Escort Detail, job is to escort the Land of Wind Daimyous daughter to Sunagakure."

Naruto looked at the scroll then put it in his back pocket, "We will meet the client in one hour at the gate Baa-chan."

Tsunade nodded and the two left as Naruto handed Tayuya the scroll, "Want to look it over Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya grabbed the scroll and looked it over, "15 year old girl, ugh.. teenage girls are such bitches."

Naruto was about to say that she was a teenage girl but stopped himself, he knew that would get him hit if he did. Naruto just stayed quiet as they walked along and then he stopped at the ninja store he bought all of his gear at since they didn't overcharge him. Tayuya stopped and saw that he had disappeared and groaned, "SHITHEAD WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Naruto came out of the store, "I am in here Tayuya-chan, I need to get my new clothes."

Tayuya looked at the shop and then walked in after him. He went to the clothes section and started to look around at the selection that the shop had. Naruto looked around and picked out some black pants and a blue shirt then went to try them on. Tayuya looked around the shop, deciding what she would get when they got their pay from this mission.

Naruto came out of the dressing room, "Tayuya-chan, is this any better?"

Tayuya looked over at him and her mouth dropped open for a second, _"_ _WOW!"_

Naruto looked at her and then at the clothes, "Guess they aren't good, I will look for others."

Tayuya finally snapped out of the stunned surprise that she was in, "NO! Um.. their good shithead."

Naruto smiled at her a little then nodded his head and saw the clothes she was looking at. Naruto looked at the price of his clothes then at Tayuya, "Would you like those clothes Tayuya-chan? I have some money left over since these were cheaper then I thought they would be."

Tayuya looked at him and then at the clothes she was looking at, wondering if she should let him buy them for her. He already pays for basically everything that she gets, "No shithead, I can buy it after the mission."

Naruto looked at the shirt she was looking at then picked it up and took it to the counter with him, "I SAID NO DAMMIT!"

Naruto ignored her as he was rung up for all of the things then paid for the new clothes. Naruto handed Tayuya the shirt and gave her a small smile, "Consider it a thank you gift for helping me pick out clothes. Plus I am sure that you want to get out of the poor district so you can save up your money to get into the better districts."

Tayuya looked at him and then grabbed the shirt that he bought her, "Thanks... Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her as she went and put on her new shirt that was a dark gray. It was a tunic just like before but this one didn't have a symbol on it yet. She came out of the dressing area and looked at Naruto, "So how do I look shithead?"

Naruto went to answer but stopped, "Is this some kind of trick so you can hit me?"

Tayuya looked at him then shook her head no. Naruto gave a small smile to her, "Then you look amazing Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya had a small blush then walked out of the store with him, heading towards the front gate. When they arrived they stood there waiting for a moment for the client. Finally a carriage pulled up and out stepped the girl who looked at Tayuya and Naruto, "Are you my escorts?"

Both of them nodded their heads at her and she smiled, "Well lets get going, I would like to only have to stop once on the trip."

Both of the Konohagakure nin nodded their heads at the girl. She looked at Naruto for a minute before smiling and closing her door. Of course Naruto didn't pick up on it but Tayuya did, _"_ _She looked like she was checking out the shithead."_

Naruto walked on the right side of the carriage while Tayuya walked behind it so that they weren't completely open to a rear assault. The Daimyous daughter stuck her head out the window looking at Naruto again, "Whats your name?"

Naruto looked over at her, "Naruto Uzumaki."

She smiled at him again, "My name is Suki."

Naruto nodded his head at her while Tayuya watched from behind the carriage, _"_ _Is she flirting with him now?"_

Naruto just kept walking but Suki wasn't finished talking to him yet, "So why are you a ninja?"

Naruto just looked forward, "This is what I wanted to be when I was growing up."

Suki just leaned her head on her hand, he wasn't getting that she was trying to flirt with him, "Why not try to be something more powerful, like a Daimyou or something like that."

Naruto looked over at Suki, "Have to be of noble blood to be a Daimyou."

Suki nodded, "That or marry into a noble family."

Naruto nodded his head at the comment not seeing the underlying meaning that was there. Tayuya had wide eyes behind the carriage at the comment, _"_ _Kami what a whore, trying so hard for the fucking shithead."_

Suki huffed at the obvious lack of knowledge the teen had in the female area. She looked at him, "Why don't you come in here with me, wouldn't it be easier to protect me from in here?"

Tayuya was red in the face from what the girl just said, _"_ _SUCH A WHORE!"_

Naruto shook his head no, "I prefer to be out here, it is easier for me to react from out here. Tayuya-chan, would you like to protect her from inside the carriage?"

The red headed teen quickly shook her head no. Suki gave up for now and went back into her carriage and Naruto slowed down his pace to walk next to Tayuya. Naruto looked at her, "I think that girl has a thing for me."

Tayuya looked at him, _"_ _Apparently the shithead is more intelligent then I thought he was."_

Tayuya looked back at the carriage, "Yeah the Daimyous daughter seems to have a thing for you shithead, do you like her too?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya then back ahead, "No, why do you ask Tayuya-chan? Were you jealous?"

Tayuya turned red from the question then hit him hard on the head, "NO ONE WOULD BE YOU SHITHEAD!"

Naruto rubbed his head as they walked and he looked at the red headed teen then gave sigh. Naruto looked back ahead and picked up his pace and walked ahead of the carriage. At sundown one of the Daimyous daughters guards asked to stop. Naruto looked around and then nodded his head, "We are on the border of the River Country and the Wind Country. We will be at Sunagakure tomorrow early afternoon so there shouldn't be a problem with stopping for the night."

The guard nodded as Naruto and Tayuya set up their tents as the Daimyous daughter was given some fancy food from her personal guards. Naruto and Tayuya opened up a container of food Naruto had prepared for them at the apartment. When everyone was finished Suki came out of the carriage, "I need to use the bathroom."

Both of the Konohagakure shinobi looked at each other then at her then Naruto spoke up, "And?"

She crossed her arms, "We are in the forest that means I could be attacked, isn't that why your here? To protect me?"

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, "Thats on you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya groaned as she stood up, "Alright come on.."

Suki nodded her head and followed after Tayuya as they went into the forest about 30 yards. Tayuya found somewhere that she could use the bathroom, "Here."

Suki looked at where Tayuya said then back at the red headed teen, "Your joking right?"

Tayuya rose her eyebrow, "What the hell do you expect, we are in the damn forest."

Suki sighed then squatted to pee, "So.. Tayuya was it?"

Tayuya made a yes sound as Suki continued to pee, "That Naruto guy, does he have a girlfriend or anything like that?"

Tayuya blushed, thinking about saying that he did so she would stop flirting with Naruto. It wasn't that she cared, but she needed him still, "I haven't seen one and I live with him so I guess not."

Suki finished using the bathroom then came back around the tree, "You live with him?"

Tayuya nodded her head, "He saved me then worked out a deal with Tsunade so that I could become a Konohagakure Kunoichi. To punish him for making deals before talking to her she makes me live with him until I can afford somewhere to live."

Suki nodded her head in understanding, "So you two aren't a couple or anything?"

Tayuya blushed some more, "Wh.. what? Of cou... course not! Why would you even ask!"

Suki smiled, "Because of the way that he keeps looking at you when your not paying attention. I guess I must have misread his face and expression."

Tayuya looked back at Naruto as they exited the forest as he looked at them, "All better now?"

Suki nodded then went into her carriage, "I am going to sleep, I would like to leave at dawn."

Naruto nodded then looked over at Tayuya, "I will take first watch Tayuya-chan, why don't you get some sleep and I will wake you up in a couple of hours?"

Tayuya nodded then went and laid down in her tent, falling asleep almost instantly. She woke up when Naruto shook her leg a little bit, "Tayuya-chan, its time to leave."

Tayuya stretched as she sat up, "Time to leave.. what are you talking about I haven't done my watch shift yet you stupid shithead."

Naruto looked at her and scratched his head, "You looked tired last night and you were smiling while you slept so I didn't wake you up. You don't smile all that much and I like when you smile."

Tayuya blushed and then kicked Naruto in the face sending him tumbling out of the the tent. Naruto laid there and sighed, _"_ _Tayuya-chan.. I will never understand you.."_

When they had the camp packed up again they walked the rest of the way to Sunagakure and were greeted at the gate by Gaara and Temari. Gaara smiled at Naruto, "Hello again Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled at Gaara, "Hey Gaara, how have you been?"

Gaara nodded at him, "I have been fine, I was glad to hear our assistance helped bring back Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah.. he isn't that happy about it but he is still in the village."

Gaara nodded as Tayuya came and stood next to Naruto, instantly recognizing Temari. Tayuya pointed, "ITS THE SAND SKANK!"

Naruto looked at Tayuya and sighed rubbing his temples, "Tayuya-chan, she is an ally now.. don't start conflicts please."

Tayuya glare at Temari who glared right back, "Naruto, why is the Otogakure kunoichi with you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "She is a Konohagakure kunoichi now and my teammate. She is no longer a enemy."

Temari watched Tayuya closely but nodded her head, "Remember what happened in the forest, I can easily do it again."

Tayuya went to lunge at Temari put Naruto wrapped his arms around her keeping her still. Tayuya instantly started to blush and struggle against Naruto, "Tayuya-chan calm down."

Tayuya stopped struggling and growled, "Let me go shithead or I will gut you in your sleep!"

Naruto slowly let her go and she just stood there, "Stupid sand skank.. stupid shithead."

Naruto smiled at her, then looked over at Gaara, "Our mission was to deliver the Daimyous daughter to Sunagakure and that is what we did. We will be heading home now."

Gaara nodded his head at them, Suki came out of the carriage, "BYE NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto shivered then waved bye to her, ".. run Tayuya-chan."

They ran none stop until nightfall, making it inside of the Fire Country border before they stopped to set up their camp. Tayuya put their food on the fire to heat up, "Hey shithead, what are you planning to do when you stop being a ninja?"

Naruto looked up at her from the fire, "I never planned to stop being a ninja, I want to be the Hokage someday. That way people respect me instead of treating me the way that they do."

Tayuya looked at the food then looked at him, "You have to be really strong to be a Kage though shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "Are you saying that I can not become strong?"

Tayuya looked at him some more, "Anyone can become strong shithead, but the council wouldn't approve of you either shithead. Don't you think that it is a bit.. unlikely that it will happen?"

Naruto looked back at the fire, "Probably won't happen.. but I figure that I let enough of my dreams just slip away, I should hold onto one don't you think Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya just looked at him for a moment, "I guess.. but shouldn't you keep one of the dreams you can achieve easier, like a wife?"

Naruto looked up from the fire at her, "That is something that I know wont happen though Tayuya-chan. Even becoming the Hokage is more reasonable."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "That Daimyous daughter seemed to be all over you though shithead."

Naruto shrugged, "She didn't know who I am or what I have inside of me, things would change."

Tayuya sighed as she took the food off of the fire and handed Naruto his portion, "I think your giving up to easily shithead."

Naruto shrugged, "Think about it, you know me better then anyone yet you can barely stand me even though we have led similar lives. Every time I try to compliment you I get hit.. its a hopeless thing."

Naruto and Tayuya ate in silence from there and Tayuya went to sleep while Naruto stood watch again. When they returned to the village they went and reported to Tsunade then headed back to their apartment. Tayuya was walking a step behind Naruto, _"_ _I know him.. better then anyone?"_


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 6: Friendship?**

A month passed for the two roommates and they had picked up 5 C Rank Missions as well as a another B Ranked Mission. Naruto knew she now had the money that she needed to sustain a life in a better district. Especially with the amount of missions they picked up.

Naruto had kind of hoped she wouldn't leave, he was sure when she left that they would stop being friends. That was if they were friends, he considered her to be his friend, though he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. Tayuya was happy that she was going to be leaving Narutos apartment, people were getting the wrong idea about them.

Tayuya spent the day looking at apartments in the low income district. A Genin was able to afford to live in this district with the right money management. Since Genin normally did D Ranked missions and she mainly did C Ranked missions with the occasional B Ranked mission. That made it so that she knew she could afford to live in this district.

She found a nice apartment that she could live in, considered to be one of the nicer complexes in the district. Tayuya had been accepted by the landlord and she was told to move in within the week. That was easy for her since she really didn't have a lot of belongings, she had used basically all of Narutos things. He had told her that she could take whatever she wanted with her but she only took what was hers.

Naruto felt bad for her though so he bought her a 'apartment warming' gift, "Tayuya-chan.. don't hit me but I got you a gift. Call it a going away or apartment warming gift."

Tayuya looked at him as she looked around her apartment then back at him as he set down some of her boxes. Naruto had some clones carry in the futon that he had bought her and they put it in her room. Tayuya looked at it with a surprised face, "Why did you really buy that shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, "As a thank you gift I guess.."

Tayuya looked at him, "Thank you for what?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, the rest of his clones brought in the boxes and then the landlord came in. The landlord looked at Tayuya then at Naruto, "Are you getting settled Ms. Tayuya... why are you here demon? You know your not allowed to rent here, you have asked before."

Naruto looked away then spoke in a low voice, "I was just helping her move in.. I will leave now."

The landlord nodded his head and left the apartment. Naruto just looked over at Tayuya, ".. its a thank you gift for being my friend for a little while. I will see you when we have our next mission."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and left, his clones dispersing as he left the room. Tayuya was momentarily in shock, "Wait.. what did the shithead just say?"

Naruto walked home and opened the door, it seemed larger now without Tayuya there. It also seemed quiet, really quiet without her insults and swearing. Naruto closed the door behind him and sighed, going to lay down on the couch but stopped, realizing he could sleep in the bedroom now.

Naruto looked at it and sighed, walking into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed. Naruto sighed again, the bed smelled like her.. he felt the impending loneliness coming over him again. Naruto sat up on the bed, deciding that he was going to sleep on the couch again, he had grown use to its lumpiness and the uncomfortable sleep that came with it.

The next day Naruto woke up on the couch, he sat up and looked around. He was expecting to see Tayuya still asleep in the bedroom but remembered that she no longer resided here. Naruto made himself a bowl of cereal and just as he was about to take a bite he heard a loud knocking coming from his door.

Naruto sighed, _"_ _Impeccable timing, just as I was about to eat."_

Naruto got up from the table and went to the door, as soon as it started to open it was flung open as a sandal connected to his face. Naruto went tumbling backwards drawing a kunai as he rolled and looked up to see familiar red hair enter the apartment. Naruto put the kunai away as he sighed, "Yes Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya stared at him, "You jackass, you think just because I don't fucking live here anymore I am going to fucking cut you out? What the fuck kind of person do you think I am shithead!?"

Naruto slowly stood up as he brushed himself off, "You'll make friends, other kunoichi and people who don't like me. You will have to chose, you would be better to not pick the 'demon' Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him, "I don't care what the shitty people in this crappy village think shithead, I am going to stay your friend you jackass."

Naruto looked at her then gave a small smile, "Your so stubborn Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head then looked over at the cereal Naruto had made for himself, "Such a good shithead, you made me breakfast."

Naruto watched as she went and started to eat the cereal letting a small sigh escape him, "That was my cereal you know."

Tayuya looked at it and then at him, "Sure looks like its my cereal, I haven't gotten to buy groceries yet so this is my breakfast shithead."

Naruto rubbed his temples, _"_ _Why did I miss having her around again?"_

He walked over and grabbed another cereal bowl, pouring himself a bowl of cereal as well. When Tayuya finished eating she looked over at Naruto who was eating quietly, "You alright shithead? I bet you miss me around here don't you?"

Naruto took a bite of his cereal and looked at her as he chewed. When he swallowed it he looked back at his cereal, "I am fine Tayuya-chan.. maybe I missed you around here, answering those kinds of questions with you always gets me hit."

Tayuya smirked at him, "So you did miss me then didn't you shithead."

Naruto groaned, "I might have missed certain aspects of having you around."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "Certain aspects? Are you saying I am not a delight that have around all the time shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, he knew he shouldn't answer that question, it would definitely result in a beating. Naruto just looked over the window as he took another bite of his cereal. She kept glaring at him then smacked him on the back of the head, "Answer me shithead!"

Naruto groaned, "I would have liked if you called me by my name more."

Tayuya growled at him a little, "I told you that your name is shithead and fucker."

Naruto rubbed his temples some more, "I can't believe I missed having you here."

Tayuya had a victorious smirk, "Told you that you missed me shithead, it was only half a day. I think you fell in love with me."

Narutos eyes widened and he blushed a little, "W.. wha...what?"

Tayuya thought about what she had just said then blushed herself, "SHUT UP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY AND YOU KNOW THAT FUCKER!"

Naruto still stared at her in surprise and then there was another knocking at his door. Neither of them moved and then the door came crashing down and Tsunade stood there, "Oi! Who said she was able to move out yet!"

Naruto blinked a couple of times then looked over at Tsunade, "Huh?"

Tsunade stared at the two young kunoichi, "Who. Said. Tayuya. Was. Allowed. To. Move. Out!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "She has proven her allegiance to the village, why should she be forced to stay here?"

Tsunade smirked as she looked at them, "I thought you guys had become.. close."

Tayuya and Naruto both blushed as they looked over at Tsunade, Tayuya instantly starting to yell. She had a glare on her face, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OLD FUCKING HAG!?"

Tsunade glared right back at Tayuya, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!?"

Naruto looked at them, "Can't we all get along?"

Both looked at Naruto, "SHUT UP BAKA/SHITHEAD!"

Naruto sunk in the chair in fear as the two went back to glaring at one another. He decided that he should stay quiet, otherwise today may be the last day he was alive. The two kept staring at each other and Tsunade smirked, "I SAID THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING NARUTO!"

Tayuya blushed and glared right back, "WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE THIS ASSHOLE!?"

Tsunade glared harder, that was her adopted son she was talking about, "WHATS WRONG WITH NARUTO YOU PRETENCIOUS LITTLE PRUD!?"

Naruto sighed, this conversation was loud and somehow got turned to make him end up feeling like crap. Tayuya looked over at Naruto then at Tsunade, "WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!? DON'T GET ME STARTED!"

Tsunade continued to glare at the red headed teen, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A COP OUT! YOU DONT HAVE ANY REAL REASONS! I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE THAT HE IS A JINCHURIKI!"

Tayuya glared at Tsunade, "I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS CRAP FROM YOU! YOU OLD FUCKING HAG!"

Tayuya stormed out of Narutos apartment leaving Naruto sighing and Tsunade smirking. Tsunade felt that she won the little competition with Tayuya while Naruto figured that Tsunade just made things worse for him. Naruto sighed, "Baa-chan.. you realize she is going to take that frustration out on me right?"

Tsunade smirked, she couldn't resist the temptation to tease her adopted son, "Oh.. that sounds pretty kinky Naruto. You can thank me later I guess."

Tsunade walked out of the apartment leaving Naruto there with wide eyes and a red face out of embarrassment from what Tsunade had said to him. Whether or not she meant it sarcastically or not it was still embarrassing. Naruto sat there for about 5 minutes stunned until he snapped out of it and finished his breakfast before cleaning up the mess that had been made.

Naruto finished cleaning up and then took a grocery list to Tsunade, giving her the money that was needed to buy them then went and did some training with Jiraiya. Naruto had perfected the rasengan according to Jiraiya, so now they were working on elemental training. Jiraiya handed Naruto a small piece of paper telling him to pour chakra into it.

Naruto did as instructed and the paper ripped down the center, indicating that he was a wind nature affiliation. Jiraiya sighed, "Well I would have been happier if you were fire or earth since those are the elements that I work with. I guess that we can do Taijutsu training for now."

Naruto nodded and then got kicked in the side of the head, but it wasn't by Jiraiya who was smirking at him. Naruto looked over at a very angry looking red headed teen, "This is your sparring partner, Tayuya."

She cracked her knuckles, "You going to die shithead, that old hag seriously pissed me off!"

Naruto waved his hands defensively in front of her, "But Tayuya-chan, I didn't do anything!"

Tayuya started walking towards him smiling evilly as his eyes widened in horror. Naruto quickly turn and ran, "ERO-SENNIN SAVE ME!"

Tayuya chased after him, "THAT OLD PERVERT ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM SHIT ASSHOLE!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could for about an hour then all that could be heard were screams and pleas for her to stop.


	7. Chapter 7: Just Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 7: Just Friends**

Naruto and Tayuya were walking down the path towards their next mission, a B Ranked mission where they had to kill a couple of ninja that were refusing to leave the Fire Country territory. They didn't show much promise as shinobi so their wasn't a need to bring in a Jounin.

Naruto was looking up at the clouds as they walked as Tayuya read over the scroll a couple more times. There were 3 ninja that they were having to attack, former members of Otogakure that were ranked at Chunin. Tayuya meant what them being ranked at Chunin meant power wise, they wouldn't be to strong. Still she wished that she had her flute still, she was hindered without it.

Tayuya sighed as she looked around, "Aren't we almost there yet shithead?"

Naruto looked over at her and nodded his head yes, "I think we should see the small village in about 5 more minutes."

Tayuya gave a sigh of relief, "Thank Kami."

Naruto laughed as they walked a couple more minutes and sure enough Naruto was right and their was the village. They walked in and went to where the 3 Otogakure nin were reported to spend most of their time. When they walked in they saw that the 3 Otogakure nin had been waiting for someone to come and get them, "Really? They sent a little blond boy and his girlfriend to get us?"

Tayuya blushed, "WE ARE JUST FRIENDS FUCKER!"

Naruto closed his right eye as he winced in pain from the yelling, "Tayuya-chan, your so loud."

Tayuya glared at him, "Didn't you hear what he said shithead!?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah I heard what he said, I don't get affected by comments that easily like you do though. You seem really against the idea, you get mad every time someone even mentions it. Guess your feelings have changed since we first meet."

Tayuya blushed and went to hit him on top of the head as a low whistling sound was heard. Tayuya looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a kunai about a foot away. She didn't have enough time to react but just as it was about to connect to her it stopped as Naruto grabbed its handle.

Tayuya was shocked at the reaction time and speed he had to posses to catch that kunai. She viewed it as a lucky break, she then noticed the crimson eyes. Naruto stared at them then threw the kunai back as hard as he could and it connected to one of their skulls. The Otogakure nins eyes rolled back as he fell backwards breaking a table as his body connected to it.

Narutos eyes returned to their normal blue, "It isn't very nice to attack someone who is in a conversation."

The other two Otogakure nin pulled out kunai and charged at the two Konohagakure nin as they leapt back out of the restaurant. The two Oto Chunin followed out after them, one facing each of the other countries ninja. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the Oto nin, "Are you going to attack me or stare at me all day?"

The man charged and Narutos eyes flashed crimson again as he disappeared and reappeared in the air next to him kicking him into the wall. As the Oto nin hit the wall he coughed up blood and Naruto drew a kunai, throwing it and connecting it into the mans skull. Naruto then looked over as Tayuya was fighting her battle, unaware that Naruto had already finished his enemy.

Tayuya leapt over leg sweep from the man and delivered a hard knee to his chin sending him up into the air. Tayuya landed on the ground then followed up with a barrage of punches into the mans stomach then leapt into the air. She delivered a hard kick to his ribcage, breaking ribs and causing the man internal injuries.

Tayuya pulled out a kunai to kill him quickly then put it back, "Any Oto ninja deserves a slow and painful death in my mind fucker. Hey shithead you need help... huh?"

She saw that Naruto was sitting on the ground watching her, "Hey Tayuya-chan, are you finally done yet?"

Tayuya stared at him blankly and looked to see his opponent dead in the wall, "When did you finish off your opponent?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not long ago, he was pretty easy to kill for a Chunin, you must have been Kage level in Otogakure Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed a little at the comment then turned away from him, "We finished our mission so lets go back to the village shithead."

Naruto looked around, "Can we get something to eat first Tayuya-chan? Thats one of my favorite part about missions, eating out without being overcharged."

Tayuya sighed and nodded her head as they went to what was suppose to be the best restaurant in the town, 'The Crouching Tiger.' Naruto opened the door for Tayuya and walked in to see a hostess looking at them, "Aw, how nice of your boyfriend to open the door for you!"

Tayuya growled, trying to keep her temper under control, "He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend! We. Are. Just. Friends!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at the hostess, "Table for 2 please miss."

She nodded and motioned for the two of them to follow her. Tayuya was right on her heels as Naruto looked at the back of Tayuyas head, _"_ _I wonder what is so wrong with me that every time someone brings it up she gets so angry. She never told Baa-chan that I know of.. if I asked her she would probably murder me.. well she would try at least."_

When the hostess brought them to their table she gave each one a menu and left, saying their waitress would be there momentarily. Naruto started to look at the menu, quickly deciding on what he wanted then waited for the waitress. Tayuya was talking longer to decide, when the waitress arrived she smiled at the two teens, "Aw, what a cute couple!"

Tayuya started to growl again, "WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

Naruto rubbed his temples, "Please don't yell in the restaurant Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him and then started to look at the menu again while she tried to decide on what she wanted to eat. The waitress looked a little shocked from Tayuyas over reaction, "Do you know what you want to eat sir?"

Naruto nodded, "I would like a lobster meal please, water for a drink."

The waitress nodded as she wrote it down, "Excellent choice sir, what about you miss?"

Tayuya looked at the menu, "I guess I will take the same thing that he asked for."

The waitress nodded as she put an x2 next to Narutos order, "Well, even if you are just friends you both look adorable together."

The waitress smiled and left to go place their order leaving an irate Tayuya sitting there. Naruto sighed, why did people have to make her angry and then leave her alone with him? It always happened and she would start to hit him because of it.

Tayuya surprised Naruto though, she didn't hit him. She just kept sitting there grinding her teeth with a red face. Naruto observed her, he had found out that he didn't understand a lot of things that he once thought he did. Some of the major ones being emotions and facial expressions, probably why people always thought that he was so annoying.

Naruto watched until the food came back, her expression had never changed. Tayuya glared at the waitress so he figured he was right in assuming that to be her angry facial expression. Naruto took a bite of his food, _"_ _She gets an angry facial expression when associated with me as more then friends.. I still wish I knew why."_

When they finished eating Naruto paid the bill, happy with how little he had to pay for the meal. They started their walk back towards Konohagakure when all of a sudden he was transported into his mind in front of the Kyuubi gate. Naruto looked up at the gate, "Hey Kyuubi, what is it that you need?"

Kyuubi opened his crimson eye, " **Have you been enjoying my power boy?"**

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked into the crimson eye, "It is very useful, although I don't use to much of it."

Kyuubi nodded, " **Remember our deal, you can use my power whenever you want but no more trying to talk to me about emotions or that red headed girl."**

Naruto gave a small smile, "I know Kyuubi, is there anything else that you needed?"

Kyuubi sighed, " **I am bored, that fight was a lot less entertaining then I thought it would be."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, "I know, I expected more from a Chunin. Tayuya-chan must have been considered a top kunoichi there."

Kyuubi groaned, " **Your talking about her again boy, why don't you just talk to her about those feelings you don't understand already?"**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi then sighed, "She doesn't really care for when she has to walk through things like that with me.. plus.. if its what I think she would get really upset. Anytime someone mentions anything like that about us she gets really upset."

Kyuubi looked at his container, " **Well there are ways to find out what things mean without giving away to much information Naruto."**

Naruto sighed, "I guess I should try to figure out some things since we are leaving soon huh?"

Kyuubi nodded his head and smirked, " **The way you let her beat on you amuses me, we both know you can stop her easily. But regardless, either way this shall amuse me."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and then reentered the present thought and took the step he was in the process of before he went into his mind with Kyuubi. Naruto picked up his pace to catch up with Tayuya, "Hey Tayuya-chan.. can I ask you some questions?"

Tayuya looked at him and sighed, "Might as well, we have quite a ways to walk still."

Naruto nodded his head, "Your probably going to hit me a couple times so just get ready to hit me. The first thing I want to know is why you get so mad whenever someone thinks we are a couple."

Tayuya blushed as she looked over at Naruto who was genuinely wanting to know. She could see that he didn't understand, honestly she didn't know why she did it either, it was just a reflex. Tayuya looked forward, "Your my only friend shithead, that is why."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "So is there some kind of line that your not suppose to cross with a friendship then?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "There are things that friends do and things that couples do."

Naruto looked ahead of him, "What is it that we do that couples do?"

Tayuya thought, tapping her finger on her chin while walking, "Well.. we went to that dinner dressed really nice, I suppose that could be considered to look like a date. You call me Tayuya-chan, that is something a boyfriend would do to a girlfriend. There was the fact that we lived together for a while, that probably didn't help."

Naruto looked at her, "I don't understand what is wrong with that.. but anyways onto my next question, how do you know if you.. like someone?"

Tayuyas eyes went wide, "Um.. I.. there are things that someone you like does to you no one else does."

Naruto looked at her, "What are they?"

Tayuya looked at him then back forward, "They make you feel different. They do things like give you butterflies, lower your defenses and you let them in. When you are with them you feel a new type of happiness and when they are gone you wish you could have spent more time with them."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked ahead as well, _"_ _Well.. I guess that answered the question about what I have been feeling.. its different this time too."_

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, "Have you ever liked someone Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya froze where she stood making him stop as he looked at her, "Are you okay Tayuya-chan?"

She looked over at him, "W.. wh.. why are you asking.. that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I was just wondering if anyone has ever made you feel that way. If it is like how I think Iruka and Shizune feel about each other and so on."

Tayuya swallowed her nervousness and got control of her blush as they continued to walk, "I have liked someone before, though it has only happened one time."

Naruto looked at her, "How did it make you feel?"

Tayuya looked at him, "You should know shithead, you were obsessed with that pink bitch."

Naruto looked up at the sky, "No.. I think that I misunderstood the emotion then. I think it was just desperation to feel needed. Sakura was just the girl that became the focus of my attention."

Tayuya looked forward, _"_ _He was clueless about basically everything.."_

Tayuya sighed, "It feels amazing but it can be painful at the same time, that is the best description I can really give you shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "Now is when your going to want to hit me.. um.. I know you said its because we are friends but what is it that is really wrong with me?"

Tayuya froze again, "What?"

Naruto stopped and looked at her, "Well you never given any reasons other then that, there must be something about me that you don't like so much. That is the only reason I can comprehend the reaction that you give."

Tayuya looked at him, "Th.. the.. there isn't anything else. We are friends.. your my only friend. I don't see you that way is all."

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Thanks Tayuya-chan, I think I understand it a little bit better now. Want to pick up the pace and get to the village quicker?"

Tayuya nodded her head and they took off towards the village, getting there within a couple hours then went to Tsunades office to receive their pay and give their report. After all of that was over Tsunade gave Naruto a serious look, "Naruto.. in 3 days Sasuke is released from his detention sentencing."

Naruto looked at her, "So?"

She continued to look at him, "What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at her, "I didn't plan to do anything about it Baa-chan."

Tsunade just rubbed her temples, "I figured you would try to see if that bond still remained since you had grown so close to him."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I will think about it okay Baa-chan?"

Tsunade nodded her head at him and then the two man team left the office, walking to Tayuyas apartment complex, "Goodnight Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked back at him and nodded, "Goodnight shithead."

Naruto turned and started to walk to the poor district, _"_ _According to Tayuya-chan then I do have feelings for her.. that is probably not a good thing since she sees me as her only friend. I will have to use that plan with Jiraiya-sensei."_

Tayuya walked to her apartment then went and sat down at her table to think. She sipped a bit of water, _"_ _What was with shithead asking those weird questions.. at least he is to stupid to pick up the signs that I was talking about the way he makes me feel. Little bastard, one day I will make you pay for how you make me feel. Though it may be in a way you don't understand."_


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 8: Goodbye**

Today was the day that Naruto was looking towards and dreading at the same time, the day Sasuke Uchiha was released from his time in the detention area. Naruto waited outside the detention center with people who were acting irritating. The two fan girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto was leaning against the wall watching the door waiting for Sasuke to come out. Naruto wanted to see if there was anything left in the friendship they once had. Tayuya stood there next to him, watching in disgust at the two kunoichi who were literally bouncing up and down with joy for Sasukes release.

When the doors opened two red eyes were seen and Naruto watched as the young sharingan user came out of the detention area. Ino and Sakura ran at Sasuke, both diving at him but he ducked them going straight towards Naruto. Naruto got off of the wall and stood straight, "Sasuke.. I came to see if there is anything left between us that represents a friendship. If not, I can stay away, I am no longer on Team 7 anyways."

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto then looked over at Tayuya, "You.. your one of the Sound Four right?"

Tayuya looked at him, "I use to be shithead, now I am a Konohagakure kunoichi because of this shithead."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "Does this girl mean anything to you dobe?"

Naruto looked at her then back at Sasuke, not replying to the question. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked as he looked back at the red headed teen girl, "You.. your going to be my girlfriend."

Naruto flinched and glared at Sasuke for his question, "Apparently there truly is nothing left for us, Tayuya-chan isn't someone that you can claim either Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and his smirk got larger, "Sounds as if she means something to you. When she goes on a date with me, will it make you jealous? Will it make you angry? Will it make you wish you never made that bond with her!?"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, "Yeah it probably will.. but you know what I will feel more then anything. Pity for you and confusion. Pity because the only reason you are doing this is to attempt to hurt me. Confusion because why would she go for someone like you, your only concern is power and revenge and you will obviously do anything to get it."

Naruto turned and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, "Tayuya-chan is to good for the likes of you anyways Sasuke."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked away, he was late for training as it was. Tayuya stood there confused for a moment then looked at Naruto, "Hey shithead wait up!"

Tayuya walked off and then stopped before looking at Sasuke, "You.. jackass with the emo look. I don't want to date you, I am to good for you like the shithead said. Why don't you date one of the annoying ones over there?"

Tayuya smirked and ran off to catch up to Naruto who had only stopped momentarily. When she caught up she looked at him, "So.. you would get jealous of me dating someone huh?"

Naruto looked at her then back forward, "Maybe.. but only because I wouldn't get to see you as much! Nothing else."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Of course, I could say the same thing."

Naruto nodded back and they both looked forward as they walked, small blushes on their faces. Naruto just kept looking forward, _"_ _That was such a lie.. I would be jealous for other reasons and I know that."_

Tayuya watched as they passed by shops, _"_ _He is lying I think, he would get jealous of me dating someone for the reason of wanting to himself if I am right. He doesn't have to worry though, there is no one in this village worth even looking at that way though.. well.. except for one."_

Tayuya looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye as they walked and had a small smile. Tayuya looked forward, _"_ _Only one though."_

They arrived at the training field where Jiraiya was waiting for them, "Your late, both of you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I had.. unfinished business to take care of. Sorry Ero-sennin"

Jiraiya looked at the two, "What was that then Naruto, you were late so you owe me an explanation."

Naruto looked at his white haired sensei, "Sasuke Uchiha was released from his detention today. I wanted to see if there was any form of friendship left between us or not."

Jiraiya looked at his blond haired disciple, the situation brought up his own painful memories about Orochimaru and him. Naruto and Tayuya went to sparring practice as they always did but when they finished Naruto pulled something out of his pouch, "I got you a gift Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him as he was obviously hiding something behind his back. She stood up and tried to look behind his back but Naruto was to quick for her, "Let me see it then shithead."

Naruto looked at her and gave her a soft smile, "You have to say please and my name."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him then cracked a couple of her knuckles making Naruto gulp. Tayuya quickly tackled him to the ground before he could try to run and sat on his chest, "Give me the gift shithead."

Naruto looked at her and did something bold, "... no."

Tayuya glared and his and rose her hand to hit him on the head then she froze. She grudgingly lowered her hand, "Please.. can I have my gift.. Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her, "See was that so hard Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya could resist anymore at that point and hit him on the head a couple times, "Dammit, give me it! I did what you wanted shithead!"

Naruto sighed as he pulled his arm out from behind him and handed her a flute that was made of the same metal alloy as kunai. It made it more durable so that it wouldn't break in a battle. Tayuyas eyes went wide as she looked at the gift that he had given her. She slowly took it from his hand as if it would break from the slightest touch.

She looked at the flute then looked at Naruto as a large smile was on her face. Naruto smiled back at her, _"_ _She has a really pretty smile.. should I tell her that? If I do she will hit me.. maybe she wont though."_

Naruto looked at her, "You um.. have a really.. pretty smile.. Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya moved her arms and Naruto closed his eyes bracing for the hit. He opened his eyes quickly in surprise when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Tayuya released him, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto blushed and looked away from Tayuya, "Your welcome Tayuya-chan."

Jiraiya smiled as he looked at the two then cleared his throat, "If you two are done being love birds can we get back to Naruto letting Tayuya beat him up?"

Tayuya instantly hardened her gaze, "What do you mean 'Naruto letting Tayuya beat him up' you old shithead?"

Jiraiya scratched his head, "Oh.. you haven't figured it out yet?"

Tayuya rose an eyebrow then looked down at Naruto who still wasn't looking towards her. Tayuya looked back at the white haired man who had been training them lately, "Explain you piece of crap pervert!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Well.. I was going to let you figure it out on your own but.. don't you find it odd Naruto never goes on the offensive against you?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto, "Shithead is always on the damn defensive because of my skills."

Jiraiya looked at her, "Naruto beat a Hyuga, a Uchiha, he held his own briefly against that Kimimaru, he beat Gaara. He has quite a bit of brute strength as well as speed to match it. He is constantly training. If he really wanted to, he could instantly put you on the defensive."

Tayuyas eyes widened as she looked down at Naruto who still hadn't looked at her, "SHITHEAD! HAVE YOU BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME IN TRAINING!?"

Naruto finally looked up at her, "Who are you going to believe Tayuya-chan, me or the old pervert?"

Tayuya glared at him, he was dodging the answer so she knew what that meant, "SHOW ME YOUR REAL STRENGTH RIGHT NOW SHITHEAD!"

Naruto looked at her with a hardening gaze, "What if I say no?"

Tayuya lifted her hand and went to hit him but as soon as her hand neared his face he disappeared then reappeared behind her with crimson eyes. Tayuya looked behind her, "I have held back because it made you happy Tayuya-chan. Even if you didn't show it I could see it in your eyes, you slowly started to grow closer to me, you slowly started to be happier. You liked that I was submissive, that I gave in. I don't want to take that away from my only friend.. but if you want the fight I will give you that as well. I have trained with Jiraiya-sensei the whole time we have been with one another, shadow clones are truly amazing for that."

Tayuyas eyes widened as a small smirk appeared, "You were hiding more then I thought you were shithead."

Naruto looked at her with an emotionless look, his crimson eyes reflecting her image as well as showing some confusion, "You seem happy that you are going to fight me. I don't understand, I thought friends didn't enjoy fighting one another. I didn't enjoy fighting Sasuke, perhaps this is something else that I don't understand."

Tayuya smiled some more as he got the flute ready that he had gotten her as he curse mark activated, "I am happy because now there is nothing else you are hiding from me shithead. I will beat you with the power of my curse mark."

Narutos eyes went back to just a emotionless look, "I am no longer hiding anything from you is why you are happy? I was right that I didn't understand. Your curse mark will do you no good Tayuya-chan, I have fought Sasukes curse mark and you lost to Shikamaru with yours. Shikamaru is not on my level, he only is better with intelligence."

Tayuya smirked as she put her hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

3 giant figures now stood behind her while Naruto stood there with an unfazed look, "These are your doki summonings huh? Shikamarus report said that you control them with your flute."

Tayuya smiled, "I am going to kick your ass using the gift that you got me shithead, ironic isn't it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head then disappeared again appearing next to Tayuya placing his hand on her flute, "That means I just have to take this and you can't use the doki."

Naruto disappeared again with the flute in hand, "Can we stop this now Tayuya-chan? I prefer the way we usually are."

Tayuya growled as her doki dispelled and she stared at him, "NO!"

Naruto looked at her with confusion again, "Why are you angry? I thought this was what you wanted?"

Tayuya glared at him, "YOU SAID I WAS CLOSEST TO YOU, THAT I KNEW YOU BETTER THEN ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU WERE STILL BEING FAKE WITH ME AS WELL!"

Narutos eyes widened as the crimson faded back into their usual icy blue. He just continued to stare at her, "Tayuya-chan.."

Tayuya just looked away from him, "You weren't acting like a friend shithead, friends don't lie to one another. I never lied to you."

Naruto just continued to stand there with wide eyes, he didn't know what to say. Jiraiya was standing there taking notes, _"_ _This will be great for a novel some day!"_

Tayuya looked back at him with angry eyes, eyes he was familiar with from others. Naruto closed his eyes and looked away tossing the flute back to her, "Its good that you angry with me Tayuya-chan, you should hate me.. people will like you more. I am leaving tomorrow anyways, I was going to tell you after our sparring training when you were always at your happiest. Jiraiya-sensei and I are going to go on a training trip for a couple of years."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked back at her, "I will let you in on a secret before I leave though, true strength isn't what you show, it isn't the power you possess. True strength is what you choose to do with your power. I choose to be submissive, give in to others to make them happy."

Naruto looked up at the sky then smiled briefly, "I enjoyed our time together Tayuya-chan. With your flute Baa-chan will give you your Chunin promotion, you wont need me to go on C and B ranked missions. Your allegiance are beyond proven to Konohagakure."

Naruto looked at her, holding the small smile that he had on his face as he looked at her. His eyes softened to a point that she had never seen, "I hope you have forgiven me by the time that I return Tayuya-chan, perhaps I will understand more by then."

Tayuyas eyes widened, ".. wait! You cant just leave shithead!"

Naruto looked at her, "I have to get stronger to protect the ones I care about. People like; Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya... you."

Her eyes got winder as he said that, she watched as he turned his body partially, "Sh.. shit.. shithead?"

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya who threw his bag over to him and Naruto gave her the same smile and look before flashing in front of her and kissed her forehead. Naruto stopped and smiled at her, "My name is Naruto, try to remember that when I return Tayuya-chan."

Naruto turned and left with Jiraiya, leaving her standing there with wide eyes for about twenty minutes.. When she finally snapped out of it she ran to Tsunades office kicking open the door, "YOU! OLD HAG! WHERE ARE THEY GOING!?"

Tsunade looked up at the furious red headed teen, "He asked me not to tell you, he said when he came back that he would explain everything to you. He also left you this."

Tayuya snatched the letter from Tsunade and opened it:

 _'Tayuya-chan,_

 _If you are reading this letter that means at some level my plan didn't work, though at what level I am not sure. If you are reading this, then you don't hate me like I wanted you to. Jiraiya-sensei and I planned on revealing my power to you when I left, hoping to make you furious while I continued my mascaraed as the fool._

 _I knew you would be angry that I concealed what I could really do from you. I saw that it made you happy to view yourself superior to myself, so that is how I wanted it to stay until the end. Whatever point in which my plan derailed I am sure that I have my reasons for. No matter what I want you to do one thing for me while I am gone, get stronger. Knowing you as soon as I walk through the gate in a couple of years your going to want to fight me again._

 _Now onto the sappy stuff that you don't care for. Thank you for teaching me the things I didn't understand about friendship. You were at this point the only friend I think I had left in the village. I cared for you greatly, though I think that it had crossed the void of friendship. That is another thing that I am sure that I don't completely understand._

 _Perhaps after I get back it is something that you can teach me about if it won't be such a issue for you. I hope that you liked my goodbye gift Tayuya-chan. See you in a couple years when I return._

 _Naruto 'Shithead' Uzumaki.'_

Tayuya stood there staring at the piece of paper for a moment before putting it in her pouch, "Contact me when you have a mission for me Tsunade-sama."


	9. Chapter 9: Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 9: Return**

Three years had passed for the two Konohagakure ninjas that had grown so close had seen one another. They had kept some contact throughout his time away but only a little, he was always on the move which made it hard for them. Though, he had sent her a letter saying he was going to be back in the village in 2 days, that was 2 days ago. Tayuya was excited, she wanted to kick his ass for leaving her here bored out of her mind.

She felt that they had some feelings that they needed to resolve, when he left there were things that were said that needed to be discussed. Tayuya was impatiently waiting in Tsunades office with her, her body had become quite curvy through the three years. He breasts were a good size DD's. Her ass shaped like a heart and she was thin, strong but not showing any muscles. Her hair she had kept at the same length. She continued to wear a gray tunic and back stretch pants.

She tapped her foot impatiently, they were an hour late, "Where the fuck are they!?"

Tsunade sighed, she now understood why Naruto was upset when she would irritate Tayuya. Without Naruto to focus her attention on she decided to torture her instead. Tsunade continued to rub her head, "Jiraiya has never been one for punctuality. He is probably holding them up flirting with every girl that has a pulse. Why? Are you nervous to see your lover boy again?"

Tayuya growled at Tsunade, "I never should have let you read that letter."

Tsunade smirked at Tayuya, feeling as if she had gotten some revenge for the migrane that the red headed girl had given her. Tayuya went back to staring at the door while tapping her foot, _"_ _WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SHITHEAD!"_

Jiraiya walked through the gate with Naruto at his side, Jiraiya with a excited look while Naruto held a monotone expression. Jiraiya looked around the village, "Never changes does it Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged as he kept on walking and Jiraiya sighed, "Kami you were so boring on this trip Naruto. We should have brought Tayuya along for her to beat up on you, that would have amused me."

Naruto looked back at Jiraiya then looked forward, "Tayuya-chan would have been bored on the training trip."

Jiraiya shrugged as they walked forward to the Hokages office again. Naruto had moved to a black shirt while wearing blue shinobi pants now. His forehead protector was now on a black strap, he had become muscular but not overly muscular. His eyes also had the fox slit in them while remaining blue. Naruto had his new katana on his back with his hands in his pockets as they made it to the Hokage tower.

Naruto let Jiraiya open the door, they were late and he knew something would happen to the first one who walked through the door. As Jiraiya pushed open the door his face was reacquainted the the bottom of Tayuyas sandal, "YOUR LATE SHITHEADS!"

Naruto watched as Jiraiya went into the wall then looked at Tayuya, "Some things never change eh Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya went to kick him as well but stopped as she looked him over, she blushed then gave him a hit on the head, "Shut up shithead..."

Naruto smiled at her as the hit was weak, weaker then she use to hit him when they were younger. Jiraiya pulled himself out of the way and looked at Naruto, that was the first time the boy had smiled since they left. Tayuya went to stand behind Tsunade as Naruto and Jiraiya came into the office closing the door.

Naruto looked around the office then at Tsunade, "Naruto, was your training good?"

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Yeah, it was good and I feel that it was quite successful."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Good lets go and test that theory, your opponent will of course be, Tayuya."

Tayuya smirked as she cracked her knuckles and Naruto sighed, _"_ _I knew she would want a fight as soon as I got back?"_

They all flashed to the training field as Naruto and Tayuya stood across from one another. Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Do you want me to try Tayuya-chan or do you want to beat me up like old times?"

Tayuya growled, "Don't be fake with me shithead."

Naruto sighed as he scratched his head closing his eyes, when they reopened they were crimson, "Alright Tayuya-chan, after this I want to know how your 3 years have been though. Deal?"

Tayuya didn't respond and charged at him, going for a basic taijutsu style attack. She leapt into the air and went to punch him in the nose. Naruto stood there watching her fly through the air at him and as soon as her hand got close he caught it. His crimson eyes just stared at her, "Your punch has gotten stronger Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya followed up by trying to knee him in the balls but he flashed away behind her, "Now that is not very nice Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya pulled out a kunai and flung it at him but he just sidestepped the flying kunai. He smirked, "This can't be all that you got Tayuya-chan, are you holding out on me?"

Tayuya smirked at him as she got ready too attack him, obviously showing she was indeed holding out. Naruto gave a small smile, "Maybe I should make you angry then Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes as she charged and sent a barrage of punches at him, "SHUT UP SHITHEAD!"

Every time he dodged a punch he fueled her embarrassment, making her want to hit him more, "You look beautiful Tayuya-chan..."

Ducks the right hook, "... gorgeous..."

Blocks the knee with his own, "... radiant..."

Catches the right kick stopping her, "... amazing..."

Dodges the headbutt, "... pretty..."

Tayuyas face was red, whether she was flustered from anger or embarrassment she didn't know anymore. She grabbed Narutos shoulders and pushed him onto the ground and growled at him some more. Naruto just continued to hold his confident smile, "... exquisite."

Tayuya screamed, "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Tayuya leaned down and kissed him roughly making his eyes go wide. When Tayuya broke the kiss she glared at him, "I... hate you Naruto."

Naruto was still in shock, "Well.. if that is what happens when I am hated then you can hate me all you want Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed as she looked at him then quickly connected a punch to his cheek, "You dropped your guard shithead."

Naruto smirked as she looked at him, "Or I was baiting you."

Naruto quickly turned her so that she was on bottom and pinned her to the ground with a kunai to her throat, "Tsk tsk Tayuya-chan, you got careless."

Tayuya laughed sarcastically as she brought her knee cap crashing into his balls. Naruto let out a groan as he fell over onto his side. Tayuya smiled confidently at him, "All men are the same, such a obvious weak spot."

Naruto just coughed in pain, "That.. was uncalled for.. Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled as she stepped onto his shoulder, "To fucking bad shithead."

Naruto moaned in agony, then he disappeared in white smoke. The real Naruto appeared behind her scratching the back of his head, "Tayuya-chan, that wasn't very nice to knee my clone in his nuts."

Tayuya looked behind her then back flipped over Naruto pulling out her flute and playing a couple sounds. Narutos body froze, he couldn't make it move no matter how hard he tried to. Tayuya appeared in front of him, "Now I got you shithead, your in my genjutsu so I have completely paralyzed your body."

Naruto started to spike his chakra, trying to overpower her jutsu. Tayuya smiled, she could feel her genjutsu getting weaker but he wasn't going to overpower it anytime soon. Tayuya looked over at Tsunade who was smiling, when she looked back Naruto was gone. Tayuya growled as she looked around then she heard him speak, "Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

Tayuya was sent flying back towards the treeline but was caught by Naruto who pinned her to the ground, making sure to pin her legs as well. Naruto looked at her, "Give up Tayuya-chan, I will let you give me another hate filled kiss if you do."

Both of them blushed at his comment then Tayuya made a low whistling sound. Naruto looked at her and then he felt his chakra starting to be inaccessible. Naruto kept pushing more and more through to keep his power up but eventually Tayuya easily overpowered him. Naruto tried to get his chakra to flow through again but was unsuccessful in his attempt. Tayuya smirked, "Can't get it up shithead? Thats because I blocked your chakra points."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her then understood, "The whistling, you used the sound to block them right?"

Tayuya smiled, "That is one of the things I can do, I could completely paralyze you if I wanted to. If I pushed it as far as I could, then I could kill those with weak enough chakra reserves."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her with his blue eyes, he would have to use the Kyuubi chakra to be able to get his flow going again. Naruto pushed his chakra through and then looked at her as his eyes turned crimson again, "I guess I will have to use my Kyuubi chakra then eh Tayuya-chan."

Tayuyas smile got larger, "I designed this for you, your jinchuriki abilities will be of no use."

Naruto looked at her then at his hand and flashed through his hand signs and formed the final seal, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto shot a fireball at Tayuya who was momentarily in shock then leapt away from him. Naruto landed behind her as she landed, whispering in her ear, "Looks like I can still use my chakra though Tayuya-chan, guess you still have some work to do huh?"

Tayuya growled at the blond haired man then went to sweep his leg and as her leg made contact with his, hers stopped. Tayuya looked at this in shock, this was the first time anyone had stopped something of hers by brute force. Naruto smirked at her as he reached into his pouch and tied her up in ninja wire, fusing his chakra with the wire.

Tayuya went to make some noise but Naruto put his hand on her mouth as he smiled at her, "No more making noises Tayuya-chan. Your to crafty with them."

Tayuya glared at him as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked over to them. Jiraiya smirked, "Are you two lovebirds done yet?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya then at Tayuya, "Are you going to be nice now Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuyas eyes narrowed at him but she slowly nodded her head. Naruto removed his hand then cut the wire with a kunai. Tayuya instantly connected with a punch to his jaw. Naruto sighed as he laid on the ground, "You lied to me Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya laughed at him, "No I was baiting you, isn't that what you said earlier shithead?"

Naruto sighed again then sat up, "Well at least I won without having to hurt you."

Tayuya glared at him again as he smirked at her, "I hate you shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "No you don't, I think that you missed me Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked away with a small blush on her face, "Who would miss you shithead."

Naruto looked at her then frowned a little, "I missed you though Tayuya-chan. Even though you always yell at me and call me shithead instead of my name."

Tayuyas blush got deeper as she growled a little, she had the urge to kiss the blond bastard again. She had enjoyed it the first time, though it had been a flustered kiss. Naruto pushed himself off of the ground and reached out his hand to her, "Need some help Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya slowly took his hand and he pulled her off of the ground. Tayuya looked at him as he gave her a small smile, "Well.. I am going to go home now. I will see you soon Tayuya-chan. See you later Baa-chan and Jiraiya-sensei."

They nodded at him as he looked at Tayuya again, kissing her forehead then disappearing, leaving her stunned again. She eventually snapped out of it then looked to see him gone again, "BASTARD DID IT AGAIN!"


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Reacquainted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 10: Getting Reacquainted**

Tayuya had debated about storming over to Narutos apartment after leaving her like that again, but decided against it. She wanted to get some sleep, she would just her revenge tomorrow. When she awoke the next afternoon, around 10, she got dressed and went to find him.

Currently Naruto was cleaning his apartment, it had been vandalized in his absence so he had a lot of work to do. Naruto was currently writing his list of things to get at the hardware store as he heard someone knock, "Come in."

Tayuya opened the door and saw him doing whatever it was he was doing. She came over and hit him on the head, "SHITHEAD!"

Naruto groaned as he rubbed where she had just hit him, "What is it Tayuya-chan? I know you like to hit me but I doubt that is the only reason your here."

Tayuya looked at the list Naruto was writing, "Whats that for shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, "I have to fix up my apartment since it was vandalized while I was gone. I was just about to leave, so what is it that you need before I go?"

Tayuya looked at the list then at him, "We need to talk about some things."

Naruto looked at her then nodded his head, "Well you can wait here, come with me or we can meet up later if you like. Its up to you."

Tayuya looked at him, "How about we meet up for dinner later?"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "Like a date?"

Tayuyas face turned red and she shook her head no, "OF COURSE ITS NOT A DATE! WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE YOU!?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well.. that was uncalled for but I suppose your right. When and where Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto and felt bad about what she had said, she just figured to apologize later. Tayuya thought about it, "You can take me to 'Ichirakus' tonight at 7, do you understand?"

Naruto looked at her, "You want to go to the ramen shop?"

Tayuya looked at him then shook her head no with a small smile, "Your in for quite the surprise shithead."

Naruto looked at her in confusion but she left before he had an answer. Naruto pushed it out of his mind then went to the hardware store to get the things he needed. He got some wood, nails, tools and glass to do all the repairs he needed to. It took him most of the day to fix everything then quickly took a shower before getting some clothes on.

When he finished he went to 'Ichirakus' and saw that it upgraded from a ramen shop to a full blown restaurant. Naruto smiled, happy that someone he had been somewhat close to had gotten so much success in his absence. Naruto walked in and requested a private table for 2, saying that his guest would be arriving later that evening.

Ayame nodded and smiled at the blond man, "Its nice to see that you are back Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded back at her, "Thanks, it is nice to be back Ayame."

Personally he didn't know if that was one hundred percent true, there were things he had missed about the village. That was true, but he didn't know if he was happy to be back. Ayame lead him to a private room where he could wait for his guest, he gave her name and sat there waiting with a water glass. He didn't plan on it but he had been a half hour early to this 'dinner' with Tayuya.

Forty five minutes passed and Tayuya showed up, "Hey.. I am suppose to be meeting someone here. Tall, blond, dumb ass, shithead. My name is Tayuya."

Ayame nodded, "Naruto has been waiting for you, I was starting to think that he was stood up."

Tayuya blushed then went to comment but Ayame was already walking. Tayuya quickly fell into line behind her and stopped as she opened the door to the room Naruto was sitting in. Currently he was just staring out the window then looked over at them, "Tayuya-chan, glad you could make it."

Tayuya nodded as he stood up, he walked around the table and pulled out her chair for her. Tayuya blushed a bit as Ayame smiled, "Thats a good job being such a gentleman to your girlfriend Naruto."

Tayuya blushed a little more as Naruto looked over at Ayame, "She isn't my girlfriend, she doesn't view me in that manner. Give us about ten minutes to decide on what we would like to eat please Ayame."

Ayame nodded her head and closed the door as Naruto scooted in Tayuyas chair for her. Naruto walked around to his side of the table then looked at her, "So.. what do we need to talk about Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him as she took a drink from her water then pulled out the note he had left her all those years ago. Naruto looked at it then at her, "So.. what about my note do we need to talk about? I don't understand."

Tayuya looked at him some more, "This isn't the only thing we need to talk about shithead, just one of them."

Naruto continued to look at her then nodded his head, "Okay then Tayuya-chan, where do you want to start."

Tayuya put the note on the table, "Lets start with how you were lying to me the whole time."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I just wanted to make you happy though Tayuya-chan, that is all. I liked how it made you smile and a bit happier that we were that way. I didn't mind it, I wasn't completely lying to you, I was just holding back my power."

Tayuya looked at him, "Do you understand why that made me upset shithead?"

Naruto shook his head no and she sighed though she wasn't surprised that he didn't understand. Tayuya looked at him, "I didn't like that you lied to me. I liked the idea of being one of the few people that knew the real you, but I didn't know the real you all the way."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "So.. you wanted to be close to me? I don't understand, I thought that being close to me was an idea you hated?"

Tayuya blushed again, "What did you mean in your note about crossing the void of friendship?"

Naruto looked at her, blinking a bit, "I thought you would understand that Tayuya-chan, I developed feelings for you a long time ago. I had you confirm what it was like to care about someone in that way, but you also told me you only see me as a friend. I felt that you should know regardless though."

Tayuya looked at him, she had guessed that was what he had meant. Tayuya went to ask another question but Ayame came in and took their orders. When time passed Tayuya went back to asking him questions, "Why do you keep kissing my forehead?"

Naruto looked at her, thinking of the proper answer to give her. He figured that saying because he wanted to and liked to was the wrong answer to give her... but he couldn't think of anything else. Naruto scratched the back of his head while thinking, "Um.. because I wanted to and like to. If you dislike it so much I promise to stop, I didn't think you would hate it so much."

Tayuya looked at him, "I never said that shithead.."

Naruto gave her a confused look, if calling her Tayuya-chan made them look like a couple he figured that kissing her forehead would as well. Naruto couldn't figure it out, "I don't understand.. you don't see me in that manner, you were offended by the idea of this being a date, you always get upset if we are thought of as a couple. I figured that you would hate that I did something like that."

Tayuya remembered how she reacted earlier when he asked if it was a date, "Thats another thing.. what I said earlier.. I didn't mean it. Its just how I react to those types of things you know?"

Naruto blinked again, "Does that mean this is a date?"

Tayuyas face turned red again then she shook her head no, "This isn't a date shithead."

Naruto had a bit of a disappointed look on his face that she caught before he looked at the door. It opened and Ayame brought their food into the room. They both ate their food in a bit of an uneasy silence. When they finished Naruto looked at her, "Is there anything else that we need to discuss Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya continued to look at him, "Yes, do you still.. you know.. like me?"

Naruto looked at her some more, "Is this a trick so that you can hit me again Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya shook her head no, she true did, genuinely wanted to know what his answer was. Naruto continued to look at her then looked out the window, "Yes.. but I know that you don't look at me like that Tayuya-chan so you don't have to worry about it."

Tayuya looked at him for a moment, debating on if she could tell him how she really felt. She had spent a long time denying it but she knew she truly had romantic feelings for him. Naruto paid the bill for them and then opened the door, "Would you like me to walk you home Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded as she stood up and walked with him, still debating on if she should tell him or not. She had denied it to everyone that ever asked, including him, that she held those feelings. When they eventually got to her apartment complex he gave her a small smile, "See you later Tayuya-chan."

Naruto looked at her, thinking about kissing her on the forehead but decided against it this time. Naruto turned to leave but stopped when she grabbed his arm. He turned to face her, seeing that she was internally debating over something. Naruto just continued to look at her, "Is there something else we need to discuss Tayuya-chan?'

All she could do was look into his blue eyes, although the pupil itself had changed into that of a fox slit the deep blue was still there. Tayuya continued to just look at him then released his arm and looked away, "Its nothing shithead."

Naruto knew she was lying to him, even he understood that much about emotions and facial expressions. Naruto gently took her hand, "What is it Tayuya-chan, you know you can tell me anything right? Your my best friend, I want to help in any way I can."

Tayuya looked at him, deciding that she was going to tell the blond haired man what she felt. She stared at him, mustering up the courage and went to speak. Unfortunately she was cut off by a voice she didn't care for in the slightest, "Naruto!? Is that you!?"

Naruto looked over to see a flash of pink hair before he was tackled to the ground. Naruto looked to see Sakura hugging him, "Why are you hugging me Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment, "Well we are friends, I missed you while you were gone. Why didn't you write me?"

Sakura looked over at Tayuya, a glare on both of their faces then Sakura looked back at Naruto. Sakura stared at him, "Were you on a date with the Sound Skank?"

Naruto went to say no but he was cut off by Tayuya, "What if we were you pink haired slut, why don't you go try to spread your legs for the Uchiha. Or he is to busy being balls deep in his boyfriend."

Sakura glared at Tayuya, "What he does with Suigetsu is their business."

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "Get off of him right now you slut, just because Sasuke plays for the other team doesn't mean you get to have him."

Sakura smirked, "Oh? Is the Sound Skank jealous? Thats funny since you always said no one would ever date Naruto."

Tayuya glared at Sakura, if looks could kill the pink haired kunoichi would be dead. Sakura looked back at Naruto, "You don't mind me being on top of you anyways do you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, "Please get off of me Sakura."

Sakura looked at him in surprise, slowly getting off of him. Naruto stood up then looked at Sakura, "Why are you so suddenly interested in me anyways? Just because Sasuke is now apparently gay?"

Sakura looked at him then looked away, "Well.. that may have played a part but you always liked me I thought. We could be a couple and I can make you happy Naruto-kun."

Tayuya growled, "DON'T CALL HIM NARUTO-KUN!"

Sakura smirked again, "Your so jealous that its sad, funny since you always complain about him. Just go away sound skank. This is a private discussion."

Tayuya crossed her arms as he continued to stand there. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto-kun, why don't we go get some ice cream then go back to your place for a good time?"

Tayuyas mouth dropped, "YOUR SUCH A SLUT!"

Sakura glared at her, "SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I LIKE WHAT CAN BE DONE TO ME YOU PRUDE!"

Tayuya smirked, "I thought that I was a skank though you stupid bitch."

Sakura growled and grabbed Narutos hand, "Come on Naruto-kun."

Tayuya grabbed the other hand, "Stay here shithead."

Both females were pulling on one arm and he sighed. Sakura looked back, "Do you really want to stay with someone who won't even use your name?"

Tayuya glared at her, "I use his name all the time."

Sakura looked back, "No you don't, eventually he will have a woman in his life that isn't you. Someone who pleasures him and makes him happy in ways you cant."

Tayuya growled, "I CAN MAKE HIM HAPPY THAT WAY TOO!"

Naruto was extremely confused by what was going on around him now. Naruto pulled his hands free from both of the women, "I have no idea what is going on. Sakura, whatever it is you want the answer is no. Tayuya-chan, I am extremely confused.. can you explain all of this to me please?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Are you really so clueless that you didn't understand that I was trying to sleep with you?"

Naruto looked at her then looked at Tayuya for clarification, she nodded her head yes making him understand everything. Narutos eyes widened then he looked back at Tayuya, "Wait.. you said that you can do that as well."

Tayuyas eyes widened as she blushed and looked away, "Shut up shithead.. I was in the heat of the moment is all."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah.. that makes sense I guess."

Sakura smirked, "See Naruto-kun, she doesn't want you in that way. Let me make you happy."

Naruto looked at her, "No.. go away you slut."

Sakura was taken back by the comment then turned and walked away with an angry sway in her steps. Naruto sighed as he looked back at Tayuya, "Well.. bye Tayuya-chan. I hope we talked about everything you wanted to talk about."

Naruto gave her a small smile and Tayuya quickly dove at him and kissed him gently on the lips. When they broke she looked at him, "I.. I will see you soon shithead-kun."

She quickly ran up the stairs to her apartment and slammed the door shut, panting on the other side. She had a blush and a small smile from what she had just done. Naruto on the other hand was frozen in confusion for a moment then looked up at her door and smiled, "See you soon Tayuya-chan."

Naruto started to walk then stopped, "Wait.. 'shithead-kun'? Oh come on, why can't she call me Naruto dammit!"


	11. Chapter 11: Revealing the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 11: Revealing the Truth**

As the week went by Tayuya had spent a lot of time with Naruto, still not being able to find that courage to tell him how she truly felt. There was something else that was bothering her, it seemed that he was constantly being hit on by other women, though he never noticed. Tayuya was starting to wonder if he really didn't understand or if he was just to interested in her to care.

She liked the idea of him being so interested in her that he didn't notice the whores throwing themselves at him. She smirked as they sat on the training field after having a sparring match, well if you can call it that. Naruto had still refused to attack back, he just blocked her attacks and when she got the upper hand he would just take the hits. It infuriated her but he always said he didn't want to hurt her, something about it she found sweet. It was sweet but it still infuriated her beyond belief.

As she sat there she had noticed that Naruto had laid back and fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. She had seen that he was more laid back lately, the village they called home still gave him bad looks but he ignored them even more now. It was almost as if he fed off of them, as if they validated his existence. Tayuya sighed as she leaned forward on her knees, _"_ _Why can't I say it to the damn shithead, why does that pink haired whore want him so badly, why are all the other chick trying to get a hold of his cock."_

Tayuya let out another sigh as she tried to figure out the answers to her questions, though he sighing had awoken her blond friend. Naruto looked at her, wondering what it was that she was thinking about. Lately she had been making that intense thinking face a lot lately, though she would never tell him what it was she was thinking about. Naruto just continued to look at her, "Will you please tell me what you keep thinking about Tayuya-chan? Maybe I can help you figure it out.."

Tayuya looked over at him, he had been persistent about trying to figure out what it was that she was thinking. It seemed to really bother him that she was keeping something from him, though she could understand it. She had lectured, yelled and scolded him for keeping something from her, now she was doing the same to him. Tayuya sighed, finally giving in to tell him some of the things she would think about, "I am trying to figure out why the pink whore and the other skanks are trying to get a hold of your dick so badly."

Naruto looked at her, "Oh.. hmm.. maybe they are mentally challenged. We both know that the woman I like doesn't look at me that way and I don't want to look at anyone else. Sakura we both know why, she is trying to replace Sasuke since he is gay. Apparently she has changed a lot while I was gone, she seems almost desperate to feel wanted by a man."

Tayuya had blushed at the beginning of his comment, saying he only wanted to look at her. She wished she could tell him how she felt, she really did, she hated this psychological instinct to have some distance from him just to be safe. She smirked at his comment about Sakura, "Yeah the pink whore will spread her legs for just about anyone. Who else has approached you for a date shithead?"

Naruto looked at the sky as he though, "Hmm.. well I don't know most of their names. They asked and I said no, it was that simple. I know that Ino and TenTen both asked, they are the only ones that I know. Hinata I think has a thing for me, but every time she tries to talk to me she turns red and passes out. Its really odd, I don't understand it."

Tayuya shook her head, of course he wouldn't understand that the poor shy Hyuga girl had feelings for him. It was obvious to everyone, even the man who liked her, Kiba. Naruto seemed to be catching on to the fact though, that was a small improvement for him. Naruto sighed as he sat up and looked at Tayuya, "Is there anything else that has been bothering you Tayuya-chan, I don't want you to hold anything back."

Tayuya shook her head no, "Nope, that was all shithead, why you got a hot date?"

Naruto looked at her then gave a small smile, "Not unless we are going to finally go on a date tonight Tayuya-chan."

Tayuyas face turned red and she looked away from him, "No shithead, we aren't like that and you know it."

Naruto sighed, maybe he had misunderstood that night a week ago. He thought that maybe she did have feelings for him after the way she acted, he figured he must have misunderstood the situation. Naruto looked up at the sky, _'But she kissed me for the second time.. she added the kun honorific even though it was at the end of shithead. Do I really not understand that much?'_

Naruto let out another sigh as he stood up off of the ground, "Well.. I am going to go home Tayuya-chan. I will see you for our sparring match tonight okay?"

Tayuya looked at him and could see that something was on his mind but she nodded her head. Tayuya knew she would just get it from him tonight. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked off towards his apartment, collapsing on the couch as he stared at the ceiling. He ran his hand through his hair, _'I let Jiraiya-sensei give me hope. He thought that since we are so similar and I had these feelings that eventually she would want to be with me. I don't know if he is right or not anymore. Originally I didn't, I figured it was just more of his perversion. She has kissed me twice though.. I just don't understand. If Jiraiya-sensei is right then why does she never want to go out with me and why does the idea offend her so much.'_

Naruto groaned, he hated trying to figure out emotions. Usually he just had Tayuya explain them for him but she wouldn't really talk to him about this, she usually skated around the topic. Naruto just closed his eyes, deciding that he was going to get some sleep before he met up with Tayuya again.

Tayuya just sat there in the field until he would return, she didn't want to go home to come back. She just kept thinking to herself, _'Well he is probably right about Sakura but why can't I get to the point where I can tell him. Am I really that scared that he would hurt me? But I'm not scared of anything.. I am willing to fight the toughest opponent and not afraid to die, how could I be afraid of this? Ugh.. dammit Naruto-kun, why can't I say it, why can't I call you Naruto-kun outside of my head. Why can't I claim you as mine, then maybe I wouldn't have to watch all those fucking hoes throw themselves at you constantly.'_

A couple of hours passed and Naruto came back to the field to see Tayuya there. He figured that she must have just gotten there, not realizing that she had been there the whole time. Naruto walked up to the spaced out woman and leaned down close to her. He was astonished by how deep in thought the woman was, "Tayuya-chan, what are you thinking about?"

Tayuya snapped out of it and looked up and saw Narutos face only a few inches away. She looked into his blue eyes and started to blush then pushed him away, "Why are you that close to me shithead?"

Naruto just looked down and to the side, "Sorry Tayuya-chan.."

Naruto looked back at her as she stood up and got into her stance, making him watch her closely. Every time she came at him he blocked, she wasn't able to land more then 5 hits on him during their match. As she stood there panting a little, Naruto was looking up at the stars. She straightened out, "Hey shithead, why won't you use any offense on me. Don't say that its because you don't want to hurt me either."

Naruto looked down from the stars and stared at her, "But its true, I don't want to hurt you Tayuya-chan. If I get to into a fight then my power starts to get beyond my control. Your attacking me in sparring is making you get stronger. I put up a good amount of chakra in the areas you attack but you can still move my body a little now."

Tayuya looked at him, "Show me how strong you have really become then, punch that tree."

Tayuya pointed at the tree line and Naruto sighed. He walked over to it, knowing that if he didn't she would just get upset. Naruto held out his hand and his chakra started to form in his hand then he punched through the tree. As he pulled his arm out, Tayuya saw that he had made a perfect hole from the punch. Naruto looked at it then at her, "That is without a boost from my Kyuubi chakra."

Tayuya was in shock from what she had just seen, how could he really be this strong on normal chakra. No wonder he was able to overcome her jutsu that she had created. Naruto looked at Tayuya, "Does this satisfy you Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "No.. what is wrong with you shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, "Nothing Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya glared at him, "Your lying to me shithead."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Why is it I have to tell you everything when you don't tell me everything?"

Tayuya looked at him, she didn't think that he would actually catch on to it but apparently he had. All she could do was look away, "I want to tell you.. but I can't."

Naruto looked at her, his mind trying to figure out what it was. He came to one conclusion that made sense in his mind, "Oh.. I get it. You found someone you like huh, you didn't want to say to spare my feelings. Its okay Tayuya-chan, I am happy for you."

Naruto gave her a small smile, he went to kiss her forehead as he always did lately but stopped himself. He just looked at her forehead as she waited for her now usual goodbye from the blond haired man but he just turned, "I will see you soon Tayuya-ch.. Tayuya."

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves, _'I really did misunderstand I guess.'_

Tayuya was standing there in shock, not only did he not give her the kiss on her forehead she had grown to like getting but he didn't add the chan. Tayuya continued to stare at where he disappeared, _'He is way off with his conclusion.. stupid shithead.. taking away my kiss and my chan! Bastard will pay!'_

Tayuya growled then disappeared in a swirl of leaves as well as she reappeared in front of Narutos door. She used her key to open the door and found Naruto deep in his own thoughts on his couch. Naruto had yet to notice the red headed kunoichi that had entered his apartment, _'Your an idiot.. an idiot! You knew that you weren't meant to have someone! You were always meant to be alone! Your just as fucking stupid as they say you are! You have no idea what people mean half the time and you understand nothing unless its explained to you! FUCKING MORON! OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T WANT YOU!'_

For a minute she just stared at him, she knew what she had to do. She just didn't know if she actually had the ability to let the blond man in that deep. She stood there for a moment until Narutos sudden outburst startled her, "FUCK!"

Naruto slammed his fist down on his coffee table smashing it in half easily. That was when he noticed the pair of feet just within his vision. He looked up and saw that it was Tayuya, "Oh.. sorry you saw that Tayuya."

Tayuya stared at the broken coffee table, then looked at the blond haired man. He just looked at her, his eyes like they use to be when they first met and it was just them. He looked disconnected from the world, like if he let it in then it would destroy him. Tayuyas brown eyes just locked with his, "Shithead.."

Naruto looked at her, "What is it Tayuya? Shouldn't stay here to long, you said once that is what couples do, wouldn't want the person you like getting the wrong idea about us."

Naruto gave her another smile, she was easily able to tell that it was fake though. Tayuya looked back at the table, "What were you thinking when you destroyed that?"

Naruto looked from her to the table then back at her, debating if he should tell her. He sighed, _'Fuck it, why not? Whenever she starts to be with whoever it is I will be cut out. He won't want her around me unless its a mission.'_

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "I know you want the honest answer so.. I was thinking about you. Well.. kinda thinking about you. I was more directly yelling at myself for believing Jiraiya-sensei and thinking I could have you in my life the way I wanted. I thought you liked me, you kissed me twice and even called me shithead-kun that one time. I thought maybe, if I was patient and only did slight things to try and sway you then eventually you would come around. But.. you like someone else now, so I was chastising myself for thinking it."

Tayuya stared at him with a little wider eyes, "You didn't.. lie to me."

Naruto looked at her, "Why should I? You get angry when I do and lets face it, when you start to date whoever it is I will only see you on our missions. He won't want you around me as much as you are now, probably won't even like we go on missions together. I am sure that he will do some sort of ultimatum saying its him or me."

Naruto looked at her, he gave her a small smile and a real one at that. Tayuya knew his next sentence was going to piss her off if he was smiling after what he just said, "At least I had a real friend for awhile though."

Tayuya knew it, she snapped, "DAMMIT YOU BASTARD I DON'T LIKE SOMEONE ELSE! I WOULDN'T CUT YOU OUT AND THE PERSON I LIKE CAN'T MAKE ME CUT YOU OUT SINCE... since..."

Naruto looked at her, "Since what Tayuya?"

Tayuya struggled with it but lost in the end, still not able to say it, "AND THATS ANOTHER THING! I WANT MY CHAN HONORIFIC BACK AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME MY FOREHEAD KISS!"

Naruto looked at her in confusion, "But Tayuya.."

Tayuya growled at him, "TAYUYA-CHAN!"

Naruto sighed and nodded, "But Tayuya-chan.. I didn't do that since I thought you liked someone. I wouldn't like it if someone else did that to you if I were your boyfriend. I would feel as if someone were trying to steal you from me."

Tayuya groaned, she wanted to tell him why couldn't she just fucking say it! Tayuya growled at herself internally, _'DAMMIT TAYUYA! WOMAN UP AND TELL HIM ALREADY! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!'_

Tayuya nodded and then looked at him while speaking in a whisper, "... since its you."

Naruto looked at her, he saw that she had said something but he didn't hear her, "What did you say Tayuya-chan, I didn't hear you."

Tayuyas face was completely red as she looked up at him and spoke a little louder, "Since its you."

Naruto heard her that time, "Since what is me?"

Tayuya looked around nervously, "Think about it, what I yelled earlier and that part, even you can piece that together."

Naruto looked at her as he thought back, _'THE PERSON I LIKE CAN'T MAKE ME CUT YOU OUT SINCE... since its you.'_

Narutos eyes widened as he looked at her, completely and utterly speechless. Tayuya stared at him, "Guess you were able to piece it together then."

Naruto looked at her, "I don't understand.. all the times I tried to sway you.. you would look away and say no to me. If you do like me.. why did you always tell me no?"

Tayuya rubbed her neck, "I.. um.. its hard for me to let people in.. your the only person I have ever trusted. I am afraid, letting you in this deep will make it so that I get hurt.."

Naruto looked at her, "But.. how would I hurt you?"

Tayuya looked at him, even he had to understand that one, "By leaving me for another woman, not being who you are anymore, being abusive but we both know if you tried to do that I would just kick your ass."

Naruto smiled a little, "I wouldn't abuse you Tayuya-chan, but its not you could kick my ass. I told you earlier, I only have eyes for one woman and we both knew I was talking about you."

Tayuya nodded her head, "I know shithead, but like I said, I am scared to let you in."

Naruto stood up from the couch and walked to stand in front of her. All she could do was look into his blue eyes, she thought she could get lost in his eyes. Naruto just smiled a little, "I owe you something, but it will be a bit different. You can hit me if you want Tayuya-chan."

Naruto leaned in and this time, for the first time, he was the one who kissed her on the lips. At first she was in a state of shock but it quickly faded as she gave into the kiss. When they broke they were both blushing and then she lightly hit him on the back of the head, "Who said you could do that shithead-kun?"

Naruto sighed, "Does it really have to be shithead-kun? Why can't it be Naruto-kun?"

Tayuya smirked as she looked at him, "Because I said so shithead-kun."

Naruto sighed but smiled in the end, at least he knew how she really felt about him. Naruto looked at her, thinking as something came to mind, "Tayuya-chan.. does this make us a couple or what?"


	12. Chapter 12: Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 12: Something New**

Naruto stared at the red headed kunoichi as she looked back at him. He was obviously waiting for an answer. Tayuya just looked away with a blush, "Yes shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "Well.. I finally got you to say yes to me. I suppose that the next battle will be to get you to call me Naruto-kun huh Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya smirked as she looked at him, "You can damn well try shithead-kun but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Naruto smiled at her some more, "I will try Tayuya-chan, I got you to admit that you like me as well as agreeing that we are together. I think I may be able to sway you to call me Naruto-kun."

Tayuya just held a confident smirk, _'I call you Naruto-kun in my head all the time, you will probably win that one.'_

Tayuya just shook her head no, "Not going to happen shithead-kun."

Naruto just smirked, accepting the challenge from the red head that was now his girlfriend. Naruto looked at her and looked at the time, "Have you eaten yet Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya shook her head no, "Not yet, I was going to eat after I finished kicking your ass. Why?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Want to get some food with me then?"

Tayuya nodded her head as he grabbed his things. He walked with her to a small barbeque joint near her apartment. It was a restaurant that had been established in his absence so he wasn't sure how they would react to him. Tayuya said that it was a good establishment with a nice owner as well.

Naruto walked in and was recognized but the owner saw Tayuya as well, "Tayuya, who is this?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto then at the owner, "This is shithead, my boyfriend."

Naruto shook his head and looked at the owner of the restaurant, "My actual name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Tayuya looked over at Naruto, "How many times are we going to have to go over that your name is shithead?"

Naruto looked at her then smirked, "Fine.. if my name is shithead then your name is beautiful."

Tayuyas face turned completely red as she looked away from him. The restaurant owner smiled at the brief interaction that the couple was having. Naruto smiled at the victory he seemed to have achieved, he looked back at the owner, "I was wondering if we could eat here."

The owner nodded his head and led them through the table. He motioned that they were going to be sitting in the booth by the window. When Tayuya sat down Naruto did as well and the owner handed them each a menu. The owner looked at the two of them then looked directly at Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto, I won't overcharge you here. You will always be welcome at this establishment since you make Tayuya smile."

Tayuyas eyes went wide as her face again turned red. Tayuya slowly narrowed her eyes as she looked at the owner, "I may just have to kill you bastard."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her then at the owner, "I like making her smile, its all I have ever try to do since I met her. Thank you for treating me as an equal though, I really do appreciate it."

The owner nodded as he walked away and left the two of them sitting there to look at their menus. Tayuya looked and quickly decided since she had eaten at the restaurant a couple of times. Naruto looked at it for a couple minutes before putting it aside. He looked at Tayuya, "So what else has changed with people while I was gone Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "Well shithead-kun, as you heard Sasuke is a fudge packer. That crushed basically every whore you use to know. They all had this whole little fantasy of him picking them and living happily ever after as the Uchihas bitch."

Naruto nodded his head, "Everyone except for you huh beautiful?"

Tayuyas face turned red, "Y.. ye.. yeah. I didn't want to date the fudge packer."

Naruto smiled at how flustered she got when he called her beautiful, "How exactly did he meet this Suigetsu guy?"

Tayuya shrugged, honestly she didn't care all that much. Tayuya looked at him, still blushing a little, "All I know is that he supposedly saved him from Orochimaru. I guess it was love at first ass penetration."

Naruto smiled and shook his head at the comment. Leave it to Tayuya to make it so that there is a weird statement along with it. The owner came over and took their order, then left them while the food was being prepared. Tayuya looked at Naruto, "Why do you think all the hoes are so interested in you now shithead-kun."

Naruto looked at her, "Well beautiful, maybe its my dashing good looks."

Naruto smiled at her as she blushed a little from him calling her beautiful again. Tayuya looked at him, "Your not all that much to look at shithead-kun."

Naruto looked at her, "I would have to disagree. You like me and your more beautiful then anyone I have ever seen."

Tayuya turned beet red that time as she stumbled on her words. She looked away as she spoke, "S.. shu.. shut.. shut up.. shit... shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled at her then their food arrived. They ate with Tayuya avoiding his gaze, still blushing madly from embarrassment. When they finished eating Naruto paid the bill and continued to walk her to her apartment. When they arrived there he smiled at her, "Well.. I had fun on our date Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him, "Who said it was a date shithead-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, confusion was obviously sketched on his face, "Oh.. well I just thought that it was. My mistake Tayuya-chan."

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her, "I will see you tomorrow for our sparring matches okay? I think we are suppose to be getting a mission soon as well."

Tayuya nodded her head at him and when he went to turn she grabbed his arm. She debated about it for a moment then decided screw it, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. They both blushed as they looked at one another then Naruto gave her a soft smile. He turned to leave then he heard someone say his name.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking over with his boyfriend Suigetsu. Sasuke smiled at his old friend and released Suigetsus hand to hug Naruto. Naruto found it awkward to be hugged by an openly gay man, he didn't have a problem with gays, he just preferred them not touching him.

Suigetsu pulled Sasuke off of Naruto, "Sasuke-kun aren't you going to introduce me?"

Sasuke smiled, "Suigetsu, this is my old teammate Naruto Uzumaki. He is the one who stopped me from going to Orochimaru. Naruto, this is Suigetsu my boyfriend. He was captured by Orochimaru and I freed him. We have been together ever since."

Tayuya smirked, "Told you shithead-kun, love at first ass penetration."

Sasuke and Suigetsu both glared at her. Both being ex followers of Orochimaru, Suigetsu and Tayuya didn't get along that well. Suigetsu made that know, often, "Shut up and go find someone to swear at red headed bitch."

Naruto looked at Suigetsu, "Do not call her that again. I don't know you so I have no quarrel with you, but if you call her anything disrespectful like that in front of me again, I will hurt you."

Tayuya smirked as she looked at her boyfriend then back at the two gay shinobi. Naruto knew she was forming some sort of plan in her head. Naruto looked at her, "I have to actually hear him say it though beautiful, I know you would make something up if I didn't add that in."

Tayuya blushed and growled at the same time. She would try something different then normal, she got closer to him and looked at him with soft eyes. Naruto looked at her, not knowing what was going on but feeling like he would give her anything. Tayuya ran her hand on his arm, "Please.. Narut.. shithead-kun, won't you hit him for me?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Sorry beautiful, but not unless you call me Naruto-kun."

Tayuya growled and took her hands off of him and put a step in between them. Naruto smiled at her then looked over at Sasuke and Suigetsu who had a confused expression on both of their faces. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "We are a couple now, so I have to request that you not say things like that in front of me."

They both nodded at Narutos request and then they waved at him. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke, "Well we are on a date, we don't want to be late for our reservations Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded as the two again grabbed each others hands and started to walk. Naruto looked at them then over at Tayuya, "Tayuya-chan, are you upset with me?"

Tayuya looked over at him, "I wanted you to kick his ass shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "Demoted huh? Not even shithead-kun anymore?"

Tayuya glared at him some more, "Nope, you have to earn your honorific."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I am sorry Tayuya-chan.. but I don't want to fight someone unless I need to. I would willingly fight if he kept on insulting you, but he seems to understand to stop."

Tayuya looked at him over her shoulder, "Not going to work shithead."

Naruto rubbed his neck, "I am sorry Tayuya-chan. If its what you really want, then next time I will consider hitting someone just because you ask."

Tayuya looked over her shoulder at him. He seemed as if he meant what he said though he didn't seem to be extremely comfortable with it. Tayuya turned to look at him, smiling a little, "I guess that you do understand that what I say goes."

Naruto stopped rubbing his neck as he looked at her, "Well.. you said that a long time ago. That what you say goes, wouldn't that be even more so now that we are a couple?"

Tayuya smirked as she nodded her head at the blond haired man. She took a step towards him, "Who knew that you were getting smarter huh... shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, putting his his hand on the back of his head, "I guess I earned my honorific back huh?"

Tayuya narrowed her gaze as she looked at the blond haired man, "You just got it back do you really want to lose it so soon?"

Naruto shook his head no. Tayuya gave him a light slap on his cheek, "Good boyfriend, now I will explain the basic rules of being a boyfriend for your feeble little mind."

Naruto nodded his head, though he didn't care for the feeble mind comment he knew not to say anything. Tayuya looked at him, "Rule number one, I am always right and you are always wrong."

Naruto gave her a confused look, not grasping the concept in the slightest. Naruto looked at her, "What if you think the answer to two plus two is five and I say it is four. I would be the one that is right at that point."

Tayuya rubbed her forehead and slapped him on the side of his head, "No.. I am right at that point. I am always right, you are always wrong. That is just how simple it is, I could say that you are a black haired genious when it comes to women. We both know that your not but since I said it then its right. Do you understand?"

Naruto had a very confused face but nodded his head, he knew not to argue with her by now. Tayuya smirked, "Rule two, your not allowed to flirt with other girls. Though, I don't think that would be a problem with you."

Naruto nodded his head, "I don't want any woman but you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled and nodded, "Thats a good answer shithead-kun. Now onto Rule three, anyone who tries to flirt with you, you must tell me! That way, I can beat them senseless."

Tayuya had a evil smirk, Naruto honestly didn't know if he should be scared or not by that smile. Naruto nodded his head regardless. Tayuya smiled at him, "If I decide on any other rules I will let you know, understand shithead-kun?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Can I request something?"

Tayuya rose an eyebrow at him, "If its what I think it is then don't even ask it."

Naruto looked at her, not sure if he should ask the question or not. He thought that just in case the question he was going to ask was the one that he was going to ask. Naruto looked around, Tayuya cleared her throat still waiting for the question. Naruto smiled sheepishly, "What did you think I was going to request?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes, "That you asked I would call you that other name and not shithead-kun."

Naruto shook his head then sighed, "I figure that will take a lot of work to get you to call me Naruto-kun. I was wondering if.. um.."

Naruto looked away as he scratched the back of his head. Tayuya looked at him then slapped him on the side of the head, "Wondering what dammit!?"

Naruto looked at her, ".. if I could.. hold your hand or not. I see that other couples do it and not many people who are just friends."

Tayuya looked at him as he looked at her, "Um.. never mind Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya gave a small smile to him, "I suppose that you can shithead-kun, don't get any funny ideas though."

Naruto gave her a confused look, "What funny ideas could I get from holding your hand Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya just shook her head, "Your a guy, I am sure you can think of something."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Who do you think I am, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Tayuya just gave a soft smile to Naruto, "If you had become like him then you probably wouldn't have become my boyfriend."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at her, "Well.. I will see you tomorrow Tayuya-chan. Goodnight."

Naruto kissed Tayuya on the cheek before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tayuya was left there blushing for a moment, though it didn't have the affect that it use to when he kissed her like that. Tayuya went up the stairs to her apartment and closed the door with a smile, "Goodnight Naruto-kun."


	13. Chapter 13: Unfortunate News

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 13: Unfortunate News**

Sasuke and Suigetsu had spread the word of Konohagakures newest couple like wildfire. Within the week everyone, including Jiraiya and Tsunade, knew about their relationship. Naturally, Tsunade was the worst one about teasing them both. They had both just gotten back from a escort mission when they arrived at the Hokages Office.

As soon as they arrived they saw the smirk on Tsunades face making Tayuya groan, knowing she was going to be teasing them. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "So... how did the young love birds mission go?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Tsunade as Naruto scratched the back of his head. Tayuya didn't like being teased, she was happy to be dating Naruto but loathed the teasing she received. Naruto looked at Tsunade, "The mission was a success Baa-chan, escort complete for the Land of Wind Daimyou."

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head, "So.. anything fun happen on the mission Tayuya?"

Tayuya growled as she looked at the Hokage, "What are you trying to say you old hag?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she glared at the young kunoichi, "What did you do with my son girl?"

Tayuya smirked as she looked at Tsunade, "I rocked his world."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "That isn't true is it Naruto?"

Naruto went to say something but Tayuya interrupted him, "It is true right shithead-kun?"

Naruto froze, whichever answer he gave her he would be hit. So he decided that he didn't want to answer the question, just pretend he didn't hear them. Both women looked at him, "NARUTO/SHITHEAD ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Naruto groaned, "But.. no matter what answer I give someone is going to hit me.."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "What was rule one Shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, "That Tayuya-chan is always right."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Now, answer the question."

Naruto whimpered, "Its... true Baa-chan."

Tsunades glare shifted between the two of them, not sure whether or not she should believe Naruto or not. Her gaze shifted between then some more then she smiled, she knew that it wasn't true from the way Naruto was looking at her. Tsunade looked at them, "Okay, well was he any good then Tayuya or did you have to do all the work? Is he 'well endowed?' Did he make you scream his name?"

Narutos eyes were wide and he had a beet red face. Tayuya had a matching expression as Tsunade continued to smile at them. Tsunade looked at her, "Well aren't you going to answer me Tayuya?"

Tayuya wasn't one to admit to defeat though, "What kind of pervert wants to know that about someone that they consider to be their son? God damn your a fucking pervert you old hag!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as Tayuya grabbed Narutos hand, "Come on shithead-kun, lets leave this damn pervert alone."

Naruto nodded, happy to get out of the very uncomfortable situation that he was in. Tayuya pulled him out by the hand then stopped before going back in and grabbing the money they were owed. As she grabbed the money she smiled, "He was AMAZING so you know you old hag of a pervert."

Tsunades eyes widened, _'Wait.. were they telling the truth?'_

Tayuya walked out of the Hokages office and gave Naruto his half of the money then smiled at him. Naruto looked at her, "Why did you lie to her Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "Thats obvious shithead-kun, because I found it fucking hilarious. She always teases me, so I should get some fucking fun out of it."

Naruto shook his head as he smiled at her, "Sometimes I worry about you beautiful."

Tayuya blushed as she always did when he called her beautiful. She looked at him, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Yes but I told you that I was going to call you beautiful when you call me shithead-kun."

Tayuya glared at him, "Sometimes I hate you shithead-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, "What about the other times Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him and rose her eyebrow, "That is when I just dislike you."

Naruto frowned at the answer but opened the door for her, "One day Tayuya-chan, one day I will get you to be more open with me."

Tayuya smiled as she looked at him then walked out of the door, "Unlikely shithead-kun."

Naruto smirked as she walked out, _'Just you wait and see Tayuya-chan, I will get you to eventually.'_

Tayuya smiled as she walked out the door, _'Maybe someday Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto walked out after her and they were stopped by Jiraiya who had a more serious look on his face. Naruto looked at him then he nodded his head, "The time has come Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he nodded his head, "So.. they have started to make their moves huh?"

Jiraiya nodded then looked at Tayuya, "Do you want to have this conversation somewhere else Naruto or is it okay if she knows?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya, "Yeah, she can know. She would be upset if I hid something like this from her anyways."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at the comment, "Tell me what shithead?"

Naruto smiled at her then grabbed her hand, "Come on Tayuya-chan, we will tell you in a more private setting."

Tayuya nodded as they walked back to Narutos apartment with Jiraiya. When they arrived Naruto got everyone a drink then sighed as he sat down. He looked his red headed girlfriend dead in the eye, "You know that I am the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi."

Tayuya nodded her head as she looked at him, "Well, you see.. there is this group.. called Akatsuki."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Yeah the snake pervert use to be in that group, something about wanting to control the world or some bullshit like that."

Naruto scratched his head, "Well.. that is something that I am sure they want but, it isn't what they desire more then anything."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him again, "What is it that they desire more then anything then shithead-kun?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly at her, "Um.. what they want is.. the tailed beasts."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "The tailed beasts, as in the 9 Tails. As in you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah.. as in me. Jiraiya-sensei and I kept a close eye on them while we were training but they never made a move while we were gone. Apparently they are starting to make their move now though, and they will more then likely start with the 1 Tail.. Gaara."

Tayuya continued to look at him, "How long have you known about this group?"

Naruto looked at her, knowing that the answer was going to make her mad. Naruto looked over at Jiraiya who waved his hands, enjoying this far to much to save his blond disciple. Naruto laughed nervously, "Well.. I may have known a couple days before I left."

Tayuya growled at him then slapped him multiple time, "BAD BOYFRIEND! BAD! BAD! BAD! YOU DON'T KEEP ANYTHING FROM ME! ESPECIALLY MAJOR THINGS LIKE THAT! BAD!"

Naruto looked at her, "I didn't want you to worry though Tayuya-chan..."

She narrowed her eyes, "What did you think was going to happen? I wasn't going to find out eventually? BAD!"

She slapped him again and Naruto sighed, "I am sorry Tayuya-chan, I really. I just don't want you taking unnecessary risks for me."

Tayuya went to hit him again but stopped herself with a sigh, "Idiot.. of course I would take unnecessary risks for you, your not only my boyfriend but my best friend. You would take unnecessary risks for me wouldn't you?"

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Of course I would Tayuya-chan, in a heartbeat."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "I know that you would, that is why I would do the same thing for you... you mean... a lot to me."

Tayuya said the last part softly, though everyone heard her say it. Naruto gave her a soft and kind smile as he looked at her, "You mean a lot to me too Tayuya-chan, that is why I don't want you taking these risks."

Tayuya blushed as she looked at him, "If I mean a lot to you then you know why I have to be willing to take those risks for you."

Naruto looked at her then looked over at Jiraiya, "Honestly, we both know that she wont quit Naruto. The best thing that you can do is the help get her ready for the fights that you two are going to have to face."

Naruto sighed as he nodded his head then looked back over at his red headed girlfriend. All he could do was give her a kind smile, "Alright Tayuya-chan, you win."

Tayuya nodded her head as she continued to sit there, "What else do you know about this group then shithead-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, "All we really know is that there are 9 active members in the group, since Orochimaru no longer is in it. Their leader is a mystery and there are a lot of dangerous people in the group. People like Itachi Uchiha, the man who slaughtered the Uchiha Clan. We also know that each one of them are S Ranked Criminals and fear very few people."

Tayuya looked at him, the expression that she had on her face Naruto thought was one that was of calculating and processing all the information he gave her. Jiraiya knew the look though, it was one of concern and it was the right expression. People would fight battles they aren't ready for, do things they never thought they would have to do to keep Naruto safe.

Naruto knew that he was going to be pushed to and past his limits, he was prepared for that. From what Naruto understood if the Akatsuki got their hands on all of the tailed beasts then that was the end of it all. Everyone and everything that he cared about would be lost, under the Akatsukis rule. People he knew and cared about, like Tayuya, wouldn't be willing to take that laying down. People like her would resist and inevitably die with S Ranked Criminals having control of the tailed beasts. Naruto sighed then he gave Tayuya a small smile, "I know that it is a lot to take in Tayuya-chan, but I figured that it was about time that I told you."

Tayuya nodded her head as she looked at her own hands then stood up. Naruto looked at her, somewhat expecting her to start to hit him again. Naruto watched as she looked at him, "Come along shithead-kun, we are going to go and train."

Naruto nodded his head then looked at Jiraiya, "Get out.. I know you to well Jiraiya-sensei and I know I can't trust you in my apartment while I am not here."

Jiraiya smiled then patted Naruto on his shoulder before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto walked out after Tayuya and followed her to the training field that they always used. Tayuya stood across from him, "Are you around the same power level as these Akatsuki guys?"

Naruto shrugged, "Never had to fight one, Jiraiya-sensei says that I am at least close to their level when I am going on full cylinders. When I have more control over Kyuubi then I will be able to beat them."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Okay, then from now on you aren't going to hold back in training. I need to understand how much of a gap there truly is, how much I need to improve."

Naruto just gave her a look of disapproval, obviously not fond of the idea. Tayuya just looked back at him, knowing what he was thinking. She reached back into her pouch then threw a shuriken at him that he caught between his fingers. He dropped it to the ground, "What if I say no Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya opened up a small holster that was next to her pouch and out slipped her flute, "Then I won't be as prepared as I need to be in battle against them."

Naruto looked at her, that statement pretty much made it so that he would have to give her what she wanted and they both knew it. He wasn't willing to take the chance of losing her in a battle with the Akatsuki because he held back in their sparring. He sighed as he nodded his head, "Fine Tayuya-chan, but when you get hurt don't blame me."

Tayuya smirked, "Thats if you can hurt m-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a knee cap to her stomach from a fast blond blur. Naruto flashed behind her, catching her body as they landed on the ground. Tayuya gasped for air finally then looked back at Naruto, "Your to slow to react Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya glared then kicked away from him to put distance between the two of them once again. Naruto just looked at her as she lifted her flute and quickly started to play it. He felt the same affects the first time that she used this genjutsu but he broke through it quicker this time. He walked towards her, "Genjutsu isn't as effective against people with extreme chakra reserves like myself. People with the Sharingan such as Itachi Uchiha are genjutsu users as well. He is famed for it, said to be one of the best genjutsu users alive."

Tayuya took a step back as Naruto continued to walk towards her, for a minute she could have sworn she feared Naruto. His emotionless look on his face, the sheer power she had experienced from his knee as well as the ability to break her genjutsu like it was nothing. Naruto gave a sinister smile, "Your scared aren't you Tayuya-chan, fear is good. It makes you know that your human, makes you understand that you have something on the line in battle. Motivates you to keep you alive."

Tayuya took another step back as Naruto stood right in front of her. She hadn't seen this side of Naruto since the first day they met, "What are you afraid of then shithead-kun?"

Narutos face remained stoic, unflinching and cold. He looked into her eyes, "Myself and you."

Tayuyas eyes shifted between his eyes, "Why?"

Naruto just looked at her, "I am afraid of losing control of myself, giving into my darkness and rage. That would give the Kyuubi the opening he wants to free himself. I am afraid of what you do to me, you make me vulnerable. Same thing you fear with me, we are exposed when we are with each other, making it so that the other is capable of hurting the other."

Tayuya looked at him then pushed him away and dropped to her taijutsu stance and flashed at him at her top speed. She leapt into the air and went to try and deliver a kick to the side of his head but he ducked the kick. As she spun he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

Tayuya tried to pull her arm free but his strength was more then she originally thought. She looked over at him and went to whistle and emit a sound to paralyze him and get the opening she was looking for. Unexpectedly though, as she did that Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

Tayuyas eyes widened for a moment before she gave in and kissed her blond haired boyfriend back. When he broke the kiss he released her arm and his normal look had returned to his face. He gave her his small smile that he only did when she was around, "Now you know where you need to be for the next level of training Tayuya-chan, when you can make me try on that level I will take it to the next one."

Tayuya nodded her head, still partially in a trance from the kiss they shared. She looked back at Naruto and pulled him into another kiss. She thought, _'Fuck it, whats the point of hiding how I fucking feel anymore?'_

Their kiss was passionate, Tayuya pulling herself closer to him as they kissed. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around her, making her feel secure. When they broke the kiss for air they were both blushing with small smiles on their faces, "What was that for Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya smiled, "I don't need a reason shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled then kissed her on the forehead, "Come on Tayuya-chan, I will walk you home."

She nodded her head and Naruto held out his hand which she took. As they walked though she looked over at him, _'This feels so right with you Naruto-kun, that is why I will get stronger. I will get strong enough to protect you, so no one takes you from me.'_


	14. Chapter 14: Tayuya vs The Whore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 14: Tayuya vs. The Whore**

A month passed in the village of Konohagakure, whenever our young couple wasn't on a mission they were either spending time together or training. Tayuya had found another person to train her besides Naruto and Jiraiya, a genjutsu specialist called Kurenai.

She was the best genjutsu user in the village, though she wasn't on par with Itachi Uchiha. 3 years ago the two apparently met and Itachi credited her for being a skilled genjutsu user. She unfortunately fell prey to his Sharingan though as did Kakashi Hatake. Kurenai wasn't able to teach her all that much since she was already a good genjutsu user, but she was able to teach her how to progress her already used genjutsus.

The young couple were currently training, Naruto was still only using the first portion of his power. He noticed how Tayuya was progressing rapidly though, soon he would have to take it up another notch. He personally wasn't looking forward to that, every step he took with his power but him less and less in control. He was going to have to make sure that Jiraiya-sensei was there whenever they trained when he got to his next step in power.

Tayuya charged at Naruto with a kunai at the ready. She jumped up into the air and threw her kunai at him then followed it down to deliver a chakra fueled punch. Naruto moved to the side so that the kunai whizzed past him then he caught her punch but they went skidding backwards.

Naruto put some chakra into his feet and that faulted their skidding as Tayuya followed up with an attempted upper cut that Naruto caught with his other punch. Tayuya smirked, she quickly moved her hands grabbing his forearms and the kicking him in the rib cage, releasing him just in time to let him fly away. Naruto slammed into a tree, pushing himself off of the ground as he looked at the red headed kunoichi.

Tayuya reached back and opened up her flute pouch and pulled it out and started to play her paralytic melody. Naruto froze, he tried to break it with the usual amount of chakra he would spike but it didn't break. He saw that the world around him started to go black making him smile, 'She has been working on her genjutsu, that is good.'

Narutos eyes glowed crimson as he spiked a small ratio of his Kyuubi chakra and break the genjutsu. He looked over at Tayuya and smiled, "Your genjutsu has gotten stronger Tayuya-chan, it was impressive that I had to use Kyuubi chakra to break it."

Tayuya smiled at him, "Well shithead-kun, I have to at least be on par with you right? Then I have to surpass you, that way I am on par with their best. That way I can protect you so that I am the only one who beats you up, no other bitches get to do that."

Naruto smiled at her, her reason was hidden within her words and he knew that. She did that often, that was how she was and he wouldn't have her any other way. She accepted him with all of his faults just as he accepted her with hers. She had a hard time expressing her more gentle emotions, he knew that better then anyone. All that you have to do with Tayuya was to give her time and eventually she gets so frustrated with herself she says what she means dead straight out of anger with herself.

Typically when she would do that it would make Naruto smile, he would find it a bit amusing. She had a gentle side to her, something very few knew about and even fewer had ever seen. It made Naruto feel special to be one of the few people that had ever seen that side of her. Naruto continued to smile at her, "Thats enough training for today Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him, "What do you mean that is enough? I still have plenty of energy left shithead!"

Naruto looked at her as he walked over to her, "Your to strong for the level I was using, that means from now on we need Jiraiya-sensei here when we train."

Tayuya looked at him, not understanding why they needed that damn perverted old man here while they trained. Tayuya just continued to look at him, "Why? Why does that damn pervert need to watch us train?"

Naruto smiled at her, "When I go to my next level, the more power I use the less in control I am. I don't want to hurt you and Jiraiya-sensei is the only one who can stop me currently. I am sure that you will eventually be able to stop me but currently you cant. I want Jiraiya-sensei here that way I don't accidentally hurt you Tayuya-chan. I would hate myself if I hurt you in a serious manner."

Tayuya blushed a little, she had the sneaking suspicion that he used some of the wording that he did to make her blush. He seemed to really enjoy making her blush, not that it wasn't understandable, they were a couple after all. Naruto looked over at the village from the training ground that they always used, "Would you like to get some lunch with me Tayuya-chan? You can pick and I will pay."

Tayuya nodded her head and as they walked she slowly took his hand. They walked to her favorite restaurant and enjoyed a nice meal together and as always Naruto paid for their meal. When they left though all hell felt like it was about to break out.

When they exited the restaurant, they saw about 10 women standing there waiting for them. This made Naruto sigh while Tayuya narrowed her eyes as she looked at all of the women, "What do you hoes and bitches want?"

The most noticeable one of all the women was to one who spoke up for the group. The pink haired woman stepped in front of the others, "We are here to get Naruto-kun away from you. We are tired of the way that you treat him when he could be with someone so much better then you."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his forehead, the pink haired woman was becoming a serious pain in the ass lately. Tayuya growled at them all, "What makes you skanks think that he would even be happy with you."

Sakura smirked, "We went over this before you sound whore, I can do things for Naruto that you aren't capable of doing."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Sakura some more, "Shut up you pink haired whore, I can do those things for him. How do you know that I don't do them already?"

Sakura started to laugh, "Please, you barely even kiss Naruto in public I doubt you have had sex with him."

Tayuya looked over at Naruto who was just shaking is head. He was growing rather tired of the pink haired kunoichis constant interference in his relationship with Tayuya. Naruto went to speak up but Tayuya shushed him, "If I kiss him right here and now will you leave us alone finally skank? Then you can go back to your job of selling your whore cunt on the corner."

Sakura glared at Tayuya, "Fuck you sound whore, I don't sell my body."

Tayuya smiled victoriously as Sakura fell for her worded trap, "I guess that is true, you actually have to charge money for the word sell to come into affect. You just give it away for free to whoever asks."

Tayuya held her smirk, "Now I will kiss my boyfriend, right here in front of you all and then you will leave us alone right?"

Sakura nodded her head, though she wasn't going to hold up her end of the deal. Tayuya put her hand behind Narutos head and pulled him down a little and sent her lips crashing into his. As he always did, Naruto wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as they kissed. When they broke from the kiss he smiled at her, "That was an amazing kiss Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed at him then looked over at Sakura, "There, now leave us alone you slut."

Sakura smiled, "I think that Naruto should have a kiss to compare yours to. I think that I should kiss him as well, that way he knows what its like to be kissed by someone else."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Sakura and got between her and her attempted prey. There was no way in hell that Tayuya was letting the pink haired slut get anywhere near her boyfriend like that. Sakura motioned for her to get out of the way, "Move sound whore, its only fair."

Tayuya continued to stand between the two, "There is no way in hell I am letting your whore mouth anywhere near MY boyfriend!"

Sakura smiled, "I think that you are scared that you won't be able to measure up to me when it comes to him, so you won't let me near him. Is that what it is Tayuya, scared that he will wise up to all the things that he could have with someone else?"

Tayuya looked over her shoulder at Naruto who just looked at her. Naruto put his arm around Tayuyas waist and pulled her closer to him as his eyes looked up at Sakura and her band of 'whores' as Tayuya liked to call them. Naruto just continued to stare at what use to be his childhood crush, "Why can't you people understand that I only want Tayuya-chan, I don't have to pretend to be someone else with her. I don't want any of you, I will never want any of you. I only want Tayuya-chan."

Naruto kissed Tayuya on her cheek and smiled at her, making her blush and smile from his words and the reaction from some of Sakuras whore friends. Naruto held his red headed girlfriend close as some of whores seemed to get the message and left. Sakura on the other hand stayed there though. She continued to look at him, "A long time ago you would have done anything to be with me Naruto, what changed?"

Naruto looked at her, "I changed and I found someone that is a million times better then you could ever be. I don't have to pretend to be someone else around her, she is perfect for me."

Sakura scoffed at the comment and then looked dead at Tayuya, "This isn't over sound whore."

Tayuya looked at her, "Why do you want my boyfriend so badly, there are other men in the village. Why do you seem to only want him you bitch?"

Sakura looked at Naruto then back at Tayuya, "I want him, its that simple."

Tayuya looked at her, "You don't have a reason for it? You just want him so you are trying him from someone who actually cares about him, is that it?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Basically."

Tayuya glared at the pink haired woman, "Your a even bigger slut then I originally thought and that is saying something. If you come near us again, I am going to put you in a genjutsu where you get fucked by Orochimaru over and over again. How does that sound?"

Sakura glared at her then looked at Naruto and winked, "See you in your dreams Naruto-kun."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No you wont, I only dream about Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked back at him with a red face as Sakura walked away. Naruto released Tayuya from the gentle embrace he had her in and smiled at her, "You okay Tayuya-chan, I know Sakura gets under your skin at times."

Tayuya nodded her head at him as she looked at him, "You dream about me?"

Naruto looked at her and scratched the back of his head, "Of course I do Tayuya-chan, your my girlfriend after all. Am I not suppose to dream about you?"

Tayuya looked at him and with red cheeks looked away, "I suppose its okay it you do."

Naruto smiled at her then gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Thats good because I wasn't sure how I was suppose to stop it."

Tayuya rolled her eyes as she took his hand and let him walk her back to her apartment. When they stood outside of her apartment complex he smiled at her, "Goodnight Tayuya-chan, see you tomorrow. We are suppose to get another mission tomorrow."

Tayuya nodded her head at him and kissed him on his cheek, "See you tomorrow... Naruto-kun..."

Narutos eye widened as she said his name with the kun honorific. He just looked at her, "What did you just say Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "SHUT UP!"

Naruto smiled at her as he put his hand on her cheek, "Thank you for finally saying it Tayuya-chan."

Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips, when they broke he smiled at her. Then gave her a final kiss on her forehead before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.


	15. Chapter 15: A Trip To Sunagakure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 15: A Trip To Sunagakure**

Naruto and Tayuya stood in Tsunades office as they waited for their mission. Little did they know that they weren't going to enjoy the mission in the slightest. Tsunade looked at the two of them, "So we have a mission for you both. Though only one of you was specifically requested for the mission, you two are a team which means that if I deploy one of you then I deploy both of you. Though, Naruto isn't going to be happy about the mission in the slightest."

Naruto looked at her, "Why are you playing coy Baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed, "Enter."

The door flung open, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto shivered at the voice, it was the Sand Daimyous daugher, Suki. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that she still had a fit figure, but she was nothing compared to Tayuya. Of course, in Narutos mind there wasn't any woman that compared to his red headed girlfriend. Naruto looked back at Tsunade with pleading eyes, begging her to not send him on this mission.

Tsunade shook her head no and Naruto sighed, "Hello again Suki."

Suki smiled and ran to the blond haired man, trying to wrap him up into a hug. That was where Tayuya stepped in though, blocking her with her foot as she stood between them. Suki looked at her, "Tayuya? What are you doing?"

Tayuya looked at the Daimyous daughter, "No one is allowed to touch my boyfriend. Naruto-kun is mine and no one else can touch him, right blonde?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Thats right Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head as she looked back at the Daimyous daughter as she started to pout. She looked from Tayuya to Naruto then back to the red haired kunoichi. Suki looked at her with pleading eyes, "I will give you any amount of money for one night with him."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at her then started to tap her chin, "Any amount huh?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya with a worried expression, "Tayuya-chan.. your not considering this.. are you?"

Tayuya looked back at him and smirked, "What if I am huh?"

Naruto looked at her with a worried expression still then leaned in kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I will do anything you want if you don't pimp me out Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him, "Anything you say?"

Naruto nodded his head then looked back at Suki, "Sorry Suki but Naruto-kun is not for sale currently, we will see next time you see him. Depends on if he is being a good or bad boyfriend."

Narutos eyes were the widest at that point, he usually gets in trouble for things he doesn't completely get. He was often called a bad boyfriend by Tayuya as well, accompanied by a barrage of smack to the back of his head. Tayuya smiled at him, "Remember our deal boyfriend."

Naruto nodded his head as they looked back at Tsunade, "Same as last time, you are simply escorting her to Sunagakure. This time though, Gaara has requested that Naruto stay in Sunagakure for a week."

Naruto nodded as well as Tayuya then they looked over at Suki, "Give us 10 minutes to go and get our gear then we will meet you at the front gate okay?"

Suki nodded her head and then was escorted by the Captain of her personal guard to her carriage. Naruto and Tayuya both ran to their homes and grabbed their bags after packing for the necessary days. They meet back at the gate with a couple of minutes to spare. Suki and her carriage came rolling up after that, "Tayuya, will you sit in here with me?"

Tayuya looked from Suki to Naruto who gave her a nod saying that it was fine. Tayuya climbed up into the carriage and then they were off, planning to stop in the Land of Rivers for the night. Tayuya sat in the carriage with Suki who was glaring at her. Tayuya rose her eyebrow at her, "What is it that you want Suki? I assume it has something to do with my boyfriend from the look on your face."

Suki simply nodded her head, "Last time we met you said that you had no interest in him."

Tayuya blushed a little out of embarrassment, "Well.. I was kind of lying to you at that point Suki. I was trying to deny the feelings that I felt even to myself. We were just friends at that point though, so I didn't completely lie to you."

Suki sighed as she looked out the window as the carriage moved, "I had even agreed to my dad meeting to him try and get his approval. Such a shame really, time has definitely been good to him hasn't it?"

Tayuya, though not appreciating that another woman had been looking at her boyfriend, had to agree. She had noticed it as well when he first came back, time had definitely been good to her man. Tayuya smirked a little, "Yeah, Naruto-kun definitely became more muscular and attractive while he was on his training trip."

Suki smiled and nodded as she looked back at Naruto who was walking behind the carriage with a bored expression. He was simply just looking up at the clouds, "Are there any other guys in your village that are like him?"

Tayuya looked at her, since Naruto wasn't able to hear them she could be as honest as she wanted. Well, she thought that he couldn't hear her, curiosity got the better of him almost instantly and he was channeling chakra to his ears to hear inside of the carriage. Tayuya smiled, "There isn't another person like Naruto-kun in the world Suki, sorry to be the one that has to inform you. I am sure though if you look hard enough you can find someone that is close enough to him."

Naruto smiled as he walked behind the carriage and he held that smile for the rest of the time he walked. Tayuya and Suki talked about different things here and there, Naruto had been listening the whole time. The information that he was getting was just to priceless.

Suki looked at Tayuya, "So do you ever want something other then a ninja life, kids, husband and thinks like that?"

Tayuya looked a her, "Well.. if you asked me 4 or 5 years ago then the answer would have been 'Fuck no' but now.. I don't know. I can't say that I am opposed to the idea."

Suki smiled at her, "Especially if you have a certain blond man that is the one who asks you and provides you with the kids?"

Tayuya blushed as she looked out the back window at Naruto who was still looking up at the clouds. She couldn't see the massive blush that was on his face that was even worse then her own. Tayuya looked back at Suki, "If a certain blond haired man was the one who asked and provided then I definitely wouldn't mind."

Suki smirked, "I think that you are in love Tayuya."

Tayuyas eyes widened and she was almost as red as her hair, "Shut up!"

Naruto was walking outside of the carriage with wide eyes and a red face that matched Tayuyas. Naruto kept his pace though now deep in his own thoughts, 'Tayuya-chan... loves me?'

Naruto focused on that thought until the escort stopped in the Land of Rivers. Naruto set up the fire and started to cook the food for Tayuya and himself. Naruto just stared at the fire though, not even snapping out of it as Tayuya sat down next to him. She shook his shoulder to make him refocus, "Hey you okay blonde?"

Naruto blinked and looked at Tayuya, a small blush on his face, "Yeah.. I am fine Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya noticed the blush though, "Why are you blushing? Am I really that beautiful hmm blond."

Naruto smiled at her, "Yes you are Tayuya-chan but that isn't what is doing it."

Tayuya looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "Then what is?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, she wasn't going to like this in the slightest. Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Well.. I was kind of listening to your conversations today. I heard.. everything."

Tayuyas eyes widened then narrowed on him as she smacked him on the back of the head with a blush, "Bad boyfriend, your not suppose to be a eavesdropper!"

Naruto looked at her, "I couldn't resist Tayuya-chan, but.. what you said.. is it true?"

Tayuya looked away from him, "I don't want to talk about it, you owe me one thing and that is what I pick."

Naruto looked at her and then nodded his head, looking back at the fire, "Okay Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked back at him, she knew that he wanted the answers but he just wouldn't push for it. He never did when she wanted to change the subject. Tayuya sighed, "I may have meant them.. I may not have though as well."

Naruto looked at her, "I thought that you didn't want to talk about it Tayuya-chan? I don't mind not talking about it if you really don't want to."

Tayuya looked at him, "I don't want to talk about it, that is why I didn't give you an answer blonde. Understand?"

Naruto looked at her then shook his head no, she did give him an answer though. Naruto shook his head some more, "Whatever you want Tayuya-chan, I am going to go an lay down okay?"

She nodded her head as Naruto made some clones to do the watch for them as Naruto entered his tent. Tayuya had watched him leave, then looked around to make sure no one was looking before entering his tent after him.

Naruto was laying on his sleeping bag with his eyes closed when he felt a pair of lips touch his. Naruto at first thought it was Suki, making a move on him and pulled back. When he looked and saw his red headed girlfriend he gave a small smile, "Well this is unlike you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him and pushed him back onto his sleeping bag and smiled as she gave him a quick kiss. Tayuya pulled back from the kiss and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Shut up and enjoy it then shithead-kun."

Naruto sighed, "That name again?"

Tayuya kissed his neck, getting a small moan from him, "Its your special name from me isn't it? That means that I get to call you it whenever I want to."

Naruto put his arms around her before turning her onto her back and kissed her lips gently. Tayuya put her arms around him and pulled him closer as they kissed for a while before falling asleep. For the first time ever, they shared something that resembled a bed. When they woke up in the morning they finished the trip to Sunagakure.

When they got there Gaara and Temari met them at the front gate, "Hello again Naruto Uzumkai."

Naruto smiled at hm, "Hey Gaara, hey Temari."

They both smiled as they nodded, Tayuya then spoke up, "Hello again Kazekage-sama, Sand Skank."

Temari and Tayuya both glared at each other, making Naruto and Gaara both sigh. Naruto put his arm around Tayuya pulling her closer to him and away from Temari. Naruto looked at his red headed girlfriend, "Be nice Tayuya-chan."

The red headed kunoichi rolled her eyes as she looked at him then over at Gaara, "So why are we here for an extra week?"

Gaara looked at Naruto specifically, "Akatsuki... they are suppose to be coming here for me within the week so I wanted some back up that I knew I could trust."

Naruto nodded his head as Tayuya rose her eyebrow, "So.. you call for aid from another Jinchuriki, the people that they are hunting?"

Gaara looked at her and nodded his head, "I know there is a hole in the logic but I also know that Naruto is one of the strongest and most capable shinobi that I know. I would be much more comfortable having him here to back me up as well."

Naruto nodded his head at his red headed friend, "Of course Gaara, you know that you can always count on me."

Gaara nodded his head, "I had made reservations for you, since Suki only requested Naruto to be her escort I didn't make a reservation with a room with more then one bed though."

Tayuya and Naruto both blushed at the comment. Naruto looked down at Tayuya, "Sounds as if I am sleeping on the floor then eh Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "You aren't going to be getting me into bed that easily blonde."

Naruto looked at her then nodded his head, _'Well.. she slept next to me last night didn't she?'_

Naruto and Tayuya both walked into Sunagakure to go to their reservations at the hotel. Tayuya though had a devious smirk, _'Tonight will be fun Naruto-kun.'_


	16. Chapter 16: Interrupted Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 16: Interrupted Love**

 ** _Lime Chapter_**

Naruto and Tayuya spent the day walking around the village of Sunagakure. They both enjoyed the fact that the eyes on Naruto weren't those of lust or hate. Most were of admiration for the way he had affected their Kazekages life so much.

Naruto noticed that Tayuya was acting more girlfriend like while here. He figured that it was because she didn't have a reputation here as a loud, strong willed woman. She honestly didn't care about her reputation all that much, but she was similar to Naruto and had a mask she wore. Naruto didn't mind her being this way, he actually enjoyed the fact that she was acting this way.

Naruto was actually encouraging it, he took her out to a nice dinner and even had his arm around her as they walked. If she was willing to act like that here then he was more then willing to do it, _'Maybe I can talk to Baa-chan about making us representatives of Konohagakure here in Sunagakure.'_

Naruto smiled at the idea though he knew it wouldn't happen, as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki a post outside of the village like that wouldn't be approved by the council. Naruto shrugged it off though, he was more interested in enjoying his time with his red headed girlfriend.

Tayuya was smiling as she was held by her blond boyfriend. She was honestly proud that she was his and she wouldn't want anyone else. He was sweet, considerate, easy to manipulate and adorable. His lack of understanding emotions and women in general made it so that she easily got her way. She had a hunch that he was starting to understand more but was just letting her win.

Tayuya liked being more open about her relationship and feelings with him. She didn't know why she was hiding it so much in Konohagakure. Well, she did know but she didn't know why she cared all that much. It wasn't as if she cared what they thought, maybe she was still afraid to let him in as much as he let her in.

She leaned into him as they walked down the street towards the hotel that they were suppose to stay at. She knew that he was letting her in as far as she asked, she knew basically everything about him. Though the same could be said in his case, knowing everything about her, she didn't make it easy on him. She made his work for everything while he gave her everything she ever wanted or asked for. She smiled though, _'I will make up for it all tonight though, then when we go back to Konohagakure I will be the perfect girlfriend for you Naruto-kun.'_

They walked into the hotel then headed up the stairs to the top floor where their room was located. Naruto unlocked the door for them and then let Tayuya in first, smiling as he pushed it open for her. She looked at him, "You look tired Tayuya-chan, you should get some rest."

Tayuya looked at him and gave him a small smile as well. She nodded her head and walked into the hotel room towards the bedroom. Naruto closed the door behind him then locked it before he headed towards the couch to get some rest of his own. That was when he heard his red headed girlfriend, "Naruto-kun! Come quick!"

Naruto shot up quickly before rushing to the bedroom. As he busted down the door he stopped as his eyes widened. There was his red headed goddess laying on the bed in nothing but her bra and thong. Her bra and panties were black while on the thong had a orange swirl and the bra had red musical notes. She smiled at him, "Come here Naruto-kun."

Naruto just continued to stare at her in a dumbfounded state. His body started to move on its own even though his mind wasn't processing what was going on completely. When his body reached the bed his body caught up with what was going on, "... Tayuya-chan.. what are you.. doing?"

Tayuya smiled at him, "Seducing you, quite successfully I might add."

Naruto just continued to look at her, "Why are you doing that?"

Tayuya grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the bed with her, "It seems like a good idea, plus I really want to."

Naruto laid there as his hands slowly wrapped around his practically nude girlfriend. Tayuya went to work on his shirt, quickly stripping it away. She loved how he looked without a shirt on, hell she loved how he looked period. Tayuya looked at him for a minute as she sat on him, "Naruto.."

Naruto looked at her, "What is it Tayuya-chan? If you are doing this for me there is really no need. Not that I wouldn't love doing this because I would but if you are pushing yourself for me then don't. Especially if a certain pink haired pains words have anything to do with this."

Tayuya looked at him, she had to admit that Sakuras constant attempting to get Naruto because she would spread her legs for him was annoying. It wasn't that Tayuya hadn't thought about doing this for him many times before, more of nervousness stopping her. Tayuya looked into his blue eyes that gazed at her with compassion and something else, something she couldn't pin exactly.

Tayuya looked at him as she slowly smiled, "The sluts words aren't why I am doing this. I want to do this, but there is something I want to know and say to you before."

Naruto looked at her as she knew this was going to explain something first, "Naruto do you know what it is called when you crave being near someone? That when you are with them you are happier then you ever have been but when you are away from them you feel miserable since your not with that person? That there is this burning feeling when you are with them, something that is amazing."

Naruto looked at her, then looked to the side like he was thinking, "Is it love?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Yes, how did you know that answer?"

Naruto blushed a little as he looked away from her, "I would rather not say, you'll hit me."

Tayuya looked at him, "Tell me Naruto."

Naruto sighed then looked her dead in the eye, "Because.. because its how I feel when I am with you."

Tayuya smiled at him as he closed his eyes and braced himself for a slap he was expecting. Tayuya instead leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, making it so that he looked at her. Tayuya smiled at him, "I'm not going to hit you Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her, this was a rare occurrence for him. He said something that he always thought was something that was referred to as extremely emotional and deep didn't get him hit. Tayuya just continued to look at him, "I.. I um... love you too."

She whispered the last part, he still heard her but even though it was only them in the room it was hard for her to say at time. She always had that problem, she hoped eventually she would grow past it, be able to scream how she felt to the world but for now admitting to him was what mattered. Naruto looked at her, looking at her eyes and face for a sign of a lie. She had looked at away from him so he put his hand on her chin to make her look at him.

Tayuya looked at him as they stared into each others eyes, Tayuya now knew what that other emotion in his eyes was, love. Naruto analyzed everything about her, he didn't see anything other then honesty and love in her eyes. He smiled at her, "I hope you know what you have done Tayuya-chan, you fell for me and now I will never let you go."

Tayuya smiled at him, "I don't think that is such a bad thing though."

Naruto continued to smile as he rolled her over and put her on the bottom, running his hands on her sides. Naruto started to kiss her neck, making her breath hitch as she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Naruto kissed up her neck to start nibbling on her ear as his hands started north towards her gorgeous mounds.

Narutos hands stopped just below them until he heard Tayuya speak softly, ".. do it Naruto-kun."

Naruto kissed her on the lips as his hands went up to his target, slowly and gently massaging them though their padded prison. Tayuya let out a loud moan as she felt her blond boyfriend increase her pleasure, that was when she felt something hard poke her in the thigh, "What is that down there Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pushed himself up from the bed as he looked down and blushed. He started to move away from her, "I'm sorry Tayuya-chan, I tried to keep myself calm but I failed. I will get off of you now."

Tayuya wrapped her legs around him, pulling him back to where he was just moments ago, "I didn't say that you could go anywhere shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "Are you sure about this Tayuya-chan, its kind of embarrassing."

Tayuya smirked deviously at him, "From the feel of it you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Narutos blush got redder, she wasn't helping the situation at all. Though he was pretty sure that she was aware that she wasn't helping and enjoying that greatly. He didn't know how right he was though, _'REVENGE IS FINALLY MINE! ALL THE DAMN BLUSHING YOU MAKE ME FUCKING ENDURE IS AVENGED!'_

Naruto leaned back down and kissed her lips, then a moan escaped both of them as he felt her start to grind herself into him. Narutos breath hitched as he looked at her and she leaned up, quickly capturing his lips in another kiss. She put her arms around his neck, running her hand into his hair and deepening their kiss more and more.

When they broke they looked at each other through lust filled eyes. Tayuya smiled as he reached behind her, about to undo the bra clip to release her breasts from their prison. That was when something caught the attention of both the Konohagakure shinobi, something that made them stop their current escapade of each others bodies.

They looked out the window to see that there was a large amount of smoke rising from the approximate location of the Kazekage tower. Naruto looked at her, not sure what he should do. To be honest, he wanted to stay here with her, do what it was that their bodies seemed to both want so badly. On the other hand, Gaara was someone that he related to just like Tayuya. Gaara was a friend that he promised to help protect.

He cursed his psychological need to uphold his promises and protect his friends and pushed himself away from Tayuya. He looked at her with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry Tayuya-chan, I really want to continue but I promised Gaara."

Tayuya gave him a soft slap on the cheek, "I want to go kick those Akatsuki pussies asses so let me get my clothes and gear on alright?"

Naruto nodded his head at her as he grabbed his shirt and walked out to where his bags were. Tayuya quickly put on her clothes and gear again, _'We will finish this another time, first I want to go kill those little bitches that think they can take him away from me. I am going to fuck their asses up.'_

Tayuya smiled at her own thoughts before walking out of the room to where Naruto was standing waiting for her. She smiled at him then nodded her head, "Well, lets get going that way I can make you my bitch tonight."

Naruto rose his eyebrow, though he didn't exactly care for the phrasing he liked the real meaning behind it. He knew that she was really saying, 'Lets go deal with them so that we can make love to one another and be completely belonging to the other.'

Naruto nodded his head at her and put his hand on her cheek, knowing that the battle could be the end of them, He gently pulled her into a kiss, "Just in case.. I love you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him then slapped him on the back of the head, "Idiot don't think like that!"

Naruto smiled at her before opening a window and jumping off towards the Kazekages tower with her right on his heels. Tayuya was looking at his back as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, _'I love you too Naruto-kun.. just in case.'_

Naruto landed on the top of the Kazekage tower next to Gaara then Tayuya landed next to Naruto. They looked across at two men in Akatsuki cloaks looking at them. The two cloaked figures removed their straw hats to show who they were, they were Itachi Uchiha and Konan. They weren't normally a team but since the Akatsuki was making a serious push to start collecting the Bijuu the unknown leader had sent two of his most trusted and strongest.

Naruto didn't know that much about the woman but was not happy about the fact that Itachi was there. Luckily, Jiraiya had taught him something to fight sharingan users without having to look at their feet. Narutos Kyuubi eyes kicked in, turning into the crimson that resembled that of the fox. Naruto looked straight at Itachi, not backing down from the sharingan user.

Naruto sighed all the same though, _'Why couldn't it have been a weaker member like Deidara? That would have been so much easier to do with the three of us. Itachi will require at least Tayuya-chan and someone else while the girl I don't know much about.'_

Itachi looked at Naruto, "So the Kyuubi host is here as well? This makes things much more convenient for us doesn't it Konan?"

Konan nodded her head in agreement, "Yes.. Leader will be pleased when we return with not only the One Tail host but the Nine Tail host as well."

Itachi nodded his head, "This will be more difficult then we originally expected though, the Kyuubi seems to be able to counter my genjutsu with his spiked chakra in his eyes."

Konan looked over at Narutos crimson eyes, "Interesting.. perhaps our information was wrong and he has more control over then the Kyuubi then we thought."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement, "The more control he has the more dangerous he can become, though the real threat would be if he didn't have control and gave into Kyuubi."

Konan looked over at Naruto, "Since he can't be effected by your sharingan do you want me to fight him or do you still want him and leave the One Tail to me?"

Itachi nodded his head, "I will deal with the Kyuubi, you deal with the Ichibi."

Konan nodded her head then paper appeared out of no where as she looked at Gaara, "Time to be captured Kazekage."

Gaara looked at her with a emotionless face, "Unlikely."

Itachi looked at Naruto and Tayuya, "Kyuubi, are you sure you want to put her at risk like this? My sharingan can still affect her."

Naruto smirked, "I had a plan for that actually."

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, "Come here Tayuya-chan."

Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss, transferring Kyuubi chakra into her and channeling it through her chakra system into her eyes. While he did transfer the chakra she let out a small moan from the sensation. They turned from their normal brown to crimson with a fox slit like Narutos. When Naruto broke from the kiss, "That should last for about fifteen to thirty minutes Tayuya-chan, use it well."

Tayuya nodded before they looked back over at Itachi who smiled, "A very interesting plan you have there Kyuubi. It seems to be working as well, though if she runs out of chakra to the point I can overpower it what will you do then?"

Naruto glared at him, "I will kill you before that happens."

Itachi smiled as he looked at Naruto, "Let us see how much you have grown over the last couple of years then Naruto."


	17. Chapter 17: Crimson Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 17: Crimson Eyes**

The three ninja looked at the two Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha the one that Naruto and Tayuya were going to fight. Konan was going to fight Gaara, though her powers were unknown they were confident in Gaara abilities. Itachi looked at Naruto, glaring at the Sharingan user. Tayuya was staring at the Uchiha rogue as well through her Kyuubi Chakra enhanced eyes from Naruto.

Tayuya looked at Naruto who seemed extremely serious, but on the other hand Tayuya was excited. Finally, after all this time she was going to see Naruto at the best of his abilities. Itachi seemed to have made it known that he was going to target Tayuya as the weaker of the two. Naruto had already said that he wasn't going to let Itachi hurt her but he can't do everything.

Tayuya wasn't worried though, she was confident in her abilities though she didn't know if it was on the level of Itachi. Naruto looked over at Tayuya, he had a plan but he didn't have the time to discuss the plan with her. The blonde haired shinobi sighed at this and then looked over at Itachi, he was just standing there for some reason.

Naruto looked over at Tayuya again then over at Gaara, who already had his sand on the ground around him as Konan had paper flying around her. Gaara was staring at the Akatsuki woman with his usual emotionless and monotone expression. Gaara was sending sand at her, surrounding her and as it closed in on her she transformed into pieces of paper and transported outside of the attack.

Naruto saw that Gaara appeared to be doing fine for the moment and then he flashed at Itachi, pulling out his katana as he charged. Itachi smirked, "Foolish of you nine tails to just attack me like that. You should have thought out your actions better, come being captured like the fool that you are."

Naruto leapt into the air and started to channel his wind chakra into his blade and slashed down at Itachi, sending a slash of wind fly through the air at Itachi. Itachi did hand signs as he moved to the side, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Itachi blew out a large fireball directed at Naruto who disappeared and reappeared next to Tayuya. Naruto looked at her, then whispered into her ear. He covered his mouth that way Itachi couldn't pick up what he was saying utilizing his sharingan to read his lips. Tayuya looked at Naruto and nodded her head at him as Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu.

There were 5 clones next to Naruto, all looking directly at Itachi. Naruto had the clones charge at the rogue sharingan user and Naruto looked at Tayuya, "Are you ready Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him as he put his hand on her hips, channeling some more of his Kyuubi chakra into her. Tayuya resisted the urge to release a moan from the sensation of Naruto channeling Kyuubi chakra into her, _'When we are finished with this I am going to definitely make him fucking utilize this in bed.'_

Tayuya looked at Naruto who nodded his head then she let out a low whistling sound that was directed towards Itachi. The genjutsu master froze in his tracks, unable to make his body move as the clones stopped near him as well. Naruto did another hand sign from behind Tayuya, "Shadow Clone Bombs Jutsu."

The clones all exploded where they stood in paralysis from Tayuya's genjutsu attack, a technique she called 'Sirens Song.' Itachi wasn't killed but was injured by the attack combination from the two Konohagakure shinobi. They hadn't let the clones get close enough before they used Tayuya's genjutsu attack, a mistake but it was their first time trying to combine the two attacks.

Tayuya stopped whistling and Itachi was released from the paralysis. Itachi looked over at the red headed kunoichi that was standing next to Naruto, "What a interesting technique you have there.. are you a genjutsu specialist as well?"

Tayuya stared at the sharingan user and nodded her head a little, still staying on the defensive to not get the Akatsuki member any kind of opening. Itachi smirked as he looked at her, "You have a lot of promise as a genjutsu user. If you live, which I don't intend to let you do and keep working on it then you could become someone that could be feared for her genjutsu abilities."

Tayuya looked at him, "You won't be killing anyone, I am going to kill you though you little bastard."

Itachi smirked at her, her dedication to Naruto was comical to him, "Why are you willing to die for a Jinchuriki, you ought to know that it will end badly in the end."

Tayuya growled a little, "BECAUSE HE IS MINE! ONLY MINE! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE THE SHITHEAD BECAUSE HE IS ALL MINE!"

Naruto looked at her, _'Wow.. that was extremely possessive.. I think that is a good thing though. It means that she really cares about me right? I can always ask her about it later... hopefully she won't hit me when I ask though.'_

Naruto smiled as he looked at her for a moment then back at Itachi who was looking straight into her crimson eyes, "So you are deeply involved with the Kyuubi host? I thought you were maybe just starting out from his kiss but by your reaction and tone it sounds like you two have been together for awhile."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, _'Couple of months.. though according to Tayuya-chan we acted like a couple a lot longer then that.'_

Tayuya continued to glare at the S-Ranked Criminal Uchiha member, "I am deeply involved with him bitch, what are you going to do about it? He is my boyfriend and I.. have strong feelings for him.. and that being said I will never let any of you cloaked bastards take him from me!"

Naruto looked at her and leaned down by her, whispering into her ear, "I love you too Tayuya-chan, just so you know."

Tayuya's face turned red as she looked at Naruto then back at Itachi, "Now.. I am going to finish this with my new technique!"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "New technique?"

Tayuya smirked, "I can't show you every ace that I have in case you are ever bad, now I need a Kyuubi boost."

Naruto nodded as he put his hands on her as he transferred some of his Kyuubi chakra into her again. She tried to suppress the moan, but this time she couldn't and let it out a little bit making Naruto smile. Tayuya looked at Itachi, her crimson eyes glowing brightly then she flashed in his general direction. When she was about twenty five yards from him she leapt up into the air, raining down shuriken with ninja wire attached to it.

Tayuya landed on a large building, throwing a kunai into the roof that had the other ends of the ninja wires on it. She looked at the wires, _'I was afraid I wouldn't have enough chakra to do this jutsu yet but with Naruto-kuns Kyuubi chakra boost I should be able to do it just fine.'_

Tayuya smirked as she started to channel the chakra into her fingers and started to touch the wires. Making the sound vibrations channel down the wires and then hit the ground by Itachi who was looking at the wires, "What are you planning?"

Tayuya started to play the wires quicker, that was when Itachi noticed that his vision was starting to blur, slowly going black around the edges. Itachi shook his head trying to shake off the effect of her technique. Itachi stumbled a little as he looked over at Konan, "Konan.. cut the ninja wires.."

Konan looked at him then was hit by a bit of sand as Gaara spoke up, "You are fighting me Akatsuki member. Pay attention to your rightful enemy."

Gaara had his sand fly up into the air at her, crashing into her on all sides. She tried to transport herself with her paper technique but unfortunately for her, she was a bit to late initializing it. Only part of her body got away unscratched, her right arm suffering a good amount of damage from Gaaras sand. Konan groaned in pain as she looked at the one tail Jinchuriki, "Dammit, I thought he was weaker then this."

Gaara shook his head, "You shouldn't underestimate an opponent, that was something that I learned a long time ago from my blond Jinchuriki friend over here. When you underestimate your opponent it will lead to your inevitable downfall."

Konan looked over at Naruto who was standing between her and Tayuya's technique as she continued to play the ninja wires. Itachi had covered his ears, trying to soften the effects of her technique. Unfortunately though, she had already done the initial damage and now her technique just prolonged and worsened the effects as long as some of the sound was heard.

Tayuya smirked, then she felt herself feeling weak. Her eyes started to feel like they were in pain and she quickly realized what was going on. Naruto noticed Itachi starting to regain his composure and looked up at Tayuya who was holding her head while her body swayed. Suddenly, she fell. Naruto ran up the side of the building, then leapt off, catching her in his arms as he soared back to the ground.

Tayuya's eyes slowly opened to show that they were brown again, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, his eyes still crimson as he gazed at her softly, "You used up all the Kyuubi chakra I gave you then depleted to much of your own to quickly. Stay here while I finish off the weakened Itachi and keep your eyes closed."

Tayuya nodded her head as she closed her eyes, not because he said to but because she was tired. She was actually tempted to try and stay awake since he told her to close her eyes even though she knew he was saying it to keep her safe.

Naruto stood and turned back towards Itachi was was shaking his head, still trying to shake off the effects of the interesting technique that Tayuya had used on him. Naruto charged at him with his katana out and at the ready, he went for the slash and finishing blow but it was blocked by a taped up object.

Naruto looked to his side and leapt back to see another cloaked Akatsuki member now standing there. He removed his straw hat to show that he was Kisame making Naruto groan, he didn't need more of them showing up. Kisame looked at the injured Konan and disoriented Itachi, "Leader has requested that you both return to the base. Apparently, his faith in you both has been shaken since you are having such a hard time with the one tail and the nine tails."

Itachi looked over at Naruto, "We will see how much you have grown soon Naruto.. your girlfriends technique is quite interesting. Tell her that I will be seeing her again soon I am sure, next time the results will be different though."

Itachi disappeared in a swirl of crows as Konan disappeared in a swirl of paper. Kisame looked at Naruto and Gaara as they stared at him, "Hmm.. two Jinchuriki? I think that I would rather pick you both off when you least expect it."

Kisame disappeared in a swirl of water, leaving the three shinobi there alone. Naruto looked back at Tayuya who was sleeping making Naruto smile. Gaara looked at Naruto, "You two can spend the rest of the time I requested her enjoying yourselves or you can go back to Konohagakure, I will let you both decide."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you for your offer Gaara, I will let Tayuya-chan decide when she wakes up. I am sure she is tired from the battle."

Gaara nodded his head as he looked at her, "True but she definitely was impressive in the battle. That last technique was something that I have never seen before. Her whistling attack was something rare as well."

Naruto nodded his head as he walked over to Tayuya and picked her up, "She truly is amazing, that is for sure. I am sure I will see you soon Gaara, I will make sure to let you know our decision and I will say goodbye before we leave."

Gaara nodded his head as he disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving the blond haired Konohagakure shinobi there alone to hold his red headed girlfriend. Naruto looked down at the resting kunoichi in his arms and smiled, "You did great tonight Tayuya-chan, I will make sure to tell you that when you wake up."

Naruto carried her through the streets and to their hotel. They went up the stairs and to their room before Naruto gently placed her on the bed in the one bedroom that their hotel room possessed. Naruto smiled as she laid there with a smile on her face. Naruto leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "Sleep well Tayuya-chan."

Naruto went to the couch in the other room and laid down, quickly following asleep as well after sharing so much of his Kyuubi chakra with Tayuya. The next morning, Tayuya was surprisingly the first one awake. She noticed that she was in the bedroom of their hotel room, but her blonde haired boyfriend wasn't next to her. She sighed, _'The dumb ass could have slept by me, it would have happened that way if we had made love.'_

Tayuya stood up from the bed and stretched, still a little tired from the battle that they had endured the night before. She walked out of the room to find Naruto asleep on the couch still, he feet handing over the edge since he was larger then the couch. Tayuya looked at him and smiled, _'He looks so childish like that..'_

Tayuya walked over and laid down with him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she cuddled into him. Naruto was roused from his sleep by this and looked down at her, "Tayuya-chan? Am I still dreaming?"

Tayuya looked at him, "No your not dreaming Naruto-kun, why did you sleep on the couch though idiot?"

Naruto looked at her, "Well.. I didn't know if you would want me in there as well. Did you want me in there because of how possessive you are of me Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya blushed a little bit, "I am allowed to be possessive of you."

Naruto looked at her, "So.. am I allowed to be possessive of you as well or is it one of those things only your allowed to do again?"

Tayuya smiled at him, "You can be possessive of me as well shithead-kun. It just means you care for me so much you don't want anyone else near me that you view as a threat in our relationship. That is how I view it at least."

Naruto looked at her, "So that is why you are possessive around Sakura and Akatsuki then?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Sakura is a skank and a corner hoe who just wants to fuck you and Akatsuki wants to kill you. Both want to ruin our relationship, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head at her then gave a small smile, "Do you want to stay her for the rest of the days we were asked to or go home? Gaara said we could do either."

Tayuya looked at him, "What do you want to do?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute, "I want to stay here.. I like how you act with me here."

Tayuya smiled, "Then we can stay here."

Naruto nodded and kissed her quickly, surprising her a little bit but she didn't complain. Naruto smiled some more, "Would you mind if we go back to sleep? I am a bit tired still Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya shook her head, "You read my mind blonde, come on."

Tayuya grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom and laid down with him in the bed, both going back to sleep for a couple more hours.


	18. Chapter 18: Blonde and Red Tango

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 18: Blonde and Red Tango**

 _ **Lemon Chapter**_

The rest of their week was spent enjoying the Sunagakure life style, though they had yet to pick up where they had left off the first night. During the day, they typically spent the day getting VIP tours around the major things in Sunagakure. During the night, they went to fancy dinners with the Kazekage, thus making their dinners free. When the time came for them to go back to their hotel, they slept in the same bed together.

Each night they went to sleep the same way, both on their opposite side, backs turned to one another with blushes. Both were waiting for the other one to make the first move on the other one to continue where they left off. Regardless, they would always wake up the same way the next morning, Tayuya with her head on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her.

Tayuya would always blush when she woke up cuddling into his chest. Naruto would usually wake up first, but not wanting to wake her for a variety of reasons; waking her up, pissing her off and not wanting to stop holding her. Tayuya would blush heavily at this before turning away from him and calling him a pervert.

It wasn't that she mind waking up like that, honestly she enjoyed it. It was just their way of saying good morning, she would call him a pervert and he would say love you too. That was how they woke up this morning, their last full day in Sunagakure before returning to Konohagakure the next morning. Naruto went to his usual duties of making her breakfast as she took a shower.

When she was finished he took his shower and got dressed in more civilian like clothes. Tayuya was dressed in civilian clothes as well, she was wearing a black skirt and a gray shirt with a red swirl on the back.

Naruto was wearing blue jeans as well as a black shirt with a red swirl on the back of the neck. Naruto sat down at the table their hotel conveniently had, "What would you like to do today Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked up from the pancakes that Naruto had made her with a shrug. Naruto smiled at her some more, "Would you like to have a date while we are here? I can take you out and surprise you with a extravagant evening."

Tayuya nodded her head, enjoying the idea of an evening on the town with her blonde haired boyfriend. Naruto smiled at her and stood up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You be ready to go at 5 tonight Tayuya-chan, I will see you then. I have to go get everything ready for our date, I will be sending you a package around 1 so be ready for that okay."

Tayuya nodded her head as he smiled at her, "I will pick you up at 5 Tayuya-chan, see you then."

Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he left going to get everything ready for their date. Tayuya did as he asked, being at the apartment at one when the package arrived, being delivered by a young Sunagakure Genin.

Tayuya took the white box into the bedroom and opened it to find a red dress there. It was her size, so she knew why Naruto sent it to her, to wear tonight on their date. Tayuya smirked, "Damn shithead, you sure know how to fucking go all out don't you."

Tayuya smiled as she ate a quick but small lunch then started to get ready for the date that she had with him. The dress was a nice start, was something that was leaving her to wonder what else the blonde haired Jinchuriki was up to.

Currently Naruto was walking away from the restaurant that he just made their reservation at, 'The Sand Scorpion.' Now he was heading to the next part of his date with Tayuya. After he did what he wanted to do there he was off towards the Sunagakure Oasis to have ready for star gazing.

When he was finished it was 4 and he was off to the department store to buy new clothes for that evening. Naruto bought a pair of black slacks, black button up shirt and a red tie. When he was finished he was back off to the hotel where he knocked on the door.

Tayuya came to the door and opened it, smiling at how well Naruto had dressed for their date. Though, it wasn't all that much of a surprise since he had gotten her this expensive and fancy dress. Naruto smiled at her, "Good evening Tayuya-chan, are you ready for our date?"

Tayuya nodded her head as she closed the door to their hotel room and grabbed the hand he was offering her. Tayuya walked the way she had become accustomed to in Sunagakure, close to him while leaning into him. Naruto smiled as they walked, "Did you have a good day Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Yeah, I just laid around the hotel room all day. Waiting for my dumb asses present to arrive, thank you for this by the way Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "Thank you for wearing it Tayuya-chan, I was right and you look like a goddess in it."

Tayuya blushed as she gave him a light punch in the shoulder. Naruto smiled at her as they arrived at the restaurant. Tayuya looked at the restaurant and smiled, this was her favorite one that they had eaten at while here. She knew that was the reason that her blond haired boyfriend had picked this restaurant.

Naruto led her into the restaurant, opening the door for her, "Uzumaki for 2 please."

The hostess nodded her head as she looked at them, "This way please."

They nodded their heads then followed after her as she led them to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Naruto pulled out Tayuya's chair for her and smiled at her, "Comfortable Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him as he went to his side of the table and sat down as well. They already knew what they wanted to eat. Naruto just continued to smile at her as he looked at her, "Thank you for agreeing Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled at him, "Why would I have said no?"

Naruto shrugged at her question, "I don't know, maybe you wouldn't want to go out with me tonight or something."

Tayuya shook her head, "Dumb ass.. of course I would want to go on a date with you moron."

Naruto smiled at her, "I am glad that you wanted to come with me."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Tonight.. I want to finally finish Naruto-kun."

For a moment Naruto didn't know what she was talking about. Eventually though, realization struck him as he knew that Tayuya was referring to the first night that they were there. When they were so close to doing what both of their bodies had wanted to do but were distracted by Akatsuki.

Naruto blushed at her as he nodded his head at her, "If that is what you would like to do Tayuya-chan, you will hear no objections from me."

He gave her a smile, both of them blushing from what was going to be happening and playing in their minds. When the time came to order their food they both got the same thing, steak with a side of ramen. When they finished eating Naruto led her to the second destination of the evening, a dancing club.

Naruto opened the door for her as they entered into it, seeing that there were some couple but not many. Tayuya smiled at him, "We are going to dance huh Shithead-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her some more, "That is correct Tayuya-chan, if you want that is."

Tayuya nodded her head at him then drug him out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her hips. Naruto smiled as Tayuya rested her head against him, smiling as she was so close to him as they danced. They continued for about an hour before Tayuya was bored of dancing, she was more looking forward to what would happen that evening.

Tayuya expected that Naruto was going to walk her back to the hotel. Instead, Naruto walked her to the stop before the hotel room. The small Sunagakure oasis on the outskirts of the village. When they arrived, Tayuya saw that a Shadow Clone of Naruto was standing there. The clone had a fire burning, blanket out as well as Tayuya's favorite drink ready for them.

Tayuya smiled at they approached it, "You really fucking did go all out tonight didn't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, "I wanted us to have a special night Tayuya-chan, something I knew you would enjoy."

Tayuya smiled deviously at her blonde haired boyfriend, "Oh trust me, I am going to be having a fantastic evening that I will never forget."

Naruto blushed again, knowing what she was meaning right away this time. He just nodded his head at her, "Same here Tayuya-chan."

Naruto sat down first, then Tayuya sat on his lap. She was leaning her back into his chest as they sat there looking up at the stars. Naruto smiled, "I thought the sky was clear in Konohagakure but its like crystal clear here."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Its beautiful isn't it?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Almost as beautiful as you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed, "You already know your getting laid Naruto, stop trying so hard."

Naruto looked at her, a bit disappointed she would think that he said it for that reason. Slowly he looked back up at the stars, "I was just saying the truth though Tayuya-chan, I wasn't saying it for alternative reasons."

Tayuya smiled as she kissed him on the cheek before looking up as well, "I want to go back soon Shithead-kun."

Naruto nodded his head at her, they sat there for about thirty more minutes before Tayuya's impatience got the better of her. She stood and started to basically drag him back to the hotel. When they got there she smiled as she closed the door and the sound of a metal click was all that was heard as she locked the door.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE, IF THAT OFFENDS YOU SKIP THIS PART!**

Tayuya jumped at Naruto, being caught by the blonde haired man as their lips connected in a passionate and exciting set of kisses. Naruto carried her into the bedroom of their hotel room, laying her down gently.

As Naruto laid her down gently, his red headed goddess started to quickly strip him. She got rid of his tie and shirt within the blink of an eye. Naruto smiled at her as he ran his hands on her sides through the dress that he had bought her. Naruto smiled at her, "It would be a shame to ruin your new dress Tayuya-chan, I would love to see you in it again."

Tayuya nodded her head at him as she sat up and he reached behind her. He grabbed a hold of the zipper and slid it down agonizingly slow. Naruto smiled at he as she was biting her lower lip, becoming flustered with how slow he was doing this just to screw with her. Tayuya pushed him away, "GOD DAMMIT NARUTO! HURRY UP AND FUCK ME!"

Naruto smiled at her as she quickly got rid of her dress, showing that she was in a very revealing thong and bra. Naruto looked at her with loving eyes, "But I don't want to fuck you Tayuya-chan, I want to make love to you."

Tayuya looked at him for a second before she slowly started to smile at him, "Fuck me, make love to me, make me moan your name in ecstasy. Whatever you want to do, just hurry up and do it. I waited all week for you to ravish me but you never made a move on me dammit."

Naruto slowly pushed her down onto the bed, hovering above her while they both wore blushes, "I was waiting for you too though Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya lunged up at him, capturing his lips in another kiss as her hands trailed lower. Her had slid down into his pants, For the first time she grabbed a hold of his member. Earlier in the week, she had grinded into him but never touched him herself.

Narutos breath hitched as he felt his girlfriends touch on his most personal and private area. Naruto kissed her on the neck as she continued to slowly run her fingers up and down his shaft slowly. She slowly removed her hand and undid the button on his pants, sliding them off of him.

She looked at the green boxers with whirlpools on them, smiling before removing them as well. Naruto looked at her, now completely in the nude in front of her. Tayuya blushed, taking in the figure and overall look of Naruto in the nude. Naruto smiled at her as his hand ran up her well toned stomach to her black, lace bra. He could see through them and see her erect pink nipples.

Naruto reached behind her and unclasped be bra, freeing her gorgeous mounds from their prison. He kissed down her neck, to her chest then onto her nipple. He sucked it into her mouth making her let out a small moan.

He wasn't done yet though, his hands rested on her knee caps for a moment then slid them up her legs to her thong that matched her bra. He could see her well kept red pubic hair as well as her wet womanhood. His fingers hooked around the fabric and slowly pulled them off of her as he released her breast from his mouth.

Naruto continued his kissing escapade down her body to her womanhood, giving it an experimental lick. Naruto found that he truly enjoyed the taste of his red headed girlfriend. He started to lick her lips multiple times before slowly inserting his tongue into her core.

Tayuya gasped as her core was invaded by her blond haired lovers tongue. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back a little as she moaned loudly, "SHIT FUCK!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her reaction as he started to lick around her insides some more. His tongue was rubbing up against all of the walls and surfaces that he could reach. He noticed that his red haired lover was bucking wildly, "FUCK! I AM FUCKING CUMMING!"

Naruto didn't stop his ministrations and kept on going, bringing her to her release. He licked up her juices as they leaked out and she panted heavily. Naruto smiled as he looked at her, "Did that feel good Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya could only nod her head, it was amazing for her, pure bliss. Naruto had become extremely aroused from eating out his girlfriend. She looked down and saw that as well, grabbing a hold of his member again. Naruto looked at her then let out a moan as she started to stroke his member.

Naruto looked at her, "Tayuya-chan.."

Tayuya smiled as she sat up then slowly leaned down, giving him a lick on the tip of his cock. Tayuya was in the same boat as Naruto was, enjoying the taste and feeling that it gave her. He head was going up and down him quickly, taking half of his shaft into her mouth as he let out a small moan. Naruto put his hand on her head as he sped up her bobbing motions.

Naruto groaned some more as Tayuya reached down and started to fondle his balls. That made him moan louder, "Oh Kami... Tayuya-chan."

Narutos eyes rolled back a little as her head was going further and further down his shaft with each bob. Naruto was close to his edge though and he knew that. Naruto groaned again, "Tayuya-chan.. I am close."

Tayuya sped up her pace, swirling her tongue around the top of his member prompting him to cum. When he came to his release, he shot his load inside of her mouth. Naruto sighed in relief as he smiled at the amazing feeling that the blow job his red haired goddess had given her.

Naruto looked at Tayuya who just finished swallowing his cum. He slowly put his hand on her breast and pushed her back onto the bed, "Tayuya-chan.. are you sure about this?"

Tayuya nodded her head yes as she watched Naruto align himself to claim her virginity in one trust. Naruto looked at her, leaning down to prepare his thrust. Naruto whispered in her ear, "I love you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled, "I love you too."

Naruto smiled then slowly inserted himself inside of her. Naruto felt his tip reach her barrier, looking at her to reconfirm what she was asking him to do. Tayuya nodded as he leaned down and kissed her, muffling her cry of pain as he broke her hymen. Still her swears could be heard, "SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

Naruto didn't move, staying still as her stroke her cheek as he waited for her to feel better. Naruto looked at her with caring and compassionate eyes, "Are you alright Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded her head, "Just give me a minute Shithead-kun."

Naruto nodded his head at her, waiting for her to tell him that she was ready for him to continue. Naruto smiled at her compassionately, still stroking her cheek affectionately. Tayuya finally stopped to feel the pain, nodding her head, "Okay Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, slowly pulling out to the tip and thrusting inside of her to the base. Tayuya and Naruto both let out a moaning sound as he held the position for a moment. Naruto pulled out three quarters of the way and then thrusted inside of her, repeating quickly.

Tayuya arched her back in pleasure, bucking her hips to meet each one of his thrusts. She started to pant a little as well, "Naruto-kun.. fuck!"

Naruto kissed her lips as he picked up his pace, "Tayuya-chan.. so tight."

Tayuya nodded her head as he thrusted inside of her over and over again. He felt her tightening on his though and knew that she was approaching another orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she sent her hips crashing into his and a loud moan escaped, "FUCK SHITHEAD!"

Naruto kissed her neck as he kept pounding inside of her, not wanting her to lose her high. Naruto felt that he was close as well though before he pulled out and stroked himself a couple times, cumming on her stomach and thighs. Naruto smiled as he laid down next to her, she started to cuddle into his chest, just wanting to be close to the blonde haired man.

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "That was amazing Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head as she nuzzled into him, "Hell fucking yeah it was, are you tired?"

Naruto shook his head no, "Not yet Tayuya-chan, why do you ask?"

Tayuya smirked as she kissed him passionately, "I want to continue then."

Naruto nodded his head as he pushed her back down onto the bed, "Sorry Tayuya-chan, but I drive in the bedroom."

Tayuya blushed and nodded her head as they went at it for a couple more hours. Finally falling asleep before they woke up and returned to Konohagakure.


	19. Chapter 19: A Showdown: Red vs Pink

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 19: A Showdown: Red vs. Pink**

When the two awoke the next morning, Tayuya was snuggling into his chest as usual but feeling soar below. She rubbed her head into his chest some more, smiling as she remembered what happened the night before. She put her arms around him, stirring him from his slumber.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, feeling the embrace of his loved one. Naruto tightened his hold on her, "Good morning Tayuya-chan, how did you sleep?"

Tayuya smiled as she slowly reopened her eyes, "I slept great, someone gave me the pounding of a lifetime last night."

Naruto looked at her, "You mean that you really enjoyed making love to me."

Tayuya looked at him, "If that is how you want to say it."

Naruto nodded his head as he kissed her on the forehead, "It is Tayuya-chan because I love you."

Tayuya blushed as she looked at him, "Shut up Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he held her close, Tayuya nuzzled into him, "When do we have to leave?"

Naruto looked at her as she looked up at him, "Whenever you want Tayuya-chan, just has to be today sometime."

Tayuya sighed, "Why can't we just stay here?"

Naruto yawned as he got comfortable on the bed, "If we did we would be considered defecting ninja, put Sunagakure and Konohagakure on edge, possibly start a war and get hundreds killed. Is that something that you can live with Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at the wall and thought about it, "What if I say yes?"

Naruto looked at her, "Well.. we can but I would like to say goodbye to a couple people in Konohagakure."

Tayuya looked at him, "You would defect if I wanted us to?"

Naruto nodded his head, "It would keep people safer because I wasn't around for Akatsuki to hunt plus it would make you happy. When you are happy I get hit less which is always good."

Tayuya smiled as she nodded her head, "True, but I wouldn't want to make you leave everyone. I know that Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka and Shizune mean a lot to you. I don't want to make you leave them."

Naruto smiled at her, pulling her up to kiss her on the lips. When they broke he smiled at her, "Thank you Tayuya-chan, I appreciate it."

Tayuya nodded her head then smiled, "I like how easily you would give up everything for me though shithead. That makes it so that you are very very whipped."

Naruto looked at her, "What does it mean to be whipped?"

The red headed kunoichi smiled at him, "It means that you cave to everything I want."

Naruto looked at her, "Isn't that a rule with you Tayuya-chan?"

She smiled and nodded at him, "Thats because you are smart and know to just be whipped."

The blond haired teen looked at his red headed girlfriend, "It does get me hit less."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "It also gets you laid."

Naruto blushed at her comment as he looked at her, "That isn't why I do it though Tayuya-chan, I just want to make you happy and perhaps save myself from some concussions. Though the last reason that you said is an amazing one."

Tayuya blushed as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, "I am going to get dressed then we can say goodbye to Gaara and head home."

Naruto nodded his head at her, then his gaze focused, "Hey Tayuya-chan..."

Tayuya looked over at him waiting to hear what he was going to ask. Naruto looked at her, "When we go home.. are you going to act this way still or like you use to?"

Tayuya looked at him, "I planned on continuing to act this way, do you like the other way more shithead-kun."

Naruto shook his head no, "I like how you have been acting here the most but I don't mind how you normally act but.. I have really enjoyed how you acted here."

Tayuya smiled at him before kissing him quickly, "I have as well, so I will continue to be open and not afraid of my feelings for you."

Naruto just continued to look at her, "Are you going to want to be physical in Konohagakure as well Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at the question, "Why? Did you not enjoy last night?"

Naruto smiled a little at her, "Of course I enjoyed it Tayuya-chan, I am just worried about you is all."

Tayuya got out of the bed and got on her bra and panties, not getting on more since she planned on showering. Tayuya cocked her head to the side, "Why are you worried about me? Your physical but your more compassionate then rough."

Naruto blushed some more as he shook his head at her, "Well.. your landlord doesn't like me. So that means you have to come to the poor district for physical means."

Tayuya looked at him, "So?"

Naruto looked at her, "Its dangerous there at night, even for a strong kunoichi like you."

Tayuya looked at him, "Well, I guess when we fuck I will just have to stay over."

Naruto smiled at her, "You could always stay permanently."

Tayuya blushed at him, "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

All Naruto was able to do was scratch the back of his head, "Maybe?"

Tayuya crossed her arms, "Are you refusing to answer me?"

Narutos eyes widened as he looked, "Please don't hit me?"

Tayuyas eyes narrowed at her blond haired boyfriend, "Answer. The. Damn. Question. Naruto. Uzumaki."

Naruto whimpered a little on the inside the muttered out his answer, "... yes."

Tayuya looked at him, "I will think about it."

Naruto smiled at her, "Your really going to think about it Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya shrugged as she looked at him, "We have lived together before haven't we? We are in a serious and committed relationship. Ninja lives tend to be short, especially when my idiot shithead is being hunted by a dangerous group of S Ranked bastards."

Naruto smiled at her, "Well when you decide then I am anxious to find out."

Tayuya nodded, "Now are you going to take a shower with me or do I have to go in there all alone?"

Naruto looked at her then looked at the mischievous look on her face. Naruto smiled as he got up out of the bed and joined his red headed goddess in a shower. When they were finished they got their gear ready then went to say goodbye to Gaara.

When they arrived at the Kazekages office they knocked on the door. They heard Gaara say that they could enter then Naruto opened the door, seeing the red headed Kage behind his desk. Gaara looked at the two Konohagakure ninja as they entered. Naruto looked at his fellow jinchuriki, "Hey Gaara, we came to say goodbye before we head back to Konohagakure."

Gaara nodded at his friend, "Alright, have safe travels you two."

Naruto nodded and shook hands with Gaara, "Ever need any more help just send a message to Konohagakure and I will be on my way."

Tayuya cleared her throat, "WE will be on OUR way shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her, "Okay, we will be on our way then."

Gaara smiled and nodded his head, "I will keep that in mind."

Naruto nodded his head at his friend, "Okay, well we want to get inside of the Fire Country border before nightfall so see you later Gaara."

Gaara nodded his head then went back to his paperwork. Naruto and Tayuya left the office then started to run back towards the Land of Fire. They reached the inside of the border by a couple of miles before stopping for the night.

They set up their tents for the night then made their food. When they were finished eating they both went and laid down, Narutos clones keeping watch. Naruto thought about joining her in her tent but thought it may be forward. He had grown use to having her close to him after the week in Sunagakure with her.

Naruto rolled onto his side, letting out a low sigh. That was when he heard the flaps of his tent open and red hair coming into the tent with him. Naruto smiled as he saw Tayuya crawl into the tent with him and wrap her arms around him, getting comfortable. Naruto put his arm around her, "What are you doing in here Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya yawned as she nuzzled her head into his chest, "This is how we slept every night in Sunagakure, we said we are going to continue to be how we were in Sunagakure at home so here I am. Did you change your mind shithead-kun?"

Naruto shook his head no, getting Tayuya to smile as she laid her head on his chest, "Good."

Naruto looked at her, "What if I had said yes?"

Tayuya opened her eyes slowly then looked up at him, "I would tell you too fucking bad and that I am comfortable."

Naruto smiled at her, "Yeah that sounds about right for you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Lets go to sleep now, I want to get home early in the morning okay."

Naruto nodded his head and they went to sleep, both waking up at dawn by his clones. They arrived at Konohagakure a couple hours after dawn to be greeted by an unwelcome sight. Naruto groaned at the sight of pink hair waiting by the gates. He also heard that his red headed girlfriend had started to growl at the sight of Sakura.

Sakura looked at the two as they came back into the village, "NARUTO-KUN YOUR BACK!"

Naruto sighed, "I don't know why you are hear other then the possibility of annoying me the instant I returned."

Sakura looked at him, "No I came to see if you were interested in going on a date with me."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "No.. I am happy in my relationship with Tayuya-chan, go away."

Tayuya smiled as she leaned into him some more, getting him to put his arm around her as they tried to walk past the pink haired pain. Sakura wasn't going to have any of that though, "No.. I am not through with you yet Naruto."

Tayuya growled at Sakura then kicked her in the stomach, "I have gotten so fucking tired of your shit bitch."

Sakura gasped for air as she looked over at Tayuya, "Sound prude, I am going to fucking murder you."

Tayuya stood there and looked at the pink haired woman, "I am going to kick your ass so hard."

Sakura charged at Tayuya and Naruto got in between the two catching Sakuras fist. Naruto glared at her then Tayuya slapped him on the back of the head, "Get out of my way Naruto-kun, I am done waiting for this whore to wise up and leave us alone."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her, "Tayuya-chan, she isn't worth your time or effort though."

Tayuya smirked evilly, "No she isn't, but damn will it be fun fucking her up."

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "Okay Tayuya-chan."

Naruto pushed Sakura back and got out of Tayuyas way, kissing her quickly on the cheek. Naruto stood off to the side as Sakura charged at Tayuya. When the pink haired kunoichi got close Tayuya leapt up into the air and delivered a hard kick to her cheek.

Sakura went tumbling away as Tayuya looked at her, "Kami you are pathetic."

Sakura pushed herself up from the ground, "We aren't done yet."

Tayuya yawned, "I should have slept in some more this morning."

Naruto smiled, "You are the one who wanted to get back early Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya shrugged, "I guess we will just have to go and lay down at your apartment for a little while."

Naruto nodded his head at her then Sakura charged at her, "You let your guard down."

Tayuya hit away Sakuras punch and punched her in the same spot she had kicked twice. Tayuya looked over at Sakura, "Your nothing compared to Naruto-kun and we spar all the time. Now, I have a fun idea."

Tayuya let out a small whistle and Sakura froze, her body paralyzing. Tayuya smiled as she got closer to Sakura, "Now, what brothel should I sell you to?"

Naruto looked at her, "Isn't that a bit to far Tayuya-chan, I mean we both knew she wasn't a challenge for you."

Tayuya looked at him and pouted, "But it would be so funny, plus we would have extra money."

Naruto shrugged at her, "We wouldn't get much for her, you say she is a common street whore. We would be paid little but they would charge a lot for her."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him, "And just how do you know this?"

Naruto looked at her, "Jiraiya-sensei told me how it all works."

Tayuya looked at him with questionable eyes, "Uh huh, we will talk about this later tonight shithead-kun."

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head as Tayuya looked at Sakura, "Fine.. we will just do something more fun."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "What are you planning?"

Tayuya smiled as she pulled out some ninja wire and tied Sakura up. She drug her through the village with Naruto a step behind her observing her carefully. Tayuya got to her destination, the Hokage tower. Tayuya channeled chakra into her feet and carried Sakura up and tied her to a pole. Naruto watched as Tayuya looked at her, not yet finished. She took out her kunai and carved 'Whore' above her head.

The red headed woman smiled then leapt down next to her blond haired boyfriend. She smiled at him then they went and reported to Tsunade about their mission. Tsunade looked at them, "I heard that Akatsuki attacked the first day you were there."

Naruto nodded his head at her, "That is true."

Tsunade looked at him, "Then why didn't you both return sooner?"

Naruto looked at his mother figure, "We were hired to stay in Sunagakure a week so that is what we did."

Tsunade looked at him, "What did you two do there then?"

Naruto blushed so Tayuya spoke up, "I fucking rocked his world."

Tsunade looked at Naruto who had wide eyes as he looked at Tayuya. She knew that this time, she really was telling the truth about sleeping with her son. Tsunade glared at Tayuya, "You slept with Naruto?"

Tayuya nodded and smiled proudly, "Damn straight I did, then he asked me to move in with him."

Tsunade glared at them both, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Naruto looked at her, "Why would you say that? You made us live together once before."

Tsunade looked at him, "Well that was different!"

Tayuya looked at Tsunade, "How so?"

Tsunade looked at them both, "It was more or less for my amusement..."

Naruto sighed, "Well, Tayuya-chan hasn't given me an answer yet anyways. If she does say yes, it isn't up to you Baa-chan."

Tsunade looked at him, "Are you telling me what to do?"

Naruto looked at her, a little intimidated by her, "Well.. I am more scared of Tayuya-chan then you so yes.."

Tayuya smiled, "Thats a good boyfriend. Now lets get going, I am tried."

Naruto nodded his head then left with her, going to his apartment like she wanted and crashing for a couple more hours of sleep that they both wanted.


	20. Chapter 20: An Unforgivable Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 20: An Unforgivable Act**

A week had passed since Naruto and Tayuya had returned from Sunagakure. Tayuya had yet to give Naruto a real answer of if she would move in with him or not. Though, in a sense she had already due to the fact that she was staying at his apartment every night. They weren't sleeping together every night, she just would be there and decide that she didn't want to go home to her apartment.

It wasn't that Naruto was complaining, he truly did enjoy when he would wake up with Tayuya next to him. Usually she would have her head resting on his chest when he would wake up before her. He would just spend a a couple of minutes watching her sleep with a smile on her face. He would always wonder what it was she was dreaming about, but would wake her up with a kiss.

Her response was usually the same: kiss him back, smile, look at clock then push him down and go back to sleep while she complained about being up so early. Every morning it would be the same unless she was feeling frisky that morning. If she was then they would have sex before she went back to sleep. When she would eventually decide she was ready to get up she would, yawning and complaining that Naruto wasn't comfortable.

He smiled at his red headed goddess of a girlfriend as she did her typical morning stretch after complaining his chest wasn't comfortable. He just looked at her, "If I am so uncomfortable then why do you sleep on my chest every night with a smile Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "I do not!"

Naruto smiled as he continued to look at her, "Who do you think knows better Tayuya-chan? I wake up before you do so I know what you look like when we wake up or more specifically, while you sleep."

Tayuya narrowed her gaze at him, "Shut up Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he got out of the bed in his boxers, "Well that isn't very nice Tayuya-chan, I like when you smile in your sleep."

Tayuya blushed a bit as she turned away from him, only in her panties and bra, "I said to shut up Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as she added in the kun to his name, she always did that if she was embarrassed in the slightest. He snaked his arms around her waist kissed her in the crook of her neck, "You still haven't given me an answer Tayuya-chan, you know its okay if you say no right.."

Tayuya looked at him as he finished his sentence. She looked into the blue eyes that possessed a fox slit where a pupil should be, "Do you want me to say no is that it?"

Naruto looked at her, "Of course not.. but I just want an answer is all. Its has been a week and you have stayed here with me every night. I don't know if that is normally how it works but.. I just want to know is all Tayuya-chan."

Naruto released her from his grasp so that she could take a couple of steps. She did and turned to look at him, she could see that he really wanted to know. He was starting to think that he shouldn't have offered it to her. He should have stayed quiet but he was genuinely concerned at the time, he didn't live in a safe area though it wasn't by choice.

Naruto sat down on the bed, "I really won't be angry if you say no Tayuya-chan, I understand that I may have asked to quickly. Its like you said when we were in Sunagakure though.. we have lived together before, we are serious about us, our life expectancy isn't great as ninja as well as I am being hunted. I guess that I got ahead of myself again, that is all."

Tayuya continued to look at him, "You really should stop trying to analyze everything, you usually are wrong anyways."

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he looked at her, "Am I wrong this time Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya just continued to look at him, "Perhaps."

Naruto sighed, "Please give me an answer soon Tayuya-chan, when you do I will do whatever you want, no matter the answer."

Tayuya had an evil smile which made Naruto worry a bit. Though, he didn't have to worry as much now, he was about fifty percent sure it would have to do with making love. Naruto looked at her as she came closer to him, kissing him on his forehead like he always use to do to her. Naruto smiled up at her as she looked down into his eyes, "Then the answer is yes, I was just waiting for you to sweeten the pot for me shithead-kun."

Naruto looked at her, his smile growing larger as she gave him an answer. Naruto couldn't help but smile from the answer, it was the one he was hoping for. She looked at him, "You said that you would give me whatever I want."

Naruto looked at her with a more serious look and nodded his head at her. Tayuyas eyes flashed deviousness on a new level, now he was starting to feel worried. Tayuya put her hands on his cheeks, "We are going to have sex in your precious Baa-chans office."

Narutos eyes widened, "Tayuya-chan! That could be the end of both of us if we are caught."

Tayuya nodded her head as she sat on his lap, "Think of how exhilarating it will be though."

Naruto sighed as he kissed her on the cheek, "Sometimes I worry about you Tayuya-chan."

The red headed woman looked at him, "What about the other times."

Naruto smiled as she asked him something he had once asked her when she had said that she hated him. He smiled at her some more before giving her a quick peek on the lips, "That is when I worry about me."

Tayuya frowned, "Here I thought you were going to try and be romantic and say you love me."

Naruto pulled her closer to him, "I love you all of the time though Tayuya-chan, so that wouldn't work as an answer for your question."

Tayuya blushed a little, "Guess you can be a little romantic then huh Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he released her so that she could get up, "When would you like to move your stuff over here Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya yawned a little as she looked around, "Most of my stuff is already here since I have gone home to get things then brought them here. Only some things remain like our new sheets and such."

Naruto gave her a confused look, "New sheets? What are wrong with mine?"

Tayuya looked at him then at the sheets, "Other then they fact that they are orange?"

Naruto looked at then and then back at her, "What is it that you have against the color orange Tayuya-chan? You have never liked it."

Tayuya smiled as she put her hand on his chest and started to push him back slowly, "Red is the better color."

Naruto smiled back at her as he let her guide him to be partially laying on the bed, "They are almost the same color."

Tayuya was ignoring him at this point as she leaned down and kissed him, "Want to fuck Naruto-kun?"

Naruto slid up so that he was all the way on the bed and pulled her up to his lips for another kiss. He rolled her, pinning her underneath him so that her brown eyes were looking into his blue eyes. She for some reason really liked the fact that he had a fox slit in them, it made them even more unique. Naruto just smiled softly at her, "No I wont fuck you, but I will make love to you if you want."

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "This one again, fine.. 'make love' to me then. Its the same damn thing."

Naruto looked at her, "No its not."

For a minute they looked at each other then he elaborated, "Making love if showing how much you care about the other through physical means. Fucking is just releasing sexual urges on someone. I don't do that with you Tayuya-chan, I want to make you feel amazing while showing you how much you mean to me through physical means."

Tayuya looked at him, "Your still releasing sexual urges though."

The blond haired man sighed, "Thats true I suppose, but I do this because I love you not for any other reason."

The red headed woman looked at him, "You also do it because it makes you feel amazing. You like fucking me."

Naruto just had a small smiled as he shook his head, "I like making love to you yes."

Tayuya put her arms around his neck pulling his ear down to her lips, "Then fuck me."

Naruto kissed her neck, giving up on the argument for now though he knew this was one that would last awhile. They made love or fucked, depending on which one you asked. They showered quickly after that then they were off to Tayuyas apartment to gather the remainder of her things to move her in. Then, they would have to go and tell Tsunade that they were living together.

Naruto was just hoping that Tayuya wasn't going to make him do what she asked today. Maybe on a day Tsunade usually went and had drinks with Jiraiya, that would be a good day for her prize. Naruto wasn't about to get his hopes up though, for some reason Tayuya and Tsunade liked to irritate one another.

Naruto knocked on the office doors and waited until he heard Tsunade tell him to enter. He did with Tayuya hot on his heels, "Hey Baa-chan/Old Hag."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto then glared at Tayuya. They both had a small stare down with one another then Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto, "Why are you both here? Your not knocked up are you?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Tsunade, "No I am not pregnant."

Tsunade smiled, "Oh thank Kami."

Tayuya growled a little, "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

Tsunade stood, "WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS!?"

Tayuya approached the desk and slammed her hands down, "YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVES YOU OLD PERVERTED HAG!"

Tsunade glared right back at the red headed woman, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING A PERVERT FUCKING MY SONS BRAINS OUT ALL THE TIME!"

Tayuya looked over at Naruto with an 'I told you so' look since Tsunade referred to it as fucking. Naruto sighed, "We make love not fuck..."

Tsunade looked over at him, "Be quiet, I will deal with you in a minute."

Said blond haired man sighed as he sat down to watch them argue with one another. He had to admit, it was at times funny to watch. Though at some point it always ended up making him feel bad or embarrassed. Tayuya looked back at the Fifth Hokage, "He doesn't complain."

Tsunade gave a quick response, "He is a guy of course he doesn't complain! How stupid are you!?"

Tayuyas growls became more audible, "I'M NOT! I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Naruto shot up, "AH HA! I WIN THIS ONE TAYUYA-CHAN!"

Tayuya looked him, "WHAT IS RULE NUMBER ONE!"

Naruto gave her a blank look for a minute, "That Tayuya-chan is always right."

Tayuya nodded making him smile that he knew then it sunk in what she was saying, "Dammit... I was so close too."

Naruto sat back on the couch as he looked at the two kunoichi again. Tsunade was looking at him, "Geez you have him whipped."

Tayuya nodded her head, "He is completely whipped but only for me, right Naruto-kun?"

The blond haired man that was sitting on the couch just nodded his head as the kunoichi looked at him. Tayuya looked back at Tsunade, a mischievous smile appearing on her face, "We are here to tell you that I moved in with him."

Tsunade looked at them, "WHAT!? I SAID NO!"

Tayuya couldn't help but smile, "I know you did, I didn't fucking care."

Tsunade growled at her, "FUCK! NOW YOU REALLY WILL GET KNOCKED UP!"

Tayuya looked at her, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!"

Tsunade smiled, "I don't fucking care if you want to know."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at her, "Going to play it like that are you?"

Tsunade nodded her head and Tayuya looked over at Naruto, "I want my prize, right now."

Narutos eyes widened in fear, "Please Tayuya-chan, not right now.. can't it be another time?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him as she walked towards him slowly, trying to entice him into doing what she wanted. Naruto looked at her as he tried to back away but the damn back of the couch got in his way, though what happened next would make him lose no matter what.

Tayuya sat on his lap, looking at him with soft eyes and speaking in a sweet tone,"Naruto-kun, you wouldn't deny me would you?"

Naruto looked at her, not able to reply making her know that she had him. Tayuya smiled internally while on the outside she held a pout, _'Fucking got him already!'_

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry Baa-chan.."

Tsunade rose her eyebrow at him and then her eyes widened in horror as the two proceeded right there on the couch in her office. She yelled for them to stop but it was doing no good so she quickly ran out with a red face. As she ran out the only thing heard was grunting, moaning, Tayuya swearing and Tsunade screaming, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS ONE!"

When they finished about an hour later Tayuya was cuddling into his chest with a smile, "That was great Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed, "I feel bad for Baa-chan though."

Tayuya nuzzled her head on his chest before letting a yawn escape, "I don't.. she shouldn't have insulted me."

Naruto smiled, "Come on Tayuya-chan, lets go home okay?"

Tayuya nodded her head and they got dressed then went back to their apartment. When they got close though they heard a noise they shouldn't be hearing. When they slowly opened the door they saw Tsunade and Jiraiya going at it on their couch. Naruto quickly covered his eyes, not wanting to see his mother and father figuring having sex.

Tayuya on the other hand was irate with rage, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO PERVERTS DOING ON MY FUCKING COUCH!?"

Tsunade smiled, "Oh Kami.. I am.. getting my.. revenge!"

Tayuya growled at her, "This is unforgivable!"

Tsunade moaned out, "FUCK ME HARDER JIRAIYA!"

Naruto pulled on Tayuyas shirt, "Can we go now Tayuya-chan, this is... very uncomfortable for me."

Tayuya looked at him then sighed, "Fine.. BUT your switching the couches. The one in our apartment with the one in her office."

Naruto nodded his head then kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya sighed as she nodded. She had a smile as she felt Naruto wrap his arm around her, "I love you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya leaned her head on his shoulder, "Kiss ass."


	21. Chapter 21: A New Nuisance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 21: A New Nuisance**

The couple were living happily together for a couple of months. They had not seen Sakura as of late, something both of them were happy for. Tayuya had quickly adjusted to living with Naruto again, though it wasn't something that was hard to do.

He always gave into her wants and demands so it was easy to live with him. Currently, she was watching him as he made them their lunch while shirtless, on her request naturally. She was actually a bit surprised at how much of a pervert she truly was. Though, it wasn't that either of them minded in the slightest.

Naruto finished making their lunch then brought her over her portion with a smile, "Here you go Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled back at the blue eyed man, "Thanks shithead-kun."

Naruto kissed her on the top of the head, "Anytime Tayuya-chan."

She nodded her head then started to eat the sandwich that he had prepared for her. She enjoyed the food that he made, he was actually a really good cook. She once asked him about it and his response had been that he had wanted to learn to cook in case he ever had someone to cook for. He had gotten lessons for Teuchi on how to cook, his personal favorite chef.

Tayuya quickly devoured the sandwich with a smile, she loved his cooking more then she ever admitted. Naruto smiled at her as he ate his sandwich at a slower rate then she had eaten. She was eying the other piece of Narutos sandwich closely as he ate half of his. Naruto smiled at her, "Go ahead Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smirked then snatched it quickly and devoured the other half making a moaning sound, "Its almost better then when we fuck."

Naruto shook his head and mumbled, ".. make love."

He had given up the attempt to have her call it making love after the incident in Tsunades office. He knew that in the end she viewed it as making love, she had said it herself to Tsunade. She just didn't want to admit that he was right, something that wasn't all that uncommon for his red headed goddess of a girlfriend.

Said woman just looked at him, "What are you looking at?"

The blond haired man smiled at her, "You of course gorgeous."

Tayuya blushed as she looked away from him for a moment then returned her gaze to the blond haired man she called hers, "Shut up Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he stood up, giving her a quick kiss as he grabbed her plate. She smiled at him as she watched him go into the kitchen and washed their plates off. When he came back he smiled at her, "Want to do something tonight Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya had a horny smile on her face now, "Oh.. want to do something fun eh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and shook his head at his red headed girlfriend, "That wasn't what I meant Tayuya-chan, though you know I am always up for that."

Tayuyas eyes got more devious, "Always up for that huh? How about now then, right here on the table."

Naruto looked at her then at the table, "On the table? But we eat here Tayuya-chan."

Tayuyas devious and horny smile got wider, "Well, you will be eating here now won't you."

Naruto blushed at her then she grabbed his shirt collar, "You. Me. Table. Fucking. Now."

The blond haired man smiled and nodded his head at her as he did what she was demanding. She was good at manipulating him and they both new that, not that either cared at the moment.

After they finished, Tayuya decided that she did in fact want to go out and do something with her blond haired lover. As they walked around the village holding hands she was smiling the whole time, a sex afterglow as well as pride. Proud that she was the one that was holding his hand and not some other woman.

As they walked around the village though they were stopped by someone Naruto hadn't seen in a long time. There was a blue haired woman with rather large breasts standing in front of them, "Hi.. Naru... Naruto-kun."

Tayuya started to emit a low growling sound that Naruto and Hinata both heard making them both look over at her. The red headed woman was glaring at Hinata, "Do NOT call him Naruto-kun. Only I can call him Naruto-kun, understand me bitch?"

Naruto kissed Tayuya on her cheek in an attempt to calm his red headed goddess. As she looked over at him he smiled at her, "Be nice Tayuya-chan, Hinata has always been really nice to me."

Tayuya looked at him then rose her eyebrow at him, "Thats cause she wants your cock dumb ass. She has always wanted your cock, even I know that. That being said I don't want her near you. You and your marvelous little friend are ALL mine."

Naruto smiled at the possessiveness that she displayed and kissed her quickly before leaning in by her ear, "My friend isn't small, you know that Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed as she looked at him then looked back at Hinata who was blushing from how Tayuya had spoke. Hinata looked at Tayuya, "I.. its true.. I want to be.. with Naruto-kun."

Tayuyas growling got more audible as she glared at the blue haired woman in front of her and her boyfriend. The boyfriend this blue haired bitch was trying to take from her! Naruto looked at Hinata, giving her a soft smile, "Sorry Hinata but as I told Sakura, I love Tayuya-chan and that will never change. I thought that you were dating Kiba anyways?"

Hinata nodded her head, "I am.. but.. I would leave Kiba-kun.. for you."

Naruto looked at her, a bit disappointed with the blue haired woman, "Hinata.. that is very low for someone who cares so deeply about you. You know that Kiba loves you, so why would you do such a thing to him."

Hinata looked at him, "I have always.. l.. lov.. loved you."

That was Tayuyas last straw though. Tayuya lunged at the blue haired woman and started to hit her, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?"

Naruto pulled Tayuya off of Hinata and wrapped his red headed woman up in his arms holding her close in a comforting manner. Both Naruto and Tayuya feared the realization of losing the other, neither ever wanted to go through such a thing. Naruto stroked Tayuyas hair slowly then lifted her face gently to look at him. Her brown eyes staring into blue eyes with a fox slit in them, "Tayuya-chan, you know I won't leave you, I love you."

Tayuya smiled a bit then kissed him quickly, "Kiss ass."

Naruto smiled at her then leaned down and captured her lips in a longer and more passionate kiss. When they broke he looked at her, "Always for you love."

Tayuya smiled then looked back over her should at Hinata, "I meant what I said bitch, stay away from him or I will kill you. I am not afraid of doing it, especially to protect what is mine."

Naruto shook his head then pulled Tayuya by her hand as they walked away from the slightly bloody Hinata as she stood up. When they were walking Tayuya started to lean into him with a proud smile on her face. Naruto looked at her as she continued to hold her smile, "You are a little to happy about what you did Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him then back at where they were walking, her smile getting larger as they did, "She deserved it and you know it Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her then stopped walking and she stopped looking over at him, "What?"

The blond haired man continued to smile at her, "Tayuya-chan, your really possessive, did you know that?"

Tayuya nodded her head then got closer, "Only over what is mine."

As she said mine her hand trailed down then grabbed his manhood making him groan, "Like this here, this is mine."

Naruto looked at her, "I thought it was mine."

Tayuya smiled some more, "Nope.. all mine."

The blond haired man removed her hand then kissed her, "Okay Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled then grabbed his hand again and started to pull him along to the sparring pit. That, not surprisingly, was her favorite past time other then making love to Naruto. When they got close to the pit though they were distracted by the voice of another person, "Naruto and Tayuya, what are you doing?"

They both stopped and looked over at the black haired man that was walking over. Tayuya, of course, spoke up first, irritated with all the distractions that they were running into, "What the fuck do you want Pineapple."

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Tayuya, "I have asked you not to call me that."

Tayuya smiled as she looked at him then back at Naruto, "I don't remember having that conversation Pineapple. Do you remember having that conversation with him Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head, "I think this is the first time that Shikamaru has spoken to me since my return to be honest with you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked over at Shikamaru, "Still being a shitty friend then Pineapple, I am disappointed in you."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Tayuya, "I have been very busy with my missions alright."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "Cause we haven't been busy with missions? Dealing with them, Akatsuki and worst of all that old perverted hag of a Hokage. Then on top of that I fuck his brains out almost every night. We are much busier then you are Pineapple."

Shikamaru looked at her, "Why do you have to phrase things the way you do? Why couldn't you have said having sex or making love?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "She doesn't like to call it making love."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto then at Tayuya before his gaze slowly turned back to Naruto, "Maybe she doesn't love you then."

Naruto quickly grabbed Tayuya before her hand reached Shikamarus throat, "I would run if I were you, I can only hold her back as long as she wants me to hold her."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "I am not scared of her."

Naruto sighed as Tayuya glared at him over her shoulder, "Naruto.. let me go.. NOW!"

Naruto kissed her cheek before he let her go, "Yes love."

Tayuya smirked evilly as she slowly walked towards Shikamaru. The black haired man did his shadow possession jutsu, trying to stop the red headed woman. Tayuya just smiled at him, "This barely contained me all those years ago you stupid piece of crap. Now I am as strong as Naruto-kun, this is nothing to me."

Tayuya spiked her chakra and overpowered Shikamarus jutsu, smiling evilly as she continued to walk towards him. Shikamarus eyes widened in fear, "Naruto.. help me!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Um.. I would like to but.. if I do she will just get angrier and take that out on you as well. Perhaps I should stay out of it."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with pleading eyes as Tayuya got closer. Her evil smile growing a bit larger with each step that she took, "He isn't going to save you, no one is going to save you. Kami herself wouldn't be able to save you now!"

The red headed woman dove and grabbed Shikamarus throat growling as she squeezed, "How does it feel to be strangled bastard!"

Her grip tightened, "NO ONE WILL EVER DOUBT MY LOVE FOR HIM AGAIN! NO ONE!"

Naruto felt a little touched by her words, "Tayuya-chan, it doesn't matter what they think. I know that you love me."

Tayuyas grip softened on Shikamarus wind pipe, looking over at the blond haired man she loved. His kind smile making her lose her anger, "I know.. but I want to hurt him still."

Naruto walked over and offered her his hand, "Come on love, lets go and spar like you want to. He isn't a match for you and would just bore you."

Tayuya looked at Narutos hand then back at the black haired man who was coughing as he breathed. Tayuya sighed then took Narutos hand, letting him help her up. Tayuya looked at Naruto, giving him a quick kiss then glared over at Shikamaru. Her evil smile returned, as the black haired man was still trying to get his breathing under control she delivered a hard kick to his ball, "Pussy."

Naruto shook his head as Tayuya smiled at him as she walked over to him, "Come on Naruto-kun, lets go and spar."

Naruto just smiled at her and nodded his head, letting her led him over to the sparring pit that they always used. They sparred and as always, Naruto won the sparring match. He stopped letting her win, it always irritated her since she knew where his true power level was. As they finished sparring Naruto laid down on the grass then felt Tayuya lay down on him and cuddle into him a little, "Your getting stronger quickly Tayuya-chan, pretty soon you will be back to kicking me ass."

Tayuya smiled, "Yup and I will be really kicking your ass, not this whole you letting me win crap."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at her, "Of course love, I won't make that mistake again."

Tayuya leaned up and smiled, "I have an idea Naruto-kun."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "Whats that?"

His red headed goddess started to have a devious and evil smile on her face, "We are going to fuck right now, right in the middle of our sparring pit."

Naruto looked at her, "If you want that you have to say you want to make love to me."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at the blond haired man, "Are you making demands shithead-kun?"

Naruto smiled then rolled her onto her back, slowly rubbing her sides. It was one of her weak spots, "I am compromising love."

Tayuyas breath hitched then looked at him with lust in her eyes, "Naruto-kun, please fuck me."

Naruto kissed her on the neck making her release a small moan as he used both of her weak spots against her, "Say it love."

Tayuya squirmed underneath him, "You will pay for this.. make love to me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her then gave her a quick kiss before again giving her what she wanted. He was surprised at how horny and perverted his girlfriend truly was, not that he cared of course.


	22. Chapter 22: Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 22: Valentines Day**

The main couples day was coming up for the young couple. Naruto was wondering if Tayuya even wanted to celebrate such a day with him. She wasn't the most public with her feelings. She had gotten better about being more open with her feelings for him but he wasn't sure if he was suppose to do this.

Tayuya on the other hand, was expecting him to be going all out for her. He had done romantic gestures for her for nothing but this was suppose to be the main day other then anniversaries in their relationship. Tayuya couldn't wait to find out what the blond haired man had planned for her.

Said blond haired man was currently sitting at their table, internally debating on if he should just ask her or not. He knew that asking would involve punishment, though he could always convince her to forgive him with more 'physical' activities. That was when he heard their bedroom door open and saw his red headed goddess exiting their room.

She gave him a small smile, her punishment for making her say 'make love' was she got to 'fuck' him every night for as long as she wanted, normally until she passed out. Naruto smiled back at her as she came and sat across from him at the table looking at him, "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her some more, his stare at her getting more intense, "I have a question for you Tayuya-chan.. your probably going to want to hit me afterwords but I want to make sure I do the right thing."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him as she waited for him to ask his question for her. Naruto looked at her a little worried about his question, "I was wondering.. do you want to.. you know.. celebrate Valentines Day with me?"

Tayuya gave him a bit of a confused look, "Who the fuck else am I suppose to celebrate it with?"

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, "Well.. I wasn't sure if you wanted to is all. It means being rather public and open about our feelings for one another so.. yeah."

Tayuya looked at him some more then she motioned for him to get a little closer to her. He leaned in towards her like she was motioning for him to do, apart of him expecting a kiss from his goddess of a girlfriend. When he got closer though, he was smacked on the back of the head from her making him go face first into the table. Naruto just sat there looking at the table then moved his head up so his fox eyes were looking into her brown eyes, "It was a valid question."

Tayuya glared at him some more, "You should have known shithead, I am always kissing you and holding your hand in public."

Naruto continued to rest his chin on the table as he looked at his brown eyed girlfriend. Naruto gave her a small smile, "You know what I meant Tayuya-chan, don't act like you didn't. My question was still valid so don't be to upset with me."

He removed his chin from the table and sat in his chair normally, "I didn't want to do something extravagant for you then you not want to do anything with me. On the other side I didn't not want to do something and you did want me to do something for you. I thought that the best way was to just ask you what it was you wanted."

The red headed woman just sat there, the glare still apparent on her face. She just continued to look at him then sighed, _'Bastard does have a point I suppose.. hell if I will tell him that though.'_

Tayuya continued to look at him as she sighed some more, "Your an idiot, sometimes I don't understand what I see in you."

The blond haired man looked at her, "I will make it up to you love, I swear. I think that you put up with me because of the fact that we love each other, don't you think as well love?"

Tayuya rolled her eyes at his comment, _'Damn him for always being right, bastard...'_

Naruto looked at her some more, she was being quiet so that meant she was trying to think of something to retort with. That also meant that he was right and she knew it. A small smile was on his face as he looked at his red headed girlfriend. Eventually she finally had it and when she went to speak up he leaned towards her and captured her lips in a kiss.

The two kissed for a moment before he pulled away a little smiling at her, "I already know love, I am an idiot. I am going to go start planning our day tomorrow alright?"

Tayuya nodded her head at her blond haired boyfriend as he got up to get clothes on to go out. Tayuya watched him leave, wondering what it was that he was going to plan for their very first Valentines Day. Naruto left their apartment heading towards the first stop, her favorite restaurant by her old apartment.

Naruto approached 'The Golden Tiger' and opened the door to see the old shop owner standing there. He had found out that the mans name was Taka. Naruto smiled at the old chef, "Hey Taka."

Said old chef looked over at Naruto then smiled, "Hello Naruto, where is Tayuya? I thought you two were attached by the hips."

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I am setting up our day for tomorrow. Since this is her favorite place to eat I wanted to see if you had any private rooms I can reserve for tomorrow."

The old chef smiled and nodded, reserving Naruto the room. Naruto thanked him, "Okay, see you tomorrow around 6 then Taka. Thanks again."

The old chef nodded as Naruto left the restaurant heading towards the jewelry store. He wasn't sure how much this was going to run him but since he split his bills with Tayuya he had extra money. He had offered to pay everything naturally, something about that made her extremely upset though. Naruto chalked it up to her want of being independent while being with him at the same time.

Naruto opened the shop door then slowly started to browse the selections. He wasn't sure how the shop owner would react to his presence. Though he was treated better now, his childhood had left scars on his mentality that never would be healed.

Naruto eventually found something that he thought Tayuya would like. He looked around then found the shop owner, "Miss?"

The shop owner came over to Naruto and gave him a kind smile, "Yes, how may I help you?"

Naruto pointed at the necklace he was wanting to get Tayuya, "How much is that necklace?"

The black haired shop owner looked at it through the glass, "That necklace is 1000 Ryo Sir. Is it something that you are interested in getting?"

Naruto nodded his head while thinking to himself, _'Fuck yeah! Only 1000 Ryo! Thats an amazing fucking deal!'_

As the shop owner took it out and looked for a box for it Naruto thought about what he had just said to himself, _'Kami... I am starting to talk like Tayuya-chan.'_

When the shop owner came back she handed Naruto the box and Naruto gave her the money. Naruto smiled at her, "Thank you for your help Miss."

She nodded her head at him, "I hope your special someone likes the necklace."

Naruto smiled as he put the box in his inside pocket of his jacket, "I do too."

As he was walking out his eyes went towards the rings then remembered her conversation with Suki a few months back. Naruto stopped while looking at them then continued out the door, 'Another time.'

Naruto then set up the last stop of their date tomorrow night. He had a special spot he had yet to show her, something he was sure that he would have to hear about. He hoped she would wait to chastise him until the day after. When he finished his plans he returned to their apartment and hid the box until tomorrow as Tayuya made them dinner, "I'm home Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded as she stirred the stew, "I heard Naruto-kun, your very loud."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, _'Coming from you..'_ then gave her a soft smile, "Sorry Tayuya-chan, I will try to be quieter."

He stood behind her then when the dinner was done carried it to the table for them before they ate and retired to bed. Surprisingly, Tayuya didn't want to have sex with him. He thought he may have upset her earlier, "Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya slowly opened her eyes and looked up from her usual resting spot on his chest, "Yeah?"

Naruto gave her a soft smile, "I was just wondering if somethings wrong, your not trying to make love to me."

Tayuya smiled as him then closed her eyes as she adjusted her head, "I am just saving my energy for tomorrow night Naruto-kun. Tomorrow night I am going to wear your ass out so bad your going to bitch for days."

Naruto smiled then pulled her closer to him, he just hoped that she would enjoy what he had planned for them. He still wasn't that keen when it came to understanding women, emotions and all of that. He had gotten a lot better yes but understanding it all no way in hell.

Sleep finally claimed them both then Naruto awoke first, making sure that the alarm wasn't set. He wanted her to sleep in and started on making her breakfast. The red headed woman awoke to the smell of delicious food. She quickly got out of bed, wearing Narutos boxers and his shirt loosely around her, "Fuck that smells amazing!"

Naruto smiled as she came out and then put the end of it on her plate, "I am glad you like how it smells Tayuya-chan. Come and get it while its hot okay?"

Tayuya didn't have to be told twice, she was quickly eating the delicious food that he had made for her. All he could do was smile at this as he watched her eat, he was glad she liked his cooking. Though he didn't like how if he wasn't fast enough she ate his food as well, like this particular morning. As he sat down she swiped his plate and started to eat that as well.

All the blond haired man could do was raise an eyebrow at her actions, "Okay.. its not like I wanted to eat that or anything."

Tayuya stuck her tongue out, "Snooze you lose blonde."

Naruto rolled his eyes before standing up and kissing the top of her head, "I will be right back Tayuya-chan."

She watched as he went back to their room, little did she know he was getting her the gift he bought for her. He slid the box into his pocket then exited the room before sitting back down at the table smiling at her the whole time. She couldn't help but think he was up to something, "What are you planning shithead-kun?"

Naruto leaned in and kissed her on her lips passionately, making her close her eyes. When her eyes were closed he took out the box and put it in front of her before breaking the kiss. As she opened her eyes she saw the box then looked at him, "What is this?"

The blond haired man looked at her then at the box, "Its your gift for Valentines day, my understanding is I get you a gift I think you will like then try to give you a great date. Is that not how it works?"

Tayuya smiled at him a little, "No that is Naruto-kun.. thank you."

Naruto smiled back at her, "Don't say thank you until you know if you like the gift."

Tayuya opened the box and he eyes widened at the necklace that resided inside, making Narutos smile grow wider. It was a musical clef made of silver but had stones on it, from the looks of them rubies. She slowly took it out of the box then looked at him, "Why?"

Narutos smile slowly faded, "Because I love you and I thought you would like it.. it has a musical thing and the rubies I thought would match your hair.."

Tayuyas eyes returned to the necklace as he looked at her some more, "I.. I can take it back.. you don't have to keep it. I just thought you would really like it was all..."

Tayuya looked at the necklace then back at him, "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Naruto looked at her then at the necklace, "You don't seem to like it though.. I thought you would smile if it was something you liked but all you did was look at it and ask why.."

Tayuya looked back at the necklace, "How much did you pay for it?"

The blond haired man rubbed the back of his neck, "Doesn't matter."

That made Tayuya raise her eyebrow at him, "Naruto.."

He just took the necklace with a small smile before putting it on for Tayuya, "It doesn't matter, all that matters is if you like it Tayuya-chan.. do you?"

She nodded her head as she touched the clef, "How much though."

He sighed, "1000 Ryo."

Her eyes widened, "Why would you spend so much!?"

Narutos rubbed her shoulders through his shirt, "Because I love you.. plus.. I have never had anyone to celebrate this day with and your the only person I ever want to. That means I am going to spoil you on this day for the rest of our lives."

Tayuya looked at him over her shoulder before reaching back and grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him down into a kiss. Naruto smiled as they broke the kiss, "Our reservations are at 6 okay?"

She nodded her head then they spent most of what time they had left conjoined by the lips. At about 4 though they finally stopped long enough to get ready. Naruto put on his black slacks, a white button up shirt and a black tie that was handing loosely. Tayuya put on the red dress that Naruto had gotten for her in Sunagakure, it also showed her necklace off.

Naruto smiled at her before the went to 'The Golden Tiger.' Upon seeing it Tayuya smiled widely, "You made reservations at my favorite restaurant huh?"

His response was a quick kiss to her lips before leading her inside of the restaurant. Taka was standing there with a smile, "Well didn't we clean up nice for each other. Thats a nice new necklace you have Tayuya, I am assuming Naruto got it for you."

She blushed then nodded her head at the man. Taka smiled then led them to the private room that Naruto had reserved for them. When the door closed and they had everything ordered he smiled at Tayuya, "After we eat there is one other place I want to take you Tayuya-chan, then we can go home."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Good, the sooner I can rock your fucking world the better."

He blushed at her phrasing, "I want to make love to you as well Tayuya-chan."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "I still haven't forgiven you completely for that."

His foxy smile came to his face, "You know you loved it Tayuya-chan, plus there is nothing wrong with saying 'making love.' It is what we do, I know you would rather call it fucking but we both know you mean the same thing that I do."

She glared at him some more then turned her head, "Maybe."

Taka came in with their food and they ate. Naruto smiling at a partial victory with Tayuya was busy plotting her revenge for making her say that. When they finished eating Naruto paid the bill, giving the old chef a large tip before taking Tayuya to the one other spot before they returned home.

He led her through the gates and into the forest to a small lake that had a waterfall. He smiled at the sight then looked at Tayuya, "This is my favorite spot, I figured since its a special day I should show you something special. What do you think?"

Tayuya looked at it, she thought it was a beautiful scene but she wasn't about to admit that, "I think you were hiding something from me."

Naruto pulled her in close, "Can my gift be that you wait to yell at me until tomorrow, I don't want it to ruin our day."

Tayuya smiled as she put her arms around him, agreeing to his question. They sat there for 30 minutes before Tayuyas impatience got the better of them both. She decide fuck waiting to get home, she was going to make his special spot more special.

She leaned in capturing his lips in a kiss, a kiss he was very familiar with. It was the 'we are going to make love now' kiss. Naruto broke the kiss, "Your ready to go home then Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya shook her head no before pushing him back and getting on top of him, "I am going to make this 'special spot' of yours basically holy ground for you."

She winked at him before they started their activities. They both brought their A games, what couples don't for such a special day after all. When they finished, she passed out on his chest and he smiled before picking her up and disappearing in a swirl of leaves with her in his arms. Reappearing in their apartment before getting some much needed rest.


	23. Chapter23:TerribleNews Leads ToGood Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 23: Terrible News Leads To Good Days**

Naruto and Tayuya continued their lives happily for 3 more months. It seemed that everything was looking up for them lately. Tayuya hadn't had to beat anyone up lately for questioning her feelings for or trying to steal her blond haired idiot. Naruto had gotten to Tayuya to a level he felt was strong enough for her to hold her own in a fight against Akatsuki, making it so he could fight the other one.

They had done a couple of missions lately, currently they were returning from an A ranked mission where they had to Assassinate a mob boss who was causing trouble on the border of the Land of Fire. Naruto was looking at the cut Tayuya got on her hand from a swordsman that attacked her from the shadows, "Tayuya-chan.. you need to be more careful on missions from now on."

Tayuya looked at the cut on her hand then glared over at her blond haired lover, "This is your fault! If you wouldn't have gotten all angry then I wouldn't have been distracted!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her outburst, "Coming from you Tayuya-chan, really?"

She looked away from him, "I have no idea what you are talking about Shithead-kun.."

Naruto smirked at her, knowing that she was busted and couldn't get away with it. He was right, he had gotten upset when the mob boss had made a pass at her, a very obvious one. Not only that he tried to touch her, when his hands got close Naruto had grabbed his wrists and broken them. Proceeding with even more brutal attacks, unhappy with someone not only hitting on but trying to touch his woman.

Tayuya had beaten people bloody for just looking at Naruto and saying they wanted him. She really did not have any room to complain, luckily she only got a small cut though it was really bothering her blond haired boyfriend. Said man slowly took her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts and she watched as his hand because ignited with his Kyuubi Chakra. He put his finger gently on her cut and it started to heal slowly, putting as little chakra into her as he needed to.

As it finished healing he smiled at her, "All better Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at her hand then smiled at him, "Lets see if it works right.."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her then she slapped him on the back of the head, "IDIOT! YOU GOT ME CUT!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "Next time I am going to leave the cut on you..."

Tayuya leaned into him a bit as they walked, "Yeah I am sure you will seeing as it bothers you more then me. I bet the next time that I get a cut you will end up healing it again just so that it doesn't bother you just like you always do. Then I will hit you and we will have this conversation again and the cycle will continue over and over."

Naruto smiled as he put his arm around her as they approached the gates of Konohagakure to see Tsunade standing there waiting for them. Naruto gave her a curious look, "We were on our way Baa-chan I swear, Tayuya-chan hadn't even tried to distract me with 'physical' activities."

Tsunade had a down trotted look on her face as she looked at the blond haired man she considered to be her son. Naruto gave her a confused look, "Baa-chan.. whats wrong?"

Tsunade motioned her hand to follow her and started to walk towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto gave Tayuya a confused look, she just shrugged as they started to follow after her. When they got there they saw that Shizune also had a depressed look on her face. Tsunade sat down in her chair, "Naruto.. there is something we have to tell you.."

Naruto sat down in a chair and Tayuya made herself comfortable on his lap as they both looked at Tsunade. The blond haired Hokage just sighed then shakily handed Naruto a scroll, not having the strength to tell him herself. Tayuya grabbed the scroll, being who she was she naturally opened it and read it first. Her eyes widened then she rolled it up, looking back at the blond haired man she was currently sitting on.

Naruto held out his hand as he looked at her. When she didn't give him the scroll though he noticed the look on her face, "What is it Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at the scroll then slowly put it in his hand, no matter what it was going to do this was something she shouldn't keep from him. Especially after all the hassles that she had given him over keeping important information from her. Naruto opened the scroll then started to read it, his eyes widening at the end just as Tayuya had, but unlike her, he dropped the scroll.

His eyes stayed wide as he stared at where he use to be holding the scroll as all the women in the room stared at him with concern. Narutos eyes stayed wide as Tayuya turned on his lap, "Hey.. you okay?"

Naruto looked at her, "How could I be okay.. he is dead.. how could I be okay when that stupid old perverted bastard is dead!"

Tayuya put her hand on his cheek as she rubbed his whisker marks, doing her best to try and keep him calm. The blond haired man looked at her, the look he possessed was something that she didn't want to see. A look that she hadn't seen since they were younger and they first met. The look of being alone, disconnected from the world and like there was nothing for him.

Tayuya quickly and roughly kissed him, trying to snap him out of the current mindset that he was in. When he didn't kiss her back though she started to kiss him harder, trying to get him to react to her. Finally he started to kiss her back like she was looking for and when they broke the kiss she looked at him eyes to see the look still there. Tayuya put her hand behind Narutos head, "Hey, don't do this. Don't cut yourself off from me, I know your hurting but don't hurt me too."

Naruto just looked at her then slowly moved her off of him as he stood up, "I will be home later Tayuya-chan.. I just need time to process this."

As he went to walk away she ran after him quickly making Tsunade and Shizune both smile a bit. As both of them were out of the room Tsunade said something that surprised Shizune, "Maybe that irritating little red head is good for my son after all."

Naruto was walking down the street when the red headed woman that he had fallen in love with practically tackled him to the ground. He used chakra in his hand and a nearby wall to keep them upright as he looked over his shoulder at her. She clung to him tightly, surprising the blond haired man since he wasn't use to seeing such a reaction from her. She was clinging to him like he was her last lifeline, that if she let him go she would be lost as well. Naruto just continued to look at her as she started to speak, "Don't do this.. don't leave me alone Naruto-kun. I need you as well, let me share your pain.. please."

Naruto continued to look at her as she looked up into his blue fox slit eyes with her chocolate brown ones. He could see how much she was pleading with him to let her be there for him in one of his times of greatest needs. The blond haired man stared at her then slowly his eyes returned to having some of the light they have had in his recent months with her. He slowly turned to face her and put his hand on her cheek as they continued to stare at one another. He gave her a small smile, "You won't let me be alone will you Tayuya-chan."

Her grip tightened as their eyes stayed locked on the others, "Never.. if you are alone then I am alone as well. I don't want to be alone, I want to stay with my blond haired dumb ass."

Said dumb ass just shook his head as he closed his eyes then reopened them looking at her intensely with love, "You know.. you ruined what could have been a very romantic moment Tayuya-chan."

She smiled a little at him, "You know you loved it."

Naruto shook his head then offered her his hand as they looked at one another, "Come on Tayuya-chan, lets start heading home."

Said red headed woman quickly grasped the blond haired mans hand then they headed towards their apartment. When they got their though, he soon found out that the conversation between his girlfriend and himself was far from over. She sat him down on the couch as they looked at one another, "What is it that you are planning for us to do?"

The blond haired man rose his eyebrow at her, "What do you mean Tayuya-chan?"

She poked him in the chest, "I know that you are planning to do something about this Pain guy that killed Jiraiya. Its who you are, I want to know what we are going to do about it."

Naruto now understood where she was going with her comments. She was right, he had started to develop his plan on what he was going to do about Pain. On the other side of that he had also figured to leave her here with a note. She would have been extremely upset and would have tracked him down. If she found him and he wasn't already dead then she would do him in herself. That was something he really didn't want to deal with, "We have to get stronger Tayuya-chan, neither of us are on par with someone who could beat Jiraiya-sensei."

She looked at him, "Even when we work together?"

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Even when we work together, we could beat Jiraiya-sensei like that yeah but someone who beat Jiraiya-sensei in his Sage Mode is someone we can't underestimate in the slightest. We will have to be very smart about this and utilize all of our abilities."

Tayuya looked at him then sat on his lap, "So.. what your saying is that we aren't going anywhere any time soon."

Naruto nodded his head as he put his hands on her hips, "That is what I am saying Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded back at the blond haired man before she leaned towards him. Naruto thought that perhaps he was going to get a kiss from her but instead she kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear, "I swear to Kami though, if you leave me here I will find you. When I do I will rip off your balls and make you choke to death on them. How does that sound?"

Naruto had wide eyes then looked at her as he held her closer to him, "I would much rather use them for more pleasurable activities Tayuya-chan."

The red headed kunoichi looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "Oh.. your trying to get me in the sack huh. Why on earth would I sleep with someone like you."

The blond haired man just shook his head then lifted her off of him, "Alright then, no more making love."

Tayuyas eyes went wide as she looked at him, "WAIT! I WAS JUST KIDDING DAMMIT!"

Naruto smiled as he walked backwards towards the front door for his escape. Just got off of the couch to look at him as he smiled at her some more, "You were kidding? Your just all over the place Tayuya-chan, you want to then you don't want to. I just don't know what to believe anymore. I guess we will just have to take about a week break from making love so that you know exactly what it is that you want love."

Tayuya had a low growl coming from her as she quickly walked towards him as he put his hand on the door knob. He started to twist the knob as she spoke though, "No. Way. In. Hell!"

Naruto quickly opened the door and leapt from their balcony, a small chuckle coming from him as she chased after him. He was able to outrun her until he stopped on the Hokage Monument to watch the sunset until he was tackled to the ground by her. She sat on top of him glaring at him, "Trying to cut me off huh! I should kick your ass!"

Naruto smiled at her then looked back at the sunset, a more serious look on his face as he looked back at her. She looked at him as he just stared at her, "Tayuya-chan.. if I asked you a serious question would you give me a serious answer?"

She looked at him some more with a questioning look, "Maybe."

The blond haired man just held his serious look as she had a small smirk. She saw that his expression hadn't changed from her response then looked at him seriously, "What kind of question?"

He just stared at her, "Something that would change everything in our lives, for better or worse."

Tayuya sat straight up on him instead of her normal position where she hovered over him a little. Her eyes just locked with his again, "Fine."

Naruto put his hand on her cheek, "If I asked you 'the question' what would you say.. I don't want to hear the answer that you think I want to hear either. I want the answer that you feel."

She just stared at him, a little surprised by his question, "Naruto-kun.. you should know what I would say."

He just stared at her, "I know what I hope you would say, I can't know exactly what what you are thinking. Half the time when I do think I know what you are thinking I am wrong."

She just sighed as she looked at him, "I would say yes Naruto.. but I would want to wait a little bit longer."

His eyes looked at her with a bit of a confused look, "Isn't that the same as no?"

She shook her head no, "No.. its a yes a little later on. We are still to young for something like that Naruto."

He shook his head no, "I don't think so, I know that I love you more then anything. All I want is to make you happy and keep you safe. I want your happiness to be with me for the rest of our lives.. after losing him.. I want to make sure I never lose you."

She looked at him then kissed him tenderly, "Your an idiot do you know that? But.. you are a romantic idiot and my romantic idiot at that."

He smiled at her, "Does that mean it would be a yes right now?"

She just continued to look at him, "It might mean that, but you know what is going to happen now?"

Naruto had a relatively good idea but shook his head no just to be sure, "Your going to be taught a lesson for trying to cut me off for a week!"

Naruto shook his head, "I figured as much, can we at least go home first?"

Tayuya sat there and tapped her chin as if she was thinking, "Hmm... I don't think so, I think I should teach you the lesson right now."

Naruto smiled and as she said, she 'taught him a lesson' right then and there. He swore one day they would get caught by someone if she didn't stop making love with him in public, not that he was necessarily complaining about it.


	24. Chapter24:Reintroducing theCrazed Genius

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 24: Reintroducing the Crazed Genius**

Naruto and Tayuya were currently on a mission in the Land of Fire, delivering a message to a government official towards the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Rivers. Little did they realize that the request for them two had been made by someone under a genjutsu.

When they arrived to the town they couldn't help but notice how empty the town was. There were only a few people walking around and they weren't even paying attention to them. Normally when they entered a town there were people looking at them. Ninja were normally unseen outside of Konohagakure unless on missions or rogue. Thus making people naturally curious as to why there were ninja in their village. This wasn't the case though, the people walked up the streets without observing them, paying attention to nothing other then where they were going.

Naruto had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach about this whole situation. As he observed them he slowly pieced together what was going on, "Tayuya-chan.. we should get out of here."

Tayuya looked at him with a confused look as Naruto was looking around with a calculating look. That was when Naruto stopped walking and held onto Tayuyas arm, "They are in a trance.. or they are in a genjutsu.. there is only one person that I know of who is strong enough for something like this."

Tayuya looked at him then she knew who he was talking about, "You think that Itachi Uchiha is here somewhere then huh?"

The blond mans eyes were scanning the area, "I am sure that he is.. if that crazy bastard is where I would expect him to be then he would be in a henge under the man that summoned us here. I think that we should leave.. this is a battlefield that could claim civilian lives, which is something I would really rather not happen."

The red headed woman looked around the small village then at Naruto before nodding her head in agreement. When they were backing up though they stopped upon hearing a voice, "Why look what we have here, the Kyuubi and his woman."

They both looked up at the building where the voice came from and saw the red cloak and hat. Naruto instantly started to channel some Kyuubi chakra into his eyes to counter any genjutsu attempts from the crazed genius. Tayuya closed her eyes until she felt the familiar feeling of Narutos lips on hers and could feel the chakra going into her towards her eyes. When she opened them Naruto saw the crimson eyes with a fox slit in them as well, knowing that he had given her enough to last her for about 2 hours.

They had trained in this, increasing the amount of Kyuubi Chakra he could put into her without harming her. As they both looked up and met the Sharingan user he smirked at them, "What do you think of my little village, kind of nice don't you think?"

Naruto again looked around at the village of people then back at Itachi, "What you have done to these people is not living. You have taken their minds and made it so they just senselessly go on with what you think they should do. You have essentially taken their lives already."

Itachi smiled at Narutos statement, "You think that what they had before was life? You think what you have is a life 9 Tails? Out of this whole world the only one who cares about you is a traitor who use to help Orochimaru. One person, all of these people care about each other because I made it that way. Don't you think that is more of a life then what you have?"

The blond haired man looked around the town with a bit of a downtrotted look. Even now at times he wished that the people he use to consider his friends seemed to care about him a little more. Though he knew in the end it didn't matter, in the end he had her which was all that he really needed. Tayuya, through all the time she had spent with the blond haired men could sense the irritation and depression that was rolling off of him. That was when she spoke up, "Perhaps when he kills you more people will like him. Plus, that old hag and her little assistant care about him so that makes 3. Can you count that high?"

Itachi smirked then disappeared in a flock of crows then reappeared in front of them without his cloak on. The two Konohagakure ninja stared at the rogue Konohagakure ninja for a moment before Naruto flashed at him, drawing his sword as he did. Itachi quickly drew a kunai and blocked Narutos blade, "The 9 Tails is always so eager to die or be captured."

Naruto sent a knee into Itachis gut and sent him skidding backwards a little before standing up straight, "If I am always so eager for it then how come you have never caught me or killed me Itachi? I am pretty sure that in Sunagakure we kicked your ass until you were saved by that third Akatsuki Member."

The rogue sharingan user smirked, "That was different, it was 2 on 1 then."

Naruto gave him a confused look for a moment then realized, "TAYUYA-CHAN LOOK OUT!"

The red headed woman leapt up into the air as pieces of paper flew past her, "Yeah, I already know Naruto so shut up and let me concentrate."

Said blond haired man smiled then looked back at Itachi, "You brought the paper user with you again huh, I suppose there are worse people that you could have chosen to assist you."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement then stood tall as he ran though his hand signs quickly, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

As the fireball came from Itachis mouth Naruto went through his own hand signs, "Wind Style: Gale Palm."

Narutos jutsu redirected the fireball back at Itachi making the sharingan user smile, "Clever boy."

Itachi leapt up into the air and saw that Naruto was in the air with his blade drawn. Itachi quickly reacted and threw a kunai, followed by hand signs, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto watched as the kunai came close and it connected to his skull. Itachi smiled for a moment then watched as the Naruto disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Itachi glanced back and saw that there was another Naruto coming at him from behind with a rasengan in his hand. Realizing he didn't have enough time to turn and counter he grabbed a shuriken with a wire attached to it and threw it at a building. When it connected he quickly pulled himself out of harms way. As Naruto flew past him that Naruto disappeared in a puff of white smoke and Itachi quickly started to look around, trying to find where the real Naruto currently was.

Tayuya on the other hand, wasn't really toying with her opponent. Konan was weaker then Itachi so she wanted to try and finish off her opponent and help her idiot as quickly as she could. She watched as Konan currently had paper shuriken floating around her, at her disposal for any quick need that she may need them for. Tayuya knew the best way to deal with her would be to use genjutsu, so she quickly unsnapped the holster on the back of belt and out slid her cherished flute Naruto had gotten her all those years ago.

Tayuya watched closely as she lifted the flute to her lips, as she went to play though that was when Konan started to send her attacks. Tayuya though had done training with her blond haired lover for situations just like this. Remembering that he told her that the fact that she was able to do long ranged genjutsu gave her an advantage not many could do. So for her training he made it so that she had to play her flute while he through shuriken at her, making it so that she learned to play while jumping around and not having to stay still like she once had to.

As she spun around in the air she started to play what they had always called 'The Sirens Song.' It wasn't her most powerful genjutsu but it should be enough to give her the openings that she needed. As the genjutsu started Konan quickly started to feel the effects as Tayuya rushed towards her, she leapt into the air drawing out kunai and went to stab into her but as she connected she saw that Konan disappeared in a million pieces of paper. She looked over her shoulder and saw another Konan standing there with her hand pointed at Tayuya.

Tayuya reacted quickly and as all the papers started to fly down at Tayuya she leapt and spun through the little gap that was there and landed just outside the kill zone. Tayuya used the advantage of the dust in the air to throw kunai through it with paper bombs attached to them. As they neared her Konan blocked them with her own paper shuriken then when she noticed the paper bombs it was to late. She was blown backwards by the shock wave and took a little damage.

As Konan got back to her feet she saw that Tayuya was up on a branch with kunai in her hands. She threw them down around her and that was when she noticed that there were wires attached to them. Konan knew what it was that Tayuya was planning now, she was going to use that attack she used on Itachi in Sunagakure. It was a powerful genjutsu to be able to have affected him so greatly as well. Tayuya started to channel her chakra into her fingertips and played on the wires as Konan quickly cover her ears.

That was when Konan saw three more Tayuyas standing around looking at her, "Why do you all think that covering your ears is what stops the genjutsu?"

Konan removed her hands and closed her eyes but Tayuya smiled, "No I was just kidding, it is the sense of hearing that it attacks."

The blue haired Akatsuki woman opened her eyes and saw that there were now thousands of Tayuyas standing around smiling at her victoriously. They all started to move closer to her and then Tayuya drew back and went to deliver the final blow.

Itachi looked for the blond haired jinchuriki so that he could kill or capture him. He would rather kill him, but if he did that then they would lose Kyuubi as well. That was a side effect that the Leader of Akatsuki would not be happy about. Itachi sighed as he looked around again, scanning the area, "Come out and play Naruto, if you don't I will just have to go and kill your annoying red headed lover."

That was when 5 Narutos leapt up all around him, all of them having a rasengan spinning in their hands. They all had Kyuubi Chakra cloaks on them as well making Itachi smirk, "So.. you didn't like that I threatened her huh?"

All of them slammed down their rasengans as Itachi jumped up through their small gap. That was when 4 more Narutos jumped with swords at the ready. As they all neared Itachi had to move fast and drew two kunai to block some of the blade but wasn't able to block them all, taking one through the stomach. As the Uchiha genius coughed up some blood all of the Narutos smirked as the others dispelled and showed Naruto was the one who connected with his sword. As Itachi fell to the ground Naruto landed next to him and looked over at Tayuya who was about to finish of Konan. As they both drew back and went for their strikes their attacks were blocked by black poles.

Naruto looked up and his gaze instantly started to burn with hatred as he looked at the face of Pein. Naruto went to attack him but the Peins grabbed Itachi and jumped away, doing the same with Konan. Tayuya came over to Naruto to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid as Pein looked at him, "Kyuubi Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki and his ever faithful companion Tayuya.. this will be the last time that we underestimate you. The next time we send people after you, you will not survive and you will be captured. I will take the Kyuubi from you as I make her watch then I will kill her to let her join you in the afterlife."

Naruto glared at him with irritation, "You killed my sensei! We are having this battle right here and right now!"

The Peins all smiled, "I don't think so."

With that they all disappeared, taking Itachi and Konan with them and a irate Naruto still standing there. His body was shaking with anger, "Bastard.. he ran away from me.."

Tayuya put her hand on his shoulder, "Its okay Naruto-kun, lets get going now."

Naruto looked at her, a little of his anger melting away as he did. He could still feel the anger but it wasn't nearly as bad before they started their walk back to Konohagakure. They took their time, stopping for festivals and at other villages but eventually they did make it back.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 25: A Reason To Become Stronger**

Naruto currently laid in the middle of a field with his eyes closed. His memories were playing in his head of his battle with Itachi or in general with fighting recently. Every battle recently he had to start to tap into his Kyuubi chakra, this wasn't acceptable to him. His primary affiliation was with Wind Element so he needed to start to focus on working with it again. Though as he thought about that his mind went to a recent fight he had with Tayuya.

 _Naruto opened the door to their apartment for them, letting her go in first. Tayuya was looking at him with concern written all over her face. Though he had cheered up a little on the way back to the village as soon as it was in sight his face turned cold. Tayuya was extremely worried about him, she could feel that he was getting more and more upset lately since he wasn't able to avenge Jiraiya yet._

 _Naruto closed the door for them and then looked at her, he could still see how she was staring at him. He just continued to stare at her, "Whats wrong Tayuya-chan."_

 _She just looked at him, "Your not acting how you normally act is what is wrong."_

 _He turned and smiled at her even though it was a fake smile. She knew that it was fake and that was just pushing her anger a little further, "DO NOT! DO NOT GIVE ME A FAKE SMILE!"_

 _His smile just went away as they looked at one another, "I am sorry Tayuya-chan.."_

 _As the two of them just stood there for a moment he scratched the back of his head, "I am going to go okay.. I don't want to make you any more angry then you already are with me."_

 _He put his hand on the door knob and started to turn it when he heard a low whistling sound. He felt his body going numb then knew what was happening, she was using her Siren Song genjutsu to make him freeze. She just came over to him and put her arms around him, hoping to make him stay and talk to her._

 _He just pushed his chakra through and broke the genjutsu as he looked again, "I am not ready to talk about it yet Tayuya-chan.. I can't stay because you will become angrier then you already are."_

 _The blond haired man opened the door and took a step out then she said something that made his eyes widen in surprise, "If you leave and shut me out I won't be here when you get back Naruto..."_

 _Tayuya stared at him as he stopped then he looked over his shoulder at her, "... why would you say something like that.. are you no longer happy with me then?"_

 _The red headed woman just looked at him some more, "I am happy with you.. but you can't shut me out and expect me to stay.. I need to be there for you but you won't let me!"_

 _He just looked at her for a moment then turned his head forward and clenched his hand tightly in a fist. As he said his next sentence her eyes went wide then he disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves before she could say anything, "Its fine if you leave.. you'll be safer without me.."_

When he reopened his eyes he saw that his red headed goddess was standing there looking at him. He gave her a small smile even though it was fake, "Hey Tayuya-chan, surprised you came to find me."

She just continued to look at him with a concerned look. Their eyes just stayed lock for a moment, "I need you to talk to me Naruto.. I know your going through something hard from seeing the Akatsuki Leader, the one who killed him but you can't start to shut me out now."

Naruto slowly sat up putting his hands on the ground to push him up off of the ground. He stood up and looked at her, he couldn't give her a smile because it would be fake and that would just make her more upset. He just stared at her for a minute, "Shutting you out isn't what I am meaning to do Tayuya-chan.. I just need to get my head straight so I can train to become stronger."

She took a step towards him putting her hand on his forearm. Naruto watched as she did something even he had rarely seen, she teared up a little. She looked at him, "I can help you then.. I know your a moron but even you have to see how your hurting me by being so distant.. then you tell me to leave.."

He just stared at her a little more, "You are the one who told me that you were going to leave me if I went to clear my mind. I needed to straighten my thoughts, I had to try and figure out where I stood on things. I wasn't ready to talk about how I felt but you wanted to talk at that moment, I would have just made you angrier.. you can hate me and leave me, but please stop crying Tayuya-chan. I don't like when you cry, your to pretty to cry."

He went to wipe away the tears but as his hand got near her cheek she nuzzled her head into his hand instead. She was going to at least try to convince him to talk to her, "Please.. I just want you to talk to me is all Naruto-kun.. I want to help you."

Naruto rubbed her cheek a little, "Tayuya-chan, this is very unlike you. Saying please and crying for me, I must have been really hurting you then."

She just continued to keep her eyes closed with her cheek still pressed against his hand. He looked at her then sighed, "... fine.. you win."

Her eyes opened and their gazes locked once again, "I have to become stronger to protect you Tayuya-chan, I have to be able to save you no matter what. Losing him was what made me realize that no matter what I have to be able to save you. Though.. the idea of you leaving hurts, it would be a solution for awhile. They would focus solely on me until they realized that no matter what happens I will always be in love with you, then you will be used against me."

Tayuya just stared into his blue fox eyes with her brown chocolate eyes, "Every time we have fought Akatsuki I have had to use Kyuubi, so I need to become strong enough with my own power to not need that. I only want to use Kyuubi to be able to keep you safe from Itachi and his genjutsus or in a dire situation. That is what is different with me, I have been trying to figure out how I am going to do this. I finally figured out my answers though, now you have your answers as well. If you still want to leave then I can't stop you.. though I don't want you to do it and I would possibly argue with you. I am sure that in the end I would probably end up getting a concussion while you still left."

Tayuya slapped his head multiple times, "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! Of course I am not leaving! I was trying to get you to stay and talk to me!"

Naruto looked at her, "Wow Tayuya-chan, that is a pretty messed up thing to do.. I am a bit surprised by you. Of course, you once said you would do anything to keep us together."

That was when he put his hand behind her, she was expecting him to pull her into a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise and anger though at what he did. Naruto tapped the back of her head lightly, "Bad Girlfriend."

He smiled as the normal Tayuya anger boiled to the top and he leapt backwards away from her. She just glared at him, "BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! MAYBE I WILL LEAVE YOU THEN!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side before letting a small sigh escape as she went on a rant about how stupid he was at times. He flashed in front of her and brought his lips crashing into hers. Her eyes widened and a small blush appeared before she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. When they broke she just smiled a little bit at him, "Your an idiot, but you are my idiot after all."

Naruto put his hand on her hips as he stood them back up straight, "I will always be your idiot Tayuya-chan, I meant it when I said I would always be in love with you."

She smirked that devious smirk she had, "Thats another things, 'in love with me' now huh? What is that all about huh, what happened to you being an incompetent idiot when it came to your feelings."

The blond man smiled as he released her, "I have to go and meditate Tayuya-chan, I don't know if I will be coming home anytime soon."

She just looked at him then grabbed his hand, "Then I will just have to go with you and make sure you don't do anything to stupid."

The blond haired man smirked, "Alright then Tayuya-chan, lets go to the spot that I meditate at then. Just.. your not going to be allowed to have your way with me while I am meditating, no matter how badly you may try."

They walked through the forest outside of Konohagakure until they approached a small waterfall that fell onto an island then splashed into a small lake around it. Naruto took off his shirt then handed it to his red faced girlfriend, "Hold this for me please Tayuya-chan."

She didn't reply for a minute and went to touch his chest but he leapt over to the island and took a meditating pose as the water hit his head. His mind went back to apart of his training with Jiraiya.

 _The younger Naruto sat there panting, "Jiraiya-sensei.. why do I have to train in wind element so much. I thought you wanted to train me with Kyuubi."_

 _Jiraiya just smiled at his young pupil, "Though Kyuubi is a very valuable asset to you, you can not always rely on the power. The more you rely on it the more the Kyuubi can control you and eventually break its seal. Wind is you main affiliation so I want to try to train you with that, though I am not affiliated with it so I am not sure how I am going to train you exactly."_

 _Naruto had stopped panting and just sat there looking at the elderly shinobi, "I guess that I could have you go into a deep meditation..."_

 _The young blond teen just gave his master a confused look, "What would mediation do to help me?"_

 _Jiraiya started to chuckle a bit, "Meditation is the key to chakra Naruto, such as with Sage Mode, you have to mold Nature Chakra. If you meditate and bond with your affiliation then your abilities will increase, though I am not sure if anyone has ever been able to bond with the wind element. I know that the Second Hokage was able to bond with the Water Element.. The Third Hokage was able to bond with the Earth and Fire Elements, something that had never been done before. He could have beat Orochimaru if his compassion for his student blocked his true powers."_

 _Naruto just looked at his sensei, "What about you Jiraiya-sensei, have you bonded with any of your elements?"_

 _Jiraiya sighed, "No.. I was to impatient as a student to actually sit still long enough for the meditating to work. In the end the most I was able to ever get near that level was Sage Mode with the Toad Contract I have."_

 _The blond teen let out a sigh, "I would have to sit still.. that sounds like something I am not going to be able to do though.."_

 _Jiraiya started to smirk, "We will have to see then wont we you little brat."_

Naruto smiled as he went into a deep mediation deep within his own mind, though it wasn't his usual mindset. He stood in an open field looking around, "Hmm.. if Tayuya-chan was here she would say something about my mind being so empty.. anyways.. I achieved the meditation now what the hell am I suppose to do."

Naruto felt a wind blow past him then a figure appear in front of him, he looked at the figure to see what looked like Jiraiya only with light blue eyes. The figured just stared at him, "Why are you here?"

The blond man looked at the figure, "Why do you look like him?"

The Jiraiya looking figure shifted into a figure that looked like Tayuya, "I selected the form that I thought would be the easiest for you to accept. Is this more suitable."

The blond haired man sighed, "Depends.. are you going to start hitting me as well?"

The Tayuya looking figured shifted back into Jiraiya, "Why are you here Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto shrugged, "Jiraiya-sensei.. you.. I don't know what to call you but he told me that if I could achieve deep meditation then I could bond with you, your my wind affiliation right?"

The white haired man looked at Naruto, "The wind doesn't bond with shinobi, we never have and we never will. Why do you think the Land of Wind relies so heavily on sand and earth attacks?"

Naruto shrugged again, "I really don't care that much about most people in Sunagakure to be honest, there are a couple there I would like to protect but that is about it. My main priority is to protect Tayuya-chan, who I am sure is watching me ever so closely without my shirt on."

The wind looked at him, "I know you want to protect her but isn't that what you use the Kyuubi for?"

The blond man nodded his head a bit, "Yes I have often used Kyuubi to fight Akatsuki and most fights but Jiraiya-sensei once said that if I could bond with you then I would be able to fight without Kyuubis chakra."

The Jiraiya looking figure stared at him, "I will give you some tests then, we will see if you are worthy of being the first person I have ever bonded with."

Naruto nodded his head as the Jiraiya looking figure took a fighting stance, "Your first test is in Taijutsu, let us see how long you can last against me."

Naruto calmed his breathing as he was going to have to fight against an element affiliation. This wouldn't be all that easy but if he could achieve his goal then he would be much better off. He would be able to use Wind Style attacks while hardly using chakra and even more according to Jiraiya. He said that the Second Hokage was able to summon water and bend it to his will with basically the snap of his fingers.

The wind affiliation looked at him, "Come then Naruto Uzumaki, lets see if you are worthy or not."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 26: Trying To Tame The Wind**

Naruto looked at the wind figure, he wasn't going to refer to him as Jiraiya, he was going to refer to him as Wind. Wind was in a stance that was ready for either an offensive or defensive strike. Naruto charged, wanting to see how Wind was going to react. The Wind blocked the punch easily, not even moving. Naruto compared it to when he was going full cylinders as Tayuya was just starting to get her power. When he jumped back the Wind smirked, "Is that the best that you can do Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto just stared at the Wind, he wasn't going to let the element get under his skin. That would only lead to getting an ass whopping in the fight. The Wind then went on the offensive as he charged at Naruto with incredible speed, Naruto had never seen something so fast and was barely able to knock the hit into his arm instead of his chest. Regardless of where he connected Naruto still went skidding back, putting his hand to the ground and channeling chakra into it to slow down. Naruto looked up at the Wind who was still smiling confidently, "I will admit, your tougher then most, usually whoever tries to become affiliated with me takes one hit and is out. You were even fast enough to hit my punch away from your chest."

Naruto stood up, "Like I said, I have someone I have to protect and that is something that I will do no matter what. I will come here everyday to fight you if that is what it takes but eventually I will make the affiliation contract and I will have the power I need to ensure her protection."

The Wind looked at him with a more serious look, "Your reason is probably the most noble one that I have ever heard from people trying to take control of me but still, I won't be something you can control. You won't make it through another punch."

The blond haired shinobi stood there as the Wind came charging at him. As the Wind drew back his hand to deliver the punch Naruto did nothing. The Wind thrusted forward then as his hand went to connect to Narutos cheek he disappeared, reappearing to the side of the Wind with crimson eyes. He delivered a hard kick to the Winds cheek making him go flying away. As the element tumbled on the ground he put his hands out and a blast of wind came out of each hand to stop him.

The Wind looked up at Narutos crimson eyes, "Relying on the Kyuubi huh?"

Naruto just stared at the Wind, "I need every asset that I have to beat you, so I will use everything that I have at my disposal. Obviously you are strong so I need to use something that more or less gets us balanced in power."

The Wind smirked as he charged at the blond haired man, with the enhancement from his Kyuubi Chakra his eyes were able to follow him. As the Wind thrusted forward the punch Naruto put out his hand and caught it, this time not skidding backwards making him smile. Naruto through his other hand into the Winds stomach with a hard punch. As the Wind flew in the air Naruto appeared behind him and brought his leg crashing down onto the Winds back, making the element go shooting towards the ground.

As it got towards the ground he put his feet down towards the ground then he slowed down until he was floating in the air. Naruto landed on the ground and looked up at the Wind as he floated in the air. The Wind just looked down at Naruto, "That was impressive Naruto Uzumaki, you were able to match my power and as your confidence went up so did your power."

Naruto just stood there staring at the wind as he looked at him. The Wind popped his back as he stared right back, "I say that your Taijutsu is more then acceptable, that already puts you in a better position ten anyone else who has ever tried to take control of me. Now, lets more onto Ninjutsu type attacks, since I can't exactly do ninjutsu my attacks will be like them but not ninjutsu exactly."

Naruto nodded as he readjust then the a gust of wind came through and the bottom of the element started to disappear. His body disappeared right up to the top of his hair until he reappeared behind Naruto with wind surrounding his fist. He went to deliver the punch to Narutos spine but Naruto back flipped over the wind and flew through hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Justu."

Naruto blew out a stream of fire at the Wind but the wind just threw up his hand, capturing his attack in a sphere of wind then enclosing it until it was gone. The wind smiled at him, "Your fire attacks will do nothing to me, I can just catch them all in vacuums and make it so they disappear."

The blond haired shinobi just stared at the element before holding out his hand forming a rasengan. Naruto just looked at the Wind as he stared at the rasengan, "Ah, your precious rasengan. That may actually be a little painful if it connects."

That was when Naruto flashed, appearing behind the element before trying to connect with the jutsu. The Wind smiled then Narutos attack went right through the elements body as well as Naruto. His attack hit the ground and a small crater formed then he rolled to look back at the Wind. The element just held his smile as he looked at the blond haired man that was trying to make the contract with him. The Wind had to admit that he was having fun with this, he usually hated when this happened but this man was proving to be a little entertaining.

Naruto stood up as he did his sign to have shadow clones appear all around them. The wind looked around then smiled, "Look at all the Narutos, have you used this jutsu with your woman yet? I bet she would have fun with a multitude of you."

Naruto ignored the question and thought, he hadn't used this with Tayuya privately but the Wind probably was right about her liking it. Naruto shook his head, he had to stay focused. With that all the clones formed rasengans making the Winds eyebrow rise, "To think you have so much chakra you can give to each of the clones to make a rasengan. Of course, the Kyuubi does have near limitless Chakra doesn't it?"

Narutos clones all charged as he slipped into the crowd of them, he would wait for the moment to strike. If he was right then the wind would make it so that all the attacks passed through him again, he would solidify after that. That moment would be when Naruto would land his blow. All of the clones rasengans passed through the Wind, some connecting to the ground, some connecting to the other clones. As the Wind smiled Naruto jumped into the air from behind the Wind, using the commotion to his advantage. He pulled back and just as he was about to connect he passed through the Wind again, "Clever boy, not clever enough though. You think that you can move around without the Wind knowing? I am everywhere at all times, I knew what you were doing the entire time, I just wanted to see how it would work out for you."

Naruto sighed, "This is irritating.."

The Wind just smiled then charged throwing a punch at Naruto. As his hand went forward he went for the block but the Wind made it so his hand passed through the block and resolidified afterwords. The punch sent Naruto flying backwards, had he not been using his Kyuubi chakra then the punch would have broken his jaw or much worse. Naruto spat out the blood making the Wind look at him, "No one has ever survived that hit before."

Naruto adjusted his jaw as he got ready to keep fighting making the Wind look at him, "Does she really mean this much to you? That you are willing to die in here for a small chance to have my power?"

The blond haired man stared at the Wind, "She means everything to me, I will not die here because I know they would still target her. I have to protect her, I already put her in harms way by being with her. I offered her the way out of leaving me but she is stubborn, it is one of the reasons that I love her so much. I have to be able to protect her from the harm I put her in, if that means taking a hundred more hits from you then so be it."

The Wind looked at him, "I must admit Naruto Uzumaki you do intrigue me."

Naruto looked at the Wind as they stood there for a moment, "I will agree to our contract but only under the conditions that we battle at least once a month. I think that it will be most entertaining for me, do you agree to my condition?"

The blond haired man just looked at the element with a questioning look, wanting to make sure that it wasn't some kind of trick. When he felt that it wasn't though he nodded his head in agreement and then the figure that looked like Jiraiya snapped his fingers and Narutos eyes shot open in the real world. His eyes fell on Tayuya who was looking at him with extreme lust in her eyes, "Hey there Naruto-kun... did you finish yet so that we can go home.. like now?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at her then went to stand up and started to float a little, "Woah.."

The red headed woman looked at him as he floated in the air, "Thats new.."

The blond haired man smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him so that they were both floating. She looked at the ground then at him, "Are we seriously just floating in the air, does that mean that you were successful."

Naruto smiled at her then nodded his head as he kissed her quickly, "I did win Tayuya-chan, I just have to go and fight him at least once a month. With that condition I am now the first shinobi to ever make a contract with the Wind. This is apparently one of the things that I can do which makes sense seeing as he did it while we were fighting."

The red headed goddess just looked at him, "You keep saying 'he' I didn't think that elements have a gender."

He smiled at her, "The Wind chose a form that I was familiar with, he picked Jiraiya-sensei then you, I picked to fight Jiraiya in the end though. I guess I was getting use to referring to the Wind as a he."

When Tayuya adjusted to have her arms wrapped around his neck as they floated in the air. Naruto smiled at her as she looked at his blue fox eyes, she thought that his eyes were actually a little lighter a shade of blue. She smiled back at him, "Can we go home now so that we can fuck?"

Naruto pulled her closer to him, "You know, the wind gave me a very interesting idea about how to please you in the bedroom."

The red headed woman just rose an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "What did you and your friend discuss then huh?"

Naruto smiled at her, "There was some talk about using Shadow Clones in the bedroom, I can't believe that my sex crazed girlfriend never thought of it before."

She smirked, "No I had, just never thought that you would have agreed to the idea."

He smiled at her, "Well I know that if I tell you no it doesn't really work out for me. Usually you hit me until I agree and you work me even harder, now shall I take you home or would you like to go somewhere else?"

She smirked, "What the hell do you think the answer to that question is?"

Naruto smirked, "I think that you want to take a nice flight around Konohagakure."

She had a growling sound coming from her, "I swear to Kami shithead, I will fuck your brains out over Konohagakure if you don't take us home right now."

He just shook his head, "Yes dear."

He flew them home, entering through the window of the apartment. That was a smart idea since she was basically stripping his clothes as he opened the window. He knew that she was going to be like this, it was obvious by the way that she had been looking at him. He proceeded to give her everything that she wanted, she was also very adamant about the fact that he had to use Shadow Clones. When they finished he made her dinner as she took a quick nap.

As she slept and he had the food cooking he was also getting use to the wind powers that he now had. When Tayuya woke up from the smell of food she came out to see Naruto having objects float above his hand. She looked at him, "What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

He looked at her, "Getting use to my new abilities is all Tayuya-chan, your dinner is ready."

She nodded her head then made them both some food before sitting down with him at the table. When they were finished she persuaded him into going back to bed, wanting to enjoy what they did to each other.


	27. Chapter 27: Unknown Futures

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 27: Unknown Futures**

They didn't tell anyone that he had made the deal with the Wind Element. It would draw unwanted attention in the knowledge that the wind had made a contract with someone was there, more people would be after him. There were a lot of people already after him, the major threat has been Akatsuki.

He often wondered if he should consider Tayuya to be a threat. She was very physical and very horny which often distracted him. He didn't know what it was lately but she was more clingy then she usually was. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that every time she seemed to see him she was trying to get his pants off of him.

He was laying in their bed, she was cuddling into his chest as she slept making a smile creep onto his face. Suddenly she shot up and ran to the bathroom, all he heard was a vomiting sound. He had grown worried about Tayuya so he sent a shadow clone to retrieve Tsunade. Tsunade came eventually, Naruto knew that since the two didn't exactly get along she was more or less making them wait on purpose.

Eventually she made it there and received a scowl from Naruto, "I asked for you to come two hours ago."

The Fifth Hokage shrugged, "I am a very busy person Naruto."

Naruto just glared some more, "I had my clone follow you, you weren't busy you stopped to eat and chat with your friends before coming here. She is a kunoichi for Konohagakure, you are not suppose to treat your subordinates like this. What if she is really sick!?"

Normally he wouldn't react like this with Tsunade, but his mother figure had crossed a line in his mind. She may have put the woman he loves at risk, this was something that he was not okay with. Tsunade sighed, "Fine.. I am sorry alright, next time the annoying pain in my ass isn't feeling well I will rush right over."

He was emitting a growling sound, "Do NOT mock me!"

The elder woman just looked at him then Tayuya came out of their bedroom, "Naruto-kun calm down."

He looked over at Tayuya, he had told her to lay down and stay there. Naruto went over to her and put his hand on her forehead, "Tayuya-chan your suppose to be laying down and resting."

She rolled her eyes, "How am I suppose to be resting with you out here screaming at the old hag?"

Naruto just gave her a kind smile then picked her up and carried her to their room. Tsunade followed after them as he gently laid her down, them both smiling lightly at one another. Tsunade pooled her chakra into her hand them came and examined Tayuya. At the end of it she just sighed, "I should have known this would happen eventually."

Both of the younger shinobi just looked over at her, wondering what she was actually meaning. Tsunade just looked at them, "She has been throwing up, extremely temperamental and horny right?"

They both just nodded then Tsunade rubbed her temples, "Your dumb ass knocked her up."

They both froze, their eyes widening at the realization that Tayuya was pregnant with their child. Naruto slowly broke into a large smile as he looked over at Tayuya who still was wearing a shocked face. He gently brushed the hair out of her face bringing her back to reality to look at Naruto. He was still smiling at her as he kissed her forehead, "We are going to have a child Tayuya-chan."

She just looked at his smile and smiled back, "Yeah I can hear shithead, I know what she said."

Naruto smiled at her reaction, its not like he wasn't expecting some kind of response along those lines from her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly as he rubbed her cheek, "You need to rest now, understand?"

She nodded her head as she looked at him, he was walking with Tsunade. When they got to the door he stopped her, "Your grandma was a Jinchuriki when she had kids, my mother was Jinchuriki when she had me.. what should I expect my child to be like. What will Tayuya have to go through with carrying the child and labor?"

Tsunade saw that he was genuinely concerned about Tayuya and his unborn child. Though the child was still being developed, her best estimate was that she had been pregnant for about two months. The Fifth Hokage just looked at her son figure, "It should be like any other pregnancy, they were both women Jinchuriki before you and when a female Jinchuriki goes into labor their seals weaken. That isn't a issue here. The only thing that is really a concern is what the child will get from you and the Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded her head at her, "I will talk with Kurama tonight, see what to expect. But you think that Tayuya-chan will be fine, that nothing bad will happen to her since I am the Jinchuriki?"

She just nodded her head at him, making it so that he gave a sigh of relief and visibly relax. She nodded her head at him and left their apartment while Naruto just continued to stand there for a couple of minutes. This was a lot of information to process at one time, but he was happy. He was happy that he was going to have a child, that he and the woman he loved would have a child together.

He pushed himself off of the wall and went to the bedroom, standing in the doorway as he watched his red headed lover sleep. She had knocked out basically as soon as he said that she should rest. He smiled some more as he just stared at her sleeping form, wondering what she was dreaming about..

 _Tayuya opened the door to an unknown house, though she knew that it was somewhere she was suppose to be. Just looking at the house made her smile and have a burning sensation in her chest that she normally only gets in the presence of a certain blond bastard that she loved._

 _When Tayuya opened the door she saw that the home was fully furnished. She put up her coat she was wearing and looked in the mirror and looked older then she really was. She shook it off as sleep deprivation and moved on. As she was walking through the home she noticed little things, like a couch looked like the one they had or a lamp._

 _Then she saw a picture, a picture that made her eyes widen. In the picture was Naruto in a tuxedo and she in a white dress. They both were smiling as they had the picture taken but there were also rings on their fingers. She looked down at her hand and saw that there was the same ring on her finger now. She started to breath quickly as she looked around, piecing it all together quickly. This was their home, as a married couple._

 _She looked at another picture to see a little girl with red hair and blue eyes. The small girl was smiling a wide smile as she was having her picture taken. For some reason this brought a form of pride to her, then she realized this is what she was picturing her unborn child to look like. She continued to look around the home then the front door opened grabbing her attention._

 _She looked over to see Naruto and a small red blur running into the home. She was tackled by the blur, she looked to see her daughter smiling at her, "HI MOMMY!"_

 _Tayuya smiled at her, then Naruto came and picked her up off of Tayuya, "Kari don't tackle your mother, you know not to do that."_

 _She just reached and grabbed her daughters arm and Narutos hand making him release her as she hugged her daughter. The older version of Naruto just smiled at the image as she looked up at him, she wondered if her Naruto would look like him when he would be older. She smiled back at him as she held her daughter, "Kari.."_

 _Her daughter just looked at her and smiled some more, "Yes Mommy?"_

 _Tayuya just hugged her some more. She liked the idea of having a daughter to spoil, having her blond idiot there for her for the rest of her life. She just wanted to stay asleep, in her little world where it all already happened._

Unfortunately that was when she woke up, her head where it always was and resting on Narutos shoulder. She cuddled into him more, her actions waking him up. Naruto just looked over at her and gave her a small smile, "Hello there Tayuya-chan, you seemed like you were having a nice dream. You had the most beautiful smile."

She blushed and punched him in the side, effectively kidney punching him. He groaned as he looked at her, "Why do I even try to compliment you anymore Tayuya-chan? All you ever do is hit me."

Tayuya leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, "I did have a nice dream so you know and if you were smart you would keep complimenting me. Women like to be complimented and since I am pregnant I will be more hormonal. All because you couldn't keep it in your damn pants."

He had a baffled look on his face, "WAIT WHAT!? WHO COULDN'T KEEP WHAT IN WHOS PANTS!"

She smiled at him as she climbed on top of him, "I said that you couldn't keep your wonderful penis in your awful pants."

Narutos eyebrow rose at this, "What the hell.. your horny right now aren't you?"

The red head on top of him just nodded her head at him, "Strip right now."

Naruto just gave a small sigh then nodded his head at her, quickly removing his pants and before he even had his off she was completely naked. He was apparently taking to long and decided that she was going to help him out, removing his boxers as well.

He sighed a bit, he was running out of clothes because of this woman and her unquenchable need to make love. She got what she needed for the time being and then she went back to sleep. Naruto figured that she was having the same dream since she was wearing that smile again. The smile made him smile and he leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Tayuya-chan, I hope that you are having a nice dream again."

He laid his head back, still smiling as he put his hand up and the window opened with his new powers. That was when he looked back over at Tayuya and down at her stomach before rubbing it gently, "I will make this world safe by the time that you are born. I will make sure that you don't have to worry about growing up without your mom or dad. I will make sure that you will always be happy for the rest of your life."

Naruto rubbed her stomach a little more, wanting to do it for a lot longer but it was starting to disturb Tayuyas sleep. He knew better then to wake her while they slept, even more so when they had just made love and she was really tired. He just smiled at her as he looked at her some more, "Thank you so much Tayuya-chan, you have given me what I have always wanted. Even if you don't realize just how much I have wanted it. I will make you happy for as long as you let me, I will stop screwing up so much, you'll see."

Naruto just looked at her then slowly he let sleep claim him. He enjoyed his dream that he had. His dream was very similar to the one that Tayuya was having. Dreaming of the life that he hoped that they had with a little hellion running around causing everyone headaches. That she would say yes if he asked her to be his wife, that they had more then one child and they lived to be old. When they woke up he was wondering if that was the life that they would lead or not.


	28. Chapter 28: New Reasons To Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 28: New Reasons To Fight**

The news that Naruto and Tayuya were pregnant had spread rather rapidly. People they didn't even know congratulated then when they were doing simple things like walking to the store. To make matters more annoying, some of the women who were always flirting with Naruto were being more drastic with it. Sakura and Hinata were the worst ones, Hinata acting like Naruto had betrayed her like a husband cheating on his wife. Sakura for some reason, was just trying harder.

Naruto had come to the conclusion that since she wasn't allowed to have what she wanted, she didn't want anyone to have what they wanted. Apparently the idea that Naruto and Tayuya were in love irritated her since she wasn't loved by anyone. Currently Naruto was standing in the jewelry shop. Tayuya had elected that she wanted to take a nap, so he decided to wander around a bit. He was happy that they would have a child, but this also brought around new thoughts and wonders. He had seen older shinobi when he was younger, if they impregnated their girlfriend they usually proposed and were married by the time the baby got there.

His mind ran back to the day they were informed that Jiraiya died. He had asked her what she thought of the subject, her answer was that she wanted to wait until they were older. He couldn't help but wonder if now that the situation had changed, if perhaps her answer would have changed as well. It was times like this that he wished he still had his perverted sensei around to get advise from. Typically Naruto would do the exact opposite of what Jiraiya suggested, it usually was the right choice where Tayuya was concerned.

He found a ring that he liked. It was a simple gold band with a small diamond on it but it had two rubies on each side. He wondered what it was about rubies that he liked so much. His best guess was that it was Tayuyas red hair, he loved her hair. When she would sleep he often found himself running his hand through it ever so slowly, just enjoying how it feels. He smiled a little then purchased the ring, it wasn't to expensive but this was just an engagement ring, he would more then likely splurge on the actual wedding ring if she said yes to him that is.

That thought had instantly started to make him feel nervous and worry inside. He didn't want her to tell him no, he wanted her to say yes but if she said no he wouldn't push it any further. He put the box inside of his pocket then walked home, he figured that she would be waking up here relatively soon. When she took a nap she slept only for a little while, it was when she went to bed for the night that she didn't want to ever wake up.

He unlocked the door to their apartment and he knew that she was already awake since he could smell food cooking in the air. He smiled as he closed the door then walked around the corner to see her cooking in one of his shirts. It was way to big for her but it worked when it was only them there. He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her carefully, though they just found out she was in fact pregnant he was always careful when touching her anywhere near her stomach. He would have also put into place a no sex rule if he thought there was any way that she would actually listen to it. He saw her smile as he wrapped his arms around her then he kissed her cheek, "How was your nap Tayuya-chan?"

She shrugged at his question, "It was alright, my firm but warm pillow decided that he would rather walk around the village then stay in bed so I wasn't as comfortable as I usually am."

Naruto smiled, "Is that all I am Tayuya-chan, your pillow?"

His red headed goddess looked at him from the corner of her eye then smirked, "Well its either that or my sex toy, which would you prefer I refer to you as?"

He looked at her for a moment, "What if I suggest a different title for myself?"

She rose an eyebrow at him then looked at the food, "I suppose that it would depend on what title you are suggesting."

Tayuya felt as he reached into his pocket, clutching at something. She wasn't a patient person, so she reached into his pocket as well and grabbed it from him. She looked at the box, without even opeining it up she had a good idea of what inside of it. She then slowly looked back at him, "Is this what I think it is?"

There was something in her voice he couldn't place. His knowledge of emotions, body language and the manner in which people spoke had increased significantly but he was no where near as knowledgeable as he wished he was. He looked at her some more then slowly reached for the box, gently taking it from her hand as he looked at it for a moment longer. He put it back in his pocket, "... its nothing. I think that I will go with pillow Tayuya-chan."

Naruto placed a soft kiss on her cheek then unwrapped his arms from her and went to their room. She turned off the stove to not burn their food to follow after him. She stood in the doorway as she watched him stare at the box before putting it in his nightstand drawer. He closed the drawer slowly then looked over at her, "Is something the matter Tayuya-chan?"

She looked at him closely, "You didn't answer me, what is in the box Naruto? Is it what I think it is?"

Again that sound in her voice that he couldn't place was there, it worried him a bit. He looked at the drawer then sighed, "Its nothing Tayuya-chan, just forget about it okay?"

Tayuya just looked at him though, "What if it isn't something that I want to forget about Naruto?"

For a moment, even if it was a slight moment, he thought that maybe she was wanting him to ask her. He thought about it though and typical par for Naruto he second guessed himself, deciding he was just imagining things. Tayuya could see the internal arguments that he was having with himself, but as we all know, she is not a patient person. She also isn't one that lets people deny her what she wants.

While Naruto was in the middle of his internal debate his red headed goddess walked over and not so gently pushed him on the bed. Naruto, knowing Tayuya better then anyone, figured that it meant she was wanting them to make love. He was surprised when instead she opened his nightstand drawer and removed the box. This time though, she opened it while she held it.

Naruto observed her as she just stood there for a moment staring at the ring. Tayuya then turned her attention back to him and handed him the box, "Are you going to ask me or not?"

There is was again, that sound in her voice that he wasn't use to hearing. He figured that at this point there was really no reason to hide it from her so he slid of the bed onto one knee. He was told this was the proper way to do such a thing, he never saw someone propose to another. Iruka had went through the finer points with him one day though seeing as him and Shizune were among the first to know about their coming child.

Naruto looked at the ring a bit then looked at Tayuya as she stared at him a bit, "I know.."

He cleared his throat, it felt dry and he was nervous. After he felt he was a bit more calm he tried again, "... I know that, when we talked about this before you didn't want this yet. I also know that when people get pregnant they often get engaged. I don't know if it is some kind of rule or not, I don't think so since Asuma didn't ask Kurenai before he died. Irregardless, that is only part of the reason I am asking. I love you Tayuya-chan, I hope that by now you know just how much you mean to me..."

He slowly removed the ring from the box and reached for his red headed girlfriends hand, "... if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, I would be happy for the rest of my life. We would be a family; you, me and our child. I know we are young still so I can understand if you say no. I also plan to take care of Akatsuki before our child is born, so I may die there. Our child and you are my reasons for fighting now, whether you accept or not. So, if you will have me, I would like to be your husband someday soon."

Tayuya watched and listened, the normally loud woman who always had something to say found herself speechless. She watched as his soul piercing blue eyes looked at her brown eyes, he was staring at her. She then realized she hadn't answered him, she was caught up in the moment he had created. She quickly nodded her head yes making him smile as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Naruto stood up and looked at her, his curiosity had been peaked, he wanted to know what that was in her voice. He quickly kissed his now fiance, regaining her focus as she looked at him. She could see that he wanted to know something then let out a sigh, "Your going to ruin the moment aren't you?"

Her reply was a foxy grin from him, she knew that was a yes in Naruto body language. With a drawn out sigh she waved for him to ask the question, if she didn't let him ask it tortured him. She had experimented with this a couple times... maybe closer to ten. He looked at her closely, "When you would ask if that meant what you thought it did... there was something in your voice. I couldn't place what the emotion was. At first I thought it was bad but seeing as you said yes, it must have been good.."

Tayuya shook her head, his lack of knowledge with emotions when she found him baffled her. She smirked inwardly at that thought, she had decided a couple months ago that she found him not he found her. It had confused Naruto for about a week until she told him 'Without me, you wouldn't understand a damn thing, so I found you.'

Amazingly enough, the blond jinchuriki had understood the statement. She pulled herself out of her own humorous memories to focus on the task at hand, educating her fiance. She put her hand on his cheek, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She gave him a light slap as she turned to go back to making their dinner. They were suppose to have dinner guests tonight since Naruto had made Tsunade agree to checking on her health every week. It had been apart of the agreement that they feed her then, wasn't that big a deal to them. The blond man followed after her, "But Tayuya-chan... that not fair. You know how this kind of stuff effects me.."

She shrugged, so he retaliated, "Fine then, I won't make love to you until you tell me."

Tayuya turned so fast he thought that she would fall over but fortunately for her, the hands wrapping around his throat braced her. As she proceeded to try and choke the man, there was a knock at the door. Grumbling and mumbling under her breath she released him, but not before punching him in the stomach lightly. Naruto sighed but smirked as he heard her mumbling, "Blond bastard knocks me up then thinks he can cut me off."

The red head opened the door and let Tsunade in, "My food ready?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Tsunade, "Well hello to you too Tsunade, having a good day? Yeah me too, except your son is a dumb ass."

The blond Hokage looked at her then at Naruto, "Perhaps the pregnancy is giving her multiple personalities, has she always had conversations with herself Naruto?"

He chose to stay quiet, he may be stupid with certain aspects but he knew not to intervene with these two unless he had to. Then he heard the growling sound and sighed. Tayuya was glaring at Tsunade, "Stupid old hag, so fucking funny aren't you. Your not allowed to see the baby when its born now."

Tsunade turned her attention over to Tayuya for that one, "Oh? Think that you can threaten me huh tomato head?"

Naruto could have swore that he saw fire in Tayuyas eyes, "WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY TO ME!?"

She smirked, "You know, if you weren't knocked up I would think you were born a dude the way you talk."

Tayuya went to lunge but Naruto caught her and brought her into a tight hold on his chest, "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! I AM GOING TO MURDER HER! KAMI IS TAKING TO LONG FOR THIS OLD BITCH!"

Her blond haired lover just held her close, "Tayuya-koi, calm down. You being angry isn't good for the baby you know."

She had frozen, turned red and wide eyed with the new honorific that he had given her. Slowly she put her arms around him and embraced him. He smiled, he liked when she was more loving then outspoken and for lack of a better word abusive. That was when a glimmer caught Tsunades eye and she grabbed Tayuyas left hand, "WHO SAID YOU TWO COULD GET ENGAGED!?"

The old Tayuya came back bright as ever, "WHO FUCKING ASKED YOUR OPINION!?"

Naruto sighed then went and got himself some food, _'This one should last awhile. I will be leaving tomorrow so its nice to have something normal I guess.'_


	29. Chapter 29: A Personal War

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 29: A Personal War**

He woke up early the next morning, looking at him red headed fiance as she slept. He kissed her forehead as he grabbed his sword and bag. They had discussed this at length, she did not approve of his actions but she could not stop him. He just stared at her sleeping form for a moment then rubbed her cheek, "I will be home soon Tayuya-koi, I promise. I need to at least make a dent in their forces."

He adjusted his bag then went to leave, stopping at the door when he heard movement behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see her standing in the doorway staring at him. He gave her a small smile, "Tayuya-koi you should be sleeping."

She just stared at him, "You thought I would be okay with you leaving without at least giving me a proper goodbye?"

The blond man smiled as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I didn't want you to wake up, I also know that you don't want me to go. I don't want you to be stressed out, its not good for the baby you know."

Tayuya started to rub her stomach without even thinking about, "Your being stupid, your risking your life even though we have a child on the way. I don't want to have to raise our child on my own."

Naruto kissed her gently on the lips then crouched down and kissed her stomach gently then smiled. He stood up and smiled at her, "You will not be raising our child alone, I will be here with you but first I have to make this world safer for you and our baby. When I come back then I will be completely yours Tayuya-koi but I have to do this. It is my personal war for our families sake."

She didn't mind him fighting for them honestly, she just wanted to be able to fight along side him. She hated that she was sidelined while he went off to fight the Akatsuki, "You don't have to kill them all right? Just some of them."

He gave her a smile then kissed her again, but with more passion and depth then kissed her forehead making her smile. He held her close for a moment, "I will be home soon Tayuya-koi."

With that he disappeared in a gust of wind then reappeared at the gate. With one last glance at the village he took off towards where he had heard a couple of Akatsuki members were at, Takigakure. He arrived there by dawn and looked around, it appeared that people were not noticing things like stepping in water and bumping into one another. That made him think that the Uchiha was here.

Naruto stood then begun to sneak into the village, as he got close though his wind affinity picked something up underneath him. He leapt up as a black arm tried to grab him and landed a few feet back as a plant like man came out of the ground, "Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Have you come to turn yourself in?"

The blond man smirked then flashed at Zetsu with a speed boost from his wind. Zetsu closed the venus fly trap that surrounds him as Narutos fist crashed into it but it still sent him flying back into a building making it collapse. Naruto sighed, "So much for the element of surprise."

Zetsu didn't appear to be getting up anytime soon but soon 4 other Akatsuki members were standing in front of him. One was Deidara, a clay explosive user. Konan, Kisame and Itachi were all there as well. Naruto put his hands in front of him then activated his Kyuubi Eyes to negate Itachis Sharingan as well as be able to see movement easier.

Kisame pointed his blade at Naruto, "He is mine, you all have failed enough times."

Naruto stared at him, this may work in his favor to have one of them try to take him on one on one. That being said Naruto put his hands in front of him as Kisame rushed at him, swinging Samehada to try and steal a portion of Narutos chakra. Luckily, Naruto had spent hours going over the notes Jiraiya had left him about each Akatsuki member.

He ducked the blade and pushed his hands forward and a gust of wind came from them pushing the Akatsuki member back. Kisame was watching him closely as he whispered, "There were no hand signs.."

Naruto smirked the jumped, using his bond with the wind to get up higher then normal and as he was in the air put his hand out. A rasengan quickly formed as he flew back towards the ground and thrusted forward, the Rasengan connecting with Samehada as Kisame tried to defend himself. The impact alone made a explosion as Naruto landed outside a crater. He figured that would be the end of Kisame until he heard a laughing sound. Naruto looked at the crater to see the man standing, his Akatsuki cloak destroyed as well as Samehadas wrapping, "You really thought that would be enough for me Kyuubi?"

The blond man leapt back then put his hand on his katana and drew it as he looked over at Kisame who was out of the crater. Naruto put his blade in front of him then dashed at Kisame. Kisame did the same, rushing towards Naruto and the twos blades meet. Samehada going to work on trying to siphon off Narutos chakra.

Naruto smirked though, he wanted to get Kisame closer. He closed his eyes then reopened then as a small circle surrounded them on the ground. Kisame noticed this, "How do you keep doing things without hand signs!?"

He didn't reply then leapt back quickly as he threw his sword into the ground and slammed his hands together. At that moment a ball of wind surrounded Kisame and started to rotate. Kisame swung his sword at the ball, unknowingly playing into Narutos hands. The rotation was sucking the air out of the ball and Kisame increasing his air consumption would just further his cause. After about a minute Kisame froze and realized what was going on, grabbing at his throat.

Narutos smirk got larger, "Figured it out did you, its too late for you, you will die now."

He closed his hands and the ball constricted, crushing Kisame. Naruto looked over at the three standing Akatsuki members, "Who is next?"

There was a groaning sound behind them as Zetsu was waking up until a kunai with a paper bomb on it flew past them, blowing him up. Naruto smirked, "Almost forgot about him."

The next one that moved was Deidara, reaching back into his pouch to get some of his exploding clay. Naruto flashed at him, trying to delay his process of making explosives. He underestimated Deidaras speed with it though as he released clay spiders on the ground. Naruto groaned then leapt into the air and floated there as he looked down at the Akatsuki members who were looking at him with wide eyes. Then Itachi pieced it all together, "Impossible.. he made a contract with the wind element.."

Naruto made the shadow clone sign and two other Narutos appeared as he looked at the his three remaining opponents for the day, after this he would rest then go home. 5 Dead Akatsuki members, four of them being important then Deidara. The Narutos all flew down as the real Naruto grabbed onto Itachis ponytail and drug him to the waterfall to fight him.

 _Clone 1 vs. Deidara_

The clone flew down as the spiders began to explode. Carefully avoiding the explosions the clone tackled into Deidara. The two rolled away and the clone took off Deidaras clay pack and left it on the ground as they rolled away. When the two stopped rolling they both parted and got into fighting stances. Deidara went back for some clay but noticed that the pack was gone.

He glanced up to see that the clone was holding it now with a smirk on his face, "Lose something?"

Deidara growled, "GIVE THAT BACK! YOUR GOING TO RUIN MY ART!"

Naruto rose his eyebrow, "You call what you do art?"

The blond Akatsuki member looked shocked by the statement. Naruto just stared at him waiting for some kind of answer from the man but it seemed that the clone had given him a heart attack. He let out an exaggerated sigh then smacked the pack, unseen by Deidara what the clone put on the pack.

The clone tossed it over to him then sighed, "Your pathetic enough as it is, might as well make it so that you are a little more of a challenge. Deidara growled then turned the pack to see the tag the clone put on it about to explode. His eyes widened then the pack exploded, what neither Jiraiya or Naruto knew was that Deidara was a bomb himself.

When the explosion went off and killed the clone the real Naruto looked over at the site of the mushroom cloud that had formed. The real Naruto let out a sigh, "You people really let him make himself a bomb?"

Itachi rose his eyebrow, "He was a bomb?"

Naruto nodded his head then shrugged it off, getting back to the matter at hand.

 _Clone 2 vs. Konan_

The two stared at one another as Konan moved her hand and tried to send paper attacks at Narutos clone. They would get close then deflect from the wind that he had around his body. The clone just stared at Konan, "Your death will be painful, you were a disciple of his and you still let him die."

She smirked, "Jiraiya-sensei stood in the way of our goal, we are trying to achieve his dream."

The clone growled, "DON'T CALL HIM YOUR SENSEI BITCH!"

Konan smirked, thinking she was going to gt to the blond man. In a way she was right but it wasn't the way she would want, all she was doing was fueling his desire to kill her. Within the blink of an eye he was standing next to her and delivered a devastating back hand to her making her fly into a building.

The rubble started to move as paper surged up from where she was a pushed the destroyed building out of her way. Konan slowly pushed herself out of the rubble, even if she was protected by the paper it still hurt to get hit into a building. She glared over at Naruto who stared right back then he flashed within the blink of an eye he was standing above her and stepping down on her throat.

She tried to get him off of her by using her paper to attack him but he quickly countered with his wind, pushing the paper back down and cutting her with it. Narutos clone had an evil smirk as he stood on top of her, stepping down hard on her neck making her choke for air.

The clone held out his hand and a rasengan formed in his hand. Konan was looking up at him, she had been trained not to show emotion but for a brief moment Naruto saw her eyes flash fear. The clone nodded his head, "You should be afraid, your going to die here so that I can keep my family safe."

The next thing she knew a rasengan was slammed down into her skull making it so that her head exploded. Narutos clone looked around and used his wind to sense for anyone but seeing that no one else was left besides Naruto and Itachi it dispelled making the memories return to Naruto.

The memories returned to Naruto who smirked as he looked over at Itachi, "Looks like you are all out of friends Itachi. All that is left is for me to kill you and Akatsuki would have taken a good enough hit for now."

Itachi stared at Naruto then cracked his back as he moved his cloak off of him, "I think that more then likely this will end with my capturing you then the remaining Akatsuki extracting the Kyuubi from you."

Naruto had a smirk and got ready for the upcoming battle with the man who slaughtered his entire clan other then his little brother.


	30. Chapter 30: A Promise To An Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 30: A Promise To An Enemy**

Itachi Uchiha laid there for a moment, blood coming from his mouth as he looked up at the figure above him. The figure just looked down at him with a monotone look, "Before I end this I want to know why you killed your clan."

The man smiled then coughed up a little more blood, "The Uchiha are proud.. to proud. They wanted to usurp power in Konohagakure. My father.. he was power hungry. He wanted to be the Hokage. If that had happened.. Konohagakure would have burned from our enemies. He would have made threats he couldn't back up, thousands would have died instead of hundreds."

Naruto looked down at the man with a serious look, "So.. you didn't hate the village but why everyone, there had to be some that didn't support the idea."

Itachi smiled again, "You know how the council works Naruto.. you think that they would want more Uchiha running around? I had to plead with the Sandaime to protect Sasuke. I loved my clan but I loved my village more. Now.. protecting it is your responsibility. I hope you never have to chose between your family or the village Naruto. Please.. help her."

The blond jinchuriki nodded then beheaded the man, making sure to also cut the eyes. He looked at the man then sighed as he started his trek towards somewhere but not Konohagakure. Unfortunately he was sure that his delayed return would upset his red headed fiancee. While he was walking back he remembered his fight with the elderly Uchiha.

 **Flashback**

The two shinobi stood on the water staring at one another. Both had red eyes though their eyes differed. One had the legendary Sharingan while the other had fox slitted eyes to negate any genjutsu attempts. They just glared then within an instant they both flashed. Naruto had his katana out and slashed down while Itachi pulled out a kunai to block the downward slash of Narutos blade.

As the sparks flew from the clash of the metals they lept apart. Itachi quickly followed his landing but reaching back into his pouch and pulling out shuriken. He threw the shuriken quickly, to a speed Naruto was actually impressed by. The blond jinchuriki ducked the shuriken just to take a knee to the chin from the Akatsuki member.

Naruto flew backwards about 20 yards then landed in the water. He climbed out of the water to see Itachi doing hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

The Uchiha man blew out a large fireball but Naruto took a breath and went back into the water. As the fire ceased he came back up and climbed to be standing on the water again. Itachi was smirking, "You made a contract with the Wind so let me see these powers Naruto."

The blond jinchuriki sighed then closed his eyes to focus. He felt the change in the breeze then flashed at a speed not even the Sharingan had the ability to follow. To Itachis surprise Naruto had put more distance between the two of them. Itachi watched as Naruto held out his hand to form a rasengan. The blond man smirked then flashed at Itachi, again hitting speeds that Itachi could not follow.

Fortunately or Itachi at the last second he activated something Naruto had never seen before. As he was thrusting his rasengan forward with the additional force from his speed behind him a orange figure appeared around the Uchiha. The rasengan connected with it and seemed to damage it but the figure regenerated. Naruto leapt away looking at it critically before looking at a smirking Itachi, "This is my Susanoo. Now Naruto, we will be able to really begin this fight. Do not fret, when we kill you I will make sure to kill your child and woman. Leaving them alive may cause issues down the line."

Naruto growled and felt his canine teeth start to lengthen but took a deep breath. He didn't want to have to use Kyuubis power. Itachi watched as the Kyuubi chakra had started to surface but then receded back into the jinchuriki. The Sharingan wielder looked at Naruto critically, "What did you do? Why will you not fight me with your most valuable asset?"

This time it was Narutos turn to smirk, "You think that the Kyuubi makes me stronger huh?"

The crazed genius nodded his head until Naruto started to laugh, "Here I always thought you were a genius... bat shit crazy but a genius none the less. The reason I am strong is because I have a bat shit crazy fiance who would find a way to resurrect me just to kill me herself."

The Uchiha sweat dropped at the comment while Naruto shrugged, "Are you not taking our fight seriously Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him, "Oh I am but I was also giving you a serious answer. My fiance is just like that but I have figured out your little trick here. Its siphoning off of your chakra, that was how it regenerated its damage. So that means you made my life easier."

Itachi looked at Naruto, "To do significant damage you have to get close and use your Rasengan."

The blond man smirked and held out his hand and formed the rasengan, "Oh do I?"

He focused some of his Wind chakra into the rasengan and the shape changed. The rasengan changed into what resembled a shuriken making Itachi eye is carefully. Naruto smirked then reached back and threw the jutsu. Itachis eyes widened as he saw Naruto throw the attack then it connected to Susanoo. What Itachi didn't see was that as the jutsu created the damage, Naruto used a wind boost to get inside and stab Itachi through the stomach with his blade.

Itachis eyes widened again as he looked down at Narutos sword in his stomach. He looked up at a smirking Naruto, "All you Uchiha are the same, you think your these unstoppable force because you have a powerful dojutsu. If someone finds a way to counter it your useless."

Itachi coughed up a bit of blood then looked at Naruto, "Your stronger then we gave you credit for. You didn't leave any witnesses so you will have the advantage on Pain. He may have killed your sensei but he isn't the one pulling the strings. You will delay their plans for a few years by killing me but you have to get my bastard child before he does. If she has the Sharingan then your families safety won't be for long. She is in Kusagakure."

The blond jinchuriki glared at him then noticed that the Susanoo had disappeared. Naruto pulled out his sword then delivered a hard kick into Itachis stomach. The Uchiha man landed on the shore line to be joined by Naruto who stood over him then had their conversation.

 **End Flashback**

Naruto looked to see he was close to Kusagakure already. He figured that sneaking in would be his best shot but the unfortunate thing would be trying to find the girl. Naruto looked around then saw that the village entrance seemed to be unguarded. He walked through after taking off his headband to appear as just a normal traveler. As he entered the village he realized that Itachi didn't tell him what the girl looked like, how old she was or even her name. Naruto let out a sigh, _'I should have just went home.. but I need to delay Akatsuki as long as I can.'_

Naruto continued towards the middle of the village where he figured their leaders office would be. When he saw the large building he saw what appeared to be a mob in the making gathering. Having enough experience with these types of people he knew how to approach them. He snuck into the crowd then looked at some other people, "What is all this about?"

The man looked at him, "We are going to kill that girl finally, the one with the cursed eyes."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at him then looked to see on the other side of the fence stood a girl with the Sharingan. He looked at her then back at the crowd, "What did she do to warrant you all trying to kill her? Just because she has different eyes then you, are you really so ignorant?"

The mob just looked at him, "YOUR JUST A TRAVELER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!"

The blond jinchuriki smirked, "I know who her father was, I know that she has the Sharingan and I know that none of you are going to touch her."

The girl on the other side of the fence started at him in surprise after hearing that he knew who her father was. She didn't know that and her mother died a few years ago and never told her who her father was. Naruto closed his eyes and tapped into his wind affiliated powers again and blew them all back away from him and the girl. Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and smiled before opening the gate, "Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki, what is your name?"

The girl looked at him questionably, she had fallen for tricks like this before. Naruto knew that look though and gave her a soft smile, "I am not going to hurt you, I came to help you since it was your fathers dying wish."

She looked at him with surprise, "My dad is.. dead?"

Naruto gave her a soft smile, "Yes.. I killed him."

Again she looked at him with fear again then stepped back some more. Naruto gave her a sad smile, "I am sorry I did that, but I had to protect my family from him. Your father was a confusing man, he surrounded himself with lies to confuse everyone of his true intentions. He wanted to be killed for what he did. If you come with me and let me take care of you then I can tell you about him as well as teach you to defend yourself."

She looked at him then nodded, figuring that it was better then this place. He smiled, "You know I was like you once, people use to hate me. They still do but I have people who are dear to me that help me stay strong. If you come with then we will find you people to think of like that. Now, will you tell me your name?"

The black haired girl nodded his head, "The only thing my father gave me was my name.. its Mikoto."

Naruto flinched a bit at the name, "Well then Mikoto, lets get going. Jump onto my back and we will be back in Konohagakure quickly."

Mikoto nodded her head then climbed onto his back then screamed as he took off into the air. She never saw someone who could actually fly before. After awhile her screams of horror turned into screams and cheers of joy. She was having fun as the unknown man flew her to Konohagakure. They landed outside of a gate bigger then she had ever seen before then he motioned for her to follow him.

She follow him all the way to a large building that they walked into. He was greeted by some woman then led to big doors. He opened them easily for her to see a blond haired lady behind a desk. Naruto gave a small smile as he approached the desk, "I have returned Baa-chan, can you send someone for Tayuya-chan. I have something to discuss with you both."

The woman looked up then nodded as a ANBU flashed away then reappeared within a couple moments with a red haired woman. Mikoto watched as Narutos smile got large from seeing the woman, he quickly grabbed her and kissed her before the woman hit him, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

Naruto laughed then looked back at Mikoto making everyones attention turn to her. Naruto sighed then sat down with Tayuya on his lap. Naruto went through the long story of his fight with the four Akatsuki members then his conversation with Itachi. He told them how he promised him to look after Mikoto to make sure that Akatsuki doesn't get their hands on her. Naruto looked at Tsunade then at Tayuya, "Tayuya-chan, I planned to get us a small house with all my bounty from the kills. I figured that it was time we moved since we are expecting a child. I also want to adopt Mikoto here as our daughter as well."

The red headed woman looked at the man then at Mikoto. The girl shifted nervously under her gaze then Tayuya slapped Naruto upside the head, "What knocking me up wasn't enough, you had to adopt a girl too. What am I going to do with you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked then kissed her neck, "I will make it up to you Tayuya-koi, so is that a yes?"

She blushed and let out a small moan but nodded her head. Tsunade went through all paperwork with them to adopt and Naruto said he would be taking off a week for house hunting. The Hokage nodded then the new family left to the apartment that would be their home but not for much longer.


	31. Chapter 31: Troublesome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 31: Troublesome Home**

Naruto was able to locate a home for the family relatively quickly. He was able to find a two story home with a large backyard just outside the Clan District. The bottom floor had all of their entertaining needs, a living area and dining area. A large kitchen and den then a bathroom and hall closet. Upstairs there were four bedrooms. The master and three spares, then three bathrooms. One was attached to the Master Bedroom then the others were shared between the other rooms.

Naruto had moved them in quickly thanks to his shadow clone jutsu. Unfortunately there were some issues about Mikoto being an Uzumaki. Since she was an Uchiha by blood the council wanted to give her to Sasuke but Naruto saw some serious issues with this, something he told the council.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _Flashback..._

 _Naruto stood there in the council room while they tried to persuade him to cancel the adoption Mikoto. The blond jinchuriki just sighted, "I am not canceling the adoption of her so if that is what this is all about then I will just leave now."_

 _Shikaku spoke up first, "As noble as the idea is Naruto the best person to adopt her would be her Uncle, Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke may not be who he use to be but he used to be fueled by the ideal of killing his brother and getting his revenge. This is his bastard child so giving a direct blood relative of Itachi to Sasuke seems like the foolish idea. I am surprised you would suggest such a thing Shikaku."_

 _The man just shrugged his shoulders, "Uchiha are best at training Uchiha."_

 _Naruto shook his head then Inoichi spoke up, "I have to agree with Naruto on that subject. Though he seems to have repressed the need to kill Itachi. Now that Naruto has killed the man there is the fear he could snap since he can never achieve his revenge now."_

 _Tsunade looked over at Inoichi, "Is that really a possibility now? You are the expert when it comes to someones mind."_

 _The Yamanaka Clan Head nodded his head then scratched his chin, "Sasuke always had a fragile psyche so I would say it is about a 80% chance of it happening Tsunade-sama."_

 _The Gondaime just shook her head then looked at Inoichi, "If that is the case then I want you to start having weekly meetings with him to check on his mental condition. I want full reports, I don't need him trying to go AWOL again."_

 _Naruto nodded in agreement, "Would prefer not having him do that as well, I don't want to go chasing after him again since I have a family to worry about."_

 _Tsunade looked over at him, "That is another thing we need to discuss, do you plan to marry Tayuya before your daughter is born?"_

 _The blond man froze, "Daughter?"_

 _Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done, Naruto didn't know the sex of the baby yet. Naruto just stared at her, "We are having a girl?"_

 _Tsunade smiled at her son figure, "Yes, I found out a couple days ago. Tayuya doesn't know yet so don't tell her."_

 _Naruto nodded his head then he left without their permission, he had better things to do._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto had just finished tucking Mikoto into bed then came in with Tayuya who was stroking her stomach softly. The man stood there in the doorway with a small smile as he watched the scene, it was a rare moment when she showed her more compassionate side. She always tried to be the tough one that didn't have a compassionate side but he knew it was there. Naruto just looked at her then smiled some more, "You know that Baa-chan told me what we are having if you want me to tell you."

Tayuya stopped rubbing her stomach and looked at her fiance with a rose eyebrow, "You know what we are having?"

He nodded his head before he climbed into the bed with her, "Yup, would you like to know?"

She thought about that dream she once had about a family with him. Tayuya smirked as she looked at him, "Fine but I get to name the child since you found out the sex first."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "That doesn't seem exactly fair."

The red head just shrugged, "Get over it, now what are we having."

The man just sighed, he never wins it seems, "She said that we are having a girl."

Tayuyas' eyes went wide as she remembered her dream some more, they had a daughter in that dream as well, "... Kari."

Naruto looked at her, "Kari huh? That is a nice name. Where did you come up with it Tayuya-koi?"

The red headed woman looks away from him with a small blush, "None of your damn business.."

The man just sighed then pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. He smiled as she snuggled into his side a bit, "I like our new house Shithead-kun.. for once you did a good job."

The man just looked at her then leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I think I do good at plenty of _things_ Ta. Yu. Ya. Koi."

His red headed goddess just snuggled into him some more with a purr, "I think that you might need to _prove_ it. You made me a promise that you have yet to follow through on."

The blond jinchuriki just chuckled then pinned her underneath him before he proved just how good he was at things. Tayuya had a smile on her face as she rested her head on Narutos chest. Naruto started to rub her side as he looked at her, "Did I follow through with my promises Koi?"

She nodded her head, "So you did good at two things this week, don't get to big of an ego."

Naruto chuckled then held her closer, "We are going to probably have an issue with the Council when your closer to delivery Tayuya-koi."

The red headed goddess looked up at him, "Why exactly is that?"

Her fiance just looked down at her, "Well.. I am already having an issue since I refused to let Sasuke raise Mikoto. Besides the fact that I promised Itachi I would raise her Sasuke has proven to be.. mentally challenged.. in certain aspects. There is also the fact that a lot of people don't care for me still, so they may not be happy that the 'demon' is 'reproducing'."

Tayuya had a ferocious look to her, "They try to touch my baby then I will gut them so fucking fast they will still be fucking alive when I wrap their intestine around their neck."

Naruto blinked a couple times, "And I am suppose to be the demon?"

Tayuya punched him in the chest making him smirk, "Got to do better then that if you want to hurt me babe."

She smiled then kissed him on the chest before kneeing him in the balls. Naruto groaned then collapsed on his side as she smiled above him, "What have I told you about being a smart ass?"

Naruto coughed as he cradled himself, "I hope you didn't want more then one kid.."

The red head rubbed his head, "We already have one kid with one on the way."

Her response was just a groan as she rubbed the side of his head. The man was more interested in making sure that he didn't just lose his most precious body part. Tayuya kissed his neck then wrapped her arms around him, "You okay Naruto-kun? I didn't hurt you to badly did I?"

At first all she got was a groan then he spoke, "... crazy ass red head.. no more sex until recovered."

He heard a growling in his ear then she stopped. Tayuya released him then turned in the bed making him look over at her. The man just stared at her for a moment before touching her bare back, "Tayuya-koi?"

She scooted away from him, "Leave me alone Naruto, don't touch me."

He pulled his hand back and looked at her, "Tayuya-chan, whats wrong?"

Tayuya didn't say anything to him making him touch her side, "I SAID DON'T!"

Naruto quickly pulled his hand back then looked at her, "Okay.."

He stood up out of the bed before putting on his boxers and sleeping pants. Naruto looked at her before he grabbed his pillow, "Do you want me to leave?"

She didn't say anything to him so he left the room to go to a spare room. Tayuya looked over her shoulder at the door closing, "Stupid idiot.. I'm sorry.."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto woke up in the room next to Mikoto before dawn. He went downstairs to make everyone breakfast quietly. Mikoto came out first, smelling the food, "Morning Tou-san!"

He gave her a small smile, she had quickly taken to calling him Tou-san and Tayuya Kaa-san. He put her food on the plate then kissed the top of her head, "Morning Mikoto, did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head then they heard Tayuya coming down the stairs. Naruto quickly got her a plate and put it down before she got to the table and poured her some orange juice. He put it down as she sat down then went back into the kitchen to clean everything up. Tayuya looked over at Mikoto who was looking at her adoptive father funny, "Tou-san why aren't you eating with us?"

Naruto looked at her then looked back at the dishes, "I'm just not hungry is all Mikoto, I will get some later."

That was enough to suffice the six year old girl. Naruto just continued to wash the dishes then when he was finished he got some water and went upstairs to the master bedroom so he could shower and change. Tayuya heard the water turn on then scooted out the chair to go talk to him. When she got there she took his towel and sat down at the mirror. After a couple more minutes Naruto turned off the shower and reached for his towel.

When his hand only hit air he pulled back the shower curtain to see it was gone and Tayuya was sitting there. Naruto just looked at her, "May I please have my towel?"

She shook her head no then she sighed, "We need to talk Naruto-kun."

He nodded his head then looked at her, "Can we talk while I have my towel so I can stop freezing my ass off here."

She tapped her chin, "I think I prefer you this way though."

Naruto sighed then closed the curtain a bit and turned the hot water back on, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Tayuya pushed the curtain open a bit, "Last night."

He looked at her, "Okay.."

His fiance just looked at him, "You slept in another room."

The blond jinchuriki just rose his eyebrow, "Isn't that what you wanted? I asked if you wanted me to leave and you didn't answer so I left."

The red headed goddess just stared at him, "I'm sorry I got mad Naruto-kun, I guess I was upset you tried to cut off my sex again."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her again, "I said no more sex until I recover. You kneed me in the balls so I needed time to heal before you tried to jump my bones again, usually one round is not enough for you."

The woman blushed, "Shut up.."

Naruto sighed, "Tayuya-koi.. your hormones are making you crazy."

She glared at him then threw his towel to the side as she started taking off her clothes, "I'll show you crazy Naruto-kun."

The blond just smiled as she motioned for her to come and get it. She quickly got into the shower with him and he did his best to make up for last night. When they were finished he held her as the water kept running down them, "I love you Tayuya-koi."

The red head smiled at leaned back to see him place his chin on her shoulder, "I love you too idiot. Now.. about that second round." Naruto shook his head then nodded his head and proceeded.


	32. Chapter 32: Time Passes Quickly

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 32: Time Passes Quickly**

Naruto sat in the hospital room with his adopted daughter laying next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. The blond man was smiling though as he held a little bundle in his arms. His wife had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that they named Kari. The man just looked at the baby with a smile, "Your so beautiful Kari so just like with Mikoto daddy will keep all the demon boys away." He looked over at the resting form of his wife with a smile as he remembered his wedding day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _Flashback..._

 _The blond man stood at the head of the aisle with a smile at what was going to happen. Today was the day he would marry the woman that he loved and accidentally knocked up. Standing next to him was Iruka while on the other side of the aisle was Shizune. They were the best man and maid of honor since Tayuya and Naruto weren't to close with the others their age._

 _Ever since Tayuya had shown him what a real friend was suppose to be his relationship with the others became strained. He always kept his bond with certain people though, namely Iruka, Shizune, Konohamaru and Tsunade. Everyone else could do what they wanted as long as they didn't interfere in his life. They had decided to have their adopted daughter be their flower girl while Konohamaru was their ring barer._

 _Finally the song started to play and Tayuya started to walk down the aisle being escorted by Gaara. They didn't know who to ask since they didn't have Jiraiya anymore. If the pervert was still alive he would have been the only choice for their wedding. Yes, he was a pervert but he was lovable and at certain times even respectable._

 _Naruto smiled at her as she came down the aisle towards him. When she got there Naruto took her hand from Gaara and led her to stand in front of Tsunade. They went through the process and then turned to face the small crowd they had invited. There was the Sunagakure friends that they had in Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro and Baki. A few other Konohagakure people such as the Ichirakus, Kakashi, a crying Sasuke and unfortunately the council._

 _Their reception was even smaller, Naruto couldn't kick people out of the actual wedding but he could kick them out of the reception. That being said Kakashi and the council were kicked out of the reception, Naruto giving them both reasons. For Kakashi it was, "You were a terrible sensei, all you cared about was your precious Uchiha. You failed me as a teen but you will not be given the chance to fail me or my family as an adult. Please leave my wedding without causing incident."_

 _Though the words were harsh the silver haired Jounin accepted his decision and left. Naruto looked at the council, "I shouldn't even have to explain this to you but after the childhood you put me through I want you no where near my family. If you try anything with my family or my child when she is born I will let Tayuya-hime strangle you with your own intestines."_

 _They left baffled that the man had said such a thing. Mikoto had gotten to met her biological Uncle while Naruto watched carefully. Not surprisingly Sasuke came to Naruto later the night, "Naruto you should let me care for Mikoto, she is an Uchiha with the Sharingan."_

 _Naruto shook his head no, "I promised your brother I would care for her and in all honesty I don't feel I could trust you with her. Your pathological need to avenge your clan and kill Itachi could leak onto her and its a risk I refuse to take. You will be allowed to see her when I am there to supervisor as I would not separate her from family. Do we have an understanding Sasuke?"_

 _The two just stared at each other for a moment then Sasuke nodded his head before rejoining Suigetsu at their table. The rest of the reception was good, unfortunately he had to dance with no only Tayuya but with Mikoto. He didn't care for dancing but for them he could suffer for today._

 _End Flashback..._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto smiled before he put Kari in her rolling bed the hospital had provided them. They would go home tomorrow and hopefully things would go well. He would rather take care of his family there then at a hospital. As he sat there watching over everyone his red headed wife opened her eyes. She looked over at him to see him smiling at their youngest daughter, "Naruto-kun.."

That snapped him out of it and he quickly turned his attention over to her giving her a light smile. He got up from the chair slowly, making sure to adjust Mikoto to be sleeping in the chair still. Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead before smiling at her, "Tayuya-hime, you should be resting, you need your sleep."

The woman scoffed then kissed him, "I am fine, I have plenty of energy."

Her husband just shook his head at her then smiled, "If you say so Koi."

Tayuya gave him a smile as she pulled him into her bed to snuggle into him. Naruto smiled as he put his arm around her to hold her close to his chest. She kissed his neck a couple times then leaned up by his ear, "Tomorrow we are having sex sometime."

The man smiled then looked at her, "Oh we are huh?"

She nodded her head, "Yes we are and you don't get a choice in it?"

He rose his eyebrow at that, "How the hell does that work? Your not pregnant anymore so you can't say your hormonal anymore."

Tayuya laughed then licked his earlobe, "We have been toning it down because of Mikoto but I want sex, I get what I want when it comes to you. Your whipped so don't even try to deny it." Naruto smiled at her as he remembered the reason they calmed themselves down with their physical appreciation of each other.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _Flashback..._

 _Naruto and Tayuya finished using the shower after their discussion about the night before. They seemingly forgot that they had a six year old in the house. One that was attracted by noise and put on alert from her mother screaming 'Oh God!' repeatedly._

 _When they exited the bathroom with only towels on them they saw Mikoto standing there with her kunai out and sharingan ablaze. Naruto looked at his daughter, "Mikoto.. what are you doing sweetie?"_

 _His daughter went into the bathroom and investigated, "I was worried, Kaa-san kept screaming 'Oh God!' so I didn't know if something was wrong. I wanted to make sure both Kaa-san and Tou-san were okay."_

 _Naruto looked over at his fiance who had a red face that matched her hair. The man looked at his daughter, "Well you see.. when your Kaa-san and Tou-san are alone-"_

 _He was interrupted by a smack to the back of his head, "DON'T TELL HER ABOUT THAT KIND OF STUFF YET SHITHEAD!"_

 _Naruto looked at her, "Am I suppose to lie to her?"_

 _Tayuya nodded her head quickly, "I don't need my daughter knowing about that stuff yet so just keep your fat mouth shut."_

 _The blond smirked, "You weren't complaining about my mouth earlier."_

 _If her face could have gotten any redder then it would have. His shit eating grin showed just how much he enjoyed teasing her. Naruto winked at her then looked at Mikoto, "We were just showing each other how much we love each other Mikoto, there is nothing to fear. Your safe here with us."_

 _The small girl nodded her head before she left to go and do her own things while Naruto and Tayuya got dressed. Naruto looked at Tayuya as she got dressed and smiled, "You know you look gorgeous when you blush Tayuya-hime."_

 _End Flashback.._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naruto smirked at her, "As long as can keep your voice down Tayuya-chan, we don't need both our daughters wondering why your screaming 'Oh God!' so much."

Her blush returned as she looked at him, "Shut up Shithead-kun.."

The man smirked some more then leaned in to kiss his wife passionately. When they broke the kiss they saw Mikoto moving in the chair before her eyes opened. She looked to see Naruto and Tayuya laying in the bed smiling at her. Mikoto quickly got up then wrapped her arms around her mothers neck, "Kaa-san your awake!"

Tayuya smiled as she held her eldest daughter, "Yes dear, I was just tired because your father is an idiot who got me pregnant."

The man rolled his eyes the muttered out, "Your the one who wouldn't let me keep my pants on for longer then 8 hours."

Tayuya glared at him with a growl coming from her throat, "I will gut you Naruto-kun."

Naruto just smirked then kissed her gently until Mikoto said 'Eww!' Tayuya looked at her daughter, "You know before I met your father I use to think like that too Mikoto. Just wait until you meet the right guy and then you wont think that."

Mikoto quickly shook her head no, "I will never want to kiss a guy."

Her father nodded her head in agreement, "I agree, you should never want to kiss a guy Mikoto dear. They are evil so I will keep them away from you and Kari."

His wife just shook her head, "Your being just a bit overprotective Naruto-kun."

The man smirked, "No such thing. Let me go ask the nurse for another bed for Mikoto to sleep on tonight. I will be right back."

They both nodded so he left the room. While he was off finding a nurse to get them another roll bed Mikoto was looking at her little sister, "She looks like you Kaa-san."

Tayuya smiled, "She has a little bit of red on the top of her head so I think she will be a red head but she has your dads eyes."

Mikoto smiled as Kari opened her eyes and smiled at her. Mikoto looked at Kari, "I will be an amazing big sister. I will make everyone else look like they suck at it."

Her mother just laughed a bit, "Sweetie, we already knew that you were going to do that."

The black haired girl smirked then looked back as Naruto came through the door with the nurse behind him. They brought in an extra bed for Mikoto before the family turned in for the evening. When the next day came they went home and things got easily into a routine for them to make life easier. The fact that the blond knew the Shadow Clone jutsu made their life much much easier.

Naruto and Tayuya had resumed their appreciative activities but with silencing seals on their room. That would make it so that their daughters didn't know what they were up to until they were older. Tayuya had also had a seal put on her by Tsunade that prevented another pregnancy for now, she was sure they would have another child eventually but for now they had other things to deal with such as the remaining Akatsuki members.

The leader was still out there and both of them wanted the revenge for Jiraiya. The thing was that since they had kids now they couldn't be reckless like that. They had to consider the consequences of their actions before they do something like that so Tayuya thought they should talk about it. Currently Tayuya was laying her head on his chest after a passionate night of love making, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto made a 'hmm' sound to let her know that he was listening, "We need to talk about what we are going to do about Akatsuki and that Pain guy. I know we both want revenge but we have responsibilities now."

Naruto stroked her side a bit, "I know Tayuya-koi.. I promise I won't go looking for them but if they come looking for us I will do everything to protect you and our daughters. Though I am ecstatic we have a family, it also means I have more weaknesses for them to exploit."

Tayuya nodded her head in understanding then kissed his chest, "As long as you know that you have responsibilities and that I will kick your ass if you die."

The man smirked, "I don't know.. I think it would be a bit difficult.. even for you babe."

She glared at him, "You think so huh?"

Naruto smirked, "Yeah love but I am sure that if anyone is that damn stubborn, its you."

His wife just smirked then kissed his chest again, "Damn straight Naruto-kun, lets get some sleep before one of our daughters wakes up."

The man nodded his head with a smile before he pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep quickly like most new parents do, catching up on whatever sleep they could.


	33. Chapter 33: Safe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 33: Safe?**

For a couple of months people left the family alone which made both Tayuya and Naruto happy. Neither really wanted to many people coming around and bothering them. The only people that they didn't mind dropping by was Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka. They had told their daughters that the three were family as well, a uncle, aunt and grandmother.

To Narutos surprise Tsunade and Tayuya had actually started to get along. He didn't know if after the pregnancy things would deteriorate even more between the two. Apparently since they both agreed that Kari was adorable they had started to bond a little more. Sasuke had come by a couple of times to see Mikoto though he was still trying to persuade the Uzumakis to let him have her. Of course it wasn't working, since the three of them had already bonded and Naruto was happy having her as his daughter.

Narutos main worries resided with the council now, he didn't know if they were plotting anything. Tsunade assured him that they weren't. To Naruto all that meant was that they were doing it when she wasn't around. It wouldn't be a surprise, she was a strong supporter of his so if they were plotting against him or his family they wouldn't do it around her.

The blond man let out a long sigh as he sat in his chair watching his daughters. Mikoto was currently helping Kari play with the blocks. Mikoto would quickly stack them up then Kari would knock them over before laughing. It was amusing to Naruto for awhile but they had been at it for an hour making it lose its luster for him. That was when the front door opened and his red headed wife came in with the bags from the grocery store. Naruto looked at the girls then got up and grabbed the bags from her to carry to the kitchen counter. When he set them down he started to help unpack them as he sent a clone to go and watch the kids, "How was the store Tayuya-chan?"

The red head in question just shrugged, "Was the store so boring as hell."

Naruto smiled at his wife as he grabbed some more groceries, "Well I offered to go but you told me I was an idiot and would buy the wrong things."

She smiled back at him, "Thats because you are an idiot... but you are my idiot aren't you."

He nodded his head then she ran her hand through his small beard. He gave her a soft smile then leaned in to kiss her until she put her finger on his lips, "Who the hell said you get a kiss shithead-kun?"

The man just looked at her then pulled back, "I thought that maybe you could suffer through one but I guess not. Maybe another time."

The blond just put some more groceries away before looking at her since she seemed to be staring at him, "Whats the matter Tayuya-chan?"

She walked over to him then grabbed hair on the back of his head to pull him down into a kiss. He didn't resist then when they broke he smiled at her, "Who said you get a kiss Tayuya-chan?"

Said woman just smirked then smacked him playfully on the cheek, "I did, got a problem with that?"

He shook his head no then kissed her forehead, "I have a council meeting later today."

She looked at him then sighed, "I know and I assume that once again I am not allowed to go?"

Naruto laughed then nodded his head, "You have to watch the kids plus Baa-chan says that it is smarter if you don't come. The Council doesn't care for you after that one outburst that you had."

Tayuya rolled her eyes at that, "Just can't let it go can they?" Her husband smiled then shook his head as he remembered the incident.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _The council had just finished going over the civilian aspects of their meeting. Naruto hated how Tsunade had made it so the Uzumaki household was viewed as a reviving clan. It made it so that he was forced to come to these stupid things often. It always seemed like he was doing the same things here. He was defending Mikoto to keep her in the Uzumaki Clan, keeping the council from Kari or dealing with them still questioning Tayuyas allegiance._

 _Neither Naruto nor Tsunade saw how they could really question Tayuya. Since her defect to Konohagakure she had been one of the best shinobi they had. Tsunade had even spoken to them about promoting them both to Tokubetsu Jounin. Not only would it increase their pay but get the clan more respect but somehow the council doubted her since she once was a Otogakure ninja._

 _Naruto sighed as the council looked over at him, "The first order of business for the ninja side of this meeting is the Uzumaki Clan."_

 _The blond clan leader rose his eyebrow at that, "What about the Uzumaki Clan?"_

 _The elderly council member Homura looked over at him, "Well since Tsunade-sama put your clan on the reviving clans list we see it fit that the Uzumaki Clan go under the Clan Restoration Act."_

 _Naruto looked at him, "What is that? I have never heard of that law."_

 _Tsunade looked at the council member with a glare then over at Naruto, "Well... it was a law put in place by the Nidaime after the wars to rebuild clans that suffered heavy losses. Basically it made it so that people in the clan took more then one wife so that they could have more children."_

 _The blond jinchuriki sighed, "No thank you, I don't need the headaches that would cause me. Plus, my wife's sex drive is damn near insatiable as it is, think I need more women in my life?"_

 _Homura looked at him, "If she is an issue there are ways around that."_

 _Naruto glared at them, "Touch her and I will kill you."_

 _The man looked around then sighed, "What if we ask Tayuyas opinion on the matter? If she agrees would you give your consent."_

 _Naruto looked at him then shook his head no, "No, plus I don't think its wise to even breath the idea of that to her."_

 _They shook their heads, "Ridiculous, she is a Konohagakure kunoichi so she will understand."_

 _Naruto shook his head, "I highly doubt it. If you want to be the one who tells her about it then go right ahead, I still won't agree though."_

 _Homura leaned over to Koharu then they whispered to each other for a couple moments then nodded, "ANBU please fetch Tayuya Uzumaki."_

 _An ANBU member shunshined from the corner to retrieve her then about a minute later Tayuya and the kids were there. Kari stayed in Tayuyas arms but Kari ran over to her dad, "TOU-SAN!"_

 _He smiled as she jumped up into his arms, "Hello Mikoto, have you been helping Kaa-san with Kari?"_

 _She nodded her head then Koharu cleared her throat, "Back to the matter at hand. Tayuya Uzumaki, we have called you here to try and ensure the survival of the Uzumaki Clan."_

 _Tayuya rose her eyebrow then Homura spoke up, "We want your husband to enter the Uzumaki clan in the Clan Restoration Act but he is refusing to join. We were hoping that you may be bale to convince him to undergo it."_

 _She looked over at her blond husband, "Naruto-kun, what is this Clan Restoration Act?"_

 _Naruto sighed, "Means they want me to have more wives Tayuya-hime."_

 _There was a loud growling sound so Naruto made a shadow clone. The clone looked at Naruto, "Please get Kari before Tayuya-hime explodes."_

 _The clone nodded then flashed to her and took their infant daughter from her as she glared at the elderly council members. Naruto sat there with Mikoto, "Now sweetie, all the words your mommy is about to say you are not allowed to repeat, understood?"_

 _Mikoto nodded her head just before Tayuya explodes, "YOU OLD ASS MOTHER FUCKING SHITS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING TRYING TO GET SOME WHORES INTO BED WITH MY HUSBAND!? I SWEAR TO FUCKING KAMI IF I WOULDN'T BE BROUGHT UP ON STUPID ASS TREASON CHARGES I WOULD GUT YOU ALL!"_

 _They looked at her with wide eyes as she huffed then walked over to Naruto, "Fuck this I am finished here. Give me the girl and be prepared tonight, I will need my relaxation methods."_

 _He gave a small nod then kissed his daughters on the forehead before Tayuya shunshined them home. Naruto smiled as she left then looked over at the council members, "So... I don't think she is on board with this. What do you all think?"_

 _They all glared at him, "That woman is not allowed in this meeting room again."_

 _Naruto rose his eyebrow, "She is as much a representative of the Uzumaki Clan as I am. Plus lets not forget that you are the ones who summoned her here after I warned you."_

 _Koharu then spoke up, "Fine, we respectfully ask that the Uzumaki Clan refrain from Tayuya Uzumaki being in our meetings."_

 _He shrugged, "She doesn't like you all anyways so its fine."  
_

Naruto just continued to smile at his wife then kissed her forehead, "Its okay Tayuya-chan, they have laid off of most of our problems with them. They are starting to get that I am not willing to bend to their will if I am not comfortable with it."

Tayuya nodded her head as she walked out to watch after the girls then Naruto was off to the Council Chambers. When he arrived he noticed he was the last one just as he usually was, he would show up just before he would be late to annoy the council members. Naruto took his seat then zoned out as the civilian council members did their bitching. When they left Naruto started to pay attention, "Our first order of business this week is the Akatsuki. Though Naruto Uzumaki made quite an impact on them with his last reckless assault they are still a threat. We have heard through what remains of Jiraiya-samas spy network that they are on the move again. What members are left Naruto?"

Naruto looked at them, "Well I have dealt with Itachi, Konan, Deidara, Kisame and Zetsu. As for who is left they could have recruited more but there is the leader Pain, Sasori of the Red Sand, Hidan and Kakuzu. There is also the fact that people may have been recruited or Orochimaru could have rejoined them. I do find that Orochimaru rejoining them is a bit unlikely though seeing as he mainly only joined to ambush Itachi for his Sharingan."

The council members nodded, "What are you planning to do about it Naruto?"

He rose his eyebrow, "What do I plan to do about it? Well I promised my wife I wouldn't hunt them so I will wait for them to come to me."

Homura spoke in a bit of an angry tone, "You would risk the village and wait for them to come for you?"

He looked at them, "I promised my wife and I am definitely more scared of her then you. I will wait for them to come for me but do not worry about them being in the village, I will meet them outside of it."

They seemed to be satisfied with that answer for the time being. They turned to other interests in the village. They spoke about changing the Academy syllabus which was something that Naruto had suggested. The Clan Heads were pushing for it but the Council was blocking them, saying it would look like Konohagakure was asking for war. Naruto didn't agree, he had only suggested that they teach more basic things in the academy like tree and water walking. There was no reason to make them wait to be genin for that and Kami forbid if they have a sensei like his who waits for there to be a serious need to teach it.

It appeared that it would be pushed back another week for an official decision. Naruto had already decided that if his girls decide to be kunoichi he would teach them while they were in the academy regardless. He would not let his children be hindered because of these old fools. Next topic was the Uchiha clan which caught Narutos interest. It hadn't been discussed in awhile since they had shifted their focus from Sasuke to Mikoto.

Since Sasuke was not interested in women they had tried to think of ways to advance the Uchiha Clan. The news of Itachi Uchiha having a bastard brought new hope for them. The only problem was that they had two Uzumakis and the Hokage barring them from her. Koharu looked over at Naruto, "Have you and Tayuya discussed our offer?"

Naruto nodded, "Answer is still no, Mikoto is an Uzumaki and she will pick her own suitor with time. That is our final answer and the last that I want to hear about it."

They shook their heads then moved on to the next topic which was trying to strengthen their bond with Sunagakure. The council members looked around, "Any suggestions from the clan heads?"

Naruto nodded is head, "I think that a political marriage would work well. Shikamaru Nara and Temari would suffice well for it."

The council members looked over at Shikaku as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back at him with a bored look, "What? We both know that they are in a relationship but don't go public because of these people becoming an issue. This solves all the problems in one sweep."

Shikaku just continued to look at him then sighed, "Agreed."

The council nodded their heads, "Approved, now onto our last piece of business which is with the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto let out a long sigh then sat up straight, "What now?"

They looked at him, "Your daughter and wife."

He just stared then his eyes turned crimson, "Choose your next words carefully."

They looked at one another, "We have heard rumors that Tayuya Uzumaki is spying for Orochimaru and that she plans to flee with Kari Uzumaki."

Naruto stared at them, "Ridiculous."

They looked at him, "Is it so ridiculous for Orochimaru to send one of his agents to marry our jinchurki, someone who has shown promise to become our Hokage? The fact that she has bore you a child just means that she has gotten in close with you. The probability is there."

Naruto looked over at Tsunade, "Are you just going to sit there and let them spout this shit?"

Tsunade sighed, "I don't agree with him but unfortunately I can not restrict them from speaking since they are under the impression its for the village."

The blond just stared at her then looked at the Council, "Fuck you all and your council meetings. The Uzumaki Clan will not attend one again since its obvious that this council does not respect their clans. You all better beg for my forgiveness the next time that I see you."

Naruto headed towards the door when Homura spoke up, "You best hope we don't come take them by force."

He spun around quickly, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU OLD BASTARD!?"

His KI spiked as he leaked more of his Kyuubi chakra and started to walk towards Homura until his shoulder was grabbed. He was about to gut whoever would touch him at this point in time until he saw her red hair, "Naruto-kun, that is enough. No matter what they said they are not worth your effort."

Naruto looked at her, "They said your a traitor, that they are going to come and take you and Kari from me!"

She gave a soft smile to her husband, "They are old, maybe they have become senile in their old age. I think it is time that Tsunade-sama replaces them since they do not respect the Clan Heads."

Tayuya looked over at Tsunade, "Do you think that I am a traitor?"

She shook her head no, "If you are then you would be terrible at it, all your good at is causing Naruto headaches."

The red head rolled her eyes at the comment, "Whatever, I am going to take him home before he decides to kill them anyways. Come along Naruto-kun."

She went to pull on his hand but he pulled it back, "No Tayuya-chan! They deserve to die for what they said."

Tayuya sighed, "I am not saying that they don't but killing them would be treason. You think I don't want to kill them for that CRA bullshit all that time ago?"

Naruto glared at them then replied slowly, "Fine... but you owe me for this one Tayuya-chan."

The red headed Uzumaki matriarch nodded her head at him, "Lets go home and feed the girls okay?"

He nodded his head then leaned down by her, "We may have to consider the fact we are not safe here Tayuya-chan." She nodded her head then they disappeared back to their house to take care of their daughters.


	34. Chapter 34: A New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 34: A New Mission**

It had been six years since the fight in the council room and Naruto had not stepped foot in it since then. Tsunade had almost begged him to come back, saying that he isn't helping his image to become a Hokage. His reply had been simple, "If they want me in that room then they need to apologize to my wife."

Tayuya had found it sweet but still a bit stupid of him to be holding this grudge for her. She honestly didn't get a shit what those old bastards thought. She didn't care if the other clans agreed. The only people that's opinion mattered to her was her husband and daughters. They had also been talking about having another child, hoping to have a boy. At the moment though they were standing in Tsuande's office, "We have a mission that requires both of you to go."

The married couple looked at her with a rose eyebrows until the blond man spoke, "What do you mean both of us, you know we don't want to leave the girls alone in this village."

Tsunade nodded her head, "I know Naruto, that is why I will you bring the girls over to my estate while you are gone. Living in the house with the two of you the poor girls could use some normalcy."

Naturally the red head had a shot, "Then why are we giving them to you?"

Tsunade gave a mock glare at Tayuya while she smirked confidently, "Okay well the mission is fairly easy its just far and in dangerous area for either of you. That being said I wanted you both to go so that you can cover each others back."

Naruto looked at Tayuya then gave a gruding agreement, "Fine but my children better be well protected Tsunade-baachan."

She looked at him a bit offended, "Of course I am going to protect my grandchildren! Who do you think that you are talking to?"

Tayuya sighed, "That isn't what he meant... what is the mission?"

Tsunade looked through her files then found it, "The Land of Earth has a corrupt politician who is inflating the charges on our trade to an extreme amount. So the mission is to assassinate him and his wife since she is apparently the voice in the background telling him what to do. Here are what the targets look like."

Tayuya grabbed the file and opened it but instantly dropped it with wide eyes. Naruto looked at her with confusion before he picked up the file. The man didn't look like anything but the woman looked like an older version of Tayuya. Naruto looked at the picture then at his wife as he remembered the story she had told him all that time ago, "Tayuya-koi?"

She didn't say anything then turned, "I am going home to start packing Naruto-kun."

He just looked at her with worry as she left. Tsunade looked at the back of Tayuya's disappearing head then at Naruto, "Care to explain what that was all about?"

Naruto continued to look at where his wife had disappeared to, "Its not my place to say... lets just leave it as it is extremely personal to her." With that the blond haired jinchuriki back home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _At The Uzumaki Compound..._

Naruto reappeared in the living room of his home to see both of his daughters sitting on the couch. He gave them both a kind fatherly smile, "You two need to go get packed for about two weeks. Your mother and I have a mission and you will be staying with Grandma."

Both girls nodded their heads before running up to their rooms. Naruto turned around to see his wife open the door to their home. He stood there staring at her as she tried to go around him. Naruto gently took hold of her wrist to get her to stop, "Tayuya-chan please talk to me."

She looked at him slowly then sighed, "What is there to talk about? We have to go and kill them, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I finally get my revenge."

Naruto looked at her with concern, "Tayuya-chan... are you going to be okay on this mission?"

She nodded her head at him, "I will be perfectly fine Naruto-kun. Where are the girls at?"

He motioned upstairs with his head, "Packing."

She nodded her head then went to walk away as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Naruto stared at her with his blue fox slit eyes, "Tayuya-koi... I know how it feels to be wrapped up in the idea of revenge. You can't give in to it, if you need someone to beat on then you have me but don't become obsessed and remain in control."

Tayuya looked at him then put her hand on his cheek as she gave him a light smile, "Your sweet when you want to be."

The man smiled then kissed his wife gently. When he leaned his forehead against hers he just looked at her, "I must be sweet all the time since I always try to be. Go get ready dear while I take the girls to Tsunade."

She nodded her head and when she turned he gave her a quick smack on the ass. She looked over at him with a smirk, "Careful there sweetie or I will be getting my son sooner then expected."

Naruto smirked, "Promises, promises."

The girls came back downstairs stopping their conversation where it was. The two girls smiled at their mother as she came up to them, "Mikoto watch your little sister while we are gone okay? You know how she is."

Mikoto nodded then gave her mom a hug, "Yes Kaa-san."

The older woman gave a smile then looked over at her little six year old girl, "Now Kari, don't be to much like your father while we are gone. Tsunade is a pain in the ass but only mommy is allowed to torture her. Make sure to practice your chakra control because we are going to be testing you when we get home."

Kari nodded her head then ran over to Naruto as he picked her up to twirl her around making her laugh. Naruto put her down on the ground, "Behave while we are gone Kari and I will take you for ramen. Listen to Mikoto and Tsunade-baachan okay?"

She nodded her head then he looked over at Mikoto, "Look after your sister for me okay Mikoto?"

Mikoto nodded at her father as he leaned down and hugged his oldest daughter. He gave both his girls a kiss on the cheek then used a shadow clone to take them to Tsunade. Naruto smiled at his girls then looked at his wife, "Lets go get dressed for our mission Koi."

She nodded her head before the two of them went upstairs and started to pack. Naruto smiled as he looked up at her, "So... when we get back if you want we can really focus on trying to have another kid Tayuya-hime."

Said woman looked up at him then winked, "Pervert, just trying to get me into bed aren't you?"

Naruto laughed then nodded his head before putting his backpack on and looking at Tayuya, "Ready?"

She nodded her head and him then they both flashed to the gate. When the two of them got there they both gave a look back at the Hokage Monument where the Hokage Tower was just under. Naruto gave a sigh, "I hope those two will be okay... maybe I should send word to Gaara to have him make a surprise visit to help protect them."

Tayuya shook her head, "Come on Naruto-kun, lets get our mission over with. As you like to say, 'promises, promises'."

He smirked then nodded before they leapt off into the forest heading towards the Land of Earth. They both knew that they were going to be worrying about the girls so as they were going Naruto made a clone and sent it to Sunagakure to get back up. Both of their kids knew Gaara and the other Sand Siblings well, thinking of them as Uncle Gaara, Aunt Mari and the guy with make-up. That was mainly due to Naruto though and since Tayuya found it funny, never stopped it.

The best part about the whole situation was when Kankuro tried to, as he said, 'scare them straight' he was attacked by sand. Since Gaara was on their side about the situation he has to this day remained Make-Up Guy. Naruto looked over at Tayuya who was looking at him, "I just want to make sure they are safe... I don't trust the council a bit." She nodded her head at him then they both picked up their speed towards the Land of Earth and the Capital.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _Just outside the Land of Earth..._

Naruto and Tayuya landed just at the edge of the forest then looked at one another, "So whats the plan Naruto-kun?"

The man untied his headband then sealed it along with his pouch, "Well... we are just a starry eyed traveling couple on our way to the capital."

Tayuya smiled and nodded as she took off all the ninja related gear and handed it to Naruto. He sealed everything into the same scroll then held out his hand for her. She smiled as she took it then leaned her head on his shoulder as they headed towards the capital at a normal civilians pace. It would take them a bit longer but it was better in the end since it would make it harder for a sensor to pick them up. Naruto smiled at his wife as he kissed her forehead, "Its almost like the honeymoon we never got to have."

His red headed wife smirked, "Well we are still going to have that one day."

Naruto smiled then looked forward, "Well if we do have another child it won't be for awhile."

Her smirk turned to a full blown smile, "Maybe it could be a honeymoon that gets me pregnant."

The man turned his head towards her, "If you want a honeymoon where we try to get pregnant again then that is what we will do. First we have to finish our mission and then we can talk to Tsunade about it okay Koi?"

She smiled and nodded her head then they kept walking. It took them a day and a half to get to the capital but when they did they were about to enter without suspicion. Capitals tended to get a lot of foreign traffic so a traveling couple wasn't something unusual. Naruto smiled at Tayuya as they walked towards a hotel so they could start to recon the area to how they are going to do this.

They found a nice hotel and rented the room for a week before they headed out to recon the area around the capital building. They both knew who the targets were so the first thing to do was try and figure out what their daily routine was. It seemed normal all in all, the primary target of Taki was preoccupied by work until the evening while the woman named Tia did housewife things until her husband came home. Naruto and Tayuya both knew what the best way to do this was to make it look like a breaking and entering where the criminals murdered the victims.

Naruto decided that they should wait a day to actually commit the act then looked at Tayuya. He stared at his wife, "I will take the husband and I will let you deal with her. I know that is what you want. Whatever you do to her, make sure that you don't make it look like a ninja. Only use kunai okay?"

She nodded her head, "This isn't my first time doing sabotage you know?"

The man just stared at her, his blue fox slit eyes just staying locked on her, "Yes, but this is the first time where it has been personal for you."

Tayuya looked up at her husband then smiled a bit, "I promise, no chakra will be used Naruto-kun but it comes at a price."

He rose his eyebrow at her as she smirked, "We have this whole suite to ourselves with no kids to worry about. That means I don't have to worry about how loud I need to be."

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "I thought that I was the pervert?"

He gave her a smirk then winked as she came around the table at him. She approached him slowly as he backed up a little, "You are a pervert Naruto-kun... but lucky for you so am I."

The blond jinchuriki smirked as he motioned for her, "Come and get it hime, I will wear your ass out good tonight."

Her blush matched her hair then she dove at him and he pinned her to the bed, "Calm yourself Koi, you need to pace yourself or else you will pass out to early on me." He gave her a wink before she growled at him and he knew all to well what that really meant.


	35. Chapter 35: Her Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 35: Her Fight**

When the happily married couple finished their activities Naruto laid there smiling while falling asleep. It was unfortunate that he did this though because his wife had her own plan. As he was almost asleep there was a low whistling sound making his eyes shoot open. He knew that sound then looked to see his wife looking at him with pain in her eyes. His body was unable to move, "Tayuya-hime... what are you doing?"

She pulled out the scroll that he had put all of his supplies in then looked at him. The red head just stared at him as she retrieved her things. Tayuya looked at her husband, "This isn't your fight Naruto-kun, I will come back and release you when I finish what she started."

He went to spike his chakra until she slapped a chakra suppression seal on him, "Not this time."

Naruto just stared at her, "You can still have her but let me deal with the guy."

Tayuya shook her head no, "He is mine as well, I have a score to settle with both of them."

The red head went to walk out then he growled, "WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE IN THINGS LIKE THIS TOGETHER!"

That made her freeze and look back at him, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun..."

He continued to growl, "IF YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO HOLD ME BACK YOUR WRONG! I WILL BREAK FREE AND I WILL BE THERE TAYUYA!"

Said woman had to smile a little bit at that then sighed, "Please... give me this. If you stay away I will let you think about having Pain to yourself."

Naruto just watched as she left and he started to struggle to try and move but couldn't. He started to growl again as he looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes to focus. She may have restricted his chakra but his training with the wind had produced great results. It took him awhile, approximately ten minutes, to get the energy focused correctly then he tore the seal and pushed his chakra through his coils and broke her genjutsu. He quickly leapt off the bed and put on his gear, _'I am sorry Tayuya-chan but I can't let you do this alone.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _Fifteen minutes earlier with Tayuya..._

Tayuya easily infiltrated the compound after putting the guards to sleep with genjutsu. Tayuya looked around the house then pulled out her kunai and moved against the wall quietly before looking around. There wasn't any noise and the house was dark so the most reasonable place to look would be the bedroom for the two targets.

The red head stayed close to the wall to conceal her movements until she got to the master bedroom. The woman clutched her knife in anger as she looked at the door. She pushed it open a little to see them both laying there, completely defenseless. Tayuya quietly moved into the room then put her hand in her pouch to pull out some wires. She used the jutsu Naruto had taught her and made some shadow clones to quickly tie the two to the bed.

When the two targets felt the constraint of metal on them they both opened their eyes. They looked down but couldn't make out the target before the shadow spoke with a feminine voice, "I have waited for this for a long time..."

Tia and Taki both laid there before Taki spoke, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? IF YOU DO ANYTHING MORE I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED!"

Tayuya stepped into the light from the moon to look at the two of them, "You both already tried that."

The two just stared at each her in disbelief before Tia spoke, "Tayuya?"

The kunoichi didn't reply more of only shook with anger. She pulled out her kunai again as she looked at them, "I have been waiting for this, the day that I kill you both."

She pulled back the kunai until suddenly the door came crashing down and there stood her blond haired husband, "Tayuya!"

Tayuya stared at him, "Naruto-kun... you realize I am going to kick your ass for this right?"

Said man just gave her a small smile, "I know but like I said, this is something we are suppose to do together. We are suppose to go through everything together til death do us part remember?"

She smiled at him then there was a laughing sound. Both looked over at Tia who was laughing in the bed. Tayuya stared at her then her 'mother' spoke up, "I can't believe it, you got married? I can't believe someone was stupid enough to marry you."

Tayuya flinched a bit at the comment before Naruto came and stood behind her, "Its okay, she doesn't know the real you. Thats reserved for us and our daughters."

Again their was laughing, "You? You have kids? Oh sweet Kami this is great. Someone like you with kids? You couldn't even take care of a cat when you were little."

Tayuya glared at her mother with tears in her eyes, "I AM A GOOD MOTHER!"

Naruto put Tayuya behind him as he looked at them, "I want some answers but first I need Tayuya-hime to leave the room."

Tayuya looked at him, "NO! THEY ARE MINE! I AM THE ONE WHO GETS TO KILL THEM NOT YOU!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I know and you will be, but these questions are things you won't want to know about. I always get my answers and you won't want to know them."

She stayed there, "TO BAD! I AM STAYING!"

The blond jinchuriki stared at her, "Koi please..."

The red head just glared at him, "You didn't listen to me so why should I listen to you!?"

Naruto gave a sigh then looked over at Tia, "My first question is what really happened to Tayuyas father."

His wife looked at him with confusion then looked over at Tia. The woman was just staring intensely at him, "He died of fever."

Naruto shook his head no, "I talked to Baa-chan. She was in the Land of Earth during the fever breakout, two years after Tayuyas father died. Now, you have one more chance to answer me before I start to make things painful for you."

The woman didn't answer so Naruto put his hand up and started to draw out the air in her lungs. Her eyes widened as she gasped for air but couldn't get any. Naruto stared at her, "Its impossible to breath unless I permit you to, now you will answer my questions or I will make it even more painful for you."

He put his hand down and Tia took a deep breath to regain her breath, she stared at him, "I want my answers now."

Tia stared at him, "Fine, I killed him. I poisoned his meal and she was suppose to go with him. He was always a softy when it came to her and she didn't like what I made that night so he said she didn't have to. It ruined my plans to marry Taki but I tried to fix it a couple years later, she seems to have been persistent not to die."

Naruto stared at the woman, "That is because she was destined to be with me. Is he really the reason that you stranded her?"

She nodded her head and his eyes darted to Taki, "You couldn't just adopt and be a caring father figure?"

The man stared at him, "Fuck you."

Naruto lifted his arm and did the same process that he did to Tia to Taki. Naruto just stared at him then lowered his arm, "Answer me."

He shook his head no, "I don't give a shit if you kill me."

Naruto smiled, "Oh I won't kill you right away, if you don't answer me then I will just let Tayuya extract the answers for us."

Taki shot a glance over at Tayuya who pulled out a kunai basically just off of instinct since her mind was still in shock. Taki looked at her then over at Naruto, "Fine, no I wouldn't allow it. It would be frowned upon by the other political figures. I had a reputation to keep and if Tia wanted a child I could have provided her with one. After that one though she didn't want another."

Naruto looked at the two of them, "You both disgust me... alright Tayuya-chan they are all yours."

She came and stood in front of him to look at him, "... thank you Naruto-kun."

The blond jinchuriki just smiled at her, "Does this mean I am off that hook?"

She smiled as she still had tears, "No way in hell."

Tayuya quickly turned and threw a kunai into Taki's throat before looking at Tia. She looked back at her husband then held out her hand. He knew what she wanted and reached into his pouch and pulled out a small vile. Tayuya grabbed it then walked over to Tia and roughly grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open before Naruto opened the vile for her. Tayuya looked at her, "This is for Tou-san..."

She poured the whole vile down Tia's throat. Tayuya watched as the woman gagged on the poison then looked at Naruto, "Okay, we can go home to our daughters now."

Tayuya went to walk past him until he grabbed her arm and pulled him to his chest. He just held her there, trying to comfort her. Tayuya stood there motionless for a moment then put her arms around him. The man just held her, "Its okay Tayuya-chan, you don't have to hold everything in anymore."

Something rare happened that night, his wife cried in his arms. The part that wasn't rare was the threatening if he ever spoke a word about it. He rubbed her back for her as she let it all out then he picked her up and shunshined them out of the Capital before he started to walk back home with her in his arms smiling the whole time. It took them a day and a half to get home since they could use chakra going back and quickly retrieved their daughters.

The first thing that the red headed woman did when she saw her daughters was wrap them both up in a hug. Naruto stood there smiling as he watched the scene then looked at the four bodyguards he had enlisted, "Were there any issues?"

Gaara shook his head no, "I think that when they saw us arrive they decided against anything. Temari had sensed that we were always being watched though, ANBU I am assuming. I think we should consider that Tsunade-sama does not have as much control over the village as we originally presumed."

Naruto nodded head before smiling at them, "Thank you for watching over my girls for me. Though Tsunade-baachan doesn't know this mission had a lot of person undertones to our family. There were... unresolved issues... in our family that needed to be corrected."

The blond man watched as his wife pulled her daughters closer to her then Naruto showed their friends out. When he came back he saw his wife looking at her daughters, "Mommy has to ask you both something and I want the utmost honesty, understand?"

Mikoto and Kari both nodded their heads. Tayuya looked at them then seemed to be chocking on her words. She took a deep breath then looked at them, "Am I a... a good mom?"

Naruto was looking at her with concern. He wondered how deep her psychological scars really went with her and how much deeper they had just went. He didn't want her in the room when he asked the questions but he knew her to well. It was the only chance to get the answers and she wasn't going to leave. There was no way he could get the answers without her there. Naruto started to wonder how much worse he had made his wife's condition.

Both girls smiled then hugged Tayuya. Mikoto pulled back first, "Your the best mom imaginable."

Kari then pulled back and smiled, "No one has a better mommy then we do, right daddy?"

Naruto smiled then came and leaned down next to Tayuya, "No one is better girls. Now why don't you go take your things upstairs so I can talk to your mom."

Both of the girls nodded and ran upstairs then Naruto pulled her to him, "Tayuya-hime, don't start comparing yourself to her. Don't you ever compare yourself to her in any way do you understand me? If you do I will tell everyone about how you actually have a soft side."

She pulled away from him and glared, "You wouldn't!"

He smirked and got close to her, "I think that I would so I guess you will just have to never, and I mean NEVER, compare yourself to her. Do you understand me?"

Tayuya stared at her husband as he held his confident smirk then she started to glare, "Ass."

He kissed her quickly, "I love you too."

He stood and offered her his hand before pulling her up to him then smiled as she smacked his cheek lightly, "I understand but don't think I have forgotten that I still need to kick your ass."

Naruto laughed then smiled at her, "Bring it on dear."

She smiled and was about to dive at him until they heard a scream from upstairs. Naruto quickly ran up the stairs to see Kari in the corner with a cut on her arm. He looked up to see an ANBU member and quickly lifted his hand and flung the ANBU member into the wall with the wind. Tayuya came in and looked at Kari and her arm then Naruto looked around, "Mikoto?"

Tayuya quickly flung open the closet and looked under the bed but didn't find her. Tayuya looked at Naruto and shook her head making him growl before Kari spoke up, "Someone with eyes like hers took her daddy."

Naruto growled, "Sasuke Uchiha... so that makes you Suigetsu."

Tayuya went and pulled off the mask to see him standing there. Narutos eyes turned crimson as he glared, "Tayuya, get Kari out of this room."

She went to protest but saw that he wasn't going to argue with her, that there was not any room for debating. She picked up Kari and shunshined to Tsunade to get her healed as Naruto continued to stand there, "Where is my daughter!?"

He didn't answer then he smirked, "You don't know how much I am going to enjoy this."

Suigetsu didn't flinch as Naruto stared at him, "I heard your body is fused with water, did you know that water has a lot of oxygen in it?"

He smirked, "Lets see how it feels when I extract all that oxygen from you very, very slowly."

The next sound was Suigetsu screaming loudly as he pulled the air out, "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?"

He groaned, "Uchiha... compound. He plans... to run."

Naruto pulled the rest out then watched as he suffocated to death. Naruto opened the door and walked out of the house with KI radiating off of him, _'I warned you to leave her alone Sasuke, now I will kill you.'_


	36. Chapter 36: His Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 36: His Fight**

The giant KI spike had alerted everyone that something was wrong. Tsunade was the first to react because of the fact that it was Naruto that the spike was coming from. He was halfway to the Uchiha Clan estate by the time she caught up to him, "NARUTO!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her with an obvious anger on his face with crimson eyes, "He took my daughter. Keep all your people out of my way or else I will take care of them as well."

The Godaime stared at him for a moment then nodded, "If its a clan matter then I will keep my people away."

Naruto gave her a nod then was back on his way towards the Uchiha Clan estate. Tsunade watched him leave then turned towards the Uzumaki estate and went towards it to talk to Tayuya. When the Godaime arrived she quickly let herself in to see Tayuya pacing downstairs. The red head didn't know what was happening, her husband left a corpse upstairs and just left without a word. She could feel his KI radiating around the village but didn't want to leave Kari here alone.

Tsunade looked at the woman as she paced with Kari sitting on the couch. Kari saw her grandma and smiled, "GRANDMA!"

That snapped the Uzumaki matriarch out of it and she looked over at Tsunade. The older woman smiled at her, "He is taking care of it Tayuya, you'll have Mikoto back soon."

She nodded her head then looked at Kari who ran over to Tsunade to give her a hug. Tsunade smiled as she hugged her grandma then looked at her, "Someone took Mikoto grandma. It was the guy that comes by a lot to see her."

Tsunade looked at her, "Sasuke Uchiha. Do not worry about it sweetie, your daddy will get her back in no time."

Kari nodded her head then looked at her, "Daddy is really mad, I can feel it."

The older blond woman smiled and kissed the girls forehead, "Your daddy gets mad often, its part of his charm. The one we have to worry about getting angry is your mommy, she is the crazy one."

They both looked back at Tayuya expecting some kind of response but the woman was distracted. She was worried about her husband and eldest daughter. Tsunade sighed, she remembered what it was like to worry about the blond idiot as well. She still worried about him quite a bit but she wasn't the prime worrier anymore. Tayuya looked over at them finally then sat down and motioned for Kari to come to her. Kari smiled and ran over to her mother and gave her a hug, "Don't worry mommy, everyone says daddy is the best shinobi there is."

Tayuya smiled at her daughter, "Well your daddy needs to stop telling you those lies because I am the best."

Kari gave her the smile that she had inherited from her father making Tayuya smile at her a little more. Tsunade came and sat down with the other women to wait for the blond man to return.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _With Naruto at the Uchiha Clan Estate..._

Naruto arrived at the entrance to the estate to see it had been left open as well as marks in the ground. From just glancing at the marks he was able to tell that his daughter had been fighting the whole way there. It made him smile to see that she definitely had the Uzumaki spirit in her. With a small release of chakra he flashed into the compound and pinged his chakra to locate the two. He found that they seemed to be waiting for him in the training ground.

Naruto landed and looked up with his eyes still crimson glaring at Sasuke. He saw that the elder Uchiha was holding his daughter there with a kunai to her throat. Naruto just continued to glare at him, "What the fuck got into the pea sized brain of yours to TAKE. MY. DAUGHTER!"

The raven haired man flashed that cocky smirk of his as Naruto continued to glare at him, "She is an Uchiha, she needs to be raised by me."

The blond man growled at him, "If you let her go now I will kill you quickly."

Sasuke started to laugh as Naruto lifted up his hand and focused. It took him a moment to get the control to the point he needed, but he formed a small space between Mikoto and Sasukes kunai. Naruto looked at his daughter and nodded at her, she knew what she was suppose to do. Naruto had never fully trusted Sasuke around Mikoto and that being said they had situations planned to get her back. Mikoto brought her leg up and hit Sasuke where it hurt making him gasp. Taking the moment that he wouldn't be paying attention she ran to her father who quickly wrapped her up in a hug. He smiled at her, "Thats my girl, now your going home to your mother. She is probably half way up the wall with worry."

Naruto made a clone then Mikoto grabbed onto the clone before it flashed away back to the Uzumaki home. The real Naruto stood and looked at Sasuke as the man stood back up cradling his injury, "That little bitch, I should just purify my clan line and kill her. She is that bastard of a traitor anyways."

The Uzumaki stood there looking at him, "Your brother was the best person to come from the Uchiha clan but don't worry, I will purify your clan line today. After I am finished Mikoto will be the only real Uchiha left but she will always be my daughter and an Uzumaki at heart."

Sasuke scoffed at the comment then got ready for the battle that he knew was coming. He knew before they had initiated the plan to take Mikoto that they would have to fight Naruto. He had hoped Suigetsu would be more useful in the situation but that didn't appear to be the case. As the two Konohagakure nin stood there quietly waiting to move Sasuke smiled, "Just like old times huh?"

Naruto shook his head no, "This time you mean nothing to me, I will just kill you and end all of this."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _At the Uzumaki Estate..._

The three women were sitting there anxiously as suddenly Naruto was standing there with Mikoto holding onto him. All of the women looked at her as Mikoto smiled then ran to Tayuya. Her mother quickly wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her cheek, "Mikoto! Thank Kami you are okay."

Mikoto smiled and held onto her mom until she was let go. Tayuya looked over at what she thought was really Naruto, "Naruto-kun is he dead?"

The clone shrugged, "I don't know if the boss has killed the Uchiha yet."

Tayuya looked at the clone, "So you aren't my Naruto-kun, what were your orders?"

The clone of Naruto looked at her, "Bring back Mikoto and wait until he returns to make sure there is extra protection here."

The red headed woman nodded her head then looked at Mikoto who was reassuring Kari that she was fine. Tayuya now felt herself torn, she wanted to stay and watch her daughters but she also wanted to be where Naruto was. She wanted to help him deal with the little fucker that thought he could threaten her family. The clone seemed to be sensing this though, "He told me that he doesn't want you leaving the girls, there is a chance that the council was helping Sasuke."

Tayuya growled at the clone, "When the real you gets home we are going to have a talk about you bossing me around."

The clone just stared at her while thinking to himself, _'I am so glad that I am not the real version, boss sounds like he is in for a ass kicking.'_

The matriarch for the Uzumaki clan went and sat down next to her daughters will being on guard. She knew that there was truth to the statement that the council may be working with Sasuke. She didn't want anyone else threatening her family so she decided that she would just take it out on Naruto when he comes home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _Back with Naruto and Sasuke..._

The two stood there for a moment then they both reached back and threw a kunai at one another. They clashed in the air making a bit of sparks before the flashed at one another. Sasuke reached back and pulled out a tanto from his back then swung at Naruto. That blond man smiled as he quickly pulled out his katana and blocked the tanto as they locked eyes.

He watched as Sasukes sharingan started to spin. Naruto smiled as he stared at Sasuke, "Your sharingan won't give you any advantage against me. My eyes cancel out your genjutsus and I just wont use any hand signs."

Sasuke just gave him a curious look as Naruto continued to smile then focused as a burst of wind came and pushed him away. Sasuke looked around then at Naruto with confusion. This confirmed Narutos suspicion that the Uchiha didn't know that people could bond with their elements. Naruto started to focus more on his wind control, just using Kuramas chakra in his eyes. The Uchiha looked at him, "How did you do that Naruto?"

The blond shrugged then held up his hand and made it so that the wind circled around Sasuke and flung him at the building. As the Uchiha went slamming into his own compound Naruto smirked, he was just toying with the Uchiha for the time being. When the time came to kill him he would suffocate him that way no one could actually say it was him. There would be no way to prove it at least. Sasuke came stumbling out of the rubble then looked at Naruto, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NARUTO!"

Naruto just smiled, "I am getting rid of a stain on the world."

Sasuke growled then went through hand signs and finished before inhaling. Naruto smiled since he knew it was a fire jutsu. Sasuke blew out a fireball and Naruto put his hand up and drew the oxygen out of the fireball making it disappear. This made it so that Sasukes eyes went wide because he didn't know what was happening. All he knew was it was like Naruto was able to control the wind but he knew that was impossible. Sasuke pulled out more kunai and threw them at Naruto who dodged them all then put some wind chakra in his feet and flashed at Sasuke.

As the blond got close he drew back his fist then thrusted it forward while putting some wind behind his fist and connected to Sasukes chest. As the Uchiha went flying backwards Naruto felt the mans rib cage and spine break from the force of the impact. Sasuke went through the wall of the Uchiha compound and Naruto walked in after him. Naruto walked up to Sasuke as he laid on the ground clearly in pain. Naruto stood over him as he looked down on the Uchiha, "You were an idiot to take my daughter. I warned you not to try and I told you that she is an Uzumaki not a Uchiha. You sealed your fate but you can redeem yourself a bit in my mind with this last act, did the council help you with this?"

Sasuke stared at him as he struggled to breath then nodded his head a bit. Naruto stared at him then put his hand out and drew the oxygen out of Sasukes lungs and let the man suffocate. The blond man stared at the corpse then disappeared back to his home to find his girls and wife.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _The Uzumaki Estate..._

The blond reappeared to see his clone then dispersed it. As the memories came back he looked over at his wife with a concerned look as she stared at him. Naruto came over to his family and gave a small smile, "How are my ladies?"

Kari and Mikoto both smiled and said good while Tayuya just stared at him. Naruto looked at her then over at Tsunade and gave her some money, "Please get them some food Baa-chan, I believe I am in trouble."

The Godaime nodded her head then grabbed the girls hands and left with them. Naruto summoned another clone and looked at it, "Watch them from a distance."

The clone nodded then disappeared as he looked back at his red headed wife, "What did I do now Tayuya-hime?"

She glared, "So you are allowed to fight your own personal wars on your own but I can't fight mine?"

He looked at her, "That isn't what it was about. The council was supposedly helping them try and take Mikoto from us. I had to make sure that our daughters were protected and my clone would have dispersed after one hit."

Tayuya continued to just glare at him then looked away with an irritated sigh, "I hate when you make sense."

Naruto smiled at his wife then put his hand under her chin and made it so she looked at him, "We can just say that you came up with the idea."

She smiled then grabbed his chin, "You know, I think you are getting wiser in your old age."

The blond rose his eyebrow at her, "Old age? Aren't you older then... me..."

The look that he was giving him was enough to shut him up as he looked at her brown eyes. The man gave her a sheepish smile then kissed her to try and get out of the trouble he caused. The woman let him kiss her then when he broke he looked at her, "You know the girls should be gone for awhile, if you were serious about trying to have a son... there is no time like the present."

The woman just looked at him for a bit then gave a smirk, "Definitely getting smarter."


	37. Chapter 37: Responsibilities

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 37: Responsibilities**

When the girls came home the married couple had just got out of the shower. They didn't need the girls smelling them what they had done in their bed. Naruto had made sure to scrub his wife nice and good, ensuring that they would continue where they left off tonight. He had always wanted to have a large family, if his wife was willing to bare him more children he was all for it.

When the girls came home Naruto gave them a smile, "How was dinner you two?"

They smiled and said 'good' to their father. The clone had dispersed when they entered the home giving him the memories. The clone had found multiple ANBU squads following the girls making him sigh, he would have to deal with this. Naruto looked over at Tayuya as she came down the stairs with a glow. He smiled at her then got more serious, something that she took notice of. She looked at him then at the girls who had went to put their stuff in the refrigerator. Tayuya back at the blond man, "What is wrong?"

Naruto sighed as he put his arms around her to talk low so no one could hear, "ANBU watched them the whole time, I can also smell some people outside. I think it is time I speak with Gaara and Tsunade while we have the power to do our plan."

Her eyes shifted to him quickly in surprise then she nodded her head. Naruto looked over at the girls as they came back into the room. Naruto smiled at them, "Come on girls, we need to go speak to Grandma and get Uncle Gaara."

Mikoto stared at her father with suspicious eyes. Kari on the other hand smiled, "What about Aunt Mari and Make-Up Guy?"

Tayuya snickered at the nickname while Naruto smiled at her, "We only need Uncle Gaara there for this discussion. Go get a bag packed for the night just in case my discussion goes longer then expected."

They both nodded then ran up the stairs while Naruto rubbed Tayuya's sides, "Are you okay with this still?"

She nodded her head, "I think that it is the smarter option. It is our responsibility to protect our family."

Naruto nodded his head at her then gave her a quick kiss before making a clone. The clone nodded at Naruto, already knowing what his job was. The clone disappeared in a golden flash while the girls came back down with their bags. Naruto smiled then picked up a daughter in each arm then smiled back at them, "Lets go to Grandmas house then, ready?"

They both nodded as Tayuya wrapped her arms around his waist then they all disappeared in a golden flash. When they arrived they saw Gaara just arrive as well with Narutos clone. As the clone disappeared Naruto looked over at Gaara, "What is this about Naruto, your clone said you had something urgent to discuss."

The blond jinchuriki nodded then they all walked to the table where Tsunade was sipping on tea. She looked up at all the people in her house then rose her eyebrow, "What the hell are you all doing in my house?"

Naruto put each girl in a seat then sat down across from Tsunade. Tayuya decided that the best seat for her was on her husbands lap while Gaara sat across from his goddaughters and nieces. Naruto stared at Tsunade, "Konohagakure can not be trusted anymore. I got Sasuke to admit that the council helped him with this whole little plan that they had."

That was when the Kazekage spoke up, "What plan are you speaking about?"

The other red head in the room was the one that answered him, "Sasuke, Suigetsu and the Council abducted Mikoto earlier today after you all left. That is why you are here, we have a plan for this situation."

This time it was the Hokage who asked the question, "What plan?"

Naruto stared at her, "This will be the last decree you will be allowed to do as a Hokage Baa-chan."

She rose her eyebrow, "Naruto you are to young to be given the mantle of Hokage."

He shook his head no, "That is not what I am talking about, release us. Let us go to Sunagakure to live out our days in peace. They will demand your retirement for this and you will always have a place in our home for it."

Tsunade stared at him, "Naruto... you know I can not do this."

He looked at her then at his girls before smiling at them. He continued to look at the two then looked back over at Tsunade, "Baa-chan you don't understand completely what I am saying. You care about us like family and I have always considered you family. If you do not do this we will just leave, Tayuya-koi and I can be Nuke-nin while Mikoto will not have to deal with any backfire since she is only in the Academy."

The jinchuriki looked over at Tsunade who looked over at Gaara, "What do you think about all of his Gaara?"

The red headed jinchuriki leaned back in his seat, "I will allow them to enter Sunagakure regardless of your decision. Even if you do not release them then I will let them in as well as protect them."

The Godaime sighed before looking up at everyone, "You realize when I release one of you the Council will be all over it?"

Naruto smiled, "I know, that is why you are going to release the Uzumaki Clan from Konohagakure."

She stared at him, "You have had this planned for awhile haven't you?"

The Uzumaki matriarch nodded her head at her, "Ever since their comment in the Council room six years ago we have had a contention plan in effect. This was just the final straw. We have been under surveillance the entire time we have been home as well. Even when you had the girls you were under surveillance. It is only due to Naruto having Gaara and them come to Konohagakure that they didn't make a move."

Tsunade looked at Gaara who nodded then Tsunade looked at the Uzumaki heads, "What about Shizune and Iruka?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto who looked like he was thinking. That was when their eldest daughter spoke up, "What if they were adopted by our clan? They aren't in a clan are they so it is allowed?"

Naruto looked at his little girl then smiled, "That is a good idea sweetie."

The blond jinchuriki made two clones then they flashed away before reappearing with Iruka and a pregnant Shizune. They both saw everyone and could feel the serious undertone in the room. They both sat down as Naruto smiled at them, "How are you feeling Shizune-nee-chan? Still having the morning sickness?"

She shook her head no, "It has mostly calmed down. Why are we here though? All Narutos clones said that it was important."

The Hokage was the one who replied, "The Uzumaki Clan will be leaving Konohagakure, that being said Naruto and Tayuya have something that they want to ask you both."

Naruto looked at Mikoto, "You can ask them sweetie since it was your idea."

The eldest Uzumaki girl smiled, "We want you both to join the Uzumaki Clan so you can come with us."

They looked at Naruto who smiled and nodded his head. Iruka looked over at Shizune, "What do you think dear?"

She rubbed her stomach as she pondered the idea. She looked down at her stomach then over at the Uzumaki Heads and nodded her head. The man smiled then another Tsunade appeared with paperwork. Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "You are not the only one who knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu Naruto."

He smirked, "Yet you haven't realized their use to help with paperwork."

Tsunade just gave him a blank stare before she screamed out in frustration. Naruto had a smile then she passed him forms to adopt Iruka, Shizune and their unborn child. Naruto sighed it all then passed it to Shizune and Iruka who both signed. That was when Tsunade pulled out the form to release a clan from supporting the village. It wasn't often that this happened but it did now and then so there was a official form. Tsunade wrote out that as the Godaime she released the Uzumaki Clan from service to Konohagakure. Naruto sighed it then another so that he had his own copy just in case the Council tried to get clever.

He put it in his pouch then summoned another clone who put his hand on Gaaras shoulder, "I am sending my clone to buy us some land. Hopefully one that has a estate on it already."

Gaara nodded then they both disappeared. Naruto looked at Tsunade, "When they demand your resignation we will be expecting you to join us in Sunagakure."

She nodded her head then sighed, "I might as well go and get this all over with."

Naruto stood, "I am going with you Baa-chan, I do not trust them with family and that includes you. Iruka-sensei, I would appreciate you and Shizune-nee-chan staying here with Tayuya-koi and the girls. That way everyone is in one area."

They nodded before Naruto came and put his hand on Tsunades shoulder. They disappeared then reappeared in the Council members chambers. They looked up to see Narutos fox slit eyes staring at them, "You fools went to far this time..."

Both of the elderly members looked at one another then at Naruto, "What ever do you mean Uzumaki-san."

He made an irritated 'tsk' sound as Tsunade handed them the paperwork. They looked it over then their eyes widened, "YOU LET THEIR CLAN GO!?"

Naruto was the one who stepped forward to address them this time, "After you fools decided to help the now late Sasuke Uchiha and Suigetsu try to take my daughter from me I knew what needed to be done. After your comments six years ago and now this I feel that my clan is no longer safe within this village. I spoke with Tsunade-sama about my grievances and what I wanted to do and she agreed since she has witnessed what you two have done and said."

The two both shot up, "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! WE WILL NOT ALLOW THE UZUMAKI CLAN TO LEAVE!"

Naruto stared at them, "What do you plan to do about it? The Kazekage already knows of the plan and has agreed. We will be leaving and if you try to stop us you will be starting a war. Perhaps with the lose of the Uzumaki clan you will learn to respect the clans that occupy and make up this village. You have forgotten that you are in office to advice not to dictate."

They both went to move until Naruto released his wind affiliated powers making them both sit down. Tsunade and the council members looked at him in shock. Naruto stared at them, "I never revealed all my tricks to you since I didn't trust this village. If you interfere I will kill you, I am no longer a ninja of this village and if you threaten my family one more time I will not hesitate."

With that the head of the Uzumaki clan turned and headed to the door before he was surrounded by ANBU members. He smiled then looked at them, "I was wondering with Danzo and his minions would be arriving."

Danzo came out of the shadows, "I can not permit the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi to leave Konohagakure."

Naruto stared at him, "In your own bat shit crazy way I understand that you want to protect this village Danzo. I will be leaving, I will be taking my family with me and if you get in the way I will kill your entire ANBU division. You have kept tabs on my training, you know that it is something that I would be able to do."

The War Hawk just stared at him, "What about the Uchiha?"

The blond man just continued to stare at him, "The Uchiha are dead, Mikoto is an Uzumaki not an Uchiha."

Danzo just glared then sighed before motioning for his ANBU to stand down. The elderly Council members just looked at him, "What are you doing Danzo?"

He looked back at them, "He can kill us all with his control of Kyuubi. His chakra level is off the charts and with the new addition of knowing he has an affiliation with the wind. It would be a war we would lose and we would lose clan support and soldiers. I look at caring for Konohagakure not you two, you have reaped what you sowed."

Naruto nodded his head at Danzo then the Council looked at Tsunade, "By the way, I resign that way you can not undo my last decree. I will be going to Sunagakure as well to enjoy my retirement, perhaps I will work on my tan."

She turned and followed at Naruto as they left the stunned council members. Naruto looked over at Tsunade and gave a smile, "Well, I suppose the best thing to do now is pack our crap as quickly as possible and go to Sunagakure."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Thank Kami for the shadow clone jutsu eh?"

The man smiled and nodded before they disappeared with shunshins to Tsunades home where their family was waiting for them. When they arrived Naruto used his mass shadow clone jutsu to help everyone get their possessions together quickly. When everyone had gathered all their possessions they all met back at the old Uzumaki estate before circling and Narutos clones grabbing onto people. With that Naruto took them all to Sunagakure.


	38. Chapter 38: A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 38: A New Life**

The Uzumaki clan was now a registered clan in Sunagakure with seven members with one on the way. Though if a certain red headed matriarch got her way there would be two on the way soon. As the woman slowly opened her eyes on the sturdy chest of her husband. She had been at peak ovulation so she made sure to take full advantage of this.

After both her and Naruto were established as jounin in Sunagakure, the Kazekage also handed her a retirement form. She had been a bit confused by this at first but after the explanation from Gaara she signed. He had told her that in Sunagakure there always has to be one representative of the clan for emergency meeting. Technically a heir or heiress could go but neither Mikoto nor Kari were old enough.

Seeing as she was pulling a jounin pension it was something she didn't mind to much. Naruto had been put on Gaaras personal protective detail as well. Basically it meant that he was paid a good amount for nothing unless Gaara left the village. He was technically on call while in the village though. Tsunade and Shizune were both jounin for the hospital while Iruka was a tokubetsu for the academy.

Tayuya nuzzled her head into his chest as he put his arm around her, "Morning Tayuya-hime."

The red head smiled, "Morning stud."

He chuckled as he looked at her with his blue, fox slit eyes. She smiled at him some more then leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back then kissed her forehead, "With how aggressive you were last night I would be shocked if you aren't pregnant."

His response was a purr of approval from Tayuya. He smiled then rubbed her stomach, "I hope that it is a boy this time."

Tayuya nodded her head, "So do I."

After they stayed cuddling for a minute or two she ran her hand up his chest. He smirked, "Again sweetie?"

She nodded her head at him then he pulled her onto him with a smile. She went through another vigorous round with her jinchuriki husband. When they were done she slept happily in the bed as he got showered and dressed for the day. When he came out of the room he saw his daughters eating breakfast. He came and kissed both on the head then Mikoto spoke with a smile, "I made breakfast Tou-san, there is still some left. Is Kaa-san coming?"

The blond haired man smiled, "I don't think that your mother will be coming out of our room for awhile. I will have some though, thank you sweetie."

She nodded as she went back to eating. He sat down at the table with them as they all ate, "What are you two going to do today?"

Mikoto smiled, "Academy."

Kari played with her food a bit, "Mom was suppose to train me a bit this morning. Then it was suppose to be studying with Grandma. She said that I show potential in fuuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu."

He smiled at her, "Well I have a lot of books on fuuinjutsu, I can do some but not all of it. That is a subject that I am studying on as well. As for the training, your mother is tired but I can fill in as your sensei for the day."

His daughter gave him the same Uzumaki smile that he possessed making him smile at her. Mikoto finished her food then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Tou-san, see you later. Bye Kari-chan, do good in training. Tou-san is a lot tougher then Kaa-san is."

That made it so the younger heiress had wide eyes, "Tougher? Someone can be tougher then Kaa-san in training..."

Naruto gave his little girl a devilish smile, "Come on Kari, let's get to training."

She gulped at this then slowly got up from the table. Naruto made a clone to take care of the mess from breakfast as he took his dear daughter outside to train.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a few hours Tayuya woke up and came down the stairs just as the back door opened. She looked to see her youngest daughter dragging herself into the house. The older red head rose an eyebrow at this then looked at Naruto as he came in behind her, "Oh stop being so dramatic Kari."

The little girl ground, "I can't feel my legs! Kaa-san, save me! Tou-san is crazy!"

Tayuya smiled at this then came over to Naruto with a smile, "Hello Naruto-kun."

She gave him a quick kiss then looked down at their little girl who was in the house and laying on the cool tile floor with a smile. Tayuya shook her head, "How hard were you training her Naruto-kun?"

He shrugged, "A little tougher then one of our warm ups."

Kari looked at them both as if they grew extra heads, "You only consider that a work out!?"

Naruto looked at her with a smile then looked at his darling wife, "How easy have you been going on the kids with their training?"

Tayuya looked at him, "Well she is still young and my little girl. I didn't want to drive her into the ground... yet."

Kari looked at her parents, "I hope I won't be as insane as you two when I am older."

They smiled at her then Naruto lifted her up off the ground, "Come on sweetie, you have to study with Baa-chan and if you are late she will get upset."

The young girl whimpered a bit, "Why is everyone in our family crazy?"

Naruto smiled at her, "If we were normal then life would be boring."

His daughter shook her head then looked at her father, "You all are weird... I am going to be weird as well aren't I?"

The patriarch of the clan stopped on the top of the stairs to look at her. He gave her a kind fatherly smile, "You can be whatever you want sweetheart. If you want to be normal then you can be normal and we will love you all the same."

She smiled then jumped out of his arms and went to find Tsunade. He smiled at her then went downstairs to figure out something to do for the day with his wife.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _A few weeks later..._

Tayuya had not gotten her period yet. Something that she was excited about. She came down the stairs to find Naruto, Mikoto, Tsunade, Iruka and Gaara in a heated poker match. Tayuya didn't know how she felt about Mikoto playing poker already. She had made sure they didn't suck Kari into their corruption yet. To be fair though, Mikoto had her sharingan activated making it so she saw tells. If they wanted to invite her to play while she was doing that then it was on her.

The matriarch of the Uzumaki clan came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him. She put her lips next to his ear, "Sweetie, I'm late."

The blond man just stared at his cards then checked, "What is it you are late for Hime?"

His wife gave a sigh then smacked the back of his head, "What do you think I am late for dammit?"

Tsunade checked then looked at her with a rose eyebrow. Naruto looked at her then his eyes widened as the realization sunk in. He looked at her some more then at Tsunade, "Oh Baa-chan... can you do a quick check up on Tayuya-hime?"

The ex-Hokage looked at them then nodded before putting her cards on the table. The game went on hold as Tsunade pooled chakra into her hand then put it over Tayuya's stomach. She closed her eyes to focus then smiled as she opened her eyes. Tayuya was looking at her with an almost desperate look for it to be what she wants. Naruto looked at Tsunade as well then she finally spoke, "Pregnant."

Naruto quickly wrapped his wife up in a hug, turning her to kiss her. As they broke from the kiss Tsunade spoke up again, "With twins."

That made it so that the man lifted his wife up into the air and smiled, "Twins! We are having twins Tayuya-hime!"

She smiled at him as he put her down gently, "Yeah I can hear. Now then, I am going to go and rest while you all finish cards. Be prepared for nine months of pampering me."

He nodded his head as she went up the stairs. When she got up to the bedroom that she shared with her husband she closed the door activating the seal. She started to jump up and down and scream in happiness. She jumped onto the bed with a smile as she rubbed her stomach, "Not just one but two... do Kaa-san a favor and at least one of you be a boy. I want to give your Tou-san a true heir."

She continued to rub her stomach until Naruto came in about ten minutes later. The red headed woman looked at him, "You're done playing cards already?"

He shrugged, "Mikoto cleaned me out. Can't get anything pass that sharingan of hers."

Naruto climbed onto the bed with her and put his hand on her stomach as well. He looked at her with a smile, "Twins... I can't believe it. I guess that your insatiable need for me had some good benefits for our family."

Tayuya had a crimson blush on her face then muttered, "I didn't hear you complaining... Shithead-kun."

He smiled as he pecked her on the lips, "You're embarrassed?"

Quickly she reacted, "AM NOT!"

That made it so he had a large, foxy grin on his face, "Yes you are. You called me Shithead-kun."

His wife just gave him a glare, "How about I just call you asshole."

Naruto winked at her then pulled her into a kiss. She resisted at first but quickly melted into the kiss. After he broke from the kiss, "You can call me whatever you want Hime because I will love you all the same."

She growled at him, "Asshole... being all sweet. I hate that."

He nuzzled her neck, "No you don't... you love it. You can act all tough out there but in here with me you can't hide who you really are."

The red head grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss. When they broke she glared at him a bit, "I am going to make the next nine months a living hell for this."

He rose his eyebrow, "Why? We both wanted another child... didn't we?"

The red headed matriarch nodded her head, "We did, but remember how insane you said I was when I was carrying Kari?"

He nodded his head at her then she gave him a foxy smile that could match his own, "Now I am carrying two."

Naruto just stared at her for a moment then blinked letting out a long sigh. He looked back up at her, "Well... it will definitely be worth it since we are having two more kids. Plus you looked very beautiful with your motherly glow while pregnant with Kari."

Tayuya smiled at him then kissed her husband, "Flatterer."

He nodded his head then got off the bed, "Well I am going to go and take a shower, since you are pregnant I should make sure you get nice and clean."

She smiled with a small blush, "Pervert, you just want to get me naked."

He rolled his eyes, "As if I need to do anything to assist in that department. I am fairly sure that you are the one who is friskier."

The red head stuck her tongue out at him, "You never complain."

He sighed then went to the bathroom to take a shower. It wasn't long before his wife was in there as well to make sure that her husband 'cleaned' her properly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _Back in Konohagakure..._

The council sat there quietly as the clan heads were staring at them. That was when Shikaku spoke up, "So let me see if I understand this properly, because of you fools we lost not only a clan but also our Hokage?"

They sighed and looked at one another before looking back at the clan heads, "Technically the head of the Uzumaki Clan Head claims we are the reasons why."

That was when Tsume spoke up, "You ARE the reason why. We all were here when you openly accused his wife of being a traitor and a spy. You then help the now deceased Sasuke Uchiha to try and kidnap Mikoto Uzumaki. You are lucky that he only settled for leaving the village."

The two council members sighed, "Well our contingency plan didn't work either. We expected Danzo to keep the jinchuriki here."

The War Hawk stepped out of the shadows, "I told you that you reaped what you sow. You pushed him to the limit and he pushed back. I have to agree with the clan heads that you are lucky all he did was leave."

They shook their heads, "We will try to repair the relationship between us and the Uzumaki clan. With any luck they will be open to returning."

There was a scoffing sound and everyone looked over at Hiashi. The Hyuga looked at everyone then sighed, "You would have a better chance of reviving Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki can let any slight at him go, but you insulted his wife. You threatened his family multiple times and then you tried to take his daughter. We are talking about a man who would go fight the world for the ones he loves, you insult them and you fools burned that bridge. I would say the best to expect from the Uzumaki patriarch is that we may be able to establish talking terms."

Everyone in the room, other then the elderly council members, nodded their heads. They wanted to at least establish talking terms with the man that had touched their children's lives in so many ways. That was when the door opened at the Sixth Hokage walked in, his silver hair waving back and forth. He looked at everyone then sighed, "Yo... sorry I'm late." Everyone sweat dropped at this, apparently some things just never change.


End file.
